La vida de una asesina
by Kaede Yoshida
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia una muchacha de 17 años guiada por su venganza se convirtió en la mejor asesina que pudo a ver existido bajo el nombre de Dark Flame comete sus peores crímenes, pero podrá cambiar al conocer al guapo chico Natsu Dragneel que le enseñara lo que es el amor y convertir a la peor asesina en una chica llena de amor (Lemon) Obra protegida Safe Creative All rights reserve
1. Chapter 1 Dark Flame

Los personajes no son míos son de Hiro Mashima

* * *

**_Obra Registrada._**

**Código de registro: 1508194911021**

**All rights reserved**

**Safe Creative**

* * *

esta vez Lucy no es la chica linda y tierna que conocemos pero basta de charlas comencemos.

* * *

**_Dark Flame..._**

-_Y NO VUELVAS A TOCARLA- dijo Laxus al tirar del gatillo matando al hombre miro a la pequeña niña de cabello rubio que temblaba- estas bien._

_-Ma-mamá pa-papá- empezó a llorar la niña al ver a sus padres muertos, Laxus se acercó a ella y la abrazo._

_-No te preocupes, te cuidare y obtendrás tu venganza, ven conmigo y tendrás todo lo que quieras- dijo Laxus levantando a la niña de 7 años._

_-Ayúdame…- susurro la niña Laxus la volteo a ver y está sus ojos ya no demostraban miedo si no coraje y…- A encontrar al asesino de mis padre…- dijo poniendo una temible cara._

_Laxus esbozo una sonrisa y dijo- Bien dicho Lucy…_

10 años después, ciudad de Magnolia.

Lunes 1:00 am, una chica de cabello rubia vigila entre las sombras un hotel sacando un comunicador.

-Aquí Dark Flame, estoy afuera de donde se encuentra el objetivo, al parecer pronto acabara- dijo la chica a lo que le respondieron.

-Bien sigue con tú misión y recuerda a ese cerdo- dijo la voz de una mujer asiendo cortar la llamada.

Del hotel sale un señor de mediana edad, gordo y con una cara de risa, Dark Flame esboza una sonrisa y se lame los labios- Te tengo…- dijo esto disfrutando cada palabra.

-Jajaja maldita perra quien diría que me entregarías todo estúpida- venía diciendo el hombre observando una bolsa con dinero, pero al dar vuelta en un callejón oye una voz.

-Espera cerdo- dijo la voz de una chica, este miro furioso.

-A quien le llamas así- dijo el hombre observando a la mujer, está llevaba una gorra, sus ojos tenían un antifaz de blanco y negro con pequeños diamantes, llevaba guantes blancos, estaba vestida con un short, largas botas un suéter de piel negro y a sus costados se miraba unas fundas, y en la espalda se notaba dos grandes espadas cruzadas, el hombre retrocedió viendo a la chica.

-Dime cerdo, tú eres Ricardo Elmit- dijo Dark Flame mirando una nota.

-Si, y si no te vas de aquí me asegurare de que te maten…- dijo sacando un comunicador.

-Jajajaja que tú me mataras- se burló la rubia- Creo que yo seré la que te matare- y diciendo esto a una gran velocidad le quito el comunicador, y saco una de sus katanas y le corto un pie.

-AAAAAAHHHHHHH- un grito desgarrador dio el hombre al caer al piso desangrándose-MALDITA PERRA….-

Dark Flame agarro el comunicador arrojándolo a la pared haciéndose miles de pedazos, miro al hombre y se acercó a él sacando una hoja.

-Veamos, se te acusa de violador, ladrón, traficado de droga…. No no no, mereces que te mate pedazo a pedazo- diciendo esto saco otra hoja- Pero dime pequeño cerdo, conoces a Midnight.

-Crees que te lo diré perra- dijo el hombre tratando de detener la hemorragia.

-Bueno yo solo quería a ser esto rápido- dijo Dark sacando su otra espada- Bien ahora muere como el cerdo que eres- dirigió su espada al corazón de este pero se detuvo al escuchar su voz.

-No espera, lo conozco el me ayudaba a sacar las drogas del país pero no sé dónde está o como es lo juro- empezó a llorar, Dark sonrió y se volteo.

-Bien cerdo, ya vez que fácil era- dijo guardando una katana- pero ahora ya no me sirves- se quitó el antifaz y volteo a ver al hombre- Así que muere…

-Tú eres…- pero el hombre se calló cuando la delgada katana corto la cabeza del hombre está rodo unos centímetros dejando a la vista su enorme cuerpo, Dark se acercó a la cabeza y la pateo y sonrió.

-Bien dicho cerdo, tú eras cómplice de ese tipo merecías morir- dijo mirando al cielo y con su larga katana corto el dedo índice del cuerpo vacío, llenándose de sangre la mano y sonrió- La muerte es lo que les espera a todos ustedes.

Laxus estaba en su despacho esperando cuando entra una mujer que lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Cariño, a donde fue ella- dijo la mujer de larga cabellera blanca.

-No te preocupes Mira fue a cumplir su misión- dijo Laxus mirando a su esposa quien traía un vestido escotado mostrando su hermosa figura, y su piel blanca, de repente se oyen gritos.

-Espera, que está ocupado- decían los hombres que cuidaban la puerta en eso se abrieron fuertemente las puertas del despacho mostrando a una chica de cabello rubio con una antifaz puesto.

-Bienvenida querida- dijo con una cara triste Mirajane, la rubia volteo a ver a está y contesto.

-Estoy de vuelta- miro hacia donde se encontraba Laxus y puso una bolsa negra- Está hecho ese cerdo no causara problemas.

Laxus levanto una ceja y abrió la bolsa una car de asco puso volviéndola a cerrar- Me tuviste que traer la mitad de la cabeza, solo te pedí el dedo- dijo limpiándose las manos.

-Vamos, lo mate no- dijo Dark Flame dirigiéndose a la puerta cuando Laxus le hablo.

-Supiste algo de ese hombre- pregunto Laxus mirando a la chica está volteo y dijo- No mucho- y diciendo esto salió de la habitación, Mira se quedó viendo a su esposo este solo asintió con la cabeza y la albina salió detrás de la rubia.

Laxus miro atravesó de su ventana que daba al hermoso jardín y suspiro- El camino de sangre es lo que te llevara a tu venganza no lo olvides Lucy…

Mira toco la puerta, pero no oyó respuestas y entró de golpe encontrándose la rubia en ropa interior.

-Mira-san no abras así- dijo molesta.

-Lo siento- se disculpó la albina cerrando de nuevo la puerta- Como te sientes- pregunto seria.

Lucy hundió los hombros y se tiró a su cama poniéndose de lado- Como siempre me da igual.

Mirajane la miro triste "Como una chica tan joven pueden ser tan cruel…" pensó la albina y se sentó en la cama a lado de la rubia y empezó a acariciar su cabeza- Te quito tu antifaz- pregunto la albina la chica asintió y Mira empezó a desabrocharla cuando se la quitó vio, aquellos hermosos ojos marrones que mostraban muerte y soledad ella se acercó y le beso la frente.

-Duerme bien Lucy, a y feliz cumpleaños- dijo la albina abrazándola lo cual Lucy le agradeció y salió del cuarto.

Lucy se quedó en la cama todavía con ropa interior mirando al techo en la oscuridad repitiéndose "Hoy es el día en que mis padres fueron asesinadas, Mira-san que felicidad puede tener este día" y diciendo esto quedó completamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente se cambió, y bajo a desayunar a ella le gustaba la comida de su sirvienta Spetto-san quien la consentía demasiado de repente la interrumpieron.

-Lucy-sama, perdón por la intromisión pero el señor desea verla en su despacho- dijo un hombre.

Lucy se paro de la mesa y se dirigió al despacho de este, debía cruzar por muchas puertas ya que aquella mansión no era para nada una de las casas más caras de Magnolia tenía 53 habitaciones, a parte tenían aquel hermoso jardín que parecería un laberinto, llegando al despacho de Laxus abrió de golpe la puerta sin pedir permiso tomó asiento.

-Que pasas Laxus- dijo con seriedad, Laxus se giró, vestía un traje blanco con su cabello rubio revuelto como siempre y en uno de sus ojos ya hacia una cicatriz que se hizo en sus días de asesino, le mostro una cajita y se la lanzo a Lucy está la capturo- Que es- dijo confundida.

-Ábrelo- dijo Laxus a lo que Lucy la abrió dejando al descubierto un hermoso collar con incrustaciones de diamantes, y el dije de diamante en forma de estrella-Feliz cumpleaños Lucy… aunque no te puedo decir que lo celebres ya que hoy fue…

-El día que ese hombre mató a mis padre- dijo Lucy cerrando la caja- Gracias Laxus, me lo pondré es muy bonito- dijo Lucy mirándolo con una leve sonrisa, Laxus la miró y le dijo.

-Lucy hoy cumples 17 años y sabes cuánto vale tu cabeza si te capturan- pregunto Laxus.

-No me digas ese detective Macao aumento el precio- dijo Lucy suspirando.

-Hoy aumento el precio a quien pudiera dar una pista de Dark Flame- dijo Laxus mirándola divertido- Porque dejas tu firma de asesina en la piel de tus víctimas.

-No lo sé me pareció excitante- dijo Lucy mostrando una sonrisa diabólica- A demás aquí entre nos, tú me enseñaste este oficio Laxus, el de asesinar a mis obstáculos para tener lo que quiero, como decías "La ley del más fuerte…"

-Bien dicho, me siento orgulloso de ti, nunca lloraste durante los entrenamientos que por cierto creo que no eran abtos para una niña de 7 años, y creo que eres demasiado inteligente que los demás jóvenes de tú edad- dijo Laxus mirándola divertido.

-Claro, de eso se trata esto ser más inteligente que los malditos policías o detectives- dijo cruzando sus piernas- Creeme no me importa cortar cuellos, mientras no encuentre a ese hombre nunca me detendré.

Laxus la miro pero sabía que esa actitud fría y sedienta de sangre, conducido por la venganza nació cuando aquella adolescente vio como sus padres eran cortados a pedazos por aquel psicópata, es por eso que Lucy tenia el gusto de descuartizar algunas de sus victimas cuando le venían esos recuerdo, Laxus saco un folder de su escritorio y se lo lanzó a Lucy.

-Bien está es tú siguiente misión- dijo Laxus sentándose de nuevo-Pero creo que será lo más difícil y peligroso que haras.

Lucy lo miro curiosa y abrió el folder, dejando a la vista la fotografía de una chica de cabello azul de unos 12 años de edad que llevaba unas coletas Lucy cerro el folder y se dirigio a el- Que es esto Laxus…

-Como viste es Wendy Dragneel hija menor de una de las familias más ricas del país- dijo Laxus parándose de su silla- La familia Dragneel al parecer han sido amenazados por la familia Cheney, y eso no me gusta.

-Laxus sabes que en mi lista no tengo la ley de matar niños- dijo furiosa Lucy lanzando el folder- Está vez creo que te excedes.

-Acaso no viste la otra fotografía Lucy- dijo Laxus girando alrededor de ella, Lucy tomó de nuevo el folder quitando la foto de la niña y mirando a un joven de unos 17 años, cabello rosa, ojos esmeraldas con una sonrisa que a Lucy le parecio linda, con una bufanda blanca-Natsu Dragneel.

-Así es Lucy no los vas a matar, los vas a proteger- dijo Laxus mirándola, Lucy sintió un golpe en el estómago y se paró furiosa del asiento.

-Protegerlos estás loco, no soy una niñera soy una asesina y me dices que debo protegerlos- grito la rubia.

-Escucha Lucy, la familia Dragneel es una de las compañías asociadas a la nuestra por si se te olvida, para que nadie se entere que nosotros somos los que matamos a esos cerdos del gobierno y los que se meten en nuestro camino, debemos ocultar de alguna forma nuestro verdadero ser- dijo Laxus mirando a Lucy- Solo debes observarlos, acuérdate la familia Cheney tiene también algunos asesinos podrían tratar de matar a estos dos, y no me conviene todavía, ya que su padre es un buen amigo mío.

-Acaso sabe que fuiste asesino- dijo Lucy burlona.

-No, y eso es otra historia, solo obsérvalos nada más eso puedes o no hacerlo- dijo Laxus mirando a la rubia quien a regañadientes acepto- Bien, te trasladaras a la escuela de Fairy Tail ahí va el hijo de Igneel.

-Porque eso ya no me sorprende- dijo Lucy suspirando.

-Solo obsérvalos pero- Laxus callo y miro a Lucy- Si ves que por alguna razón que ellos mienten entonces- se acercó a su oreja y susurro- Puedes matarlo…

Lucy pudo sentir aquella adrenalina que subía hasta su cabeza y le llenaba de gozo de solo imaginar descuartizar un cuerpo que causara daño a los demás, esbozó una sonrisa y dijo.

-Que no habías dicho que son socios- Sí lo dije pero no me gusta que me mientan, si me mienten merecen sufrir recuérdalo Lucy.

Lucy sonrió y se dirigió a la puerta- entiendo protegerlos, pero si mienten sobre la familia Cheney entonces eliminare a su querido hijo- dijo con una sonrisa diabólica Laxus solo dijo.

-Prepárate Lucy, a partir de mañana ya no seras por las mañanas una asesina, sino una chica de preparatoria- dijo Laxus mirando como Lucy cerraba la ´puerta miro hacia el jardín y sonrió- Todo va de acuerdo a mi plan.

* * *

Y que les pareció buena :3 mala xD bueno espero que sí les hayá gustado y que me sigan en mis demás capítulos de este

Bueno espero sus Reviews :) nos vemos en el otro capitulo :)

siguiente capitulo:

Realidad...


	2. Chapter 2 Realidad

Hola de nuevo ya que hoy estoy de buen humor subo dos capítulos :3 espero que lo estén disfrutando comencemos...

(Cuando aparezca el nombre de un personaje Lucy: es desde su punto de vista :) )

* * *

**_Realidad..._**

Lucy:

Me desperté con los primeros rayos de sol, maldición todavía no se me quitaba la costumbre de levantarme a las seis de la mañana, mire el uniforme que debería usar mañana para la tonta misión de Laxus, aunque rezaba para que los Dragneel mintieran para poder destrozar cada parte de aquel sexy cuerpo, solo pensar en eso me excitaba, la sangre la muerte y desesperación son mi plato favorito, todo esto hacia que sonriera para mí misma.  
Me levante de la cama me puso un vestido de mangas largas que me llagaba hasta las rodillas color miel, con un cinturón y unas botas blancas, y en el cuello un listón negro, y baje a desayunar, como siempre Spetto-san hacia su delicioso pay de limón para mí, al acabar de comer por el gran silencio que había deduje que Laxus y Mira-san no se habían levantado, así que Salí directo a la ciudad.

-Debería ver a mi detective favorito…- dije saboreando la cólera que debería sentir ahorita.

-Señor no encontramos otra vez huellas- dijo un hombre uniformado.

-Demonios, como puede hacer esto sin que dejen alguna pista- rugió furioso Macao ante el comentario de su compañero- Busquen bien- ordeno a lo que el hombre asintió y salió directo al callejón, Macao encendió un cigarro pues ya no soportaba los nervios.

-Que pasa compañero acaso no puedes con un asesino- dijo Wakaba acercándose a Macao.

-Sí, este chico o chica me tiene hasta el carajo- dijo Macao tirando su cigarro- Mira ven a ver lo que hizo ahora- Macao y Wakaba se dirigieron hacia el cuerpo, Macao alzo la manta blanca que cubría al cuerpo, Wakaba hizo una cara de asco y retrocedió- Ves sí que está loco nuestro amigo.

-Demonios, sabía que le gustaba descuartizar y dispararles pero cortar la mitad de la cabeza y el dedo, creo que es un gran psicópata- dijo Wakaba poniendo una mano en la cara- Te toco uno muy difícil.

-Ja, si esta vez te doy la razón, durante mis treinta años de detective jamás había visto algo así- dijo Macao serio- Lo único que sabemos es que le gusta marcar a sus víctimas con el nombre de Dark Flame.

-Cuantos van en este año- dijo Wakaba mirándolo.

Macao soltó un suspiro y dijo- Veinte hombres muertos, todos han sido traficantes, violadores o han estado involucrados en delitos, ah no puedo creer que llevamos un año y medio y no lo hemos podido atrapar y más que eso no sabemos si es hombre o mujer, la única pista es su estúpido Nombre- termino de decir Macao.

-No puedo decirte tranquilo pero, mientras no sea gente inocente podríamos decir que este tipo hace justicia- dijo Wakaba lo que causo más el enojo de Macao.

-Justicia, es un criminal igual que ellos, el matar a otro ser humano lo convierte en un monstruo- dijo Macao saliendo del callejón- Justicia como no- Al salir del callejón se encontró con la joven de cabello rubio.

-Hola Lucy- dijo Macao viendo a la chica.

Lucy lo miró y sonrió- Hola Macao-san- le devolvió el saludo y miro hacia el callejón viendo a todos esos policías y puso una cara triste- Otro asesinato Macao-san.

-Así es Lucy, el numero veinte este año- dijo Macao agarrándose la cabeza- Pero dejemos eso a un lado a dónde vas.

-Iba a ir a tomar una malteada- dijo Lucy.

-Ya veo, te acompaño necesito platicar con alguien, y quien mejor que tú Lucy la chica más inteligente que conozco- termino de decir Macao.

-Jajajaja que dices Macao-san- dijo Lucy sonrojada, Macao le dio la orden a sus hombres de que recogieran todo, Macao fue con Lucy a la cafetería señalada, Lucy pidió una malteada de vainilla, mientras que Macao un café.

-Y dime Macao-san alguna pista del asesino- pregunto Lucy tomando de su malteada.

-No, y déjame decirte que este es uno de los peores casos que eh tenido, jamás me había tocado un loco obsesionado por destazar personas- dijo Macao serio.

-Ja, destazar personas, pero usted que cree que lleve a este sujeto a cometer estos horribles asesinatos, es decir debe existir una razón- dijo Lucy mirando seria a Macao.

-Tengo algunas teorías, una de ellas es que se quiera vengar de algo que le hubiera ocurrido que fuera lo demasiado traumático para matar a esa gente, si tomamos en cuenta que son gente que se le ha acusado de delitos mayores, y son parte del gobierno algunos, entonces mi conclusión es que quiere eliminar a toda la política o simplemente le gusta matar por diversión- termino de decir Macao Lucy lo miro sorprendida entonces agrego.

-Por diversión como puede existir gente así- dijo asustada la rubia.

-No te imaginas que tipo de gente hay en esta época Lucy, es gente inconsciente que ha perdido el moral humano, que considera a los demás como animales, y tanto es su locura que le excita el matar gente, los asesinos que eh capturado han sido así, le gusta el sabor de la sangre, el ver el sufrimiento de la demás gente, incluso el ver que la vida se va de sus ojos- termino de decir Macao.

-Ya veo, pero yo creo que esa persona puede tener algo de los dos no crees- dijo Lucy poniendo una sonrisa.

-No se por qué siempre dices eso Lucy- dijo Macao viendo a la rubia.

-Bueno es mí teoría- dijo avergonzada Lucy- Es decir quizás le guste disfrutar el sufrimiento humano, como dices la sensación de ver morir a alguien, sería esa persona como un depredador al atacar a su presa.

-Solo que si lo ves de esta forma esa gente no eran animales- dijo Macao serio.

-Eso también, entonces solo sería la segunda opción venganza o desquite- termino de decir Lucy ocultando sus ojos en su cabello.

Macao alzo la mirada cruzo los brazos- Desquite o venganza pero la pregunta sería porque-

-No lo sé esa es tú tare- se burló Lucy soltando una carcajada.

-Lucy eso no causa risa- dijo divertido Macao.

-Perdón Macao-san pero no puedo imaginar el porqué, de ese tema solo eh pensado, oh me estarás diciendo que él es más inteligente que ti- dijo con una sonrisa pícara la rubia.

-Ja nadie es más inteligente que este detective recuérdalo Lucy, bueno y tú serias la segunda- dijo riendo el detective.

-Ja, no el segundo era Wakaba-san- pregunto Lucy sonriendo.

-No eres tú jamás había visto a una chica de tú edad con tanta lógica es decir, casi todos los jóvenes piensan en beber, estar de fiestas, ligar, embarazarse y cosas así, Laxus ha hecho un gran trabajo después de que tus padres fallecieran.

Lucy puso una cara triste Macao solo dijo- Lo siento te hice recordar algo triste.

-Macao-san sobre ese asunto aún no sabe quién pudo ser el que mató a mis padre- dijo Lucy con los ojos muertos.

-No lo siento, pero te prometí que esa investigación no la cerraría encontrare al culpable, lo único que se, es que ese tal Midnight, al parecer tuvo algo que ver pero, no lo hemos encontrado- dijo Macao viendo a Lucy- Son narcotraficantes que se esconden muy bien Lucy, no me sorprendería que algunos del gobierno lo mantengan oculto.

Lucy seguía con los ojos muertos, lo cual preocupo a Macao pero esto se tranquilizó cuando la chica volvió a la normalidad- Si tienes razón pero se que muy pronto ese tipo estará cubierto de tierra- sonrió Lucy.

-A que te refieres con eso- pregunto preocupado Macao.

-Jijiji es mi modo de decir que caerá ante la justicia y pagara por su crimen- dijo la rubia apenada.

Macao solo se rio y dijo- Vaya a veces pienso que das miedo- Lucy inflo sus mejillas por el comentario, y así los dos se la pasaron hablando de los crímenes, del hijo de Macao (Romeo) que ya tenía 12 años e iba a pasar a la secundaria sobre Laxus y pequeñas historias, al final los dos se despidieron y se fueron por caminos separados.

-Llegaras a ser una buena mujer Lucy- dijo Macao viendo a la chica irse.

Lucy iba corriendo hacía el bosque que quedaba atrás de su casa donde ya no pudo más y empezó a reír macabramente, sabía que si no se controlaba Macao la podía a ver descubierto pero necesitaba ver esa, cólera de los policías, la impotencia de no poder hacer nada, todo eso era un deleite para sus oídos y corazón se lamio los labios sabiendo que sus crímenes seguirían y Macao no nadie tenía ni idea que ella era Dark Flame.

-Que imbécil eres Macao, pero no sería divertido si supieras mi verdadera identidad- dijo Lucy tocándose la cara- Dark Flame te dio una pista inútil, solo que sé que serás muy ingenuo para darte cuenta.

Lucy se dirigió hacia su casa saboreando aquel encuentro que la puso de buen humor.

-El dolor es bueno, la muerte es buena, esto es lo único que me llevara hasta ese hombre-dijo con los ojos oscuros entrando a su casa.

Natsu estaba frente del televisor viendo las últimas noticias de la noche, tratando de que su uniforme de futbol cupiera en aquella desordenada mochila suya, de repente se acorruco entre sus brazo su hermana menor Wendy quien estaba asustada.

-Oni-chan porque él hace eso- dijo la peli azul triste.

-No lo sé Wendy, así son los asesinos- dijo Natsu apagando la televisión.

-Vamos mis padres se enojaran si se enteran que estuvimos viendo esas cosas- diciendo esto Natsu cargo a su hermanita.

-Oni-chan no quiero dormir sola, hoy no están ni mamá ni papá, puedo dormir contigo- dijo Wendy haciendo esos ojos de gatito que a Natsu le daba risa, el peli rosa asintió y los dos se fueron al cuarto de este.

Cuando Wendy calló en los brazos de Morfeo, Natsu estaba mirando hacia el techo "Natsu cuídate, al parecer la familia Cheney quiere causarnos daño así que no te despistes mucho…" Natsu recordó aquella platica que había tenido con su padre lo cual le trajo escalofríos.

Pero un suspiro lo sacó de sus pensamientos, Wendy estaba sonriendo al parecer tendría uno de esos sueños donde ella se encontraba con un dragón, Natsu sonrió de una manera dulce y abrazo a su pequeña hermana.

-Me pregunto qué es lo que lleva a la gente a matar- y diciendo esto Natsu calló en los brazos de Morfeo.

Lucy estaba caminando hacia una de las bodegas de la bahía de Magnolia sonriendo macabramente.

"Zamcrow violador, estafador y se interpuso en mi camino, encárgate de él, pero al parecer sabe algo de Midnight así que no lo mates tan rápido…" recordó las palabras de Laxus y torció la boca.

-Vamos Laxus crees que los mato rápido- puso una risa diabólica- Lo que más me gusta es ver su desesperación.

En una de las bodegas un chico rubio con ojos rojos está molesto

-Te dije estúpido que no era este- dijo Zamcrow tirando el papel al piso- Debemos dar esa droga está misma noche.

-Perdón señor- dijo el hombre aterrado.

-Sal de mi vista si no quieres que te mate- dijo el rubio quedándose solo.

-Estos son tan imbéciles- dirigió su mirada al papel- Imbécil se te olvido eso- grito esperando que el hombre regresara pero este no volvió este se desesperó y tomó el papel de la mesa- Oyó imbécil te di una orden….

Pero no hubo respuesta, cuando se dirigió a la salida la puerta de la bodega se cerró el hombre corrió tratando de abrirla- Que hacen animales, abran o les volare los sesos- empezó a gritar- demonios- saco un comunicador, pero nadie respondía.

-Malditos, pero verán cuando salga de está….- pero fue interrumpido por una voz de una chica.

-Te aseguro que saldrás muerto y en pedazos- dijo Lucy mirando al tipo, este se volteo y vio a una chica de cabello rubio amarrado en una coleta, con una gorra, un short negro, botas negras largas, con un sueter de piel negro y guantes blancos quien le sonreía macabramente.

-Que acaso eres otra prostituta que quieres follar- dijo Zamcrow, Lucy se levantó de la silla y su sonrisa se desvaneció.

-Yo no hablaría así si fuera tú- y diciendo esto, Zamcrow sintió un piquete en su pierna Lucy le había lanzado un dardo para dormirlo y este colapso.

El rubio se despertó y vio que estaba atado, no tenía su ropa solo estaba con sus calzoncillos, en eso miro a la chica que se dirigía a él.

-Que me vas a ser eh- dijo asustado el tipo.

Lucy rio y dijo- Acaso siempre le decías eso a las chicas que has violado- se acercó a él y susurro- Pues bien te daré un poco de tú propia medicina.

-De su pierna saco un cuchillo y lo puso en la mesa y lo miro- Pero eso no es lo que me interesa, juguemos si contestas mis preguntas no te hare nada pero si doces algo que no me guste pues…. Perderás una parte de tú cuerpo que te parece- dijo sonriendo.

Zancrow le escupio- Crees que habla….- pero no termino de hablar porque sintió como una parte de su cuerpo fue cortado a una rápida velocidad su manos derecha había sido arrancada, en la bodega se oyó un grito desgarrador- AAAAAHHHH.

Lucy limpio el cuchillo con una servilleta y miro al rubio- Acaso no te dije que si cooperabas no te haría nada- lo volvió a mirar, amaba esas caras de dolor, desesperación, impotencia cada momento lo disfrutaba.

-T-Tú ganas que quieres…- dijo el hombre que casi no podía hablar por el dolor.

-Dime sabes algo de Midnight- dijo Lucy poniendo unos ojos de psicópata el hombre tuvo que mantener los ojos abiertos pues el dolor le pedía que los cerrara.

-Qué quieres saber de Midnight- dijo confundido el rubio.

-Digamos que es una venganza- dijo Lucy alejándose de él- Pero dime lo conoces o no.

Zancrow sabía que esa chica fuera quien fuera no le importaba matar así que hablo- El solo me ayuda a traficar la droga, te juró que no se quién es… Pero sé que el que lo conoce más es Brain, él fue el que lo recomendó… por favor no me mates- empezó a decir desesperado.

Lucy se agarró la barbilla y saboreo el nombre-Brain eh- ignoro la suplicas del hombre, guardo su cuchillo, entonces Zancrow se sintió un poco más tranquilo, Lucy le dio una mirada y le dijo- Gracias por la información sabes me fuiste más útil que ese cerdo que mate anoche.

Zancrow puso una cara blanca sabía que el que había matado a ese perro del gobierno había sido….-Tú eres Drak Flame…- dijo aterrado.

Lucy sonrio y se inclinó- siéntete afortunado sería asesinado por la mejor asesina que hay hasta ahorita.

El hombre empezó a pedir, a suplicar incluso le ofreció dinero a Lucy ella solo puso una cara de asco y se acercó a él y susurro- Tranquilo te juró que será rápido- se alejó de este y sacó su pistola aquella que utilizo en el primer asesinato que tuvo- Da gracias que no te corte más aquel cerdo tuvo una muerte más horrible- cargo su pistola, el hombre se le deformo la cara por el llanto, Lucy le sonrió y se quitó el antifaz el hombre la miro y lo último que dijo fue.

-Que fue lo que te sucedió para que te convirtieras en eso…- Lucy tiró del gatillo, la bala atravesó la cabeza de Cancro matándolo al instante, Lucy miro al cuerpo sin vida y susurro seria.

-Que me llevo esto, que un bastardo mató a mis padres enfrente de mí es te parece poco- y diciendo esto grabo su nombre en el pecho de Cancro y salió a la fría noche, aún tenía esa excitante sensación que le llenaba de alegría- Uno más Lucy que cae ante ti….

Natsu:

Me levante pues mi reloj no dejaba de sonar, como siempre Wendy ya se había parado, eran las siete de la mañana buena hora, me meti a bañar y después me puse el uniforme aunque nunca me ponía en chaleco solo la camiseta blanca y desabrochada un poco.

Baje al comedor para encontrarme con Wendy platicando con Virgo sobre su escuela yo salude, y me sirvió el desayuno, mis padres había salido a una junta de negocios por unos meses así que el niñero de Wendy por supuesto sería yo.

-Oni-chan está bueno- dijo Wendy tomando un pedazo de pastel en su cuchara dirigiéndolo a mi boca- ahora di aaahhh.

Yo me rei y abri la boca mi pequeña hermana sonrió, y siguió comiendo, después de que acabamos el desayunos nos dirigimos a mi carro, ella se subió, pero nos tardamos ya que no quería abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad, cuando llegamos a su escuela, aquel chico Romeo la esperaba, yo solo lo mire con ojos de "Si tocas a mi hermana te mató, mantente alejado de ella…" el solo se estremeció y Wendy me beso la mejilla y se fue con él a su clase.

Al llegar a la escuela, Fairy Tail estacione el carro, me baje de este y como siempre Gray me esperaba para pelear.

-Oye maldita Flama peleemos- dijo Gray mostrándome su puño, yo solo pase ignorándolo- Oye te estoy hablando o acaso yo gano…

Yo lo mire y le dije- Gray peleare contigo claro después de ponerte la ropa- le señale este se exalto y grito.

Ya en el salón todos estaban en su desastre, me acerque a mis amigos Gajeel, Lyon, Jellal, Loke y Gray después llego echando humos por los oídos.

Empezamos hablar un buen de estupideces, en eso Gray se ocultó tras ver a la chica peli azul tratando de abrazarlo nosotros como siempre lo cabreamos con Juvia.

-Vamos Gray dile que sí- dijo Gajeel burlándose.

-Ni hablar ella está loca- dijo Gray muy sonrojado.

-Claro como si no supiéramos que estas coladito por ella- dije burlándome de él lo que provoco que empezáramos a pelear pero nos calmamos al ver a Erza Scarlet entrar al salón, y tomar asiento, después entro Aquario-sempai lo cual definitivamente nos hizo quedarnos quietos.

-Buenos días chicos- saludo la profesora lo cual todos le devolvimos el saludo, ella miro a una hoja y dijo- Bien chicos como sabrán estamos a mitad de año pero eso no le importo a su inútil director así que ….. tenemos un nuevo compañero.

Se oyó un ooohhh por todo el salón las chicas susurraban si era un chico, yo solo me les quede viendo Gray me dijo.

-Oye crees que sea una chica- Yo solo hundi los hombros y dije,- No lo se y no mi importa.

El me miró y dijo- Ya veo aun no te recuperas de ella verdad…- Yo me enoje y lo mire con odio él se asustó.

-Vamos flamitas exagere un poco- dijo sobándose la cabeza.

-CALLENSE- grito Aquari-sempai- Bien puedes entrar.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver al nuevo estudiante, cuando yo la vi me quede estático, era una chica, muy bonita, de cabello rubio largo, con una coleta en la parte derecha de su cabeza, piel blanca por primera vez sentí que aquel uniforme, que consistía en una blusa blanca de botones manga corta, con un chaleco amarillo arriba, y la falda café clara, le quedaba tan bien a una chica pero me quede pasmado al ver sus ojos eran unos hermosos ojos marrones pero, pude notar que esos ojos no brillaban como el de las otras chicas eran parecían … muertos.

-Preséntate niña- ordeno la sempai.

Ella agarro su chaleco y dijo apenada- Soy Lucy Heartfilia y seré su nueva compañera mucho gusto-dijo inclinándose lo que provocó un grito de los chicos.

Yo solo la seguí observando "abra sido mi imaginación…" al momento que pensé eso ella se enderezo y sus ojos se posaron en mí sentí un golpe en mi corazón, sus ojos me veían por alguna extraña razón esa chica no me miraba como las demás chicas, sus ojos me miraban con ganas de ….. Matarme…. Pero sin embargo algo en mi pecho me decía que debía conocer más a esta chica, ya que al parecer fui el único en ver sus ojos muertos y de odio…

* * *

Lucy se ha encontrado con el sexy de Natsu *¬* y este empezó curiosando por ella xD...

Pero que pasara, descubranlo en el siguiente capitulo

Curiosidad...

Espero sus Reviews :3 nos vemos la próxima vez


	3. Chapter 3 Curiosidad

Hola mina les traigo el otro capitulo *aplausos xD* Bueno ahora la historia será dese la perceptiva de Natsu, pero que pasara a caso Natsu en verdad se intereso por nuestra querida Lucy, que es Dark Flame pues descubran lo :3

* * *

CURIOSIDAD

(Dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato)….

*El miedo llamó a la puerta, la confianza abrió y fuera no había nadie.*

Natsu:

Había pasado ya dos semanas desde que aquella chica Lucy había llegado a la escuela, sin embargo me daba la impresión de que no era lo que todos pensábamos, aunque porque me interesaba, de hecho lo que sea que ella esconda no es de mi importancia pero entonces porque no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza.

-Oye, flamita a donde estás mirando- me dijo Gray sacándome de mis pensamientos, yo reaccione y lo mire, el miró a donde yo me había perdido y sonrió.

-Ah ya veo porque no la invitas a salir- me dijo el exhibicionista.

-De que carajos hablas- dije un poco molesto.

-No te hagas Salamander, desde que llego esa chica no has dejado de verla- se burló Gajeel observándome.

-No es cierto ni me interesa- dije cerrando los ojos.

-Como no se te cae la baba de solo verla- dijo Lyon mirándome.

-Aunque no está nada mal…. Tiene bonito cuerpo y esa cara parece un…- pero él no siguió pues le lance una mirada de enojo- Qué yo solo decía, ves y dices que no te interesa- me dijo sobándose la cabeza.

-Tú ni hables Gray si los chicos sabemos que estás bien clavadito con Juvia, oh cierto le tienes miedo….- se empezó a burlar Jellal de Gray lo que provocó que empezaran a discutir, yo solo saque un suspiro y volví a mirar a Lucy, quien se reía con las otras chicas.

"Algo no está bien, se ríe, es tímida, es linda, pero porque sus ojos no muestran ese brillo que todas las chicas tienen, porque sus ojos parecen muertos" ese pensamiento no me dejaba en paz, algo me decía que Heartfilia no era lo que todos pensaban que era.

Macao estaba en su escritorio, no había podido dormir desde hace días, saco un cigarro con ese ya eran dos cajetillas que fumaba en el día.

-Maldición- dijo poniendo un papel en la mesa- Nombre Dark Flame, victimas, delincuentes con antecedentes penales, y demandas de fraudes, Narcotraficantes- Sacó el humo de su boca y se tocó la sienes- Dark Flame que es, lo que te lleva a matar a esas personas, que es lo que quieres de ella, venganza o gozó…

De repente Wakaba entró azotando la puerta lo que provoco el sobresalto de Macao este le miró enojado- Wakaba que no ves que…- pero no termino de hablar porque Wakaba empezó a hablar.

-Macao creo que encontré una pista- dijo Wakaba poniendo los expedientes en la mesa- Mira esto- dijo señalando a cada delincuente que Dark había matado- Mira casi todos eran Narcotraficantes según esto no…

-Si eso que tiene que ver- dijo Macao enojado.

-Al parecer todos tenían contactos con Midnight, todos sin excepción, estaban trabajando con Midnight- dijo Wakaba observándolo.

Macao se quedó sorprendido y se acercó a, los expedientes- Tienes razón, todos tenían un trato con ese tal Midnight- dijo tomando los papeles- Pero, eran solo rumores, así que era verdad eso…. Pero eso quiere decir…

-Así es hay dos teorías, Una Dark quiere matar a todos los que tengan algún tipo de lazo con ese tal Midnight, sean Narcotraficantes o no y la segunda- guardo silencio Wakaba al oír hablar a Macao.

-O dos, está cazando a todos los que tiene algún contacto con el… quizás para encontrarlo- dijo entrecerrando sus ojos- La pregunta es porque, porque está persiguiendo a ese tipo- dijo Macao sentándose en su silla y miró a Wakaba- Dame un informe de los sospechosos, que están involucrados con Midnight.

Cuando Wakaba salió de su oficina Macao miró a la calle y sonrió- Dark creo que estoy a unos pasos de cazarte- dijo tirando su cigarro y tomando uno nuevo.

Todos estaban en la cafetería algunos de los chicos bromeaban, otros gritaban aunque para nuestros queridos amigos no les iba nada bien.

-Waa Gray por favor sal conmigo- dijo una de las chicas al mirar al peli negro.

-Lyon-kun no quieres ser mi novio- decía otra mientras se desmayaba.

-Natsu sal con nosotras- gritaron varias chicas al ver al peli rosa.

Los tres chicos suspiraron ya que siempre era lo mismo.

-Vamos chicas déjenos comer en paz- dijo Lyon dándoles una sonrisa, lo que provoco que la chicas se desmayaran.

-Bien hecho Lyon- dijo Natsu aliviado.

-Ja ese método nunca te falla eh Lyon- dijo Gray pagándole en el hombro, los tres chicos empezaron a comer cuando oyeron una pelea.

-Oye, nerd que no me escuchaste dije que te pararas- dijo una peli roja gritando.

-Déjame en paz Sherry no te eh hecho nada- dijo la chica de cabello azul temblando.

-El solo hecho que Levy, estés en el comedor leyendo estás babosadas me molesta a parte- dijo tomando uno de los libros tirándolos al suelo- De hecho tú solo presencia me molesta, no entiendes que ese es nuestro lugar así que desaparece fea..- empezó a reír la chica junto con otras tres.

-Que crueles- dijo Gray viendo desde el rincón de la cafetería- Y pensar que saliste con ella Lyon-dijo volteando a ver al albino.

-Sin comentarios- dijo Lyon hundiendo los hombros.

-Creo que se están pasando, donde está ese idiota de Gajeel- dijo Natsu mirando a todos lados- Oh el monstruo Erza nunca están cuando se necesitan.

-Que no oíste levántate- dijo Sherry tirando del chaleco a Levy, haciendo que está cayera al suelo lo cual provoco la risas de todos, Levy empezó a llorar.

Los tres chicos miraban la escena sin reírse entonces Natsu se levantó- Es suficiente…- pero se detuvo a ver a cierta chica rubia acercarse a la mesa donde se llevaba a cabo la pelea.

-Lucy, que haces, estás loca- le murmuraban Lissana y Juvia tratando de que la chica se detuviera, pero está no hizo casó y cuando estuvo ahí.

-Oye porque no la dejas en paz ya eh- dijo Lucy con una mirada triste, Sherry volteo y grito.

-Tú no te metas nueva o que acaso quieres quedar como ella- dijo Sherry empujándola haciendo que Lucy cayera, Natsu se sobresaltó al ver a la chica en el suelo.

Lucy se levantó y miró a Sherry esta vez la había hecho enojar, su cara se convirtió en tenebrosa y sus ojos pedían muerte- Escúchame imbécil, o la dejas en paz o ya verás- dijo con los ojos entrecerrados.

Sherry se echó a reír y miró a Lucy- Que me vas a ser flacucha, creo que debo darte una lección para que veas quien manda aquí…- Y diciendo esto Sherry le iba a dar una cachetada.

Lucy suspiro, y en rápido movimiento evadió el golpe, y con su pie hizo que Sherry cayera de cabeza, todos se quedaron pasmados "La nueva le ha ganado a Sherry… no puede ser" empezaron a murmurar los chicos que veían la escena las tres chicas se acercaron a Sherry quien se sobaba la cabeza.

-Maldita ahora sí me hiciste enojar- grito Sherry.

Lucy se acercó a la peli roja y susurro en su oído provocando el sobresalto de está-Adelante cerda acércate y verás lo que es implorar piedad.

Se alejó de ella en eso Erza entro a la cafetería viendo el desastre- Que pasa aquí el que este provocando desastre en mi escuela se las verá conmigo así que, que pasa aquí- dijo con un aura negra lo que provoco que todos los estudiantes salieran huyendo incluida el grupo de Sherry- Esperen- dijo Scarlet corriendo tras ellos.

Levy empezó a recoger los libros, en eso Lucy le ayudo- Estás bien- dijo la rubia sonriendo.

-Si estoy bien- dijo Levy tratando de secarse las lágrimas, Lucy empezó a recoger los libros que había tirado Sherry y le susurro a Levy- A mí también me gustan los libros.

Levy levantó la cabeza sorprendida- En serio- Lucy sonrió y asintió, en ese momento a Levy se le iluminaron los ojos, lo que provoco que Lucy se sobre exaltara-Mucho gusto soy Levy MacGarden- dijo estirando su mano, Lucy se le quedó viendo y la tomó.

-Yo soy Lucy Heartfilia, voy en el salón de a lado- dijo aun sonriendo.

-Vaya no sabía que había a parte de mí alguien que amará leer- dijo Levy parándose.

-Bueno fue un habitó que tome de Laxus- dijo Lucy apenada, Levy se quedó paralizada observando a Lucy y grito.-Eh, te refieres a Laxus Drejar uno de los hombres más ricos de Magnolia-

Lucy asintió entonces Levy le tomó de las manos- Nunca pensé conocer a la hija de Laxus-san, oh gracias a él, tenemos la biblioteca central, que es un paraíso, en serio que esto es emocionante- dijo Levy sacudiendo la mano de Lucy.

-Oh en serio no lo sabía, jajajaja ya que nunca salgo a la ciudad a buscar libros- dijo Lucy con una gotita de sudor, en eso toco la campana, Levy le soltó la mano y tomo sus libros.

-Creo que me debo ir fue un gusto conocerte Lu-chan- dijo Levy sonriendo.

-Lu-chan…- repitió Lucy asombrada, Levy se tapó como pudo la boca y se inclinó en modo de disculpa.

-Lo siento no debí decirte así, que tonta soy- dijo la peli azul disculpándose, Lucy la miró y suspiro.

-No te preocupes me puedes llamar así, suena bonito- dijo Lucy tocándose la cara, Levy sonrió y la miró- Gracias Lu-chan por ayudarme, podríamos juntarnos de vez en cuando para charlar.

Lucy asintió entonces Levy se alejó feliz "Que chica tan rara, me ha hecho reír…" dijo la rubia en su cabeza alzando una ceja con una sonrisa torcida, en ese momento sintió la mirada de alguien al voltear se encontró a Natsu viéndola directamente, ella le devolvió la mirada y le sonrió, pero este solo alzo una ceja y se fue.

-Que le pasa a Dragneel "Y se supone que lo debo de proteger"- dijo Lucy susurrando en eso oyó como Juvia y Lissana se acercaban a ella regañándola "Que molestas son…" dijo Lucy en su mente.

Natsu:

La vi estaba haciendo esa pose, en el momento que le dio la patada a Sherry junto sus dedos en modo de espada, está iba directo a su cuello acaso la quería matar…

-Oye Natsu que te pasa- dijo Gray mirándome yo solo tome mi copa sin contestarle.

-Así que la coneja ayudo a la enana- dijo Gajeel mirándonos, Y así ellos empezaron a hablar cuándo interrumpí.

-Oigan vayan a otro lugar… El antro está muy grande para que estén aquí discutiendo- grite señalando todo el maldito espacio que tenía el lugar, los otros bufaron y se retiraron excepto Gray que se quedó ahí.

-Qué te pasa Natsu, últimamente estás de un humor de perros- dijo tomando de su bebida, no lo mire aun mi cabeza estaba dando vueltas sobre ese asunto, "Que me pasa, porque no puedo sacarla de mi mente…" me decía mi mismo recordando una y otra vez sus ojos de Lucy que parecían muertos y lo que había sucedido en la mañana, acaso me empezaba a interesar Heartfilia.

-Oh mira quien tenemos ahí-de repente dijo Gray y me miró sonriendo- Ya se lo que te va a ser alegrar- me dijo pero como no le contesto me dio un golpe.

-Qué te pasa maldito hielo- grite el me señalo con el dedo, yo voltee y dios, ahí estaba la chica que no me sacaba de la cabeza Lucy estaba en la barra de arriba llevaba un short negro, con una chamarra de piel negra que dejaba ver su ombligo y unos guantes blancos, con unas botas negras largas su cabello suelto "Demonios está tan sexy" dije en mi mente poniéndome un poco sonrojado.

-Vaya y según ella no le gusta este tipo de cosas, aunque viéndola bien si es muy sexy- dijo Gray en tono burlón pero lo ignore y empecé a caminar hacia ella- Oye Flamita contrólate…- Me grito pero no le conteste "¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Qué hace vestida así? Acaso no sabe que hay cada tipo pervertido en esta cosa, porque carajos viene a este lugar si según ella no le gustaba" me decía en mi mente recordando cuando según ella había dicho que no le gustaban esas cosas, pero ¿Por qué carajos estoy tan molesto?

Cuando llegue al piso de arriba y la busque ya no estaba, de repente empecé a buscarla por todo el lugar hasta que vi su cabello rubio, iba en dirección a uno de los pasillos, me abrí pasó entre la multitud tratando de no perderla de vista pero cuando llegue a donde se había dirigido ya no estaba.

-Demonios a donde se fue- dije entonces vi la puerta de salida de emergencia abierta-Salió- dije y abrí la puerta, salí a la fría calle carajos hacía frío trate de visualizar a Heartfilia pero no la vi- Quizás sigue haya dentro…- Y diciendo esto me dirigí de nuevo a la puerta pero en eso vi a un hombre tirado, trate de distinguirlo pero estaba tirado en el piso, me aleje de la puerta y comencé a caminar hacia él- Oye amigo estás bien- dije pero no obtuve respuesta.

Cuando estaba cercas de él, le llame de nuevo pero nada hasta que me di cuenta, tuve que taparme la boca, mis ojos no lo podían creer, ese hombre había sido decapitado, di unos pasos para atrás tratando de analizar lo que pasaba, "Que carajos pasa, como puede a ver un hombre muerto…" me decía todo esto hasta que un recuerdo llego a mí mente y dije en voz alta- Dark Flame.

-Vaya no debiste a ver visto eso- oí la voz de una mujer, era entre aguda muy familiar para mí pero por el miedo no puede reaccionar, la mujer me abrazo por la cintura impidiéndome mirar atrás y me susurro- Duerme- En eso sentí un pinchazo en mi rodilla y rápidamente mis ojos se cerraron.

-Oye Natsu, Natsu- empecé a oír la voz de alguien- Despierta maldita flamita- entonces abrí completamente los ojos encontrándome con Gray que me miraba preocupado-Oye estás bien- me dijo.

Yo me incorpore de inmediato mirando a mí alrededor, estábamos en su casa en la sala, ya era de día.

-Que susto me diste, si vas a meterte droga avisa- dijo Gray tomando su cerveza.

-De que hablas Gray sabes que no me meto droga- dije sobándome la cabeza.

-Entonces que carajos te metiste- me dijo Gray sentándose enfrente de mí- Estabas como muerto, cuando te encontré estabas en uno de los sillones del club casi te violan unas sexys chicas que te empezaban a quitar la ropa...- me dijo burlándose de mí.

Yo seguía sobándome la cabeza, pero no recordaba que había pasado- Solo recuerdo que salí a la calle y después de eso…. Nada- susurre Gray me vio y me pasó un vaso con agua.

-Como sea no vuelvas a serlo mira que para la otra amanecerás violado- me dijo Gray dirigiéndose al baño, Yo me pare del sofá tratando de recordar.

-Que pasó- entonces recordé que estaba buscando a Lucy pero no la había encontrado me agarre la cabeza- Demonios, porque mierda no puedo recordar lo que sucedió después de que salí a buscarla- dije dando un golpe en la mesa.

Ya en la escuela Natsu no dejaba de mirar a Lucy, quien se estremecía al voltear y ver al Dragneel viéndola, ahora más que nunca Natsu estaba más que confundido, que hacia Lucy tan tarde ahí, porque carajos no recordaba nada, quien era en verdad Lucy todo esto pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento sonrió y Gray lo vio.

-Qué te pasa flamita- dijo Gray acercándose a la butaca de este.

-Ya se lo que haré Gray… Para saber quién en verdad es Lucy, debo conocerla primero no- dijo Natsu poniendo una sonrisa pícara.

-Y dime que vas a ser- dijo Gray acercándose a Natsu y este le empezó a decir.

-Lucy creo que Natsu no te quita el ojo de encima- dijo Erza mirando a la rubia.

-Creo que Natsu-san gusta de ti- dijo Juvia poniéndose roja.

-Uh Lu-chan ya te enguachaste a uno de los más populares de la escuela- dijo Levy mordiendo de su emparedado, Lucy suspiro.

-No me interesa en lo más mínimo- dijo la rubia mirando al peli rosa que se empezó a reír junto al peli negro.

Después de clases Lucy se separó de sus amigas, iba caminando aun con la intranquilidad de lo que había pasado ayer en la noche.

-Demonios y se me descubrió- decía entre susurros- Fui descuidada pero como iba a saber que exactamente él iba a estar ahí- se paró y dijo- Si hubiera sido otra persona la habría matado, pero ya que Laxus dijo que no lo puedo matar…

Dijo soltando un suspiro, sus ojos se posaron en una flor muerta, recordando al perro que había matado anoche, no le había servido para nada, ya que él tipo solo era un violador, y comerciante no tenía nada que ver con Midnight.

-Grandioso- grito lanzando una botella a un callejón donde salieron unas cinco mujeres, Lucy las vio y miró a la peli roja que salía con ellas- Otra vez tú cerda- dijo sobándose la cabeza.

-Está vez me las pagaras Heartfilia- dijo Sherry mirándola riendo.

-Vaya eres tan inútil que no puedes sola, necesitas a tus lacayas para que te ayuden, me das asco- dijo Lucy poniendo aquella mirada que daba cuando estaba a punto de matar, aquella llena de odio y sedienta de sangre su sonrisa se desvaneció, las chicas se asustaron en eso Sherry grito.

-Ah ella ustedes son más- en ese momento las chicas se lanzaron contra Lucy, Lucy podría con ellas pero les daría una lección que jamás olvidarían, iba a sacar su cuchillo que guardaba debajo de su falda cuando un cuerpo se atravesó enfrente de ella tratando de protegerla, era en chico que vestía el mismo uniforme que ella, de cabello rosa y usando aquella singular bufanda blanca.

-Natsu Dragneel- grito Sherry al verlo- Muévete esto no es contigo, no es de tú incumbencia.

-Que mal creo que si es de mi incumbencia- dijo Natsu mirando a las chicas- Están molestando a la chica que me interesa- dijo de repente lo que provoco la impresión de Lucy en eso Natsu empezó a tronarse los dedos-No es mi estilo golpear chicas pero si le tocan un solo cabello a mi Luce se las verán conmigo.

Dijo el Dragneel viéndolas con ojos de odio, las chicas se exaltaron Sherry apretó los puños- Vámonos no podemos con él- y diciendo eso desparecieron.

Lucy y Natsu se quedaron solos-Vaya que fuerte- dijo de repente Natsu, Lucy lo miró confundida.

-Ah que ha venido eso Natsu- dijo mirando al peli rosa, Natsu se volteó mirando de frente a Lucy.

-No lo se solo quería protegerte- dijo Natsu sobándose la cabeza.

Lucy lo miró confundida entonces dijo- Gracias pero no necesitaba tú ayuda, sabes hubiera podido con ellas.

-Y dejar que las mataras- dijo de repente Dragneel ocasionando el sobresalto de Lucy.

-A que te refieres…..- -Vamos Luce no soy tonto, en la cafetería casi matas a Sherry solo que te detuviste- dijo poniendo la mano juntando los dedos- Este movimiento es para golpear el nervio e inmovilizar a la persona causando la muerte- dijo, Lucy se sorprendió y Natsu sonrió- Yo también se artes marciales Luce.

-Deja de llamarme así es Lucy no Luce- dijo la rubia molesta, Natsu sonrió y en un rápido movimiento acorralo a Lucy en la pared-Q-Que carajos haces- dijo la rubia nerviosa.

-Dime quien eres tú, Luce porque finges ser una chica alegre cuando tus ojos dicen otra cosa- dijo Natsu serio acercándose a la cara de Lucy.

Está se sonrojo "Que carajos me pasa porque siento la cara tan caliente, vamos Lucy eres una asesina quítatelo de encima" pensaba Lucy cuando Natsu se detuvo a unos centímetros de su cara.

-Me das curiosidad, eres la primera chica que me hace sentir eso sabes- dijo Natsu poniendo una sonrisa mirándola.

Lucy se sonrojo más-Que carajos dices- dijo Lucy poniendo sus manos en el pecho de Natsu tratando de quitarlo "Que me pasa porque estoy sonrojada, espera estoy sonrojada que pasa, yo Lucy Heartfilia, asesina profesional, sonrojada y nerviosa por un chico…" se decía Lucy en su mente, en eso Natsu empezó a preguntar.

-Eres linda sabes- dijo poniendo una mano en su cara, Lucy estaba que iba a explotar "Bien me vale que sea socio de Laxus está muerto…" dijo Lucy en su mente a un sonrojada y cuando iba a sacar su cuchillo Natsu hablo.

-Eres un extraterrestre- dijo Natsu Lucy se quedó en shock.

-Que estás diciendo y no lo soy- dijo Lucy molesta.

Natsu: Has visto un tigre.

Lucy: si…

Natsu: Has visto un calamar.

Lucy: Que estás diciendo.

Y así los dos empezaron a discutir Natsu preguntaba cosas extrañas hasta que al final dijo.

-Has salido con alguien- dijo Natsu viéndola.

Lucy se quedó inmóvil obviamente jamás lo había hecho vamos se había criado en casa de Laxus cuando carajos iba a Salir con alguien- Si…-contesto la rubia sabiendo la mentira pero vamos ella era una asesina.

-Quieres salir conmigo- dijo Natsu.

-Si…... eh….eh…quuuuuueeeee- grito Lucy, poniéndose como un jitomate.

-Dije que si quieres salir conmigo contesta ya- dijo Natsu a un acorralando a Lucy.

Está se quedó inmóvil ya que él era el primer chico que le decía algo así "Que me pasa, porque mi corazón late tan rápido, que hago, Laxus no me entreno para algo así, porque Dark Flame no puede con este chico, Natsu te voy a matar…" decía en su mente tratando de encontrar respuesta para aquello

* * *

Waaaaa Natsu le ha pedido salir a Lucy, y al parecer está sospechando de nuestra asesina :3 pero que pasará y porque Lucy está empezando a sentir cosas extrañas, Macao en verdad está a punto de saber que es lo que quiere Dark Flame, Natsu podrá saber la razón de los ojos muertos de Lucy... así que no se pierdan esto va estar que mata...

*Miedo: sensasión humana que llega cuando menos te lo esperas, cuando menos la quieres o cuando menos la necesitas, pero siempre te ayuda a ser otro.*

Descubierta *puede cambiar el titulo ;)* no se lo pierdan...

Espero sus Reviews linda semana xD...


	4. Chapter 4 Descubierta

Bueno aquí el otro capítulo de mi historia...

espero y les guste :3 empecemos...

* * *

**_Descubierta._**

(Miedo: sensación humana que llega cuando menos te lo esperas, cuando menos la quieres o cuando menos la necesitas, pero siempre te ayuda a ser otro.)

Viernes 9:00pm, Lucy está en los barrios más pobres y solitarios de Magnolia caminando por un callejón buscando a su siguiente victima cuando al final del callejón ve a un hombre que está matando a puño a una chica.

"Vaya nunca pensé atraparlo en el acto" pensó la rubia y se acercó al tipo, saco su larga katana y le corto el brazo, un grito desgarrador salió de la boca del tipo, cayendo al suelo dejando ver a la chica, que estaba desfigurada de la cara Lucy hizo una mueca de asco y miro al tipo.

-Maldita, que haces-dijo el tipo tratando de detener la hemorragia.

-Mira cerdo no estoy de un gran humor en estos momentos así que- dijo sacando su otra Katana- Responde sí o no.

-Ni creas que yo…- pero el hombre no continuo pues Lucy movió su larga katana cortándole la pierna al hombre, esta salió volando lo que causo un grito desgarrador en el hombre.

-Te dije que no estoy de humor así que contesta-dijo Lucy sacando un papel- Saltémonos tus crímenes y vayamos a lo que me importa tú nombre es Jackal sí o no.

El hombre miro a Lucy con desprecio tratando de no desmayarse por el dolor y asintió con la cabeza, Lucy esbozo una sonrisa y se acercó al hombre- Dime lo que sepas de Midnight.

-Q-que q-q-quieres saber de él-dijo Jackal mirándola, Lucy sonrió y rio macabramente.

-Lo quiero matar eso es todo-dijo la rubia poniendo una cara de demente, lo cual era cubierta por el antifaz.

-M-m-matarlo, oye estúpida e-es más creíble que él te mate-dijo el hombre Lucy borro su sonrisa y cortó una oreja del hombre lo que causo otro grito de este.

-Yo soy el depredador él es la presa, ahora-dijo Lucy agarrando del cabello a Jackal- Dime donde está- Jackal sonrió bañado de su propia sangre y dijo.

-No lo sé, el solo me ayudaba en mis negocios, pero todo lo hizo por medio de Brain-dijo el tipo con su cara desfigurada de risa, Lucy lo miró con desprecio.

-Brain de nuevo-dijo Lucy recordando lo que el otro tipo le había dicho- Quien es al parecer le has visto el rostro, si lo dices te aseguró que tú muerte será rápida y sin dolor.

Jackal sonrió y dijo- No te lo diré- y diciendo esto saco con su única mano una pistola, Lucy se puso en guardia pero se impresiono cuando este se apuntó a su cabeza- Sufre maldita, la desesperación y la venganza te consumirán, nos vemos en el infierno Dark Flame…- y terminando de decir estás palabras tiró del gatillo acabando con su propia vida haciendo que la sangre salpicara por todos lados, incluyendo la cara de Lucy, quien se enojó y pateo el cuerpo.

-Maldición, cerdo no estaba de buenas para que te quitaras la vida tú solo-dijo la rubia limpiándose la cara, y con su katana puso su nombre en el cuerpo del hombre y corto el ultimo brazo de este sonriendo macabramente pero rápidamente su sonrisa se desvaneció-Grandioso no recordaba eso, mi alegría se ha acabado.

* * *

Ya de regreso en la mansión, Lucy estaba en la mesa cenando con Laxus y Mirajane estos solo veían a la rubia que tenía una cara de pocos amigos.

-Lucy y como te fue esta semana-dijo la albina rompiendo el silencio.

-Del asco, primero ese tipo no me dice nada ahora está el problema con él, creo que muy pronto rodara otra cabeza-dijo Lucy mirando a Laxus- Se está ganando que ruede su cabeza.

Laxus se limpió la boca con una servilleta y miró a Lucy y Mirajane y dijo.

-Les informo que tengo que ir a una junta de negocios a Hawái, así que les parece que salgamos los tres-dijo Laxus, Mirajane se paró de su asiento y abrazo a su esposo, Laxus miró a Lucy quien le dio una mirada asesina- Que te pasa pensé que te alegrarías.

-Ja, gracioso-dijo parándose de su asiento- No puedo ya que gracias a el tonto Dragneel, no puedo ir tengo otro compromiso mañana, lo siento- dijo Lucy parándose de la mesa- Me voy- y diciendo esto salió azotando la puerta.

-Un compromiso-dijo Mirajane confundida, Laxus solo alzo una ceja.

Lucy caminaba a su habitación recordando el infierno que había pasado esa semana- N-A-T-S-U te matare lo juró-

**_Flash Back de Lucy._**

-Que dices-dijo la rubia mirando confundida a Natsu.

-Te dije que salieras conmigo acaso estás sorda-dijo Dragneel aun acorralando a la rubia, Lucy se puso seria y respondió.

-No-y diciendo esto lanzo una patada haciendo que Natsu se alegara de ella-Ni loca no salgo con mortales.

-Oye que tú también eres una Mortal-dijo Natsu, Lucy lo miró y entrecerró los ojos.

-Nunca dije que no, sin embargo eso no me impide odiar a más mortales, además porque razón quieres salir conmigo-dijo Lucy mirando a Natsu este sonrió y dijo.

-Porque me das curiosidad, Luce quiero saber más de ti-dijo Natsu viéndola a los ojos de la chica, Lucy suspiro y dijo.

-No sabes que la curiosidad mató al gato- y empezó a caminar- No seas curioso y aléjate de mí- Natsu la miró alejándose y grito- Eso es un sí.

Toda la semana Lucy no se quitaba de encima a Natsu, aun con lo mismo que si quería salir con él, la acorralaba en el salón, en el patio, afuera del baño, después de la escuela, en los casilleros con la mima pregunta.

_"Luce sal conmigo, vamos si" _Luce no pudo y más y cuando le volvió a decir está se giró y grito.

-Ya cállate si salgo contigo me dejaras de fastidiar-dijo la rubia señalando al chico, este sonrió y asintió como un niño chiquito, Lucy suspiro y dijo- Está bien saldré contigo solo una vez… pero déjame de fastidiar.

-Está bien Luce- dijo Natsu entregándole una hoja- Nos vemos el sábado a la 1:00pm en el reloj del centro, no llegues tarde- y diciendo esto el peli rosa se fue dejando a Lucy sola y furiosa, su mirada paso a modo asesino.

-Natsu estás ganando a gritos que te mate verdad-dijo mirando el papel- y carajos deja de llamarme Luce.

**_Fin del flash back._**

Ya en su habitación Lucy se cambió y se puso su piyama, y apago las luces aun le fastidiaba lo de Natsu pero más le fastidio lo del tipo que no le pudo sacar información _"Sufre maldita, la desesperación y la venganza te consumirán, nos vemos en el infierno Dark Flame" _recordó la rubia y se dejo caer en el sueño.

"Creo que el infierno es este mismo" dijo la rubia cerrando los ojos.

**_Lucy:_**

¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es este lugar? Me decía a mí misma tratando de que mis ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad en eso obtuve una mejor visión un foco apenas iluminaba y entonces pude observar todo, estaba en una habitación yo estaba de rodillas con un vestido de tirantes blanco y enfrente de mí estaba un piano y en las paredes caras de personas aterradas petrificados, me quede impactada en eso oí una voz.

-Hace tiempo no nos vemos eh Lucy-dijo alguien en eso sonreí y volteo sin ver a alguien y de nuevo me hablo.

-Sabes que el infierno te espera verdad- me volvió a decir- No dejes que tú corazón se exponga, recuerda eso te hace débil- yo sonreí más y mire al foco que iluminaba un poco la habitación y dije.

-El infierno está en le tierra y yo soy un demonio- dije parándome descalza-Nunca abriré mi corazón, una asesina debe ser lo más cruel posible no tengo tiempo para abrir mi corazón a las demás personas- en eso la voz empezó a reír más diabólicamente me tuve que tapar los oídos en eso se hizo ver el que hablaba.

-Pero al parecer esas personas no entiende- dijo aquel demonio, era una niña pequeña con un vestido negro, la cara era tapada por su cabello blanco todo descuidado solo veía su sonrisa con sus afilados colmillos y me estiro su mano que sostenía un ojo-Lo veo todo Lucy él te cambiara- en eso las caras empezaron a llorar sangre y está me macho todo el cuerpo, solo me pude cubrir con mis manos para que no me cayera en la cara, la sangre estaba aún caliente, y mancho el vestido blanco, mire de nuevo a la niña que estaba mirándome con su sonrisa y termino de decirme- Si eres débil volverás a perder de nuevo- en eso la sangre empezó a caer más sobre mí impidiéndome respirar y todo se volvió oscuro.

* * *

Lucy abrió los ojos, el cielo a penas se estaba aclarando la rubia se incorporó en la cama y se agarró la cara.

-Vaya, hace años que no tenía esos sueños-dijo sonriendo-Eso significa que algo no está bien- dijo mirando hacia la ventana, se levantó y se puso su ropa, unos vaqueros, con una blusa de tirantes blanco, se puso una torera naranja y una gorra del mismo color, se puso unas zapatillas y bajo al comedor, al bajar se encontró con Spetto-san quien le dirigió una sonrisa.

-Niña en un momento estará su desayuno-dijo la señora y le entrego una carta- Cierto los señores se han ido hace una hora, la señora no quiso despertarla.

-Gracias-dijo Lucy viendo como la sirvienta se dirigía a la cocina, abrió el sobre

"_Lucy este fin de semana no hay misiones para ti así que tomate las noches libres, si necesitas dinero utiliza tu tarjeta de crédito, llegaremos el lunes en la tarde, no hagas nada imprudente"_

_-_De Laxus- dijo Lucy en voz fuerte y doblo la hoja- Grandioso con que me divertiré-dijo la chica sentándose en el comedor, después de desayunar salió de la mansión rumbo a la ciudad, aún faltaba unas 5 horas para verse con Natsu, al recordar esto puso una cara de pocos amigos "Como ese tipo pudo convencerme…" se decía una u otra vez la chica, al llegar a la avenida principal alguien la agarro de la mano Lucy volteo rápidamente lista para golpear pero se encontró con la sonrisa de Romeo, se relajó y sonrió.

-Lucy-nee que haces aquí tan temprano-dijo el peli negro mirando a la chica, Lucy le acaricio el cabello y dijo.

-Nada solo hago tiempo y tú Romeo que haces aquí- dijo Lucy.

-Voy a mi practica de natación-dijo Romeo sonriendo y la miró y dijo sonrojado- No quieres verme nadando.

Lucy se impresiono y asintió, en la piscina Lucy miraba a Romeo como era regañado por la profesora de cabello azul, Lucy se quedó mirando al cielo que estaba ya despejado y recordó aquel sueño que ya no había tenido,-Algo debe estar mal para que ese demonio vuelva a mis pensamientos-dijo en un susurro y volvió a ver a Romeo.

Después de la práctica Lucy invito a Romeo a comer este le decía sobre su escuela y de la chica que le gustaba que resulto ser la hermana menor de Natsu, ella le hablaba un poco sobre los idiomas que eran más fáciles, y así se les fue el tiempo cuando terminaron de comer en la salido se encontraron con Macao que buscaba a Romeo.

-Vaya hijo estabas con Lucy-dijo el hombre acercándose a los chicos.

-Papá me encontré con Lucy-nee y me acompaño al entrenamiento-dijo Romeo abrazando a su padre-Vamos porque Lucy-nee tiene una cita.

Macao se sorprendió y miró a Lucy- Una cita vaya Lucy Heartfilia en una cita no lo creo- se burló el detective.

Lucy inflo sus mejillas y se giró- Que gracioso, nos vemos Romeo-y diciendo esto empezó a caminar cuando Macao le dijo algo.

-Lucy veamos no un día de estos necesito tú grandiosa mente-dijo Macao mirando serio a Lucy- Creo que encontré una pista-Lucy al escuchar esto asintió y empezó a caminar, Romeo empezó a caminar mientras Macao pensaba "Si estoy en lo cierto quizás Lucy pueda ayudarme…"

* * *

Natsu estaba en el lugar acordado, llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla con unos tenis, llevaba una camisa negra con franjas rojas que parecían llamas llevaba su típica bufanda blanca, Lucy se había ya tardado pero cuando Natsu la vio llegar se quedó sorprendido pues la chica aunque llevaba cosas sencillas se veía bonita.

-Llegas tarde-reclamo Natsu cuando Lucy llego junto a él.

-Vamos solo son cinco minutos-dijo Lucy con una mirada de pocos amigos, Natsu se rio y dijo.

-Bueno lo bueno es que llegaste- acto seguido la agarro de la mano lo cual Luce se sorprendió y trato de zafarse, Natsu se burló y la soltó.

-Que haces Dragneel-dijo molesta la rubia.

-Vamos solo quería ver que hacías-dijo Natsu empezando a caminar y Lucy lo siguió, Natsu la llevo a el parque de diversiones cuando Lucy lo vio se giró y le grito.

-Porque aquí- -Vamos esto es lo mejor para una cita-acto seguido agarro a Lucy del brazo- Vamos a subirnos en la montaña rusa- y salió corriendo jalando a Lucy, Natsu escogía los juegos más bruscos al ver que Lucy no le daban miedo, y así se la pasaron de juego en juego aunque Lucy nunca sonrió lo cual Natsu le pareció divertido "Así que en verdad eres así eh Luce…" pensó Dragneel.

Cuando se subieron a casi todos los juegos Natsu dejo a Lucy en una de las bancas para ir a comprar refrescos y unos nachos, Lucy estaba mirando a las personas que pasaban, sintiéndose vacía.

_-Mamá vamos-dijo un pequeño niño jalando a su mamá._

Lucy los vio y empezó a recordar cuando sus padres la llevaban a la feria cercas de su casa, la cual había sido destruida hace unos años, al recordar estos pequeños fragmentos de memorias sin darse cuenta una leve sonrisa salió de su cara.

* * *

**_Natsu:_**

Cuando volvía con la comida y los refrescos me quedó paralizado, pues vi como Lucy tenía una leve sonrisa en su rostro, pero esa sonrisa era diferente a las que usualmente le da a las personas, era una sonrisa sincera por primera vez sentí que su sonrisa era hermosa, lo cual provoco un sonrojo en mi cara y me acerque a ella.

-Vez es mejor cuando sonríes sinceramente-dije sonriéndole a la rubia, ella se sorprendió y mire como su cara se sonrojaba "Linda" pensé, en eso ella se paró y borro su sonrisa y cruzo sus brazos.

-Que dices Natsu yo siempre sonrió-dijo quitándome el refresco de la mano, yo solo sonreí y dije-Pero no lo haces sinceramente- Cuando dije esto ella iba a empezar a gritar y le puse un nacho en la boca.

-Vamos come debes estar muriéndote de hambre- dije entonces Luce se rindió y comió, después de eso Luce ya no quiso subirse a los juegos y salimos del parque y nos fuimos a una heladería yo pedí un helado de chocolate con fresa mientras ella pidió uno de vainilla con nueces.

-Dime Luce porque finges en la escuela-dije de repente lo cual Luce casi se ahoga.

-Que dices Natsu yo fingir-dijo aunque la pude notar nerviosa yo sonreí.

-Vamos desde la primera vez que te vi tus ojos demuestran otra cosa a lo que tú pretendes ser- esta vez lo dije seriamente, ella me miró y sonrió pero era una sonrisa de burla.

-Te lo dije no, estés de curioso sobre mí-me dijo comiendo de su helado- Es mejor que no te involucres conmigo, sabes solo acepte salir contigo para que no me molestaras no tengo ningún interés en ti-me dijo mirándome con esos ojos que me mostraban de nuevo su odio.

Yo solo suspire y le dije- Pero tú a mi si me interesas Luce-dije de repente ella se enojó y grito.

-Y eso porque me dices Luce es Lucy- yo reí cuando me dijo eso y solo respondí- Porque Luce suena bonito y yo lo invente creo que te queda bien.

* * *

Lucy pudo notar como se sonrojaban ante la declaración repentina de Natsu, y empezó a comer más de su helado, Natsu solo sonreía entonces empezó el también a comer de su helado.

"Que extraño chico, es el más extraño que eh conocido..." Pensó Lucy comiendo de su helado, en eso sintió una incomodidad y volteo a ver a fuera pero no vio a nadie "Habrá sido mi imaginación…"

-Qué te pasa Luce-dijo Natsu al ver como la chica mostro una mirada fría al ver a la calle.

-Nada, y a parte déjame de llamarme así-dijo enojada Lucy, lo cual Natsu solo sonrió.

Cuando oscureció Natsu acompaño a Lucy a su casa, cuando llegarón Natsu se despidió de Lucy.

-Bueno me voy Luce duerme bien me divertí-dijo Natsu sonriendo Lucy solo torció la boca y dijo- Yo no, no lo volveré a ser.-

-Ja, encontrare la forma de que vuelvas a salir conmigo- dijo Natsu mirándola seductoramente, lo cual Lucy se sonrojo, en eso Natsu empezó a alejarse y grito- Nos vemos Luce.

Lucy iba a gritar que no era Luce pero se rindió y alzo una ceja y sonrió divertida- Vaya sí que es extraño- pero cuando iba a entrar a su casa, vio como un tipo desde el callejón veía como Natsu se iba.

-No puede ser- dijo Lucy entrando rápidamente a su casa.

* * *

Natsu iba caminando por las calles solitarias pero sentía que lo observaban, volteo y vio como lo seguía un hombre.

-"Demonios"- pensó Natsu echándose a correr, cuando volvió a voltear ya no vio a nadie y suspiro, pero cuando dio la vuelta se encontró con tres hombres que le tapaban el paso.

-Que carajos quieren-dijo Natsu poniéndose en guardia, de repente uno de ellos lo ataco pero Natsu logro esquivarlo, y le dio una patada en el estómago, el otro le iba a dar un puñetazo entonces Natsu agarro su brazo y en un rápido movimiento lo tiró el tercero lo quiso sostener pero Natsu le dio una patada y lo tiró.

-Vaya que fácil…- pero no termino la palabra pues sintió como le pegaban en la cabeza un cuarto hombre salió del callejón y lo agarro de la camisa y lo choco contra la pared, la vista se le nublo.

-Él es Natsu Dragneel-dijo uno de los tipos- Si hay que eliminarlo como lo ordeno el señor- decía otra de repente Natsu recordó que su padre le dijo sobre la familia Cheney y susurro.

-Que me van hacer-dijo el peli rosa entonces uno de los hombres se acercó y sonrió, sacando un cuchillo de su bolsillo.

-Tranquilo será rápido- cuando el tipo le iba enterrar el cuchillo, se oyó un grito, el hombre detuvo su ataque y volteo, Natsu trato de visualizar entonces observo, como unos de los tipos había sido cortado por la mitad causando el grito de los otros tres.

-Cuatro contra uno que asco me dan-dijo la voz de una mujer todos se pusieron alerta, Natsu recobrando la visión se separó del hombre que lo tenía amenazado, de repente vio como de su lado derecho, con la poca luz que había, salió una mujer que llevaba un antifaz, con un gorro negro que cubría su cabello con un short negro y llevaba largas botas negras, un sueter negro que dejaba ver su cintura, y unos guantes blancos, y en las manos llevaba dos largas espadas.

-Quien eres maldita-dijo uno de los tipos que corrió hacia la chica con la intención de atacarla, pero Lucy en un rápido movimiento le clavo la espada en el estómago causando que el hombre cayera en el suelo, Lucy sonrió cuando lo vio en el piso y alzo la vista al último hombre que quedaba este se espantó y dijo.

-Tu eres Dark Flame…- dijo mirando a Lucy, Natsu también la miró "Ella es el asesino Dark" pensó Dragneel de repente pudo ver como Dark desapareció y cuando volteo a ver al último hombre Dark lo tenía acorralado con sus dos largas espadas alrededor del cuello.

-Ya veo la familia Cheney-dijo Dark sonriendo y dijo- Ve el lado positivo te elimino la mejor asesina de esta ciudad- y en un rápido movimiento corto la cabeza de este, manchando todo el piso de sangre cuando el cuerpo callo.

Natsu estaba estático "Como pudo matar tan fácilmente a una persona…" se preguntó Natsu en eso vio como Dark Flame se acercaba a él, Natsu choco contra la pared "Demonios me va a matar, para no dejar testigos yo no…" dijo Natsu cerrando sus ojos, pero los abrió cuando sintió como una mano tomaba su cara, y vio a Dark Flame sonriéndole macabramente.

-Eso no fue bueno- dijo Dark acariciando la cara de Natsu, de repente Natsu volteo sus ojos y vio como el hombre que solo le había enterrado la espada se levantaba y se dirigía a ellos con el cuchillo.

-CUIDADO- grito Natsu, Dark se giró y vio al hombre, empujo a Natsu haciendo que este rodara pero no fue demasiado rápida entonces el hombre le corto el lado derecho del abdomen, pero logro agarrar su katana y en un elegante movimiento corto al hombre a la mitad causando instantáneamente la muerte de este.

-Demonios-dijo Lucy agarrándose la herida, la observo era profunda se maldijo por haberse distraído Natsu estaba estático, cuando vio que Dark se intentaba parar fue a su lado.

-Estas bien-dijo Natsu al tocarla, Dark se exalto y golpeo su mano.

-No me toques eso me pasa por protegerte-dijo la chica con una mueca de dolor.

"Protegerme" pensó Natsu, entonces vio como Dark caía inconsciente al pisó.

**_Natsu:_**

Vi como Dark Flame callo inconsciente al pisó, Que hago, y mire una de sus katanas.

-Grandioso Natsu-dije tomando sus katanas y trate de examinarla- Si se desmayó significa que la herida es profunda- pensé en ese momento me acerque al cuerpo de la chica, "Que haces Natsu y si solo finge..." me decía mi mismo, pero entonces cuando la moví el gorro negro callo dejando ver una rubia cabellera, me sorprendí tanto.

-N-No puede ser-dije mirando el antifaz de la chica, poco a poco mis manos se acercaron temblorosos a aquel antifaz y lo quite, me eche para atrás al ver el rostro oculto tras esa mascara, de todas las personas tenía que ser ella la chica por la cual estaba curioseando y sentía algo extraño al estar ha lado de ella-L-Lucy-dije mirando el rostro pálido de la chica que había salido conmigo el día de hoy.

-Ahora que hago-dije mirando como la sangre empezaba a manchar el sueter de Lucy, sacudí mis locas ideas agarre sus katanas y la con cuidado cargue a Lucy y la lleve a mi casa- Natsu idiota, eres un idiota, ella es capaz de matarte cuando despierte, tonto, tonto-dije corriendo a todo lo que me daban mis pies "Pero ahora sé que ella es una asesina Lucy te tengo en mis manos" pensé soltando una sonrisa.

* * *

O.O Natsu a decubierto que Lucy es Dark Flame pero que hará el peli rosa, o acaso Lucy ahora sí lo matará para que no habrá su boca, y que pasara cuando Macao hable con Lucy

Siguiente capítulo:

INTRIGA.

Espero sus reviews si les gusto :3 nos vemos en el otro capítulo...


	5. Chapter 5 Intriga

Hola mina aquí Kaede con el otro capítulo *Aplausos* jejeje espero y les guste... Bueno me alegra que a muchos le este gustando el fic y manténgase alertas quizás otra persona aparecerá y hará que Lucy estalle en furía...

Si quieren oír el tono de piano que toca Lucy Es de Yui Makino You are my love Piano... la letra es de mí creación

los derechos de autor del que hizo el vídeo...

empecemos ...

* * *

**INTRIGA.**

_**(No le temo a nada ni a nadie, sólo me tengo miedo a Mí misma)**_

_**POV LUCY.**_

Y abrí lentamente los ojos y me encontré atada de brazos a una cadena que las sostenía por arriba de mí cabeza, debajo de mí estaba una rejilla, en el centro como siempre estaba ese piano, y en las paredes aquellas caras aterradoras, de repente apareció mi querido demonio el cual tenía de nuevo aquel vestido negro y solo veía sus afilados dientes, esbozando una sonrisa se dirigió a mí con aquel ojo en su mano derecha

-Lucy, Lucy, ves a este extremo haz llegado-

-No sé de qué hablas, siempre me voy a los extremos no es así, pero para que te lo digo si tú todo lo observas-dije mirándola con una sonrisa, esta se quedó callada y ladeo su cabeza haciendo que su cabello blanco se ladeara y entonces sonrió.

-Ves ahora estás lastimada, tú la poderosa Dark Flame lastimada- diciendo esto señalo mi lado derecho de mi abdomen, y entonces sentí una punzada de dolor, pero no me pude agarrar pues mis manos estaban sujetas, al verme tenía una gran rajada, y recordé que esto me lo había hecho.

-Que se siente ser bañada por tú propia sangre, y más cuando te lo hiciste protegiendo a ese tipo-dijo ahora la chica acabando con su sonrisa.

-Jajajaja pues déjame decirte que es excitante, pero que yo no lo protegí te equivocas solo cumplí con mi trabajo-dije con una mueca de dolor.

-Mentirosa-dijo haciendo que yo me le quedara viendo- Eres una asesina, no salvas vidas, de hecho las robas, tú querías protegerlo no es así….

-Te equivocas solo fue porque…- dije pero ella me callo.

-No querías que lo lastimaran por eso tú, sabes dices que lo odias y deseas verlo muerto pero entonces-dijo acercándose con su ojo observándome-Porque no aprovechaste esa oportunidad hubiera sido la excusa perfecta para Laxus no lo crees…

Yo abrí muy grandes mis ojos, aunque el dolor era insoportable, le sostuve la mirada aquel demonio y sonreí-Cierto lo protegí pero eso es porque…. Él es mi presa y yo acabare con él, yo destrozare pieza por pieza su cuerpo…

Ella suspiro y entonces dijo- Recuerda Lucy no me puedes engañar solo recuérdalo…- Después de eso la sangre comenzó a fluir más y todo se volvió oscuro. "Recuérdalo… yo lo sé todo de ti"

**FIN DEL POV**

Lucy abrió rápidamente los ojos miró por toda la habitación entonces se incorporó acostumbrándose a la luz se llevó las manos a la cara.

-Que paso-dijo Lucy.

-Casi mueres desangrada- oyó a alguien en eso volteo y vio a Natsu sentado en una silla con los brazos cruzados, mirándola traía una playera blanca con un pantalón de mezclilla y unos tenis.

-N-Natsu que carajos haces-pero Lucy recordó lo que había sucedido y entonces observo el lugar donde se encontraba- Donde estoy-

-En mi casa Lucy-dijo Natsu parándose y la miro fríamente-O debo decir Dark Flame.

Lucy lo miro seria, pero no se sorprendió era normal pues ese chico curioso debió haberle quitado el antifaz cuando se desmayó, ella sonrió amargamente y miró a Natsu y dijo riendo.

-Ja ahora que lo sabes que vas a ser eh me acusaras con la policía-dijo Lucy a lo que Natsu respondió.

-Te equivocas no hare eso-

-Entonces para que me trajiste-dijo Lucy aun seria, Natsu se acercó a la cama y se sentó en ella.

-Te devuelvo el favor-dijo señalando el abdomen de la rubia- Me salvaste la vida, y yo hice lo mismo, esa rajada déjame decirte que no fue muy bonita que digamos-

-Me devolviste el favor-dijo Lucy confundida.

-Si, a diferencia de ti señorita asesina yo respeto la vida humana-dijo Natsu mirándola con odio, Lucy sintió como su corazón se contrajo pero era normal cualquier persona haría lo mismo, odiar a un asesino.

-Vaya tú diciéndome esto, ja no me hagas reír Dragneel-dijo Lucy aun sería.

-Creo que en tú posición no deberías decir nada-dijo agarrando se mentón lo cual Lucy se sorprendió-Ya que en tú estado actual puedo hacer contigo lo que quiera, pero quiero saber porque me protegiste eh Luce.

-Y eso para que lo quieres saber, te importa por qué lo hice-dijo Lucy zafándose de la mano de Natsu este sonrió amargamente y dijo.

-Bueno debiste acabar conmigo después de que los eliminasteis a esos cuatro-

-bueno digamos que solo me dio pena que te matarán-dijo Lucy aun con la cara sería- Ya que yo soy la que te matará algún día-Dijo Lucy poniendo una sonrisa diabólica, Lo cual Natsu se separó de ella, Lucy lo miró y empezó a reírse-Que pasa acaso no pensaste que sería así-dijo Lucy mirándolo con una sonrisa aterradora- Por eso te dije que no curiosearas, te dije que te alejaras de mí-

-Entonces porque siempre me observabas e incluso me salvaste-dijo Natsu serio.

-El depredador observa a su presa, cada movimiento para después atacarla Natsu-dijo Lucy mirándolo con una sonrisa- Pero siéntete aliviado aun no te puedo matar, si no que debo… bueno ya lo has visto no-

-Porque yo-dijo Natsu mirando a Lucy- Porque exactamente yo…

-No lo sé pregúntale al que me puso en esa tonta misión, sabes hace apenas 4 semanas estaba feliz en mí casa leyendo y en las noches saliendo a matar pero-dijo poniendo una mano en su cabeza-Me contrataron de niñera.

-Niñera-dijo Natsu confundido Lucy solo sonrió y dijo.

-Olvídalo solo recuerda que aún no te matare, pero lo hare algún día- dijo Lucy tratando de moverse pero Natsu se puso encima de ella lo cual provoco el sonrojo de Lucy-Que haces tú…

**POV NATSU.**

Estaba encima de ella mirándola, como ese hermoso rostro podía ser el de la mejor asesina de la ciudad, pero no quería que la atraparan, no quería que la descubrieran, por alguna maldita razón aun quería conocerla saber que la llevo a ser todos esos asesinatos y la única manera que podría satisfacer mi curiosidad era amenazándola lo pensé toda la noche.

-Escúchame Luce-dije observado a la rubia que me miraba confundida a los ojos- No te delatare ni nada pero tendrás que hacer cosas para que guarde tú secreto-

-Vaya me lo esperaba después de todo eres hombre-dijo mostrando una sonrisa forzada, ella estaba nerviosa-Y si me reusó-

-Entonces mostrare tú fotos a los policías-dije rápidamente Luce abrió muy grandes los ojos yo sonreí "Te tengo" pensé- Te saque fotos cuando te quite el antifaz así que no te parece justa la oferta, tú haces lo que yo digo y yo guardo tú secreto-

-Me estás chantajeando-dijo Luce con cara de risa.

-Tómalo como quieras aunque es divertido-dije tocando su rostro- Tener a la mejor asesina bajo mi control-

Lucy hizo puño sus manos y suspiro, me miró con odio, esos eran los verdaderos ojos de Lucy Heartfilia, su verdadero ser era esa chica que mataba sin piedad, la que no le importaban las vidas humanas, era ella a la cual taparía para que no la descubrieran.

-Haz lo que quieras pero cuando se acabe mi misión te matare lenta y dolorosamente-dijo mostrando una sonrisa macabra, yo solo sentí escalofríos y sonreí.

-Bien Lucy veamos quien soporta más- dije moviéndola cuando ella soltó un quejido, y me di cuenta que mi pie había movido su lado derecho así que la solté y me pare.

-Por cierto- me dijo y yo la observe- Donde está mi ropa y porque tengo esta ropa de chico- dijo mirándose de arriba abajo, "Que lenta es" pensé soltando una risa ella me miró furiosa y conteste.

-Te cambie, tú ropa la está lavando virgo, no te preocupes ella no sabe nada, de hecho ella fue la que te curo y saturo así que luego le das las gracias- dije en eso Luce dijo.

-Mis katanas donde están-

-Están en un cuarto bajo llave, en una caja fuerte-dije mirándola entonces ella dijo muy tranquilamente.

-Dámelas ahora-

-Por supuesto que no serías capaz de matarme-dije sonriendo cuando ella dijo aun sería.

-Por eso las quiero te matare ahora mismo, me has visto sin ropa, eso no se lo perdono a nadie-dijo de

Repente vi como su cara se tornó roja al igual que la mía.

-Espera, yo no te vi desnuda Virgo fue quien te cambio idiota-dije moviendo mis manos.

-Como sea devuélveme, ky-dijo cuándo se trató de mover y se llevó la mano a la cintura.

Yo la mire, le debía de doler y como no aun no cicatrizaba su herida- Te duele-dije sonriendo ella me miro y sonrió divertida.

-Claro que no nada me duele-dijo parándose de la cama-Ves… kya-dijo de repente cayendo al suelo agarrándose la herida-

-Ves te duele-dije cuando ella me volvió a gritar.

-No me duele para nada-dijo agachando la cabeza entonces murmuro-Quizás un poco.

Yo suspire, era obstinada y necia así que me pare a lado de ella y le dije-Te ayudo-

-No necesito tú ayuda-dijo cerrando sus ojos molesta.

-En serio entonces párate y regresa a la cama aun estas muy débil-dije apartándome de la cama en eso ella misma trato de pararse pero solo agarraba las cobijas de la cama con fuerza haciendo muecas de dolor.

"Es tonta o que, mira que necesita ayuda" pensé cuando me acerque a ella y la cargue en mis brazos ella se exalto y me miro con esos ojos marrones, "Porque sus ojos son así, pero aún me parecen hermosos" y como si me hubiera leído la mente ella aparto sus ojos de mi cara, la puse en mi cama y la tape.

-Escucha Luce por lo mientras te quedaras en mi casa unos dos días no creo que quieras que todo el mundo se entere de la herida que te hiciste-dije mirándola, ella solo cerro los ojos-Después podrás hacer lo que quieras, mientras cumplas con lo acordado- dije secamente y salí de la habitación, cuando salí caí al piso tapándome la cara.

-Ella es una asesina, es una asesina, debo tratarla secamente-me decía a mí mismo, pero porque no lo podía hacer, el tratarla así hacía que me sintiera mal, quería comprenderla saber porque hace todo eso, porque sus ojos tienen ese odio, quería poder conocerla.-Luce, Luce porque exactamente tú debiste darme curiosidad.

**FIN DEL POV.**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde lo ocurrido, Lucy había faltado una semana pues la herida debía sanar, tuvo que contarle la verdad a Laxus ese día los dos se llevaron una buena pelea, Natsu por otra parte aun pensaba en ella y como haría para que le contara toda la verdad, sobre él porque ella mataba, que es lo que la impulsaba a quitarle la vida a personas.

Cuando Lucy regreso a la segunda semana, Natsu le hacía la vida imposible la mandaba a comprar cosas, que le ayudara con la tarea, la miraba con odio y desprecio sin embargo a él por alguna extraña razón le dolía pero sabía perfectamente que ella era una asesina y debía tratarla cruelmente, ya que nunca podría llegar a entenderla, pero eso cambio.

-Luce ven acá-dijo Natsu sentado en una de las mesas de la cafetería, observando a la rubia que estaba platicando con Levy en eso Lucy se acercó a él con una mirada llena de odio Natsu solo sonrió.

-Que quieres-dijo acercándose a Natsu, él le hizo seña de que se acercara más, entonces le susurró al oído.

-Pregúntame ¿Qué es lo que quieres de comer cariño? en voz alta-

-Vete al carajo-dijo Lucy alejándose de él entonces Natsu dijo en voz alta.

-O ya veo, me pregunto si empezamos a hablar de Dark Flame que te parece-

Todos empezaron a murmurar, entonces Lucy se volteó y lo miró furiosa.

-Que pasa Luce-dijo Natsu divertido, Lucy se mordí el labio de abajo y dijo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de comer…. Ca…ca…cariño? - termino de decir cuando todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, en eso Natsu sonrió y le dijo con una mirada sexy.

-Nada estoy lleno gracias por preguntar-dijo entonces Lucy se marchó furiosa, Gray lo observo y le dijo.

-Oye te estás pasando con ella no crees, desde hace tres días no la dejas en paz-

-No te metas en esto Gray, no sabes cómo es ella, esto no es nada comparado con lo que ella hace-dijo Natsu parándose de la mesa Gray lo miró preocupado, Levy miró por donde se había ido su amiga y se fue tras de ella.

**POV LUCY.**

Maldito, tarado, estúpido hijo de su…. Ese Dragneel me está colmando la paciencia, pero porque siempre me pongo nerviosa con su precensia, pensaba ya que desde que volví a la escuela solo se la ha pasado insultándome, avergonzándome y mandándome a comprarle cosas pero juró que cuando Laxus me diga

-Tú misión se acabó, planeare una muerte tan dolorosa que hasta de muerto sufrirá-susurre en eso vi el auditoria abierto, era extraño verlo así entonces como me quería alejar de los malditos mortales entre, era enorme en las bancas estaba oscuro pero la luz daba solo al escenario estaba donde había un piano, me acerque y subí al escenario,me acerque al piano estire mi mano y sentí su superficie y recordé cuando mi mamá me enseño a tocar el piano, por instinto me senté en el banco y destape las teclas. Las acaricie con mis dedos quienes sintieron el frío de esta "Lucy la música demuestra lo que está en tú corazón" recordé esas palabras y empecé a tocar recordando esa melodía que me había enseñado mi mamá y empecé a cantar sin darme cuenta.

_Mira bien aquellas pequeñas lágrimas..._

_Que ruedan por tus suaves mejillas…_

_Un recuerdo, que se perdió en tu alma no volverá…._

_Los fragmentos de memorias perdidas…_

_Es algo que ya no puedo sentir…_

_En mi alma pedazos de sentimientos rotos que no volverán…_

_Quisiera poder volar con estas débiles alas que piden libertad…._

_Aún lugar donde mis memorias se quiebren y pueda empezar de nuevo…_

_Solo con desearlo y poder estar contigo._

_Solo eso pido escapar, y volar de aquí…_

_Escucha la triste voz que pide a gritos, que sea su final y su descanso…_

_La sonrisa fingida que mantuve, ¿desparecerá?, ¿desaparecerá?…_

-Ya veo así que esto es lo que pienso eh-dije esbozando una sonrisa, por primera vez después de 10 años logro reír naturalmente, mire de nuevo al piano y lo acaricie.

-Eso fue hermoso-dijo una voz entonces me voltee rápidamente y me encontré con la mirada de Levy que me sonreía, yo solo me voltee y cerré el piano.

-Eso es de mala educación sabes, escuchar a alguien sin avisar de tú presencia-dije cerrando los ojos entonces ella me dijo.

-Esa sonrisa es muy linda- me voltee a verla- Sabes esa sonrisa que pusiste cuando acabaste la melodía a que es tú verdadera sonrisa no Lu-chan-

-Que dices yo siempre sonrió verdaderamente-dije mirándola ella negó con la cabeza y me dijo.

-Aparentas ser una persona, pero Lucy tus ojos dicen lo contario, sabes es la primera vez que veo tú verdadera sonrisa-me dijo yo la mire y agache la cabeza

-Quien te enseño a tocar el piano-

-Qué-dije confundida entonces ella se puso nerviosa y empezó a agitar sus manos.

-No esto si no me quieres decir está bien solo que bueno tocas bien y pues…- empezó a tartamudear yo solo reí, y me pare del piano y la mire divertida.

-Vaya eres graciosa Levy-chan-dije mirando como su cara se sonrojaba, yo voltee y mire el piano- Mi madre fue la que me enseño a tocarla, ella era amante del piano, siempre decía que era lo único que la podía sacar de su rutinaria vida, era lo que más amaba hacer, cuando ella lo tocaba era como si lo hiciera un ángel, se veía hermosa cuando lo hacía-dije poniendo una sonrisa triste en eso Levy me miró.

-Vaya eso es lindo-

-Sí, es la primera vez después de diez años que toco el piano-dije bajándome del escenario-

-Qué y eso porque-me pregunto confundida.

-Porque me la pase estos diez años ent…. Digo estudiando, no salía de casa y solo leía y aprendía aunque era muy solitario a veces, estar en esa enorme mansión-dije mirando al techo.

Levy me tomo de las manos y me dijo sonriendo-Pero ahora ya no estás sola- me dijo de repente lo cual hizo

un exalto en mi corazón-Me alegra que me contaras sobre tú mamá siento ahora si somos amigas, sabes Lu-chan ya no volverás a estar sola porque…. Siempre estaré contigo-me dijo poniendo una enorme sonrisa-Así que no ocultes de nuevo tú verdadera sonrisa vale-

Yo la mire sorprendida, ella apenas me conocía pero me decía esas palabras, aunque la verdad ese sentimiento que me acorralo me gusto, ella me estaba tendiendo la mano para no volver a estar sola, por alguna extraña razón esa chica me simpatizaba "Esto es lo que le llaman tener una amiga" pensé.

Yo solo sonreí y puse una mano en su cabeza y dije.

-Eres la segunda persona que me dice que oculto mi sonrisa y mi verdadero ser, sí que ustedes dos sois unos raros-dije lo cual Levy se quedó confundida, me aleje de ella y empecé a caminar a la salida de emergencia ya que alguien estaba parado en la puerta principal quizás fuera un profesor así que nos meteríamos en problemas si nos vieran- Vamos Levy hay que ir a clases- entonces mi pequeña amiga salió detrás de mí exigiéndome que le digiera quien era la otra persona que me había dicho lo de mí sonrisa.

**FIN POV.**

**POV NATSU.**

Cuando estaba buscando de nuevo a Lucy vi que el auditorio estaba abierto así que me acerque pero no entre ya que desde la puerta vi como Lucy empezó a tocar y cantar, me sorprendí ya que nunca me imaginé que ella pudiera ser así su voz era preciosa al igual como tocaba ese piano, mi corazón se agito empezó a latir muy rápido al ver a Luce tocar tan finamente el piano, me encantaba verla y sin darme cuenta estaba ahí mirándola cuando termino su hermosa melodía pude ver en su cara un sonrisa pero dios esa sonrisa era verdadera sincera llena de sentimiento.

"Es hermosa, ella lo es…" dije en un susurro cuando me di cuenta que debía estar súper sonrojado pero entonces note como otra persona había escuchado tocar a Luce cuando esta se dio cuenta de su presencia escuche como Levy le decía que esa era su verdadera sonrisa entonces al parecer Luce le contó sobre su madre, entonces me aleje de la puerta pero aún seguía recargado en la pared…

-Esa la que toco el piano en verdad era Luce-dije tapándome la cara con mi otra mano, como una asesina puede causar este sentimiento al tocar y cantar, de repente me volví a asomar cuando vi a Lucy volver a sonreír sinceramente en eso toco la cabeza de Levy y pude escuchar cuando le dijo "Eres la segunda persona que me lo dice, ustedes dos sois raros" la segunda persona pensé y recordé que yo le había dicho algo parecido entonces las dos chicas salieron.

Me senté en el piso entonces me di cuenta que todo lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, quería que ella me contara lo que la llevo a esto, algo era seguro el modo en que la trataba no era el indicado Levy al parecer ya se había ganado la confianza de Lucy pero yo….

-Quiero saber más de ella-susurre entonces me dirigí al salón, sabiendo lo que debía hacer.

**FIN DEL POV.**

Ya se habían acabado las clases, sin embargo Natsu no había entrado a las dos últimas clases lo cual a Lucy le pareció un alivio y más por lo sucedido en la cafetería.

"Demonios, todo esto me está sacando de mis casillas, pero debo enfocarme en mi cometido eso es" pensaba Lucy son prestar atención a su alrededor cuando iba de salida se encontró con Natsu que estaba recargado en la pared.

-Vaya era hermoso para ser verdad-dijo Lucy suspirando.

-Que dices pensé que te alegraría verme-dijo Natsu poniendo una sonrisa, lo cual a Lucy se le hizo extraño ya

Que los últimos tres días él le hacia la vida difícil.

-Pues no ya ves-dijo pasándose derecho cuando Natsu la tomo de la mano-Que carajos haces-dijo Lucy exaltada.

-Te acompaño-dijo Natsu aun sonriendo, Lucy se sorprendió ya que no la miraba con sus ojos llenos de odio.

-no gracias-dijo tratándose de zafar de él- Suéltame ya-decía la rubia cuando en un rápido movimiento Natsu la tomo de la cintura lo cual ocasiono que Lucy se sonrojara y se pusiera nerviosa.

-Que pasa la poderosa Dark Flame se siente nerviosa-dijo Natsu con una voz seductora, lo cual a Lucy le pareció "Ridículamente sexy" pensó la Heartfilia haciendo que los colores se le subieran más a la cara a lo cual respondió tratando de parecer lo más calmada posible.

-Claro si tuviera mis Katanas, de hecho te patearía ahora mismo si no hubiera gente y verías quien estaría nervioso, -

-O sea que lo estás, mi precensia te pone nerviosa-

-Como si fuera cierto- dijo Lucy mirando a Natsu, en eso Natsu se acercó más a su cara Lucy abrió los ojos como platos, lo cual Natsu sonrió.

-Ves está nerviosa-dijo aun con esa voz seductora, entonces la soltó, lo cual Lucy agradeció mentalmente, la sola presencia de Natsu últimamente la incomodaba y más ahorita "Que la pasa" pensó Lucy dando dos pasos atrás, Natsu solo sonrió y dijo.

-Entonces me dejas acompañarte oh, lo vuelvo hacer-dijo divertido-A parte creo que necesitas tus katanas no, te las devolveré pero desde ahora te acompañare a tú casa vale-

-Dime porque lo haces, no te basta con humillarme y decirme de cosas ahora me vas intimidar en mi propia casa-dijo Lucy alzando una ceja, lo cual Natsu solo sonrió y dijo.

-No solo quiero poder comprenderte, y sí, me comporte mal contigo y yo lo siento…-dijo Natsu sonrojado, Lucy se sorprendió y solo torció la boca.

-Aunque te disculpes te matare cuando se acabe está estúpida misión-dijo Lucy comenzando a caminar, y dijo.

-Vamos Dragneel quiero mis Katanas- Natsu sonrió y se puso a lado de ella.

-Oye tienes celular-

-Sí, ni pienses que te pasare el número-dijo Lucy pegándole con su mochila.

Cuando pasaban cercas del centro comercial.

-No puedo creer que te lo di-dijo Lucy molesta.

-Bueno si no me lo dabas le daría las fotos de…- pero Lucy lo miró con cara de matar lo cual Natsu se tapó la boca.

-Desde ahora estoy pensando en cómo te matare-

-Oh vaya sí Lucy siempre amenaza- dijo una voz detrás de ellos, Lucy la reconoció y volteo rápidamente encontrándose con la sonrisa de Macao Natsu observo al detective y se preocupó "Nos habrá oído" se preguntó Dragneel.

-Cuanto tiempo Lucy, pensé que me irías a visitar para charlar-dijo Macao sonriendo a los dos chicos.

Lucy lo miró sería, Natsu noto como los ojos de Lucy sé posaban en el señor, pero estos demostraban enojo entonces Lucy respondió.

-Los siento Macao-san pero eh tenido trabajo pero ahora hablemos, de Midnight-dijo Lucy poniendo una sonrisa, Natsu se sobresaltó viendo a los dos que se miraban con una sonrisa "El asesino y el detective frente a frente" pensó Natsu al ver como el ambiente cambiaba a un tenso.

* * *

Y que les parecio lo se no hubo muerte pero en el siguiente si habrá y pues creo que es momento de poner Lemon así que esperen el otro capítulo ...

**(_En el espacio nadie te escucha gritar, sin embargo tú me pudiste alcanzar)_**

**PASIÓN...**

Comenten a ver si les gusto el capítulo en el siguiente nuestra asesina se dejara llevar por los sentimientos... Espero sus Reviews así me animo y lo subo más rápido :3 Nos vemos en el otro capítulo...


	6. Chapter 6 Pasión

**Hola kaede trae otro capítulo *viva* bueno veamos que es lo que le pasa a nuestra asesina quizás los sentimientos estarán floreciendo de Lucy y Natsu y al parecer no serán los únicos envueltos en esta historia…**

**Bien empecemos.**

**ella descubran-lo especemos...**

* * *

**Pasión.**

**_(En el espacio nadie te escucha, sin embargo tú me pudiste alcanzar)_**

Natsu salió de su casa encontrándose con Lucy recargada en la pared con los ojos cerrados, suspiró y se acercó a ella dándole un saco.

-Toma-

-Oh están todas-dijo abriendo un poco la bolsa suspiro-Bien está todo que bien, lo bueno es…Que pasa- dijo Lucy alzando la mirada a Natsu.

-Cómo es que tienes contacto con Macao-dijo Natsu observándola-Él es el que te está persiguiendo no, entonces porque verte con él-

-Te lo dije una vez no, el depredador espera su presa, la observa y estudia para poder atacar-

-Eso significa que también lo vas a matar-dijo Natsu molesto, Lucy lo miró y sonrió burlona.

-No, debes de saber que yo no mató a cual quiera Natsu, solo voy tras de los que me sirven-dijo Lucy cruzando los brazos.

-Los que te sirven-

-Es algo que no debes saber bueno la verdad no te contare, aunque Macao me ha dado algunas pistas-dijo Lucy mirando a Natsu-

-Significa que tú vas detrás de cierta persona-

Lucy alzo una ceja y empezó a caminar-Oye-se oyó la voz de Natsu-

-No curiosees más Dragneel-dijo Lucy volteando-No entres en la boca del lobo-Y diciendo eso se alejó. Natsu se quedó viendo como la chica desaparecía tras una esquina, se tocó la cabeza.

-No la entiendo definitivamente no la entiendo-y diciendo esto entro a su casa, al entrar vio a Wendy que le sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-Que pasa-pregunto Natsu, Wendy sonrió y dijo.

-Oni-chan ya tienes novia-Natsu casi se atraganta a la pregunta de su hermanita.

-NO COMO DICES ESAS COSAS-

Eh pero te vi afuera platicando con una chica muy bonita-dijo Wendy sonriendo-Pensé que sería algo así como tú novia-Natsu solo suspiro y subió las escaleras Wendy los seguía de cercas.

-Vamos hermano dime, ya te gusta estás enamorado de ella vamos- Natsu se detuvo en la entrada de su cuarto y giró y vio a Wendy curiosa.

-Porque carajos quieres saber-dijo Natsu serió entonces Wendy dijo.

-Porque eso significa que ya has superado a Karen-dijo la niña, Natsu abrió fuertemente los ojos y se volteó y dijo.

-Nadie va poder ocupar su lugar Wendy-dijo Fríamente entrando a su cuarto, Wendy seguía temblando de miedo.-Natsu das miedo-

Natsu se tiró en su cama recordando todo lo que había pasado este último mes, era cierto Lucy le daba curiosidad pero si hablaran que si le gustaba pues ni él lo sabía ya que cierta chica de cabello castaño seguía ocupando sus pensamientos.

-Rayos-dijo Natsu poniendo su mano en su cara- Últimamente Lucy me ha dado más curiosidad pero que es este sentimiento, lo que sea sé que no puede ser eso o sí, después de todo dije que jamás me volvería a enamorar-dijo y cerró los ojos.

**POV NATSU.**

-Lucy-dije atrapando aquella suave boca entre mis labios, ella solo se exalto y gimió, lo cual me agrado el tenerla entre mis manos me encantaba, baje mi mano hasta su cintura y la agarre con fuerza, empecé a besar su cuello.

-No Natsu detente-me pedía sin fuerzas, yo sonreí al verla tan indefensa y le mire, ella estaba tan sonrojada.

-Que pasa Dark Flame es débil ante esto-dije volviendo a besarle, ella me agarro de la camisa.

-Natsu, yo, yo ya no aguanto sé que soy una asesina pero yo te necesito Natsu-me dijo Lucy entonces la cargue y ella me apodero de mi cintura apretándome con sus piernas yo solo la seguía besando.

-Lucy yo, yo te….-

-ONI-CHAAAAANNNNN-Oí un grito y desperté vi a mi alrededor y pude ver Wendy con una cuchara.

-Wendy que pasa-dije tratando de sentarme pero me di cuenta que cierta cosa no estaba bien así que me tape todo el cuerpo tratando de que mi hermana no me viera en ese estado, ella me miró con duda y suspiro.

-Hermano quien es Lucy-dijo en tono burlón yo me sorprendí-Y dices que nunca te volverías a enamorar como no, vamos ya está la comida-dijo y salió del cuarto di un suspiro y mire a mi amiguito que se había ya calmado, me tire boca arriba recordando ese sueño-Que carajo me pasa, no, no, no Lucy y yo en ese estado yo….No entiendo nada-dije aventando una almohada y me puse el uniforme hoy íbamos a entrar tarde y recordé que Lucy iba a tener una plática con su detective así que se me ocurrió una idea.

FIN DEL POV.

Lucy estaba sentada en el fondo de la cafetería señalada donde tendría una plática con Macao eran principios de Junio, llevaba su uniforme de verano con su mochila, dándole vueltas a todo lo que había pasado cuando vio a Macao llegar.

-Hola Lucy-dijo sentándose, Lucy le sonrió y saludo.

-Bien de que quería hablar Macao-san-dijo Lucy con su sonrisa fingida, Macao sonrió y se puso serio.

-Lucy para empezar, sobre Midnight, no sé nada todavía pero creo que encontré una pista sobre Dark Flame-Lucy se puso alerta "Una pista" pensó la rubia poniéndose sería.

-Qué clase de pista-

-Bueno pues veras-dijo prendiendo un cigarro-Estuvimos investigando y al parecer Dark está casando a todo aquel que tiene contacto con Midnight, me explico-dijo recargándose en la mesa poniendo una cara más sería-Al parecer todos estos tipos tenían cierta relación con Midnight Lucy, puede ser que Dark Flame quiera atraparlo.

Lucy se quedó viendo cuando dijo-Vaya Macao-san sí que ha encontrado una buena pista pero está seguro de eso-

-A que te refieres-

-bueno supe que Dark Flame mató en un callejón a cuatro chicos, que opina de ellos-dijo Lucy tratando de que no saliera su risa.

-Bueno respecto a eso tienes razón-dijo Macao apagando su cigarro-Esos jóvenes solo eran vándalos de las calles nada del otro mundo aunque en eso puede que tengas razón no tenían nada que ver con Midnight, pero solo fueron eso todos los demás estuvieron involucrados con él-

Lucy alzo una ceja "Vaya no es tan tonto como creí" pensó Lucy y suspiro-Macao-san eso ya no tiene sentido, porque va tras una persona que ni las autoridades saben que existe-

-Bueno Lucy es la única pista que tengo-dijo Macao sacando otro cigarro-Al parecer el comandante tiene algo planeado para cuando Dark Flame vuelva a atacar-

-Tiene algo, una trampa-

-Así el cree que con esta pista podríamos agarrar a Dark pero aunque me de coraje sigo pensando que o es tan fácil, Dark es muy escurridizo pero si esa trampa funciona…

-De que se trata esa trampa-dijo Lucy seria sus ojos se tornaron oscuros, Macao se sacó de onda, porque a Lucy causaba esas caras cuando hablaban de Midnight o Dark Flame "Creo que eh involucrado a Lucy mucho "dijo Macao y sonrió.

-Lo siento es secreto policiaco-dijo parándose de su mesa, Lucy hizo lo mismo sin cambiar la mirada-Lo siento Lucy te eh involucrado mucho en esto-

-No se preocupes después de todo yo le pedí que me contara si había alguna pista de Midnight es lo único que me importa ahorita saber quién es-dijo Lucy agachando la cabeza, Macao solo miro a la calle.

-Nos vemos Lucy cuídate, me saludas a Laxus y lo siento si te hice pensar en algo horrible-dijo tocando el hombro de la chica, la cual no alzo la mirada y Macao se retiró.

"Que le pasa a Lucy es la primera vez que la veo así" pensó Macao entrando a su carro, Lucy salió después de la cafetería iba aun con esa mirada de odio, como podía ser esto posible ahora que es lo que planeaban esos policías.

-bueno creo que debo ser más cuidadosa de ahora en adelante-dijo al detenerse en una esquina.

-Yo creo que tienes razón- dijo una voz que le susurro en su oído lo que le causo escalofríos cuando volteo Natsu estaba ahí sonriendo, Lucy se relajó-Vaya que cara puedo ver que tu platica no estuvo muy bien que digamos.

-Cállate no estoy de humor para tus absurdas bromas-dijo Lucy empezando a caminar pero Natsu la tomo de la mano-Que haces…

-Que mal educada yo que vine por ti ni siquiera agradeces-dijo Natsu arrastrándola hasta un coche-Súbete-

-Ni de coña-dijo Lucy tratando de liberarse Natsu sonrió y la tomó de la cintura, lo cual Lucy se puso nerviosa, se quedó observando los labios de la rubia y recordó el sueño.

-Bien me meto pero suéltame-dijo Lucy sonrojada, y Natsu la soltó ella subió a regañadientes al coche cerrando de golpe la puerta, Natsu se subió igual y se dirigieron a la escuela sin embargo ninguno hablo, ya en clases Natsu se la paso observando a Lucy mientras que está solo sentía la mirada del chico sobre ella, en la hora de la comida Natsu la separo de las chicas y la obligo a comer con él en el patio.

-Porque me sigues acosando-grito Lucy quien estaba sentada bajo un árbol Natsu sonrió y dijo.

-Quien te acosa Luce, yo solo disfruto de tú compañía-

-Como no-dijo Lucy acabando de morder su emparedado.

POV LUCY.

Que le pasaba a Natsu desde hace días se ha comportado extraño últimamente se la pasa pegado a mí, me acompaña a casa, me manda mensajes me acorrala en los pasillos, eso es lo más peligroso cada vez que me acorrala y se acerca a mí siento que mi corazón va explotar y me sonrojo sea lo que sea eso no es normal y más para la poderosa Dark Flame, necesito alejarlo un poco o al menos que ya no me acose o lo que sea demonios si solo pudiera descuartizarlo sería más fácil todo esto, y luego estaba lo de Midnight últimamente no había tenido información de él los que mataba no me daban algo que me sirviera y ahora Dragneel no me lo podía sacar de la cabeza.

-Demonio estúpido Natsu-dije Lavándome la cara acabábamos de tener educación física aunque eso no era un problema para mí pero Natsu, Natsu ese tarado-Juró que yo…

-Tú que Luce-dijo esa voz que ya me tenía loca voltee pero él estaba muy cercas de mi cara lo cual me hice para atrás él se sorprendió-estas bien.

-Sí no te acerques-dije "Estúpida" pensé cuando él sonrió y se empezó a acercar más, yo solo retrocedía, miraba su cuerpo, la camisa que estaba pegado a su pecho sudoroso, "ridículamente sexy" pensé esos labios como sabría el que yo "Estúpida en que piensas" me dije cuando choque con la reja y él puso sus manos a los lados "Demonios estoy atrapada y para colmo ya no hay nadie" el me miró divertido por mi estado estaba súper sonrojada.

-Porque te pones así-dijo sensualmente yo solo me enoje y en un rápido movimiento lo iba a golpear con mí pierna pero él lo detuvo ya que no tenía mucho espacio no pude moverme como deseaba "Carajos donde están mis habilidades como asesina" o sí por los malditos nervios se habían ido al carajo.

-No sé a qué te refieres tú tarado-dije tratando de sonar lo más tranquila posible, el negó con la cabeza y se acercó más a mi cara "Demonios debo quitármelo" pensaba desesperadamente podía sentir su respiración "Muy cerca, muy cerca, demasiado" nunca antes ningún otro hombre había hecho eso pero porque con él es diferente-

-Tú sabes a qué me refiero-dijo cuándo nuestros labios estaban a centímetros de tocarse, "carajos no puede ser" dije cuando él se detuvo y se alejó de mí y empezó a reír.

-Vamos Dark Flame te pusiste nerviosa- Yo lo mire y mi lado asesino volvió a tiempo, en un rápido movimiento le doble la rodilla haciendo que callera y le dio un golpe en la cara, él estaba en el piso quejándose, lo mire y dije.

-Y que pasa Dragneel pensaste que yo no te dejaría así- dije saliendo de la vista de ese idiota, cuando iba caminando por los casilleros mis piernas se doblaron mi corazón no dejaba de latir, el tenerlo tan cercas, el que su labios casi tocarán los míos, su sonrisa, me "Excitaban como cuando mató y descuartizo a las personas"

-No que me pasa que es eso-dije alborotándome el cabello, fui con el tutor diciéndole que me sentía mal lo cual me dejo ir temprano, necesitaba alejarme de Natsu si lo volvía a ver entonces si lo mataría, cuando llegue a casa me tire en mi cama y me quede dormida.

-Lucy, Lucy-me diecia una voz y cuando abrí los ojos la sonrisa dulce de Mira-san estaba ahí me incorpore cuando ella me dijo que Laxus me estaba esperando en el despacho, vi la hora en mi celular y tenía como 20 llamadas no contestadas de Natsu pasaban de las siete de la noche, había dormido tanto, baje al despacho cuando Laxus me dio otra misión, la adrenalina volvió a mí y una sonrisa salió de mis labios, esto es lo que más me encantaba hacer ver como mis victimas pedían piedad y suplicaban por su asquerosa vida, subí a mi cuarto y me prepare, aunque al desvestirme vi la cicatriz que me había quedado, por proteger a Natsu.

-Demonios eso será un problema-dije observando mi chamarra de cuero negra.

FIN DEL POV.

Una chica de cabello negro salía de un bar de los barrios bajos de Magnolia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Vaya me dieron buena lana por esa chica-dijo la peli negra caminando por los callejones, cuando de repente se quedó parada y sonrió.

-Nunca pensé que me encontrarías tan pronto-dijo al ver una silueta que se dejó ver bajo la luz de la luna llena-Dark Flame-

Dijo al ver a una mujer, con cabello rubio en una coleta con un sobrero, un antifaz negro con blanco, llevaba un saco negro largo que dejaba ver el ombligo de esta, las mangas eran agarradas por lo que parecían clics, dejando ver una parte de la piel blanca de la chica, con un short negro, largas botas que le llegaban a las rodillas, atravesaban en su espalda dos grandes katanas, en sus piernas estaban dos fundas dejando ver dos pistolas, y en las manos dos guantes blancos.

-Eh me esperabas-dijo Lucy mirando con una sonrisa macabra a Sayla esta sonrió y se llevó las manos a su pantalón sacando una pistola y empezó a disparar Lucy se movió a gran velocidad, cuando salto y se puso estas de la peli negro saco una de sus pistolas dándole en el brazo el cual dejo caer la pistola, la mujer dio un grito desgarrador para Lucy eso era música para sus oídos.

-MALDITA BASTARDA-

-Me han dicho cosas peores-dijo Dark dándole una patada a la peli negra haciendo que está cayera en el piso con la mano ensangrentada, Lucy pateo la pistola alejándola de la chica y saco un papel-Vemos Sayla Hubbies se te acusa de Traficante de niños, traficante de armas y órganos-dijo Lucy mirándola con asco-Eres una asquerosa cerda-

-Claro lo dice la que mata-dijo Sayla Lucy saco su katana y corto la pierna completa de Sayla ocasionando un grito de miedo, sin embargo Lucy estaba sería con los ojos muertos y la agarro de los cabellos haciendo que está la mirara-

-Yo nunca mataría a un niño, maldita y más alejarla de sus padres-dijo Lucy tirándola en el suelo-Bueno vamos que me estoy hartando, dime dónde está Midnight-Sayla sonrió y dijo.

-Él tenía razón Dark vas tras de Midnight, pero no te diré nada después de todo-dijo sacando un control y lo apretó-Yo estoy condenada-y lanzo el control a los pies de Lucy, Lucy se exalto-Nos vemos en el infierno Dark Flame jajajaja-dijo la mujer sacando otra pistola y se la puso en la boca disparado, Lucy se quedó estática pero reacciono.

-Maldición-dijo echándose a correr-Eso era un rastreador así que este era el plan de Macao, maldición-dijo pero cuando iba a doblar la esquina oyó el ruido de las patrullas, y tuvo que irse por otro lado, pero a cualquier lado que iba estaba los policías, no tenía escapatoria.

-Maldición-dijo en eso choco con alguien cuando iba a caer una mano la sostuvo ella abrió los ojos y vio al peli rosa que llevaba una bolsa de plástico-Natsu que haces aquí-dijo mirándolo Natsu la observo de pies a cabeza y suspiro.

-Matando de nuevo-en eso oyó como las patrullas se acercaban y miró a Lucy-Que pasa Luce.

-Esa maldita, tenía un rastreador me parece que ya la habían capturado pero porque-dijo viendo a Natsu-Vamos Natsu a…a…ayúdame-

-Qué y yo que puedo hacer-dijo Natsu enojado.

-Lo que sea eres ahora mi cómplice vamos, no me pueden todavía atrapar-dijo Lucy temblando Natsu la miró- No me pueden atrapar hasta que haya matado con mis propias manos a ese tipo-dijo Lucy viéndolo a los ojos Natsu se sorprendió los ojos de Lucy mostraban desesperación, suspiro y le dijo.

-bien pero no creo que te agrade la idea-

-No me importa lo que sea solo hazlo-dijo Lucy, Natsu alzo los hombros y le quito el antifaz Lucy se enojó, pero después Natsu le quito el sombrero rápidamente le quito las katanas y las pistolas y las puso en un contenedor de basura y le soltó el cabello-Que carajos…

Pero Lucy no pudo seguir pues Natsu atrapo sus labios con los suyos Natsu la estaba besando, la agarro de la nuca y de la cintura atrayéndola más a él, Lucy se sorprendió esos labios que le habían parecido curiosos estaban ahora unidos con los de ella, Lucy apretó las manos a los costados cuando oyó como los policías llegaban pero solo susurran algo y se fueron.

Natsu llevo a Lucy a su casa, ya que era peligroso salir en ese estado de caos todos los callejones y las avenidas estaban cuidadas por policías, sin embargo después del beso ninguno dijo nada, cuando llegaron no había nadie ya que al parecer Wendy había ido a una pi-llamada y su sirvienta Virgo se había tomado dos días libres, Lucy estaba en el sofá sus katanas se habían quedado en el carro de Natsu ya que era mejor tenerlas ahí según él, Natsu le ofreció una lata de refresco y ella lo tomó el silencio era demasiado incomodo cuando Lucy hablo.

-G…Gracias Natsu- El peli rosa alzo la mirada observando a Lucy y sonrió.

-De nada-los dos se quedaron en silencio cuando Natsu pregunto-Luce dime a quien debes atrapar parecías desesperada-Lucy se agacho y miró a Natsu este se sentó en la mesita que estaba enfrente del sillón donde estaba Lucy sentada para mirarla más de cercas, ella solo no hablo-Bueno quiero que me digas que…

-El que mato a mis padres-dijo haciendo que Natsu la mirara-Midnight se llama, al parecer él tuvo algo que ver con la muerte de mis padres, Natsu él es mi único motivo en este mundo, el atraparlo es por lo que yo me convertí en asesina, quiero atraparlo saber porque lo hizo e ir destrozando cada parte de su cuerpo-dijo Lucy mirando sus manos temblando Natsu la vio y se preocupó-Como él lo hizo con mis padres y lo hubiera hecho conmigo pero Laxus me salvo yo…es por eso.

Pero Lucy no continuo pues Natsu la tomo en sus brazos, ella solo se exalto y oyó a Natsu decir.

-Perdona por hacerte recordar eso Luce- la rubia solo se quedó inmóvil, sintió calor en esos brazos que la sostenían, pero entonces se alteró al sentir como Natsu olía su cuello.

-Natsu que haces-dijo sonrojada dejando escapar un gemido y su corazón latió fuertemente cuando Natsu le empezó a lamer el cuello, ella se aferró a la camisa de este-Natsu basta kya…-entonces Natsu la miró a la cara y dijo.

-Lucy ya no puedo más-entonces la atrapo con un beso, Lucy se quedó estática el beso de Natsu era dulce suave, todo daba vueltas esa adrenalina era como cuando ella salía a las calles en busca de sus presas era excitante, se rindió y abrió la boca haciendo que Natsu la explorara con la lengua, Lucy lo tomo de la cabeza y empezó a alborotar su cabello, los besos de Natsu se volvieron exigentes ella solo trataba de llevar el ritmo ya que nunca antes había besado, Natsu la cargo ella cruzo sus piernas en su abdomen y sin separar sus labios, Natsu la puso contra la pared y se despegó de ella para tomar aire.

-Dios Lucy te deseo-dijo Lamiendo el cuello, Lucy sacaba suspiros le gustaba eso que Natsu la lamiera-Lucy te deseo no puedo más-dijo Natsu dirigiéndose a su cuarto al entrar la acostó en la cama ella lo miró sonrojada, a Natsu le encanto esa mirada era diferente a la de la asesina era de una pequeña niña que no sabe que hacer le excito, se acercó a ella y empezó a besarla de nuevo, Lucy sentía como todos los sentimientos se revolvía hasta el grado de perder la cordura, empezó a acariciar la espalda de este, cuando Natsu empezó a tocar sus muslos ella se exalto y se separó de él.

-Basta…Natsu….si seguimos-dijo pero Natsu la callo con otro beso-Natsu….escúchame…

-No quiero….sabes cuánto tiempo me estado conteniendo por no besarte en la escuela o cuando te encuentro-dijo lamiendo de nuevo el cuello de la rubia, ya que al parecer este era su punto débil.

-Natsu yo… soy nunca lo eh hecho idiota-dijo Lucy entonces Natsu se separó de ella, viéndola sonrojada y con el cabello alborotado, él sonrió y la atrapo con sus labios ella siguió el beso le llenaba, eso le encantaba que Natsu la besara, era un sabor raro y dulce.

-No me importa Luce…. Te juro que te gustara yo ya no puedo esperar- entonces Natsu empezó abrir el saco de esta Lucy solo trataba de moverse pero el deseo que la lleno por dentro era más fuerte que ella, incluso las fuerzas se le habían ido al carajo por los besos de ese imbécil, cuando Natsu pudo ver su blanca piel ella debajo de ese saco solo llevaba un brasier y un short, Natsu observo la cicatriz que había quedado cuando ella lo salvo, él se agacho y lo beso, haciendo que Lucy se estremeciera, entonces Lucy se sentó y lo beso frenéticamente, y en un rápido movimiento le quito la camiseta, y empezó a tocar su cuerpo bien formado, beso su cuello y pecho, entonces Natsu la volvió a atrapar debajo de él, ella solo respiraba agitada cuando Natsu empezó a quitarle el brasier dejando ver sus senos él sonrió y los atrapo con su boca ella solo dio un grito ahogado, agarro el cabello del peli rosa.

-Natsu…basta….no ahí no ah-dijo cuándo Natsu se dirigió entre sus piernas y le quito el short ella trato de taparse pero él le quito las manos y la miró.

-Que pasa Dark Flame no puede seguir-dijo Natsu quitándole sus bragas dejando expuesta la intimidad de Lucy ella se exalto su mente no carburaba estaba consumida por el deseo, entonces Natsu empezó a besar la intimidad de Lucy ella solo gemía, entonces cuando estaba a punto de llegar a su clímax Natsu paró lo cual ella reclamo entonces, Natsu se quitó el pantalón y el bóxer Lucy se asustó al verlo así entonces Natsu le dijo.

-Luce te deseo…déjame entrar vale-dijo sensualmente ella estaba demasiado agitada, quería sentirlo quería pero no podía según Mirajane dijo una vez que eso es como una prueba de amor, pero que si no hay amor eso solo es sexo y nada más a demás quien lo sabría, ella no podía sentir amor por nadie no debía, entonces miró a Natsu que la miraba con deseo y desesperación, que era lo que sentía, atracción de cuerpo solo eso, entonces Natsu la saco de ese trance besándola-Luce ya no puedo-entonces Lucy susurro.

-Natsu…esto yo quiero que tú….-dijo lo cual Natsu capto y empezó penetrarla, Lucy se arqueo y abrazo la espalda del peli rosa, era un dolor horrible entonces Natsu llego a esa pequeña capa que decía que Lucy había sido virgen rompiéndola, Lucy lo agarro con las rodillas y se quedó así un tiempo.

-Luce estas bien-murmuro Natsu agitado y observo que la cara de Lucy estaba sonrojada, pero ninguna lagrima había salido por sus mejillas "Tanto debe odiar ese hombre para que no llore" pensó Natsu en eso le vino un enojo tremendo, como ese tipo pudo hacerle eso a Lucy, pero lo saco de sus pensamientos cuando Lucy susurro.

-Y ahora…. Que sigue Dragneel-dijo entonces Natsu sonrio y la acostó viendo a Lucy sonrojada y excitada.

-Entonces empezamos con esto-dijo moviéndose lentamente adentro de Lucy esta solo gemía, cuando Natsu sintió que ella se había acostumbrado empezó a moverse más rápido.

-Natsu ah, que me haces-dijo Lucy-No ah espera ah Natsu-

-Luce te deseo, Lucy ah-dijo Natsu empezando a moverse más rápido Lucy lo atrajo más a ella, sin embargo Natsu no bajo la velocidad, siguió embistiendo a la chica, los dos estaban entre gemidos llamando al otro cuando llegaron a su clímax Lucy abrazo a Natsu y susurro.

-Natsu…juró….ah…que te matare-diciendo esto llego a su clímax al igual que Natsu.

-Espero….que…no….lo hagas tan pronto-dijo Este abrazando el cuerpo desnudo de Lucy.

* * *

Arriba de un edificio un chico con un paliacate negro y con una máscara ve le ciudad.

-Linda ciudad, no crees Meroko-dijo a lo que una chica de cabello plateado que estaba a lado de él sonrio.

-Así que ella está aquí no- el chico se quitó la máscara y dijo.

-Así es mi venganza estará completa- dijo mirando con sus ojos azules a la oscuridad de la noche-Dark Flame te eh encontrado.

* * *

Y que les pareció w ahora aparece otro personaje pero que es lo que provocara en la vida de Lucy, y que pasará con la relación de Natsu y Lucy. bueno espero que les haya agradado el capítulo y pues espero sus amados Reviews y nos vemos en el otro capítulo ...


	7. Chapter 7 Otro Asesino

**Hola kaede trae otro capítulo jeje espero y les guste que pasara entre Natsu y Lucy y quien es el nuevo personaje que se atravesara en la vida de los chicos descubran-lo ahora :3**

* * *

**_Otro Asesino._**

**_(El dolor tiene un rostro, me permite mostrar a ustedes, Señores, yo soy el dolor)_**

**POV LUCY.**

Abrí lentamente los ojos y de nuevo me encontré en aquel cuarto rodeada de oscuridad cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron a la leve luz de la habitación, de nuevo tenía puesto ese vestido blanco y estaba descalza, está vez estaba sentada en el piano, cuando apareció de nuevo mi querido dominio.

-Lucy, Lucy porque lo hiciste-dijo mirándome con aquel ojo que al parecer estaba cubierto por manchas de sangre, yo reí y voltee la cabeza y susurre.

-No sé qué dices-dije empezando a tocar el piano, era una melodía tétrica que a cualquiera que fuera normal le daría escalofríos pero a mí eso no era nada, entonces la niña de acerco y entre sus cabellos tenía una sonrisa de burla y sus afilados dientes me mostro yo solo seguía tocando la melodía.

-Te entregaste a él no es así- yo abrí un poco los ojos sonreí.

-Entregarme solo fue sexo nada de eso es sorprendente cualquiera lo hace-dije aumentando la velocidad de la melodía, la peli blanca se sentó en el piano observándome con ese ojo, y rió macabramente, yo solo apreté los ojos sin dejar de tocar.

-Te lo dije no, tú nunca me podrás engañar, tú y yo sabemos que no fue solo sexo, lo deseabas pero era deseo solo de cuerpo-dijo de repente yo solo seguí tocando el piano-Lucy no, no, te lo dije que te alejaras de los humanos, ahora ya no puedes, tú corazón se está abriendo a los demás-

-SILENCIO-dije haciendo un horrible sonido al golpear las teclas y mire furiosa al demonio quien reía descaradamente-Cállate solo lo hice por atracción de cuerpo, solo sexo, no hubo nada más, ni el hacia mí no hubo nada.

-Lo cual te dolió cuando él te dijo que no había sentimientos de por medio no es así- cerré duramente los ojos no era cierto, él empezó con eso, pero solo fue por el momento, yo no…

-Lucy, no quieres mentir-dijo acercándose a mí y se paró enfrente de mí y susurro-Entonces mátalo….

Yo abrí de golpe los ojos y mire al demonio quien reía, "Matarlo" pensé era lo que siempre decía pero ahora yo, el demonio acerco su dedo y toco mi mejilla con su larga uña-Ves ahora dudas….-entonces todo se volvió oscuro.

Desperté eran las 6 de la tarde, me incorpore y toque mi cabeza estaba en ropa interior, era viernes.

-Un sueño-dije y me pare mire a la luna que estaba es su total resplandor, y me mordí el labio me puse un vestido delgado ya que hacía calor era de tirantes, me puse unas sandalias y baje al comedor, como lo supuse estaba Mirajane cenando sola, me senté cuando Spetto-san puso el plato de comida.

-Lucy estás bien-me dijo la albina, yo solo asentí, la verdad cuando pasó eso con Natsu fue desde hace dos días, aun no lo podía asimilar que fue lo que me llevo a hacer eso, era verdad era algo normal en los jóvenes de nuestra edad, pero era normal sentir esta extraña opresión en el pecho.

**Flash Back.**

-Olvidemos lo que paso está noche Natsu-dije poniéndome el traje de Dark, sin voltear al verlo aun mi corazón latía fuertemente "Demonios quiero sentirlo de nuevo" pensé pero rápidamente moví la cabeza ignorando a mi estúpida mente cuando oí cuando el hablo.

-Estoy de acuerdo, después de todo no hubo sentimientos en esto-dijo secamente, sentí como mi corazón se contrajo, solo me mordí un labio y me pare firme y lo vi, él estaba en la cama tapado por las sabanas y su cabeza estaba agachada cuando dije.

-Tienes razón, solo fue sexo no hubo nada más-dije abriendo la ventana de su cuarto, el cual daba perfectamente a la calle, cuando le dije-Nos vemos recuerda te matare- dije cuando salte al árbol solo alcance a oír una leve risa.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK.**

Después de eso los dos días siguientes Natsu no fue a la escuela, cada vez que pensaba en eso me entraba una desesperación al recordar sus besos y caricias, la intensidad de ese momento, lo cual hacia excitarme, "Estúpida Lucy deja de pensar eso" me dije y me pegue mentalmente cuando reaccione y recordé que Mirajane esperaba su respuesta.

-Si lo estoy-dije tomando un pedazo de carne, ella suspiro y dijo.

-Lucy, que te parece salir mañana a….-pero no continuo pues mi teléfono empezó a sonar, me disculpe y salí del comedor-Bueno.

_-Lucy soy Laxus- dijo el hombre._

-Que milagro pensé que te habías ido a las Bahamas o algo así-dije riéndome el solo se quedó callado lo cual me preocupo-Que pasa si es otra misión soy toda oídos.

_-Si para eso te llamaba, en la parte baja de mi escritorio te deje a las dos mujeres y al hombre que debes cazar está vez-_

-Mujeres-dije sorprendida ya que la que capture aquel día Macao ya la había arrestado y fue como me atrapo-Espero que esta vez, sean prófugas de la justicia sabes me dio una terrible jaqueca ese día que me tendieron la trampa- dije fríamente al recordar lo sucedido con Dragneel.

_-Sobre eso lo siento- dijo de repente lo cual me sorprendió "Laxus pidiendo perdón estará enfermo"-No investigue bien, al parecer ese estúpido detective tiene algo no es así._

-Si tienes razón descubrió que voy tras los que estén relacionados con Midnight, no es tan inútil-dije riendo.

_-Ten cuidado Lucy, no me sorprendería que a estas alturas tuvieran policías por cada rincón de la ciudad-_

-Tranquilo se cuidarme Laxus, no podrán conmigo, no descansare hasta que Midnight muera entre mis manos-dije susurrando, se hizo un silencio inmenso cuando él me dijo.

_-Suerte me volveré en dos semanas, así que solo tienes que matar esas dos presas entendido- termino la llamada mire el teléfono y saque un suspiro._

-Bien tengo trabajo que hacer- dije y me dirigí a mi habitación a prepararme, quizás estar en una misión me haría dejar de pensar en Natsu- Y ahí vamos de nuevo pensando en él, moví mi cabeza y me fui a vestir.

**FIN DEL POV.**

Natsu está en la sala de su casa, viendo la televisión.

-Oni-chan estás bien-le pregunto Wendy preocupada, él la miró y asintió sin mostrar cambio en su rostro-En serio no fuiste a la escuela estos días está todo bien-

-Si Wendy no te preocupes-dijo parándose del sillón, dirigiéndose al jardín, se sentó en una de las mesas y puso sus manos sobre su cara.

**POV NATSU.**

Maldición, porque seguía pensando lo que paso esa noche, entre los dos había pasado eso, y yo fui el causante de aquello que no me tenía tranquilo era que yo fui el que lo deseaba quería sentirla esa piel esos labios la quería para mí, pero después de eso claramente dije que no había habido sentimientos, cuando le dije eso a ella, quise remediarlo, decir que no era cierto porque aunque fuera extraño para mí si había sentido algo, algo que no sentía hace mucho tiempo, pero Lucy ella solo dijo que lo olvidáramos y porque no es decir, ella algún día me matará siempre dice eso, pero el tenerla entre mis brazos, cuando saboree sus labios su cuerpo, el sentirla dentro de mí, sus gemidos, todo esa noche me había gustado, que digo gustar me encanto, pero Lucy al parecer lo había tomado como solo sexo, y porque no era eso o no.

-Señorito-oí la voz de Virgo y voltee-Perdón por interrumpir pero está lista la cena venga a dentro por favor- dijo inclinándose y entró a la casa, mire de nuevo al cielo preguntándome que es lo que sentía por esa chica, toda loca, orgullosa, fría, calculadora, inteligente y lo peor asesina, llena de odio y de venganza que es lo que sentía por la chica de cabello rubio y ojos marrones los cuales seguían muertos.

-Lucy- susurre agarrando mis labios por alguna maldita razón quería volver a sentir sus labios en los míos pero era demasiado pedir después de todo eso jamás se volvería a repetir o sí.

**FIN DEL POV.**

-Vaya de nuevo en el puerto, aunque veo que Macao no tiene policías por aquí-dijo Lucy quien esperaba a que los tipos que estaban con la mujer salieran del almacén, esperaba pacientemente.

"Te deseo Lucy" oyó de nuevo la voz de Natsu y empezó a sacudir de nuevo la cabeza sonrojándose-Maldición Lucy deja de pensar en eso, quedo en el pasado jamás se repetirá jamás- se decía preocupada "Te entregaste a él" recordó la voz de aquel demonio y se agacho era verdad eso y ella también deseaba a Natsu pero que era eso solo atracción de cuerpos no, un ruido la saco de sus pensamientos y vio a los hombres alejarse y a la mujer peli azul riendo y entro de nuevo a la bodega.

-Bien hagámoslo-dijo lamiéndose los labios, adentro del almacén la mujer reía y lanzaba el dinero al aire.

-Jajajaja soy rica, que digo seré asquerosamente rica bueno veamos a que mujer le dare a esos hombres-dijo mientras veía unas fotos.

-Mejor que te parece si jugamos-dijo Lucy al estar enfrente de está, la mujer alzo rápidamente la mirada y vio a la chica, con cabello rubio en una coleta con un sobrero, un antifaz negro con blanco, llevaba un saco negro largo que dejaba ver el ombligo de esta, las mangas eran agarradas por lo que parecían clics, dejando ver una parte de la piel blanca de la chica, con un short negro, largas botas que le llegaban a las rodillas, atravesaban en su espalda dos grandes katanas, en sus piernas estaban dos fundas dejando ver dos pistolas, y en las manos dos guantes blancos-Juguemos a ver quién caza a quien-dijo en ese momento la mujer saco una pistola y empezó a disparar, Lucy se escondió detrás de una cajas y veía a la tipo quien su cara mostraba horror.

-Muere estúpida muere-decía la mujer enloquecida, Lucy dio un suspiro y cuando a esta se le acabaron las balas, Lucy salió con sus dos pistolas y dijo.

-Es mi turno-y disparo a las dos piernas de la mujer quien dio un grito, cuando esta callo Lucy se acercó y la agarro de los cabellos sentándola en la silla, la mujer trato de agarrar otra pistola pero Lucy amablemente con una sonrisa diabólica le corto la mano derecha esta grito, el oír eso a Lucy le gustaba extrañaba aquella sensación de las personas cuando las cortaba y mataba, Lucy volvió a mirarla y dijo.

-Bien saltemos-no tus crímenes solo quiero que me digas algo, conoces a Midnight o a Brain-dijo Lucy mirando a la chica, está estaba llorando de dolor lo cual no ablando a Lucy.

-Brain, para que quieres saber de él-dijo la mujer tratando de no cerrar los ojos Lucy apunto con su katana-Bien te diré, que quieres saber-

-Todo conoces su cara algo que me lleve a él-dijo Lucy mirándola fríamente, la mujer se lamió los labios.

-Brain es….-pero no continuo pues su cabeza empezó a separarse de su cuello haciendo que la sangre salpicara todo el lugar Lucy se separó rápidamente y lo vio sorprendida, "Yo no fui" pensó la Heartfilia, cuando el cuerpo cayó oyó una voz y un aplauso.

-Bravo, bravo, eso fue peligroso no crees-dijo un hombre que salió detrás de las cajas, llevaba una máscara de yeso, la cual tenía los colores rojo y negro, vestía de negro y en la cabeza tenía un paliacate, se acercó a la cabeza y la vio-Que fea Mariana Joker, vaya creo que me pase no la verdad no-dijo riéndose y arrojando la cabeza del otro lado, Lucy lo miró enfadada.

-MALDITO, QUE TE PASA ELLA ERA MÍA-grito Lucy furiosa, el tipo la miró-Quien coño eres-dijo apuntándole con la katana, el hombre la vio y Lucy contemplo que también llevaba una katana pero esta estaba en su costado derecho.

-Vaya eres Dark Flame verdad-dijo el hombre apuntándola, Lucy abrió enormes los ojos, ya que nadie antes sabía quién era ella-Sí que lo eres vaya, te estado buscando desde hace dos días-

-Quien eres-dijo Lucy confundida, el tipo no le contesto y solo vio el cuerpo de la mujer.

-Soy Blood Master-dijo mirándola, Lucy trato de buscar explicación, entonces en un rápido movimiento el tipo se acercó a ella, Lucy se quedó estática al ver su rostro cercas del suyo y pudo ver a través de los hoyos de los ojos algo azul-Nos vemos Dark Flame, ahora yo te casare- dijo el tipo al separarse de ella, Lucy reacciono y fue tras él.

-Espera-dijo corriendo pero cuando salió el tipo se había esfumado-Rayos-dijo tirando su katana, en eso oyó voces recogió la katana y se echó a correr.

-No hay salida-dijo al ver a todos los policías alrededor de la avenida-No puedo llegar a la casa en este estado grandioso-dijo agachándose-Piensa Lucy que harás- seguía furiosa por lo de aquel tipo pero escapar era lo que importaba ahorita cuando se le vino algo a la mente-Bien que sirva de algo-dijo parándose y se dirigió al lado contrario.

* * *

Natsu y Wendy acababan de comer eran las 9:00pm estaban discutiendo sobre tonterías, cuando Wendy le dio sueño así que Natsu la cargo y la dejo en su cuarto.

-Buenas noches hermano-dijo Wendy al ver a Natsu irse, Natsu le sonrió y salió de la habitación, cuando se dirigió a su cuarto cierta rubia no salía aun de su cabeza.

-Creo que me bañare-dijo entrando en su habitación y prendió la luz.

-Vaya pensé que te quedarías hablando más tiempo con tú hermana-dijo Lucy sentada en el sillón de este con los pies cruzados.

-Que haces aquí Lucy-dijo espantado Natsu, Lucy lo miró y sonrió burlona.

-Bueno ya que hay policías alrededor eh decidido que después de mis misiones me quedare en tú casa que te parece- dijo viéndolo con sus ojos marrones, Natsu sintió como se sonrojaba, porque la chica se le aparecía cuando él todavía no se la podía sacar de la cabeza.

-Qué te pasa te quedaras ahí parado-dijo Lucy furiosa, entonces Natsu entro a la habitación pero se sentó lo más alejado de Lucy está lo miró y se acostó en el sillón y cerró los ojos.

**POV NATSU.**

Qué coño hacia ahí, es decir estoy de acuerdo pero que no le afecto ni un poquito lo que pasamos es decir yo aún estoy que no, no Natsu no pienses en eso, me decía tranquilizándome, cuando algo vino a mi mente, tenía que preguntarle si no estaría perdido si pasaba algo así.

-Luce oye sobre lo que paso-

-Te dije que lo olvidaras no-

-Bueno carajos no es eso, es solo que, no usamos protección entonces-

-Que con eso- dijo despreocupada "Que carajos acaso no le enseñaron algo de protegerse o algo así" pensé en eso la mire sentado en la cama.

-Como que con eso, te tomaste algo alguna pastilla o algo-dije preocupado ella abrió los ojos y los poso en los míos "Dios si me mira así no lo soportare" pensaba ya que me encantaba sus ojos aunque fueran los de la asesina los adoraba, que carajos me pasa.

-Tú fuiste el calenturiento debiste pensar en eso no-dijo alzando sus manos atrás de su nuca, me enoje cuando le iba a gritar ella dijo-No te preocupes, no pasar nada-dijo tranquilamente mirando al techo-

-Cómo estás segura-pregunte dudoso entonces dijo.

-Porque soy estéril-Que había dicho la mire ella suspiro y siguió-Soy estéril no puedo tener hijos, por eso no te preocupes, aunque es gracioso-dijo sentándose en el sillón y rió macabramente-Soy una asesina yo no doy vida yo la arrebato, supongo que nacemos ya predestinados a eso no crees- dijo mientras sus ojos se oscurecieron, yo la mire, sentía tristeza una chica bonita como ella pensando eso, quería preguntarle sobre lo que paso después de que ese maldito mató a sus padres, pero no quería que recordara algo doloroso, me pare de la cama y fui al closet, le avente una camisa y un short.

-Cámbiate para que descanses mejor-dije saliendo de la habitación, fui a tomar agua, entonces agarre una manzana con una pera, debía tener hambre, aunque olvidáramos eso aun así quería poder ayudarla-Carajo ya mis pensamientos están revueltos-dije suspirando-Oye Luce te traje-pero cuando entre Luce estaba dormida en el sillón puse las cosas en el tocador y la mire, parecía tan sola, tan frágil, esa chica era la mejor asesina de la ciudad y aun así, la cargue sentí una corriente eléctrica al sentirla, no traía brasier solo estaba con la camisa y el short dejando ver sus muslos, tuve que apartar la mirada para no excitarme, al llegar a la cama la deje ahí y la tape, aparte un mechón de su cabello y la mire, su respiración era lenta, le toque la mejilla sentí que me quemaba su piel y la separe.

-Luce que es lo que siento por ti-dije en un susurro y me aparte de la cama acostándome en el sillón.

A la mañana siguiente Luce casi me corta con la katana, porque la había tocado, yo solo huía cuando se calmó ya que Wendy entro al cuarto, pobre de mi hermanita se desmayó al ver esa espada dirigida a mí, que risa me dio cuando Lucy le explicaba que solo era broma.

-Ustedes durmieron juntos-dijo de repente cuando estábamos desayunando, lo cual hizo que Luce y yo tosiéramos-

-Wendy que dices-dije sonrojado ante la contestación de mi pregunta, entonces me pare y Salí al baño dejando a Wendy con mi querida asesina.

**FIN DEL POV.**

Lucy miró a Wendy, como ella podía ser hermana de ese tonto, en eso Wendy le sonrió.

-Gracias Lucy-nee-dijo Wendy lo cual sorprendió a la rubia.

-Porque dices eso-dijo Lucy Wendy abrió los ojos- Pues porque ahora mi hermano tiene a otra persona que quiere-dijo lo que ocasiono que Lucy se sonrojara "La quería" pensó la Heartfilia pero desecho la idea no podía él quererla no después de aquellas palabras y aparte no debía- Sabes me alegra que mi hermano encontrara a alguien más pensé que se quedaría sujetado a Karen-dijo al escuchar ese nombre Lucy la miró.

-Quien dices-

-Eh Karen no la conoces era novia de mi hermano, él la quería mucho incluso él...-

-Wendy cállate-dijo Natsu entrando al comedor, sus ojos estaban oscuros y parecía enojado, Wendy se asustó y salió corriendo, se hizo un silencio incomodo, Natsu miró a Lucy quien tenía la mirada perdida, Natsu apretó los dientes porque Wendy debió a ver dicho eso, y más a ella.

-No debiste…-

-No me importa-dijo Lucy interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir el Dragneel- No debes darme explicaciones, después de todo tú y yo no tenemos nada que ver-dijo fríamente esas palabras le llegaron a Natsu- Veo que cuando nos acostamos ya no eras tan inocente-rió la rubia y agacho su cabeza- Me voy-dijo pasando de lado del Dragneel y entro al cuarto, Natsu se quedó estático cuando reacciono y se dirigió a su cuarto, Lucy tenía ya todo guardado en una mochila "Mi mochila" pensó el Dragneel, Lucy hablo aún taxi este llego rápido.

-Lucy yo…-

-Natsu te lo diré una sola vez escúchalo bien-dijo Lucy antes de entrar al carro- No te enamores de mí, ya que yo nunca podre amar a nadie grávatelo-dijo fríamente lo que sorprendió al Dragneel- Deja de curiosear mejor dicho, no te hagas ideas tontas- y diciendo esto entro al carro y este arranco.

Natsu se quedó viendo el carro alejarse agacho la cabeza y entro a la casa y se desplomo "Amar a Luce" pensó el Dragneel nunca pudo imaginarse eso, amarla amor eso que no había sentido hace mucho tiempo, se agarro la cara- Amor-

-Hermano estás enamorado de Lucy-dijo Wendy rápidamente Natsu alzo la cabeza-Más bien dicho ella está entrando en tú corazón hermano-

-Que dices Wendy…-

-No me engañas Natsu, tus ojos brillan al verla lo pude notar en el desayuno, ella está metiéndose en tus pensamientos y corazón, no puedo creer que sea yo quien te lo diga-dijo Wendy sonriendo- Pero Natsu tú debes darte cuenta- Y diciendo esto Wendy salió de la vista de Natsu.

-Wendy eso no es….Cierto-susurro el Dragneel pero quizás y lo que dijo su hermanita podría tener razón o no.

POV LUCY.

No puedo creer que Natsu, ese maldito haya tenido relaciones antes, maldición deja de pensar en eso Lucy, las palabras de Wendy resonaban en mi cabeza "La quería mucho, mucho".

-No es de mi incumbencia, carajos porque estoy tan furiosa-dije arriba de un edificio ya eran las dos de la mañana y no aparecía, estaba tan concentrada en esos absurdos pensamientos cuando escuche un grito, me incorpore y baje rápidamente y cuando llegue al callejón lo vi, la mujer de cabellos violetas Hiera Gulleck estaba muerta, de nuevo ese sujeto Blood Master.

-Maldito porque la mataste-grite me lleno una rabia inmensa el me miró y rió.

-Vamos Dark Flame no sabía nada de nada-dijo retirando su espada del pecho de está, mi cuerpo temblaba de rabia ya eran dos ese maldito me quito dos de mis presas.

-Estúpido, no estaba de humor-dije sacando mis dos katanas él se quedó mirándome-Para que me quitaras de nuevo a mí presa, prepárate-dije y corrí hacia él, cuando blandí mi espada este lo evadió muy fácilmente, saco su espada, me gire rápidamente y las espadas chocaron, nos separamos yo lo mire y sonreí tenía ganas de sacar mi extraño enojo así que lo seguí atacando, pero maldición podía evadir todos mis ataques.

-Eso es todo Dark Flame-me dijo al parecer se divertía, pero en una de esas se distrajo y pude rozar uno de su brazos, él me miró y suspiro.

-Lo siento con esto gano-dijo entonces se dirigió rápido a mí en eso mi pie fallo al momento de dar el salto, me gire tratando de alejarme de su espada, pero está había logrado su cometido, me hizo una rajada en la cara sentí la sangre caliente corriendo por mi mejilla, me separarme de él alejándome lo más que pude mis guantes estaban cubiertos por ese color carmesí, el hombre me miró.

-Bueno eso era lo que quería-dijo guardando su espada me sorprendí.

-Acaso tenía veneno-

-Ja veneno te equivocas solo trataba de marcarte Dark Flame-dijo mirándome me sorprendí "Marcarme"-bueno creo que lo entenderás mañana-dijo y salió de mi vista, que había pasado dije apretándome la mejilla.

-MALDICIÓN-grite mi voz hizo eco en aquel desolado callejón, llegue a casa Mirajane me curo no lo podía creer que alguien pudiera a verme lastimado, tuve que decirle como mil veces que solo era una rajada, me puso una gaza y la pego a mi mejilla, después de eso ignore sus comentarios y me dirigí a mí cuarto, estaba furiosa ese tipo me había marcado según él, me mordí los labios.

-Que planea ese hombre- pensé y me quede dormida aun furiosa.

**POV NATSU.**

Vi las noticias al parecer Lucy había matado anoche a una mujer traficante de personas y armas, pero los noticieros decían que no había dejado su firma, lo que me preocupo es que no vino a mi casa según ella desde ahora en adelante estaría aquí resguardada.

-Vámonos-dije apagando la tele, llame a Wendy al llegar a la escuela, me dirigí rápidamente al salón de clases cuando entre las chicas tenían rodeada a Luce, abrí los ojos al ver que tenía una gaza en su mejilla "La han lastimado" dije mientras veía como sonreía "Mentirosa, quita esa sonrisa falsa" por alguna extraña razón me enoje y fui hasta ella y la jale.

-Que haces Natsu- me dijo sorprendida, la ignore y la jale fuera de la clase lo bueno es que nadie nos siguió pues cuando doblamos el pasillo la maestra ya había llegado.

-Natsu suéltame es en serio- se quejaba Luce pero la ignore, la lleve al patio trasero y ahí la solté-Que te pasa-

Pero la acorrale a la pared ella me miró confundida, me acerque a su cara enojado por su expresión sabía que no me veía muy amable que digamos.

-Quien te hizo eso-dije ella solo volteo la cabeza.

-No te importa-

-SI ME IMPORTA-grite furioso pegando a la pared ella al parecer se asustó si Luce quería verme molesto pues aquí me tiene, me dirigí y le quite la gaza observe la cortada en su mejilla, se quedaría marcada-Luce quien te lo hizo…

-Natsu basta no preguntes no aquí-dijo agachando la cabeza, me sentí mal, su cara había sido marcada, alce su rostro y bese su mejilla, ella se sorprendió, y la abrace ella se quedó inmóvil.

-Me asuste anoche no llegaste, y en los noticieros dijeron que tú…- me despegue de ella y tome su cara, mire sus labios me acerque lentamente a ellos ella me miraba, podía ver un leve sonrojo, me gustaba verla así, en ese momento se bajó mi coraje y quedando a unos centímetros de sus labios susurre más tranquilo-Quien te hizo eso Luce dímelo…

Ella dudo pero entonces me miró sus ojos estaban un poco cerrados y me miró a los ojos-Lo hizo…

-Yo lo hice-dijo la voz de un chico los dos nos despegamos y miramos a un chico que caminaba hacia nosotros, era alto de cabello rubio, ojos azules, tenía una cicatriz en su ceja derecha llevaba una camisa blanca con unos vaqueros, y sonreía descaradamente- Hola te dije que nos veríamos de nuevo Dark Flame.

Dijo me quede paralizado voltee a ver a Luce quien estaba temblando, sus ojos mostraban enojo y odio de nuevo, mire al tipo y sentí mi sangre hervir de rabia ese tipo la había marcado.

-Tú eres-dijo Luce apretando sus dientes y dio un paso adelante-Blood Master.

El chico sonrió e hizo una reverencia-Hola mi querida Lucy Heartfilia.

Los dos se miraron por un momento quise esconder detrás de mí a Luce y no dejar que este tipo la viera, este sentimiento que era protegerla era lo que quería.

-Que es lo que quieres de mí-dijo Lucy temblando, la mire y vi a aquel tipo, el rubio se inclinó en modo de saludo.

-Mi nombre es Sting Eucliffe, tengo un buen negocio para ti- dijo con su sonrisa que me dio asco, Lucy lo miró y dijo.

-Negocio no me importa-dijo volteando su cabeza pero se detuvo cuando el chico dijo

-Si has oído hablar de Midnight- eso fue el detonante para que Lucy se quedara ahí parada-Pues creo que los dos vamos por el mismo tipo no crees-

Lucy y ese tal Sting se quedaron viendo- Que sabes de él habla-grito Lucy furiosa el chico rubio sonrió y dijo-Hagamos un contrato te parece bien…-

* * *

O.O De que se tratara ese contrato, Sting porque rebelo su identidad a Lucy, Lucy aceptara, Natsu que hará, quizás la llegada del rubio hará que Natsu se de cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia la rubia

Como perjudicara esto a nuestros dos protagonistas pues descubranlo..

**_(Yo soy la escritura en la pared, el murmullo en el salón de clases, sin que estas cosas no soy nada, así que ahora, ¿tengo que derramar la sangre inocente? )_**

Siguiente Capítulo: No pude...

Lucy hará algo que nunca imaginamos que hiciera, espero sus reviews así me dan más animos :3 nos vemos...


	8. Chapter 8 No pude

Hola mina Kaede trae otro capítulo de su fic xD bueno al parecer la llegaba de Sting causara algunos….bueno descúbranlo jejeje comencemos…. espero y les guste

ATENCIÓN: ESTE CAPÍTULO TIENE LEMON...

* * *

**_No Pude…_**

**_(Yo soy la escritura en la pared, el murmullo en el salón de clases, sin que estas cosas no soy nada, así que ahora, ¿tengo que derramar la sangre inocente? )_**

Lucy y Sting se miraban fijamente de repente Sting sonrió.

-Como lo deduje Dark Flame sabía que al oír ese nombre te quedarías-

-Vaya el chico que viene y me quita mis victimas habla de deducción, que acaso eres estúpido… o solo ha venido a que te corte en pedazos- Contesto Sarcástica la rubia, Sting solo mostro una sonrisa lo que provoco que Lucy le dieran escalofríos.

-Puede que empecemos con el pie chueco pero la verdad desde hace mucho te estaba buscando Lucy-dijo viendo muy seductoramente y la empezó a ver de pies a cabeza, lo que provoco que Natsu se molestara- Nunca pude creer que la nieta adoptiva de Makarov sería la asesina de esta ciudad, aunque la verdad te has convertido en un pedazo de carne apetecible-

-Si has venido a hablar de mi cuerpo es mejor que te vayas, después de todo no tengo deseos de tener aliados o cómplices en esto- menciono la Heartfilia cuando de repente, Sting a una gran velocidad la tomó de la cintura y acerco su cara a la de ella, Lucy no hizo ni un gesto-Que ahora me acosaras…-

-Nada de eso es solo que me apetece que aceptes mi contrato-

-Porque tanta necesidad en que trabajemos juntos-decía la Heartfilia muy calmada aun agarrada de la cintura por este-No quiero tener a nadie más que mate por mí…-

-Es mejor que no hables de eso aquí -agrego Sting acariciando la mejilla de Lucy-Ya que nos pueden estar viendo- de repente sintió como la chica era arrebatada de sus manos-Vaya nunca pensé que todavía siguieras aquí-

Natsu había zafado a Lucy de las manos de Sting y la sujetaba fuertemente, miraba al chico con odio.

-No la vuelvas a tocar-

-Lo siento no sabía que Lucy tenía novio-dijo Sting observando a Natsu quien no soltaba a Lucy-Son novios- Natsu se sonrojo.

Lucy se zafo del agarre de Natsu y agrego-No solo somos amigos, de hecho solo conocidos- agrego fríamente lo que provocó el enojo del Dragneel, en eso cruzo los brazos y miró a la rubia.

-Con que solo conocidos, acaso los conocidos hacen "Eso"- menciono Natsu haciendo énfasis en "eso" lo cual provoco que la rubia se sonrojara y lo mirara con enojo.

-CALLATE TU IMBECIL-

-Eso a que te refieres-pregunto confundido el chico rubio.

-Nada que te importe, a qué hora te vas te eh dicho que no me interesa tú propuesta-dijo acercándose a la cara de Sting tratando de intimidarlo, lo cual provoco más el enojo de Natsu "Porque carajos debe acercarse tanto a su cara" pensaba el Dragneel-Jamás trabajaría con alguien como tú-

-Vamos querida si tú eres igual que yo- agrego Sting sacando una pomada de su bolsillo- Lamento lo de tú cortada pero era la única manera de dar contigo- y acto seguido embarro la crema en la mejilla de Lucy-Pero esto te quitara la cicatriz-

-Espera esa pomada, la haz robado del Centro de Investigaciones de Japón-dijo Lucy sorprendida.

-Claro a parte de asesino soy ladrón, y que te parece hacemos el contrato-

-Ni loca no hago tratos con ladrones- dijo sería la rubia Sting empezó a reír.

-No me hagas reír Dark, no haces tratos con ladrones, dime acaso no da más asco un asesino que un ladrón- pregunto riendo Sting, Lucy se enojó y puso una sonrisa diabólica y lo miró.

-Posiblemente tengas razón, pero eso no significa que robes cosas que pueden servir a la gente-

-Ja hablando de humanidad Dark vamos a ti no te importan las vidas de los demás- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa-Disfrutas destrozarlos y que supliquen por su vida-

-No me vengas enseñar sobre lo que soy o dejo de hacer, pero las personas que yo…-

-Si son delincuentes están unidos con Midnight y bla bla bla, Lucy es la excusa de todo asesino- diciendo esto Sting rozo la cara de Lucy y empezó a alejarse-Nos vemos mi bella Lucy…-

-Bella Lucy-susurro el Dragneel aun molesto.

-Espero que lo pienses te estaré viendo-

-Pues yo no quiero volverte a ver en mi vida-grito Lucy cuando la figura del rubio se desvaneció-Vaya que tipo, viene y me dice su identidad y luego un contrato es estúpido-acto seguido vio a Natsu quien estaba con una cara de pocos amigos-Oye que fue lo de hace rato-

Natsu la miró aun enojado entonces empezó a pensar en ello "Es verdad aquello que había dicho Luce, lo que nosotros somos ni siquiera se puede considerar como una amistad aun así porque sigo molesto" pensó Natsu cuando esto lo hizo enojar más y se fue caminando a la salida de la escuela

-Y yo que se tan solo somos conocidos no- dijo serios mientras caminaba-Pensé que dirías otra cosa-

Lucy se quedó estática cuando agrego-Que chico más extraño-

**.**

**.**

-Sting- respondió Mirajane quien tomaba el té en el jardín.

-Así es al parecer conoce al viejo, quiero saber si lo conoces-pregunto Lucy sentada en una de las sillas, Mirajane se agarró el mentón.

-Lo conocí cuando tenía seis años, pero eso fue antes de casarme con Laxus, pero porque lo preguntas-

-No por nada es solo que el viejo ha dejado que se pasee por la escuela sin ser estudiante- contesto la Heartfilia tomando de su té, Mira la miró con una sonrisa pícara.

-Ara, Ara Lucy no me digas que te gusta-

-Como si fuera cierto, solo no me agrada su presencia-contesto la rubia.

-Ah que aguada eres-

-Aguada dices-

-Si no hay algún chico que te llame la atención o sientas algo por él- ante este comentario Lucy abrió fuertemente los ojos.

"Alguien que me llame la atención" pensó cuando de repente le vino la imagen de Natsu sonriéndole y abrazándola, lo que provoco que se pusiera como tomate.

-No es cierto y menos él, no es nada no siento nada-

-Que dices- dijo Mirajane mirando a Lucy quien se agarraba la cabeza y la sacudía.

-Nada- contesto parándose y dirigiéndose a su cuarto-

-Señora que hago con esto-menciono Spetto agarrando el té de Lucy.

-Déjalo ahí quizás vuelva más al rato-dijo tomando de su té.

**.**

**.**

**POV NATSU.**

Desde ese día ese imbécil llamado a Sting a estado cada que puede cercas de Luce, si no es en el pasillo en el salón antes de empezar la clase, a veces en la cafetería o afuera de la escuela, es más cuando trato de hablar con ella siempre aparece, y Luce no dice nada.

-Maldito rubio-

-Vaya Natsu estás celoso-me dijo Gray quien observaba a Luce quien estaba comiendo con sus amigos y ese imbécil.

-Como no yo celoso-dije observando como ese imbécil rosaba la cara de Luce quien no decía nada, me moría de enojo-Maldición-

-Vamos Natsu acaso dejarás que se quede con ella-dijo Gray rompiendo mi paciencia, en eso la campana sonó, Lucy se separó de Sting mientras este era acorralado por muchas chicas, me pare y me dirigí al salón pero antes debía tener una plática con mi querida asesina.

**FIN DEL POV.**

**.**

**.**

**POV LUCY.**

Maldito Sting me seguía jodiendo con lo del contrato, según él tenía mucha información sobre mi presa, pero que no me diría nada hasta que hiciera el contrato, era tentativa su oferta pero quizás y era una trampa, aunque el viejo lo conoce quizás deba tener una charla con él.

-Nos vemos Lu-chan- me dijo Levy decidiéndose yo le conteste y desapareció, no entre a clase me quede un rato caminando sin rumbo por los pasillos.

-Que hago es tentativa la oferta-susurre en eso, unos brazos me agarraron por la cintura y en un rápido movimiento me encontraba en uno de los armarios de la escuela-Quien es…-pero me quede helada al ver esos ojos color jade mirándome, "Grandioso ahora él" desde que Sting había llegado, que había sido hace dos semanas Natsu solo me observaba y trataba de que no se me acercara, no hemos platicado mucho desde esa vez de que se molestó.

-Debemos hablar-me dijo al parecer molesto, maldición trate de moverme pero el espacio era pequeño "Se supone que esto es un armario" Estaba literal pegada a su cuerpo ya que no me soltaba de la cintura, ahora mi corazón latía como loco.

-D-de que quieres hablar-dije de repente él sonrió y me acaricio la mejilla donde había estado mi cicatriz-Basta que quieres-

-Estás nerviosa cariño- me dijo seductoramente, ok esto no iba bien-Porque no alejas a Sting cuando te toca-

-Eh-dije sorprendida ante su comentario-Pues no me molesta la verdad no siento nada, además no tiene nada que ver contigo-

-PERO PORQUE TE DEJAS QUE TE ACARICIE LA MEJILLA O SE ACERQUE A TI NO ME HAS CONTESTADO LO QUE QUIERO OÍR- me grito de repente "Y a este que le pasa"-Luce tú que quieres conseguir-

-Natsu te dije que no te metieras en mis asuntos-dije tratando de liberarme de sus brazos, pero él me sujeto más fuerte y hundió su cara en mi cuello-Natsu no hagas…-

-Luce yo soy el único grábatelo bien-me susurro cuando empezó a lamer mi cuello-Yo sé cuál es tú punto débil- me susurro, lamiendo mi cuello hasta mi clavícula cuando solté un gemido.

"Estúpida, estúpida" me decía mentalmente "aléjalo", pero simplemente con el toque de su boca se me iban las fuerzas, empecé a soltar gemidos, sentía descargas de electricidad en todo mi cuerpo, me gustaba eso, aunque yo misma había dicho que jamás lo volvería a dejar hacer eso, estábamos ahí mismo.

-Natsu basta no lo hagas-dije pero él no respondió, de repente sentí sus manos bajaonr a mi falda "Ok este se está pasando" pensé cuando mis brazos sujetaron sus manos el me miró sus ojos mostraban deseo.

-Maldición Luce sabes tan bien- me dijo hundiéndose de nuevo en mi cuello pegándome más a él, trate de zafarlo pero no podía de repente dejo de lamerme y una de sus manos me sostuvo la mejilla, me miró serio claro yo la tonta de Lucy debía estar peor que un tomate.

-Luce, Luce…-me dijo cuándo su lengua rozo mis labios, trate de apartar mi cara pero Él, la sostuvo y empezó a acercarse más a mis labios-Luce yo…-

-N-Natsu-dije dándome por vencida si iba a pasar algo que pasara, cuando lo vi él estaba también sonrojado cuando nuestros labios estaban a punto de tocarse.

-Lucy te encontré- se abrió de golpe la puerta Sting había llegado justo a tiempo-Que hacen si quieren tener sexo vayan aún hotel-dijo serio, en ese momento me separé del agarre de Natsu "Estúpida Lucy, no estúpida Dark Flame porque no saliste en ese momento lo ibas a ser en la escuela estúpida" me decía una y otra vez, cuando Sting me sujeto del brazo.

-Lucy necesito que aceptes- y acto seguido me jaló afuera del alcance de Natsu, solo alcance a oír una maldición por parte de Dragneel.

FIN DEL POV.

-Maldito Sting, imbécil, hijo de…. Me arruino el momento- dijo el Dragneel observando como Sting se llevaba a Lucy-"Espera se lleva a Luce"-pensó el Dragneel y furioso salió detrás de ellos.

.

.

.

-Bien que hacemos aquí Sting-dijo Lucy mirando el restaurante donde la había traido el rubio.

-Dije que debías darme una contestación- menciono el rubio tomando de su bebida.

-Ya te lo dije no aceptare- respondió enojada la Heartfilia.

-A todo esto-Sting miró a lado de Lucy-Porque coño estás aquí Dragneel-

-Cállate maldito rubio, a donde va Luce yo voy-dijo Dragneel molesto.

-No que no eran novios-

-Eso no te importa a sí- respondió Natsu con ojos de odio, Lucy suspiro.

-Bien pero antes de seguir con este supuesto contrato- menciono la rubia haciendo que Natsu se molestara.

-Seguirás con eso Luce-

-Dime porque vas tras de Midnight- pregunto la rubia mirando a Sting, este puso una mirada fría llena de odio.

-Vaya ese tema es muy doloroso de recordar-

-No me importa lo que sientas, solo quiero saber qué es lo que te llevo hasta Midnight si me dices quizás y reconsidere tú oferta- dijo fríamente Lucy mirando al rubio, Natsu igualmente lo veía curioso.

-Solo te puedo decir que es una venganza-

-Venganza eh, porque- pregunto Lucy.

-Confórmate con saber que es igual que tú bella Lucy, el odio que tengo contra ese hombre puede ser igual o incluso más grande que la tuya, si haces el contrato te dire mi motivo, así que dices-pregunto el rubio, Lucy cerró los ojos.

-Vaya venganza, puede que tengas razón- dijo parándose de la mesa-Quizás lo piense pero deja de acosarme ya-

-Vale, no te acosare más pero…-dijo señalando a Natsu-Él esta bien que oiga…-

Lucy miró a Natsu y sonrió-Él es mi presa así que no se te ocurra tocarlo-

-Ah presa claro casi hacen eso en la escuela y es tú presa- dijo burlon el rubio lo que provoco que Natsu y Lucy se pusieran como tomates.

-Me voy…lo pensare- y Lucy salió del restaurante seguida por Natsu, Sting puso las manos en la mesa y sonrió.

-Lo has oído Meroko, quizás obtengamos nuestra venganza más rápido-

-Si Sting- contesto una mujer.

.

.

.

Natsu estaba acostado en su cama recordando lo que había ocurrido en el armario, y más que Luce había decidido pensar sobre el contrato lo cual lo puso más furioso.

-Luce porque me enciendes-dijo tapándose con su brazo la cara, cuando Wendy entró a su cuarto-Que pasa Wendy-

Ella le sonrió y se acomodó a su lado-Mamá y Papá dicen que en tres semanas iremos a Hawái ya que serán vacaciones- dijo la peli azul sonriendo.

-OH vaya Hawái debes comprar un bonito traje de baño-dijo Natsu acariciando su cabeza, cuando Wendy agrego.

-Oni-chan entonces ya aceptaste que te gusta Lucy-

Natsu se puso serio- No es eso Wendy-

-Hay Oni-chan sabes si no le dices tus sentimientos alguien más te la quitará- agrego Wendy.

"Quitármela" pensó el Dragneel recordando a cierto rubio que se estaba acercando mucho a Luce, apretó los dientes Wendy se rió.

-Es tú modo de celos activado hermanito- dijo riéndose, Natsu se sonrojo.

-Noo quien se encela, y Lucy es solo Luce nada más-

-La acabas de llamar Luce, acaso no es un apodo lindo para alguien que no te gusta- empezó a jugar psicológicamente con la mente de Natsu.

-Como sea-dijo parándose se la cama-No pienses en esas cosas, y además hay que cenar-dijo saliendo de la habitación Wendy sonrió.

-Hay hermanito estás pero bien loco por ella-

Cuando Natsu llego al siguiente día a la escuela no vio a la rubia en las tres primeras horas, y Sting solo se asomaba en su salón quizás buscándola también.

-Maldición-dijo Natsu volteando su cabeza.

-Vaya Natsu tienes un rival de amor-dijo Gray burlándose-Como diría Juvia-

-Cállate maldito hielo-dijo parándose y saliendo del salón.

-Qué le pasa últimamente-

-Déjalo es el amor que le ha dado duró jiji-rio Gajeel-Por cierto me entere que has invitado a mi hermanita a salir…-

-Bueno eso es…-empezó a tartamudear el Fullbuster, Levy se asomó al salón buscando a su amiga sin encontrarla.

-Donde está Lu-chan-diciendo esto salió rumbo al patio.

**.**

**.**

**POV NATSU.**

Seguía pensando en lo que me sucedía, era cierto me enojaba que Luce se quedara a solas con Sting o incluso empeoro cualquier chico que la mirará quería partirle la cara solo por verla, no entendía Karen ella para mí sería la única pero ahora yo…

-Me gustara acaso-dije saliendo al jardín de la escuela, cuando observe a alguien recargado en el árbol, cuando vi esa cabellera rubia-Luce…-susurre y me acerque a ella, estaba durmiendo, grandioso por eso no la había visto adentro, en sus manos tenía un libro pero no tenía título.

Me acerque más a ella, estaba tan relajada, nunca me había dado cuenta como era Lucy Heartfilia cuando no miraba a la gente con ojos de odio, era tan hermosa, su cara relajada sus labios un poco separados su pecho bajaba y subía, sin darme cuenta estaba acariciando su cara, entonces mi corazón empezó a latir como loco.

-Luce tú que me hiciste…-dije acercándome a sus labios y le robe un beso sentí una corriente eléctrica con solo rozar sus labios, pude deducir que estaba súper sonrojado, con cuidado la aparte del árbol y la cargue, su cuerpo no era pesado, en mis brazos parecía una pequeña muñequita que si la soltaba podría romperse pero ahora lo entendía-Ella es solo mía…-susurre llevándola a la enfermería.

**FIN DEL POV.**

**.**

**.**

**LUCY POV.**

Estaba arriba de una de las bodegas de la bahía, en la escuela desperté en la enfermería según lo que me dijo la doctora un chico me había llevado ahí, esa misma tarde Laxus había regresado pero se volvería a r al día siguiente, pero como siempre me llego con una nueva misión, al parecer está vez no se trataba de un sospechoso de Midnight, si no de un hombre que había desviado dinero de la empresa, y claro Laxus si alguien lo engaña o estafa debe morír, eran las diez de la noche estaba impasciente ya que esos últimos días mi cabeza no estaba del todo bien, primero lo de el contrato, depsues estaba lo de Natsu que más porque trataba no podía dejar de pensar en él.

-Debo estar loca bueno más de lo que estoy-susurre cuando vi a mi presa salir de la bodega, era un señor con canas, pero que más da el trabajo llama, entonces me lamí los ojos y descendi hasta el piso.

-Quien eres- me dijo el señor asustado, yo sonreí y me incline, esta vez dosfrutaría destrozar ese cuerpo dolorosamente.

-Hola soy la que te dará muerte-dije burlándome de él- William Sinder está noche serás asesinado por Dark Flame- Cuando el hombre me oyó decir esto se espanto, era mi palto favorito la desesperaión de las personas mi baquete estaba servido, cuando proseguí y saque mi katana el hombre se inco y puso su cabeza en el suelo-

-Por favor no me mates- dijo llorando, sorprendiéndome, en estos momentos debería estarme insuñtando, tratndo de huir o algo, pero me estaba podiendo perdón –Por favor perdóname, no me mates…-

-Yo no decido eso, yo solo debo matarte…-

-Por favor tengo dos hijos- en ese momento mi cabeza se quedo en blanco "Tengo dos hijos" esas palabras seguían en mi mente, el hombre saco su billetera ignorando el dinero que se le había caído y me lanzo dos fotos, en una tenía a una niña de cabello negro y en el otro a un niño peli blanco.

-Ellos solo me tienen a mí por favor no me mates, siento a ver sido un ladrón pero mi hija se estaba muriendo perdóname porfavor- decia entre lagrimas…

"_Por favor no nos mates ella es mi hija" _me quede sin respirar recordando que esas mismas palabras de desesperación las había dicho mi padre cuando ese maldito lo corto, ese hombre ra como mi padre pero no podía, tenía que cumplir con mi cometido, agarre fuertemente la katana y apreté los dientes "Demonios mi mano esta temblando" pense cuando la alce y la dirigí al hombre.

-POR FAVOR- grito en ese momento todo se quedo solencioso, yo solo veía a la katana, que se había quedado a unos centímetros del cuello de este, el hombre me miró con lagrimas, me temblaban los labios aparte mi katana de él y me di la vuelta.

-Más te vale que salgas de la ciudad en tres horas si contactas a la policía y intentas llevarte cosas considérate muerto y a tus hijos entendiste- dije sin voltear, el hombre se acerco y me beso mi bota, me voktee y lo mire el estaba sonriendo.

-Gracias lo hare- y se fue, mi presa se había escapado, no yo la había dejado ir.

-Que eh hecho- me pregunte cuando el cielo trono.

**_FIN DEL POV._**

.

.

-QUE CARAJOS HICISTE LUCY-se oyó el grito de Laxus en toda la mansión, Lucy mantenía la cabeza agachada-Lo dejaste ir, Lucy no lo mataste, porque carajos… sabes ahora este tipo está lejos de esta ciudad nadie sabe a dónde se fue como planeas encontrarlo…-

-Laxus amor tranqu…- pero Mirajane no continuo.

-No lo matare Laxus…-dijo Lucy apretando sus puños-Él tenía hijos no podía-

-No me salgas con tú maldita humanidad Lucy- grito furioso Lucy abrió los ojos-Eres asesina matas a sangre fría porque carajos tú estúpida humanidad sale justo ahora-dijo acercándose a la rubia.

-No lo matare, ya que fue igual con mi padre, no me pidas matar sangre inocente ese tipo solo había hecho unos desvíos para salvar a su hija eso no es…-pero no continuo, Mirajane se tapó la boca con sus manos y abrió muy grandes los ojos, Lucy había sido abofeteada por Laxus ahora su mejilla se estaba hinchando.

-Lárgate de mí vista si no seré capaz de matarte-dijo fríamente Lucy se mordió el labio y salió corriendo, Mirajane salió detrás de ella-Demonios no puede ser que este tambaleando en las misiones, como pretendes conseguir tú venganza Luce si dudas.

-Lucy-grito Mirajane cuando la rubia salió de la mansión.

-Porqué, porqué, porqué, no pude demonios- se repetís una y otra vez sin fijarse a donde iba cuando se paró y miró al cielo quien estaba despejado y se mostraba la luna-Porque no pude matarlo dude…-

Diciendo esto empezó a caminar.

POV NATSU.

Estaba en mi sala viendo la televisión Wendy estaba con una amiga ahora no era la niñera, cuando de repente tocaron la puerta.

-Quien será- dije viendo la hora pasaban de la una de la mañana, y otra vez tocaron la puerta- Ya voy – dije cuando hable por la bocina-Quien es…- pero nadie contesto-Quien es…-

-Yo…-dijo una voz desanimada abrí grande los ojos esa voz era-Luce-dije y rápidamente abrí la puerta, era ella traía un vestido de tirantes rosa con unas sandalias su cabello estaba suelto su mirada estaba perdida.

-Luce que haces a estas horas- entonces ella calló de rodillas, yo me hinque y vi que temblaba-Luce-

-Natsu, yo no…- susurro entonces intente que se parara pero no pude, entonces sin pedirle permiso la cargue para que Virgo no se diera cuenta la lleve a mi cuarto y la puse en el sillón.

-Luce que te paso- de repente pude ver su mejilla estaba roja hinchada me inundo un coraje-Quien te abofeteo-Ella no me respondió me desespere-QUIEN TE ABOFETEO-pero hice que empezara a temblar más, me relaje Luce jamás había mostrado ese lado, me pare y baje rápidamente al refrigerador poniendo unos hielos en un pedazo de tela, cuando regrese Lucy estaba en la misma posición, cerré con llave la puerta y le puse el hielo en la mejilla ella solo hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Luce dime que te paso- susurre ella me miró, sus ojos achocolatados estaban tristes, espera tristes, de repente me abrazo haciendo que l el hielo se callera-Luce…-

-No puede Natsu- me dijo entonces se apartó de mí su rostro mostraba desesperación-No pude matarlo…-dijo cuándo su voz se cortó.

-A quien-

-No pude matarlo, me dijo que tenía hijos, como podía matarlo Natsu- dijo empezando a golpear levemente mi pecho y agacho la cabeza- Como podía, pero debía soy una asesina mi deber es matar, a la gente que se me encarga pero…- calló cuando dejo de golpearme- Como mató sangre inocente dime…-

En ese momento lo comprendí la que estaba enfrente de mí era la verdadera Lucy, no la Lucy que mataba y se guiaba por la venganza, no la Lucy que me jura que me matará, esa chica que está enfrente de mí es la Lucy oculta tras esa mascara que se hace llamar Dark Flame, la Luce que se sonroja, que es sarcástica, que solo sonríe rara vez con sinceridad, la que sabe tocar el piano, que sabe cantar, que no mata a gente inocente, la que ayuda a otros, la que se ve hermosa cuando duerme esa era la Lucy que pude descubrir era la Luce que yo…

Me acerque y toque su mejilla ya no tanto roja y la bese, ella se sorprendió pero no hizo ningún movimiento.

-Laxus te hizo esto-dije tomando su cara y ella asintió, le volví a besar la mejilla- Luce yo sabía que no eras mala, todavía queda esa Lucy buena que pude encontrar… todavía eres una chica buena…-

-Yo no…-pero no la deje seguir pues puse mis labios sobre los de ella ella se exalto y trató de alejarse de mí pero la sostuve, la bese calmadamente ahora yo quería a ser las cosas bien, esa noche había sido puro sexo, ahora yo quería hacerlo como debía ser, quería amarla…

FIN DEL POV

POV LUCY

Él me beso, trate de separarme pero no me dejo ese beso era tierno suave, e hizo que mi corazón diera un brinco de repente este latía como loco, no pude más y me sujete de él, seguíamos con ese beso tan tierno que Dios parecía que me derretiría jamás me había besado así, nos separamos para tomar aire.

-N-Natsu…-susurre pero él puso sus dedos en mis labios-

-No digas nada-dijo volviéndome a besar- Te hare olvidar Luce, todo, lo de esta noche-dijo lamiendo mi cuello dios como me gusta que hiciera eso estaba sonrojada- Lo de Laxus todo Luce- dijo seductoramente aun me parecía ridículamente sexy, cuando me tomo en modo princesa y me tiró con delicadeza en la cama yo solo respiraba con trabajo.

-Luce déjame…-dijo besándome de nuevo-Déjame hacerte el amor… te hare olvidar todo- no lo comprendí eso era sexo oh otra cosa, seguía con sus tiernos besos, eso me gusto, era diferente de la otra vez, era más tierno más real.

-Natsu…-susurre cuando el empezó a besarme más desesperadamente.

FIN DEL POV.

Natsu seguía besándola tiernamente, cuando introdujo sus manos en la espalda de la chica, esta

soltó un gemido Natsu le agrado, y de un solo tiró le quito el vestido dejándola en ropa interior, empezó a lamerla por todas partes Lucy solo soltaba suspiros.

-Sabes bien Luce… te voy a tocar por todas partes- dijo empezando a besarla, Lucy sentía que esta vez no podría negarse, los besos de Natsu ese jodido momento habían hecho que ella se olvidara de que no pudo matar por primera vez a alguien.

Natsu le quito el sostén y empezó a besarla, ella arqueaba al roce de este, cuando no pudo más y se puso encima de él, empezó a quitarla la camisa dejando ver su bien formado pecho, y empezó a besarlo al igual que él beso su cuellos y bajo hasta su pecho dejando chupetones, llego hasta los pantalones y s ella quito dejándolo en ropa interior, empezó a frotarse contra él sacando gemidos por parte de los dos.

-Luce…ah…Luce-

-Natsu…tú pervertido-dijo cuándo fue colocada abajo del chico, ella lo miró sonrojada y este la beso aun tiernamente suavemente y despacio, a Lucy le gustaban esos besos eran lindos y delicados, cuando Natsu susurro.

-Cariño, te dije que yo te haría el amor así que no hagas trampa- en ese momento Natsu le quito las bragas dejando a Lucy desnuda él sonrió-Estas mojada tan rápido- dijo tocando la intimidad de Lucy está se arqueo y Natsu la sostuvo.

-Natsu, Natsu…-repetía ella cegada por el deseo y la lujuria.

-Di otra vez mi nombre luce dilo-dijo seductoramente Natsu cuando está lo volvió a decir.

-Natsu….ah- gimió cuando este entro despacio en ella, está se arqueo y Natsu la abrazo.

-Lucy este es lo que debí hacer al principio- dijo Natsu empezando a moverse lentamente adentro de Lucy, esta sentía como todo se volvía borroso.

-Ah Natsu…mmm. Natsu ..ah espera-decía entre gemidos, Natsu sin embargo no subía la velocidad-Porque ah tan despacio ah…-

-Porque…quiero que disfrutes Luce, esto ah…. Es no es solo ah…sexo-dijo Natsu de repente Lucy se sorprendió a que se refería pero no pudo pensar pues el placer de sentir a Natsu adentro de ella le encantaba.

-Natsu ah más rápido… por favor…- pedía Lucy cuando Natsu sonrió y salió de ella.

-Lucy esto es lo que sigue- entro de golpe en ella, y empezó a envestirla lentamente de nuevo y empezó a subir más la velocidad, Lucy sentía que tocaba el cielo se sujetó de la espalda de Natsu cuando este entraba y salía.

-Natsu ah si así…. No pares- repetía una y otra vez cuando los dos llegaron a su clímax y Natsu calló en el pecho de está.

"Sal de ahí, que hiciste tonta jajajaja" Lucy abrió de golpe los ojos cuando oyó una voz aterradora debía tratarse de su pequeño demonio miró la hora eran las cinco de la mañana, de seguro Mirajane estaría preocupada, volteo a ver al peli rosa que dormía desnudo, Lucy se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios, ni ella sabía porque lo había hecho, pero algo era seguro no dejaría que alguien más la tocara no si no era su presa.

De repente sonó el celular era un mensaje de Laxus ella abrió grandes los ojos.

"_Lucy vuelve lo siento" _Ella se mordió el labio, y agacho la cabeza, empezó a vestirse cuando termino, vio a Natsu y volteo, pero entonces unos brazos la sostuvieron.

-N-Natsu-

-No te vayas Luce-dijo desesperado al Dragneel, Lucy se quedó estática-No te vayas, te necesito que estés conmigo, está noche no a partir de todas las otras Luce…-

-Natsu debo irme yo…-

-No, si tú quieres no puedes irte- dijo apretándola más a él-Luce sé que me lo advertiste pero yo solo no pude ignore esa regla que me pusiste pero no puedo simplemente sucedió-

El corazón de Lucy se le salía del pecho.

-Luce estoy enamorado de ti, me tienes hecho un pendejo-dijo Natsu hundiéndose en el cuello de la chica. No te vayas-

En eso Lucy se zafo de él y lo miró con ojos de asustada.

-Luce-

-IDIOTA TE DIJE QUE NO…-dijo Lucy tapándose la boca-tú lo de anoche lo hiciste porque me quieres, no fue solo sexo…-

-Luce-

-Tarado te lo dije que no te enamoraras de mí imbécil-grito desesperada Lucy saliendo por la ventana, Natsu la siguió pero era tarde la rubia ya había desparecido.

-Luce te amo simplemente sucedió-dijo Natsu agarrándose la cara.

Lucy corría a toda velocidad por las oscuras calles, su corazón latía fuerte "Te dije que te alejaras de él" oía esa maldita voz "Él está abriendo tú corazón" otra vez la oía cuando se paró y calló de rodillas, se agarró el pecho.

-Que es este sentimiento- dijo agarrándose la cara la tenía caliente y se agarró su pecho quien latía frenéticamente - Porque estoy sonrojada, porque siento felicidad y a la vez tristeza- dijo abrazándose a sí misma-Porque tengo estos estúpidos sentimientos.

-Yo no puedo amar no debo, Natsu no quería lastimarte-dijo temblando tumbada en el piso…

"Natsu"

* * *

Ah tonta Lucy yo que ella me aferro a Natsu y le dio yo también te quiero pero -_- es tonta, mina espero que les haya gustado espero sus reviews posiblemente suba subiré el otro capítulo el sábado o domingo ya que tengo tiempo para escribir

que hará Lucy, aceptara los sentimientos de Natsu o algo hará que empiece a cambiar de ideas….

Y firmara el contrato con Sting mo *Suspenso* xD

**_(¿Cuál es tu nombre? Porque quiero saber que estoy mirando)_**

**_Siguiente Capítulo:Cambios…. _**

Que cambios hará nuestra asesina espera ¿quizás cambie o haya cambios en otra cosa….?


	9. Chapter 9 Cambios

Hola de nuevo mis amados mortales lectores, ahora les traigo otro capítulo de está historia alguien me pregunto que no lo terminará muy rápido, así que no te preocupes :D ya que tengo pensado hacer unos 18 capítulos más un epilogo espero que mi mente me de mucha imaginación para acompletarlas xD

Bueno sin más que decir empecemos :3

* * *

**Cambios…**

**_¿Cuál es tu nombre? Porque quiero saber que estoy mirando_**

NATSU POV

Después de ese día que le dije mis verdaderos sentimientos Luce dejo de venir a la escuela según la excusa era de que se enfermó y ya no podría venir hasta el nuevo semestre, trate de visitarle quería oír su respuesta que me dijera que es lo que pensaba, pero simplemente ella no me quería ver, no contestaba mis llamadas y nunca la pude ver, el ultimo día que trate de verla la esposa de Laxus me dijo que ella estaba rara que simplemente no quería ver a nadie así que me ´pidió que me fuera, antes de irme pude ver como alguien se asomaba por una de las ventanas que y rápidamente se ocultó, y así empezaron las vacaciones.

-Oni-chan vamos o nos dejará el avión- me dijo Wendy que se echó a correr junto a mis padres para tomar el vuelo, antes de subir al avión le volví a llamar pero no me contesto, suspire.

-Luce vas a ser que me vuelva loco- entonces aborde el vuelo rumbo a Hawái-

FIN DEL POV

POV LUCY.

Yo creía que el dolor era lo único que debía morar en mi corazón, el cerrarlo y ocultarlo en la profundidad de mi ser, sería lo correcto para que no volviera a ser débil, pero ahora…

-Ahora vuelves a ser débil- de nuevo estaba con mi querido demonio pero ahora yo no lo veía estaba atada de manos pies y no podía ver nada- Vez te lo dije que lo mataras pero tú necia te acercaste y te quemaste tú misma lo provocaste- de repente sentí como me tocaba el rostro-Que harás ahora…-

-Nada simplemente nada…- respondí cuando de repente sentí que su larga uña se posaba en mi estómago yo me exalte cuando ella se empezó a reír como loca.

-No creo que sea la decisión correcta Lucy…-

Desperté exaltada y sudando, era la primera vez que sentía eso, eran las cuatro de la mañana ya habían pasado tres semanas desde que había pasado eso, ese día Natsu me había dicho lo que sentía y yo solo huí para no afrontar de nuevo esos estúpidos sentimientos, Laxus me pidió perdón y desde ese día no eh salido a ninguna misión, Laxus últimamente ha estado viajando así que la casa a estado muy callada, Mira se la pasa preguntándome como me siento pero ni siquiera yo lo se mis sentimientos por ese chico están revueltos.

-Lucy a dónde vas- me dijo la peliblanca cuando me dirigía a la salida.

-Iré a pasear regresare en la noche- diciendo esto salí de casa, recorrí un buen tramo, cuando de repente me encontré enfrente de la casa de Natsu, debía aclararle muchas cosas pero no porque no le debía ninguna explicación él fue el tonto que se enamoró yo…no.

-O vaya señorita que hace aquí- me dijo de repente una mujer que salió de la casa-Viene a ver al joven amo-

-Esto, no solo paseaba-

-Si lo venía a buscar él se fue ayer a un viaje de familia- Acaso no entendía que no era eso, suspire y me fui-

Que carajos fui hacer ahí- me preguntaba-Bien vamos a comer-

-Vaya que casualidad- me dijo un chico para colmó era él- Que tal si comemos juntos mi bella Lucy-

-Vaya no creí encontrarme de nuevo contigo-

-Vamos yo invito necesito que hagas el contrato…- me dijo Sting yo lo mire entonces accedí, después de todo ya había pensado sobre ese contrato-

FIN DEL POV.

Lucy estaba en una de las cafeterías de la ciudad en la mesa más alejada.

-Entonces ya lo pensaste sobre lo del contrato- Sting miraba serió a Lucy cuando esta suspiro y dejo de comer.

-Supongo que entre dos podremos atrapar a ese cerdo así que- estiro su mano y lo miró con una sonrisa triunfante- Sting Eucliffe, no Blood Master yo Dark Flame acepto tú contrato- Sting esbozo una sonrisa y agarro la mano de la rubia apretándola.

-Dark Flame desde ahora somos socios- diciendo esto soltó su mano-Supongo que la razón por la que quieres matar a ese tipo es…-

-No es obvio, para vengar la muerte de mis padres yo misma lo hare sufrir como ellos lo hicieron, pero dime porque vas tras él-Lucy lo miró serio cuando este puso una cara sombría y la miró.

-Supongo que sabes que hay algunos pueblos en donde la mafia gobierna no, incluso los militares están protegiendo a esos bastardo- menciono el rubio a lo que Lucy asintió- Mi pueblo era uno de esos, gobernado por la mafia aunque a ninguno de los aldeanos le importaba ya que éramos protegidos por estos-

-Supongo que si alguno hablaba con alguien que no fuera del pueblo ellos lo mataban-

-Así es, el que gobernaba ahí era Midnight- Lucy se impresiono cuando Sting continuo- Nadie nunca antes lo había visto solo sus peones nos hablaban de él y la bondad que nos daba al darnos comida, ropa lo que necesitáramos, pero eso cambio, un día simplemente llegaron los militares y empezaron a matar a todos-

-A matarlos, espera que acaso no necesita la mafia esos pueblos para ocultarse- menciono la rubia.

-No lo sé pero ellos nos empezaron a matar, en mi casa había un túnel cuando empezó el desolladero, mi madre me oculto ahí, cuando esos tipos entraron y mataron a mis padres y a mi hermano mayor, cuando acabaron se empezaron a reír mencionando que solo fuimos utilizados para un experimento de ese bastardo, cuando todo acabo salí de mi escondite y corrí por el bosque cuando pude notar que habían quemado el pueblo, Después conocí a Meroko y a sus padres quienes eran maestros de las artes marciales entonces entrene con ellos y ahora estoy aquí me volví un asesino buscando el modo de matar a Midnight, te gusto la historia-

-No es que me gustará solo que estoy sorprendida, porque tú pueblo calló y protegió a la mafia-

-Los humanos son así mientras ellos cada uno de ellos estén bien no les interesan los demás, entonces a la mínima oportunidad se dejan usar como peones, gozando de la vida fácil, así es los humanos son seres asqueroso-

"Con que seres asquerosos eh" pensó la rubia, y así los dos chicos hablaron hasta que salieron de la cafetería

-Así que se han estado ocultando ahí eh-

-Si vamos debes conocer a Meroko creo que se agradarán-

-No lo creo no me gusta platicar con mortales, pero si ella es una…tengo hambre-

-jajajaja todavía tienes hambre-

-Cállate, sabes hago mucho ejercicio- diciendo esto Lucy se acercó a un puesto de helados-Me da uno de frambuesa y de fresas por favor- Sting la miró y pidió uno, los dos se fueron a los barrios bajos de Magnolia, donde entraron a una casa abandonada, bajaron al sotano donde Sting abrió una puerta que estaba debajo de un alfombra, así los dos bajaron cuando entraron a una ultima puerta.

-Qué es eso- pregunto Lucy asombrada por lo que veía.

-Bienvenida a nuestra base Dark Flame- dijo Sting señalándole su alrededor, todo el cuarto estaba lleno de cámaras y computadoras en el centro de todo eso estaba una chica de cabello largo castaño con unos auriculares.

-Vaya felicidades Sting lo conseguiste- susurro la chica sin apartar la vista de la computadora.

-Sabía que lo habías visto, Lucy ella es Meroko mi aliada- Lucy la miró cuando está volteo, tenía los ojos plateados y se inclinó.

-Dark Flame me alegra conocerte, Are ahora no ibas con ese chico peli rosa-

-Espera como sabes que conozco…-

-Porque yo todo lo sé, yo observo cada rincón de esta ciudad incluso la más mínima señal de vida lo conozco-respondió la chica fríamente sus ojos no mostraban sentimiento alguno y su cara estaba decaída, Sting se acercó y le tocó la cabeza- Bien me voy a observar- diciendo esto regreso a las pantallas y se puso los auriculares.

-Ven siéntate- señalo Sting pero Lucy solo se quedó parada-Bueno como quieras en primera te iba a decir que es lo que íbamos a ser-

-Vaya que acaso darás órdenes-

-Acaso tienes un plan eh, si es así dámelo-

-Por supuesto atrapar a todos los cómplices de Midnight y luego…-

-Para que, ellos no abrirán la boca jamás- menciono el rubio fríamente cuando Meroko hablo.

-Todos los cómplices de Midnight hicieron un juramento, de que si alguno lo atrapaba el asesino no hablarían de nada ya que esto frustraría al asesino, y de todos modos morirían-

-Que dices, como sabes eso- pregunto Lucy confundida.

-Porque lo escuche. Te dije que yo todo lo veo atreves de esto- Meroko señalo las pantallas y computadoras.

-Pusimos cámaras por toda la ciudad, Meroko sabe manejar todo a la vez es un genio, pero a lo que íbamos no mataremos, Lucy esta vez no-

-Entonces qué opinas a ser eh, si no dirán nada si los atrapamos- dijo furioso la Heartfilia.

-Creo que debes conocer a mi mejor amiga- dijo sonriendo el chico, Lucy ladeo la cabeza- Lucy esta vez investigaremos sin matar, si no investigando-

-Debes estar bromeando- termino de decir Lucy enojada.

POV LUCY.

-Porque carajos estamos aquí Sting- dije al encontrarme en un antro- Si este s tú plan estás loco-

-Te dije que ella no es fácil de encontrar solo está cuando tiene mucha clientela y este es uno de esos días- menciono el tonto, viéndome.

-Pero porque coño nos vestimos como si vinieras a disfrutar de la música- grite furiosa, este me obligo a ponerme una mini falda con unas botas y una playera de tirantes, mientras él iba con un pantalón una playera negra- Porque no trajimos armas…-

-Porque si nos agarran dirán que queríamos matarla, creo que eso no es lo conveniente- me dijo sonriéndome, yo solo suspire últimamente estaba muy tensa y mi humor estaba por los suelos, entonces Sting me acerco a él-Que haces idio…-

-Ves a ese tipo- me susurro cuando volteo y vi a un hombre de traje negro-Él es uno de los guardianes de ella, debemos observarlo así que- me dijo cuándo me jaló a la pista-Pongamos-no a bailar- Yo me irrite esto debía ser una maldita broma, pero solo acepte entonces empezamos a bailar, cuando observamos que el tipo contestaba un celular y salía del antro.

-Vamos- me dijo Sting saliendo de la pista yo lo seguí tratando de no tropezarme por lo oscuridad del lugar.

FIN DEL POV.

-Vaya que es esi- menciono el peli negro- Lucy y ese chico bailando muy juntitos eh-

-Gray-sama que ve- dijo la Loxar cuando observo a los dos rubios-Que acaso Lucy-san no le gustaba Natsu-san-

-No lo se pero- diciendo esto Gray saco una foto de estos dos bailando-Creo que a flamitas no le gustará esto- susurro.

Lucy y Sting estaban ya en la calle cuando perdieron al tipo.

-Demonios lo perdimos, todo fue tú culpa Sting- grito molesta Lucy.

-Sabes andas muy irritable te sientes bien- menciono el rubio, cuando Lucy volteo la cabeza y se quedó blanca cuando vio una pistola apuntándole la cabea- Que…-

-Más vale que no se muevan si no aquí quedarán- el hombre de antes los estaba amenazando cuando otro apunto a Sting-Ahora diganos porque nos vigilaban…-Lucy estba en modo shok ese tonto de Stong le había dicho que nada de armas ahora por su estupides moriría espera que…

-Jajajaja nos atraparón que feo…-

-Y lo dices muy calmadamente- grito furiosa Lucy al ver al chico tan relajado.

-Que es lo quieren- dijo el hombre tocando con el arma la cabeza de Lucy esta se enojo.

-Bueno deja de acosarme no-

-Lo siento chicos, soy Sting Eucliffe y vengo a ver a Yukino- menciono el rubio, los dos hombres se miraron y guardaron las armas, y los guiaron por el callejón hasta que llegaron a una puerta con candado y entraron, los pusieron en un cuarto y los encerraron.

-Vaya que educados- menciono enojada la rubia al sentarse.

-Jajajaja cuando yo conocí a Yukino fue más horrible di que estaban de buen humor mi bella Lucy-

-Si eso es estar de buen humor no me imagino…- pero se calló cuando se abrió la puerta y entro una choca de cabello azul claro y ojos cafés que los vio y sonrió.

-Hola me buscaban yo soy Yukino mucho gusto-

-Hola Yuki cuanto tiempo- dijo Sting acercándose a ella, cuando Yukino lo miró y sonrió.

-Vaya Sting hace cuanto no nos vemos cuando vendrás de nuevo a mi casa…- dijo seductoramente la chica, Lucy solo se quedó con cara de What y Sting rió.

-Lo siento últimamente eh estado investigando unas cosas-

-Oh ya veo- la chica miró a Lucy-Vaya Lucy Heartfilia es un honor conocerte…-

-No me sorprende que todos sepan mi nombre- dijo Lucy agarrándose al acara.

-Que haces con ella Sting, acaso me has cambiado por alguien más- dijo enojada la chica cuando Sting la agarro de la cintura y le dio un beso "Que les pasa acaso no estoy presente" pensó la Heartfilia.

-Cómo crees mi amado ángel, es solo que estoy ayudándola a un trabajito-

-Eh trabajito, espera maldito has venido para que te ayude no es así- dijo la chica acariciando la cara del rubio cuando este la soltó.

-Me descubriste no dudaba más de mi amada Yukino la mejor traficante de drogas y armas del país- la alabo el rubio, Yukino solo sonrió y cerró la puerta y tomo asiento.

-Y en que te puedo ayudar mi amado-

-Necesitamos que investigues quien es Midnight-

-Espera que…- se levantó sorprendida Yukino-No quieres algo más imposible-

-Vamos Yukino sé que tú puedes, tienes demasiado contactos con personas unidas a él, se que puedes- dijo Sting serió, la chica se agarró el mentón y sonrió.

-Y yo que recibo a cambio-

-Todo lo que quieras- rompió la conversación Lucy, Yukino la miró sorprendida- Si eres la mejor traficante del país no será difícil para ti buscar pistas no es así, te daré todo lo que quieras ya que poseo una enorme fortuna así que todo lo que quieras- termino de decir con la mirada fría.

-Lucy, supongo que vas por ese tipo por lo de tus padres-

-Así es quiero ver a ese sujeto destazado y muerto bajo mis ´pies es lo único que quiero, algo más que quieras saber- Yukino miró a Lucy y sonrió.

-Nunca creí que la hija adoptiva de Laxus fuera tan fría pero es normal, después de lo que viviste- diciendo esto Yukino los miró y se puso sería- Bien los ayudare, pero necesito que hagan algo por mí-

-Vaya algo, que es lo que deseas mi bello ángel-

-Necesito que mantengan ocupados a la policía, saben estos inútiles sospechan de mí sí me ven platicando con personas que también están bajo sospecha podría ser muy malo para mí, si quieren que consiga información hagan algo para que la policía se olvide de mí y yo pueda moverme con libertad- Lucy y Sting se miraron y sonrieron.

-Lo que sea verdad- menciono con una sonrisa sádica la Heartfilia- Bien lo haremos pero debes ayudarnos…-

-Mi querida chica rica, Yukino siempre cumple sus tratos- diciendo esto la peli azul estiro su mano- Entonces Lucy Heartfilia tenemos un trato- Lucy sonrió y apretó la mano de está.

-Trato hecho Yukino- después de esto Yukino miró a Sting- Sting que tal si te quedas está noche conmigo necesito alguien caliente en mi cama-

-Claro mi ángel- dijo el rubio.

-Lucy uno de mis hombres te llevara hasta tú mansión así que te veré luego, por cierto- dijo Yukino arrancando de la oreja de Sting un comunicador-Meroko me alegro que estés bien…-

Y salió de la habitación, Lucy solo suspiró un hombre llego y la dirigió a carro.

POV MIRAJANE.

Han pasado ya cuatro semanas y media desde que paso eso con Lucy y Laxus, ahora Lucy al parecer está involucrada en algo que no sé si es malo o no, nunca me quiere decir nada solo se desaparece y regresa a altas horas de la noche, aunque a decir verdad.

-Lucy que estás haciendo- dije al observar en la mesa, varios platos de comida en algunos tiene mariscos con salsa de tomate, en otro tiene una mojarra y en el ultimo un pastel de queso y zarzamora- Te va hacer daño son las dos de la mañana y vas a comer eso…-

-Mira-san estoy, tengo hambre, déjame comer- me dijo empezando a comerse el pescado y los mariscos, últimamente Lucy ha estado comiendo cosas raras y más los mariscos.

-Creo que debería revisarte, espero que no tengas un parasito-

-Vamos Mira-san no lo creo además- menciono la chica cuando termino de comer los mariscos- Últimamente eh estado haciendo mucho ejercicio- diciendo esto empezó a devorar la mojarra, yo solo suspire.

-Bueno cuando te dé un fuerte dolor de estómago no me digas- y me retire del comedor, la verdad Lucy a estado muy rara, demasiado rara.

FIN DEL POV.

-Lucy estás bien- dijo Sting cuando Lucy salió del baño-

-No lo estoy- dijo la chica limpiándose la boca- Creo que comer todo eso en la noche me hizo daño- dijo agarrándose el estómago.

-Que si no, combinas cosas muy raras- dijo Sting cuando la rubia lo miró enojada.

-Te vale lo que coma o no verdad y a parte no eh estado comiendo mucho- Lucy dijo furiosa.

-Vamos pero no te enojes- menciono Sting.

-No es eso es solo, que les importa si como mucho o no- dijo poniéndose sería, cuando Meroko los interrumpio.

-Bien dejen de jugar están listos- los dos chicos asintieron Meroko enseño un mapa de Magnolia- Aquí se reunirán los doce traficantes, tres de ellos serán protegidos por la policía, observe que Macao iba a ´poner otra trampa a Dark Flame pero con lo que haremos en esta noche pensará que hay más asesinos a parte de Dark Flame-

-Como esperaba de mi amada Meroko- dijo Sting sonriéndole a esta.

-Lucy tu iras por los que están es este punto- señalo la castaña- Mientras tú Sting iras por los del otro lado, así la policía estará atareada y daremos tiempo de que Yukino pueda desplazarse por la ciudad sin ser vigilada-

-Bien- diciendo esto Sting se puso su mascará- Hagámoslo Dark-

Lucy asintió y se puso su antifaz- Tendremos que correr por las alcantarillas no es así-

-Sí después de todo es la manera más fácil de trasladarse no se preocupen con el comunicador y el rastreador que llevan yo les diré en que parte deben salir, casi es hora váyanse- diciendo esto Lucy y Sting salieron, Lucy fue directo a la bahía mientras Sting al centro de la ciudad.

-Casi son las doce- susurro Lucy cuando Sting hablo.

-_Bella Lucy no te detengas como esa noche-_

_-Sting cállate ella debe concentrarse-_

_-Solo le doy una recomendación-_

-Ya cállense los dos- grito Lucy mirando su reloj y empezó a contar.

-10, 9, 8-

_-7, 6, 5-_

_-4, 3, 2-_

-1- en ese momento dieron las doce- Vamos- Lucy salto a una de las bodegas de la bahía encontrándose con el primer tipo y como una bala le corto la cabeza "_Recuerda Lucy debes matarlos a los seis en un lapso de 15 minutos así que tendrás que ser rápida así nuestro plan funcionara" recordó el plan de Meroko._

-Para ser muy chica tiene buenos planes- pensó la Heartfilia poniendo su nombre en el pecho- solo a uno debo ponerle mi nombre bien uno menos- diciendo esto salió hecha un rayo, cuando llego a la alcantarilla ya abierta y salto en ella.

-Meroko por donde-

_-Ahora ve todo derecho hasta que llegues a un camino dividido en dos tomas la derecha y así saldrás a unos 20 metros con el otro recuerda ese es vigilado por la policía- _Lucy empezó a correr lo más rápido que podía, al llegar se colocó arriba de uno de los departamentos y miró hacia la playa, en el puente estaba su segunda víctima, saco un rifle y disparo dándole en la cabeza, y como había dicho Meroko los policías estaban alrededor de este vigilando, Lucy bajo rápido del techo poniendo el rifle en su espalda y entro de nuevo a la alcantarilla.

-Bien solo falta uno- respondió Lucy cuando el tipo había caído muerto, entonces entro corriendo a la alcantarilla- Como te va Sting-

-_Genial solo me falta uno y a ti mi bella Lucy-_

-También uno- diciendo esto salió de la alcantarilla en el lado norte de la ciudad miró su reloj- Cinco minutos- diciendo esto empezó a caminar, el ultimo era un asesino al igual que ella según Meroko solo debía dispararle, cuando lo encontró este estaba de espaldas hablando ´por teléfono, cuando Lucy apunto a su cabeza este se volteó.

-Quien es…- en eso se oyó el disparo y la bala atravesó el cráneo del hombre y calló muerto, Lucy sonrió y murmuro.

-Dark Flame-

_-Lucy sal de ahí la policía al parecer ya se ha enterado de los doce asesinatos-_

_-_Sting ya acabo-

-_Sí creo que gane mañana saldremos a comer los dos juntos- menciono el chico por el comunicador y Lucy suspiro._

-maldición- diciendo esto entro a la alcantarilla empezando a caminar-Bueno que más da…. Ah- se detuvo cuando sintió un fuerte dolor de estómago.

-Que pasa- dijo agarrándose el estómago- Creo que no debo seguir comiendo comida chatarra- menciono cuando se compuso y empezó a caminar- Pero tengo hambre…-

**.**

**.**

Natsu estaba en su cuarto del hotel pensando en cierta rubia ya habían pasado cuatro semanas y media y está solo no le respondía.

-Luce te extraño tonta- diciendo esto se incorporó y fue a su laptop y la prendió al conectarse se dio cuenta que Gray le había mandado un mensaje.

-_Flamitas no sabes que está pasando-_

-Nunca me deja en paz- susurro este contestándole-Que paso acaso te diste cuenta de tú estupidez-

_-Ja no, pero creo que lo que te diré no te dará gracia-_

-Qué otra cosa puede ser peor que tú estupidez-

_-De que una chica rubia muy linda de buen cuerpo sale por las noches cuando tu no estas-_

Natsu abrió muy fuerte los ojos y su corazón empezó a acelerarse.

-A que te refieres-

_-bueno la otra vez que salí con Juvia nos encontramos con Lucy en el antro pero no estaba sola-_

-Con quien estaba dime Gray-

-_Ja, eso te costara dinero-_

-Con un carajo te daré lo que quieras dime con quien estaba-

_-Bien lo bueno es que tome un foto-_cuando Gray subio la foto Natsu la abrió rápidamente y sintió la sangre hervir de coraje, no de celos.

-Qué significa esto- dijo apretando los dientes y lanzando un florero al piso-Porque Coño Lucy esta con ese estúpido de Sting- grito al ver la foto de Lucy quien estaba bailando con Sting.

* * *

Waaaa que pasará ahora Natsu se muere de celos pero Lucy no lo sabe acaso habrá fuego en esto xD niiiaaaa tensión y Lucy que le pasa ?

_**Los sentimientos son traicioneros, por eso trata de ocultarlos en la oscuridad de tú alma...**_

_**siguiente capítulo:**_

_**Espiada...**_

_**Natsu soportará que Lucy este con Sting, que hará ...**_


	10. Chapter 10 Espiada

Hola mina aquí el nuevo episodio xD jejeje disfrútenlo :3

* * *

**Espiada…**

**_(Los sentimientos son traicioneros, por eso trata de ocultarlos en la oscuridad de tú alma)_**

-No puedo creerlo es simplemente imposible- dijo Macao al ver los cuerpos-Doce asesinatos en la noche y en un lapso de 15 minutos-

-Así es- dijo Wakaba- Los dos cebos que teníamos fueron asesinados al mismo tiempo, y a parte- dijo destapando el cadáver decapitado- Solo uno tiene la marca de Dark, acaso habrá más asesinos-

-Ni digas eso, que haremos si es verdad- menciono horrorizado Macao, más asesinos en la misma ciudad que acaso esta estaba maldita, cuando llego el jefe de policía.

-Detective, Macao, Wakaba necesito que dejen su investigación por ahora- soltó el jefe de policía haciendo estos sorprenderse- El caso de Dark Flame y el de Yukino Aguria se pospone, debemos investigar lo que ocurrió hace dos días- miró los doce cadáveres-No me gustaría saber que hay más asesinos en esta ciudad, así que pónganse a investigar eso entendido-

-Si señor- respondieron los dos a la vez, entonces el tipo se fue.

-Genial más trabajo que hacer y este si que es difícil- menciono Wakaba chasqueando la lengua.

-Y si ninguna pista no puede ser- dijo furioso Macao pegando al suelo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Vaya al parecer tienes un leve infección de estómago, por lo demás todo se oye bien- dijo Mirajane bajándole la playera a Lucy.

-Ves te dije que no era nada malo- menciono la rubia al pararse de la camilla.

-De todos modos no me gusta eso, aunque sea una leve infección puede empeorar-

-Y que me recomiendas-

-En primera debo hacerte estudios, así que….-

-NI LOCA- grito Lucy tapándose el cuerpo- No pondrás una jeringa en mi piel oíste-

-Vamos Lucy le tienes miedo…-

-Si así es que acaso una chica no le puede temer miedo a algo- dijo este enojada, Mirajane rió y guardo sus instrumentos.

-Bueno está bien no te hare nada, pero si empeoras necesitare hacértelos ok, mientras tomate esto es para que te ayude al estomagó- menciono dándole la botella Lucy la miró.

-Porque pastillas naturistas, acaso no es mejor antibiótico si tengo infección-

-No esto es para que trabajen tus intestinos más rápido, no quiero darte antibiótico si no es grave, con esas pastillas te aliviaras, si no es así te deberé hacer el chequeó oíste-

-Sí, si como sea- diciendo esto la rubia salió del consultorio, Mirajane se sentó en su silla y suspiro-Sí que es necia.

…

Lucy salió rumbo al cuartel como lo habían nombrado cuando se encontró con Sting.

-Gradioso porque me encuentro ahora contigo- Lucy resoplo el rubio solo sonrió.

-Vamos adoras mi compañía- diciendo esto empezaron a caminar- Que tal te fue, que te dijo Mirajane.

-No te importa verdad-

-Vamos no seas así, Lucy…- Sting se calló cuando Lucy se quedó mirando el puesto de helados y sus ojos brillaron espera que, Sting observaba asombrado nunca había visto así a la rubia con esos ojos- Quieres uno…- pregunto este cuando Lucy giró su cabeza y asintió, se acercaron al puesto.

-Yo quiero de todos los sabores- dijo la rubia Sting y el señor se quedaron con los ojos abiertos y nerviosos-Y con jarabe de frambuesa y fresa por favor-

-Señorita está segura son veinte sabores- dijo preocupado el señor, Lucy lo miró con su mirada de asesina.

-Quien es la que le va a pagar démelo yaaaa…- en ese momento el señor empezó a poner todos los sabores en un plato y se lo dio.

-Bien Sting paga- diciendo esto el rubio suspiro y pago cuando volteo y se quedó asombrado, la rubia estaba sonriendo era raro, era una sonrisa de una niña pequeña a la que le han dado un juguete.

-Delicioso- dijo Lucy sonriendo y mirando a Sting con esa sonrisa- Gracias luego te lo pagare-

-No debes- dijo este nervioso cuando de repente Lucy cambio su mirada a una seria y suspiro- Que pasa-

-Ves ese arbusto- dijo señalando a la esquina Sting miró- Pues Fullbuster está ahí-

-Que es tonto o que-

-O solo se dio cuenta de su homosexualidad y te quiere- dijo esta sería lo que provocó el enojo de Sting-Vámonos o Meroko y Yukino se enojarán- y diciendo esto la rubia empezó a caminar y Sting la siguió.

-Jejeje veamos que hará Natsu cuando vea esto- se rió Gray viendo las fotos tomadas- Aunque es la primera vez que veo en Lucy esa sonrisa- dijo al acercar el zoom.

**.**

**.**

-Como lo deduje ahora los policías se encuentran fuera de nuestro camino- comento Meroko.

-Vaya nunca dude de la linda Meroko- respondió Yukino que estaba hablando desde la computadora.

-Ahora que pasará mi hermoso ángel- pregunto Sting entonces la chica sonrió.

-Pues ahora puedo desplazarme por donde quiera bien hecho- dijo está viendo a Lucy-Vaya Lucy, creo que muy pronto tendrás noticias mías…-

-Más te vale no engañarme, hice que esos policías te dejen en paz por un tiempo así que cumple el trato- respondió sería, Yukino sonrió más.

-Tranquila Heartfilia dije que lo hare por ahora- diciendo esto mostro una lista de nombres- Hablare con estos tipos al parecer tiene algo que ver con Midnight así que esperen a que yo les llame no quiero que me estén jodiendo cada rato, a y vigilen que la policía siga alejada de mí está bien…-

-Si-

-bueno me voy cariños, a cumplir con lo acordado good bye- y diciendo esto la chica desapareció de la pantalla.

-Que chica más extraña-

-Pero míralo de este punto Lucy- menciono Sting haciendo que Lucy lo mirará- La policía ha dejado también tú caso así que podrás relajarte por un tiempo-

-No me relajare hasta que Midnight esté en mis manos, así que no puedo relajarme- respondió fríamente la rubia, Sting solo sonrió y Meroko la vio.

-Vaya creí que te relajabas cuando salías con ese peli rosa- a la mención de este Lucy se sonrojo.

-Q-Que dices…-

-Te estuve vigilando por un tiempo, ese chico te gusta no es así-

-Claro que no idiota yo no…- empezó a tartamudear.

-Tus latidos empiezan a acelerarse como una chica enamorada a la mención del chico que le gusta- dijo la castaña sería lo que provoco que Lucy se incomodara.

-JAJAJAJA te eh mencionado que Meroko tiene un buen oído incluso puede oír como camina una hormiga- se burló el rubio, Lucy solo frunció la ceja.

-C-c-como sea me voy si no hay otra cosa que hacer…-

-Oye espera quiero mi recompensa…-

-De que hablas…-

-Lucy, él se refiere a la apuesta hace dos días que gano y tú no has salido con él- menciono Meroko-O es que acaso no quieres salir con nadie más que no sea tu amorcito-

-AMORCITO AL CARAJO- grito sonrojada la Heartfilia cuando miró a Sting- Está bien ya que ganaste justamente pero solo será esta vez entendiste…-

-Ja, oí bien, ya sé que solo amas a Natsu así que no te preocupes no quiero conquistarte- se burló el rubio haciendo que esta se sonrojara más.

-CALLATE ESTUPIDO ME VOY- diciendo esto abrió la puerta y salió.

-Mañana a las 2 de la tarde- grito Sting cuando está azoto la puerta-Vaya que humor se trae estos días-

-Ella nunca te corresponderá- menciono Meroko al ponerse los auriculares- Sus palpitaciones se aceleran a la mención de ese chico-

-Lo sé no tengo la intención de enamorarla- contesto Sting cuando Meroko agrego.

-Aunque algo me preocupa-

-Eh que es-

-A parte de sus palpitación había un ruido inusual que no logro descifrar-

-Que quieres decir- Sting la vio serio esta solo suspiro y menciono- No nada quizás debo escuchar más sonidos.

POV LUCY.

Que yo que, Natsu, grandioso estas última semana había logrado ignorar a ese imbécil pero ahora.

-Lucy come calmada la comida no se va a ir- me dijo Mirajane al ver que había devorado ya el segundo plato.

-Últimamente estas comiendo mucho, te harás gorda- menciono Laxus comiendo de su carne, yo solo lo mire sería y con una mueca, cuando pedí más comida.

-Lucy, que es lo que has averiguado junto a Sting- pregunto de repente Laxus, le tuve que contar del contrato con el rubio, no se opuso siempre y cuando cumpliera con sus encargos.

-No mucho- dije cuando me trajeron mi otro plato, Laxus suspiro y termino de comer.

-Volveré a salir así que tienes tiempo libre, si averiguo algo de Midnight te aviso-

-A..hora a dónde vas- pregunte a lo que Mirajane me regaño por hablar con la boca llena.

-Iré a Egipto hare unos tramites así que no hagas tonterías-

-Yo nunca las hago Laxus- respondí tomando de mi bebida.

-Bien me voy a preparar- diciendo esto salió del comedor, Mirajane me miró.

-Estas tomando bien la medicina-

-Claro auqneu creo que no me hace-

-Entonces tendremos que hacer los anal…-

-Espera creo que ya están funcionando- dije nerviosa dejando de comer- Waaa que llena me siento me retiró mira-san buenas noches…- dije apresurándome y Salí de su vista, me cambie y me acosté, dejándome arrullar en los brazos de Morfeo.

_"Solo acéptalo, no lo niegues, quiérelo, porque esa eres tú" _

Desperté y me incorpore en mi cama eran las cinco y media de la mañana grandioso justo a tiempo como siempre.

-Que habrá sido esa voz- susurre al recordar ese sonido, de repente vino a mí una sentimiento extraño, sentí soledad espera soledad porque…- Últimamente estoy rara- dije parándome y cambiándome me puse unos vaqueros con una blusa de tirantes, con unos guantes que dejaban ver mis dedos y unas sandalias, baje a desayunar y ahí estaba Mirajane.

-Hola Lucy buenos días-

-Hola buenos días- dije sentándome en el comedor- Laxus ya se fue-

-Si hace una hora solo que ya no pude dormir- me respondió con su típica sonrisa, cuando entró Spetto-san con una charola con dos vasos- Que has hecho esta vez…-

-Unos licuados de plátano y mamey- dijo dándole uno a Mirajane y dejo el mío- Tu favorito niña-Yo sonreí cuando estaba a punto de tomarle-Ah…- dije de repente sentí mi estómago raro que era eso.

-Lucy estas bien- me pregunto mira, cuando sentí asco del líquido y salí corriendo del comedor me metí al baño y vomite, mi pansa estaba vacía, al terminar me lave y me mire en el espejo-Ok creo que ahora sí esto está empeorando… ¡buargh!- me tape la boca y trague ahora sí estaba considerando el chequeo de Mirajane.

Salí de la casa, evitando las preguntas de Mirajane, eran las seis de la mañana apenas estaba aclarando aunque el sol todavía no salía, cuando recordé un lugar y me dirigí ahí, llegue a una casa y entre sin permiso, llegando aquel jardín de donde se podía ver el hermoso mar, me senté en una banca de ahí y solo me perdí en mis pensamientos, recordando todo lo sucedido en los últimos meses.

-Natsu…- susurre recordando todo con ese tipo, no sabía porque pero él simplemente me había aceptado y yo, que estaba pensando el me confeso que me amaba, de repente sentí de nuevo ese calor que me inundo esa noche mi corazón empezó a acelerarse que era ese sentimiento o es solo que yo…-

-Vaya nunca pense que vendrías de nuevo aquí- me dijo una voz familiar yo sonreí.

-Acaso ya no puedo venir aquí-

-No tú eres bienvenida cuando quieras- entonces se sentó a lado de mí- Y dime que es lo que te atormenta esta vez.

-Vaya aun sigues siendo chaparro, Makarov- me burle al ver al pequeño y anciano señor que solo sonrió.

-Como me vez te verás- me contesto yo solo me reí y vi hacia el mar- Que te pasa eh niña-

-Creo que solo me siento rara-

-A que te refieres-

-Sabes viejo yo dije un día que al convertirme en asesina debía borrar cualquier debilidad incluso si eso era, perder mi humanidad y mis sentimientos y ocultarlos en el fondo de mi ser, pero….- calle él solo veía al frente- Yo solo…-

-No pudiste eh, eres diferentes Lucy y te lo mencione una vez, que no te metieras en eso-

-Lo sé pero no podía…- calle de nuevo cuando le pregunte- Makarov porque nunca delataste a Laxus con la policía…-

Él me miró y se puso serió- Pensé que cambiaría, no es eso Lucy…- sonrió y me miró con ojos tristeza- Solo no podía delatarlo porque es mi hijo Lucy, no quería verlo perderse en una cárcel o verlo morir, así que creí que podría cambiar un día pero… me equivoque y ahora una chica calló en lo mismo que él guiada por la venganza…-

Yo mire al frente, cuando llegue con Laxus no sonreía y nada tan solo quería aprender más, entrenar hasta que mis músculos dolieran y así poder ser fuerte, sin embrago el vacio que estaba en mí no me dejaba a veces solo quería salir corriendo, entonces Makarov lo conocí y el me enseño tantas cosas, y es así como me dejo visitarlo cada vez que me sintiera confundida, en este hermoso jardín que es el único lugar en poder calmarme, sonreí.

-Creo que después de todos los humanos somos débiles eh…-

El me miró en ese momento el sol empezaba a salir reflejado en el mar- Lucy has cambiado- voltee rápidamente cuando él me sonrió- Tus ojos ya n muestran odio y tristeza, muestran un brillo de cualquier chica-

-Yo no…-

-Y sabes que más veo- me dijo yo solo asentí cuando él se paró en la banca y acaricio mi cabeza- Veo una chica enamorada, que calló ante el amor, incluso tú que prometiste que cerrarías tú corazón fue abierto de nuevo- en ese momento el sol salió y el viento soplo, algunos pétalos volaron y llenaron el lugar, cuando sentí de nuevo esa calidez y en mi mente apareció de nuevo ese tonto, irritable, chico que quise matar una vez y ahora.

-Amor eh…- susurre cuando mire el amanecer.

POV NATSU

Estaba que me llevaba el carajo, Lucy estaba saliendo con ese imbécil de Sting desde hace dos días no eh podido dormir, no podía calmarme.

-Natsu que te pasa- me miró mi madre al verme muy irritado.

-Nada no te preocupes- conteste tomando de mi agua, Wendy me miró y sonrió grandioso hasta mi hermanita sabía que me moría de celos.

-Hijo si te preocupa algo dilo solamente- menciono mi padre, por supuesto que me pasaba algo, lo que me pasaba era que la chica que amo esta con otro, suspire entonces sonó mi celular era Gray- Disculpenme-

Dije entonces me retire de la mesa y dirigiéndome a la playa.

-Que pasa Gray-

-_Eh donde quedo lo de princesa de hielo o estúpido-_

-Deja tus bromas, que pasó Lucy…-

_-logre tomar algo bueno, te la enviare por correo y quiero mi dinero…-_

-Ya te oí solo dámela- grite entonces este suspiro.

-_Listo pero no te enojes, vaya que ella si te tiene loco eh…- _Colgué y rápidamente me dirigí al hotel y encendí mo laptop entonces entre a mi correo y le di clic a la foto, mi corazón latía como loco estaba tan nervioso cuando esa foto fue el detonante de todo, me pare furioso, ella estaba con él comprando un enorme helado, y le estaba sonriendo, la sonrisa que solo había mostrado cuando estaba sola ella le sonreía a él…

-Ahora sí esto ya no lo tolerare…- cerré de golpe la laptop y guarde mis cosas, cuando termine baje rápidamente al restaurante donde mis padres y Wendy ya habían acabado al parecer tenía una cara de miedo porque mi madre se preocupó.

-Que tienes Natsu porque estás…-

-Papá necesito regresar a Magnolia ahora, por favor debe volver…- dije suplicando ellos me miraron sorprendidos cuando vi a Wendy mover sus labios "C-E-L-O-S-O" yo solo voltee la cabeza si estaba celoso en ese momento si tuviera a Sting lo mataría-Así que papá por favor déjame regresar…-

FIN DEL POV.

-Esto que divertido es, y para tú información fue sarcasmo- dijo Lucy al mirar a Sting, este le había sugerido ir a comer antes de empezar su supuesta cita.

-Vamos Lucy o no me digas que te divertías más con Natsu- soltó de repente el rubio, esta solo se sonrojo y tomó de su agua, Sting sonrió cuando llego el mesero.

-Que van a querer-

-Yo quiero un bistec con chorizo y queso fundido y de postre un helado por favor- dijo Sting.

-Y usted señorita-

-Yo quiero un alambre de res, con chorizo, longaniza, pollo, a con charales y queso fundido, y arroz con fresas y le pone crema, a y de postre una malteada de vainilla y fresa por favor- lo miró la rubia, cuando observo que el camarero viéndola nervioso, volteo a ver a Sting, cuando el mesero asintió y se fue.

-Estas bien comes demasiado no tendrás un parasito-

-Bueno que a todos les vale no- grito enojada la rubia- Así que cállate simple mortal oíste-

Sting la miró y rió- Eres divertida Lucy-

Está solo se exalto y se sentó y miró a la calle cuando el mesero llego y les dio sus comidas, Lucy no pasó desapercibida pues toda la gente la miraba al ver cuánto comida podía comer, cuando acabarón y salieron del restaurante Lucy hablo.

-Que les pasa acaso nunca han visto a una chica comer-

-Es que no comes como una chica normal Lucy- se burló Sting ganándose una cara de sombría de la rubia.

-Bien ahora donde vamos- pregunto la rubia, Sting señalo el acuario-Es en serio-

-Si siempre quse ir a uno, a parte no te quejes yo estoy pagando- Diciendo esto Sting empezó a caminar al acuario, cuando entraron Lucy se asombro ya que nunca había visto ese acuario incluso que estaba en su misma ciudad, vieron delfines, ballenas, orcas peces de colores, cuando Sting estaba sacando fotos, Lucy se sentó en una de las bancas y miro a los delfines.

_"Tienes la mirada de una chica enamorada" _recordó las palabras del viejo.

-Será cierto eso…- susurro cuando Sting se acerco y siguieron caminando, después de cuatro horas de recorrer el acuario salieron de este, caminaron por el parque.

-Dime Lucy que harás cuando atrapes a Midnight- pregunto de repente el rubio, Lucy alzo una ceja.

-Pues bailar en su tumba…-

-jajajaja bueno después de eso…-

-Pues…- se paró un momento y miró al cielo el cual estaba a punto de oscurecer, la verdad ella jamás se había preguntado eso, solo pensaba en encontrar a Midnight pero que pasaría después de eso, Sting sonrió.

-Yo me iré de este país y explorare el mundo…-

-En serio-

-Sí eh juntado mucho dinero gracias a mis robos, me iré con Meroko y los dos nos quitaremos este peso de encima, comeremos muchas cosas y tomaremos fotos y seguiremos viajando hasta que olvidemos esto, y tú Lucy que harás…-

Lucy lo miró- No lo se, quizás cuando suceda algo vendrá a mí…- y diciendo esto empezó a caminar, caundo de repente se agarro la boca.

-Que pasa Lucy…-

-Tengo que…- corriendo a una tienda pidiendo entrar a un baño, cuando salió estaba palida Sting se acerco y la sujeto.

-Oye comiste demasiado estás bien…-

-Si últimamente me ha estado pasando quizás sea la infección..- dijo Lucy agarandose del rubio, sting suspiro y la llevo a una cafetería, le pidió un té y el pidió un café.

-No tendrás un parasito-

-No dijo Mira que no era eso solo la infección- dijo Lucy tomando de su té.

-Una infección no te hace comer demasiado y después vomitarlo sabes-

-Como sea, le dire que no se me pase quizás así me de más medicamente-

-Vaya si que eres extraña- sonrió el rubio, cuando Lucy le iba a contestar se mareo e iba a caer cuando Sting se paró de su asiento y la sostuvo.

-Ves eso no lo hace una infección- dijo este acomodando de nuevo a la Heartfilia, esta suspiro y lo miró.

-Gracias- contesto Sting asintió y se sentó de nuevo- Pero olvidemos eso, no te ha contactado Yukino.

-No ella tiene esa costumbre de desaparecerse y aparece de sorpresa no te preocupes aparecerá…-

-Cierto porque Meroko quiere desaparecer a Midnight me habías dicho que ella tenía padre entonces porque…-

-Oh recuerdas eso pues verás Meroko…- pero Sting se calló y sonrió- Creo que hablaremos después-

-Que no quiero saber ahora-

-Descansa Lucy, espero y no te duermas tarde-

-Que dices apenas son las ocho no me cambies la conversación-

-Je estaremos en contacto- Sting miró sobre el hombro de Lucy y sonrió- Hola Natsu…-

Lucy sintió una descarga y volteo al encontrarse con los ojos color jade del chico, pero se impresiono sus ojos estaban oscurecidos, y estaba enojado.-N-Natsu que haces aquí…-

-Eso me pregunto yo- contesto fríamente el Dragneel, tomando del brazo a Lucy y parándola- QUE CARJOS HACES CON STING…- grito furioso, provocando que Lucy se pusiera nervioso Sting solo alzo una ceja.

-CONTESTAME QUE HACIAS CON ÉL- agacho la cabeza y después miró a los ojos a Lucy, Natsu estaba furioso.

* * *

Y que les parecio Natsu está que hehca humo xD que pasará ahora Lucy deberá deicdír de una vez por todas y no solo por los sentiminetos de Natsu...

**Bueno espero sus amados Reviews **

_**(Mi mayor miedo es conocerme a mi misma.)**_

**Siguiente Capítulo:**

**Te Amo..**

**Sentimientos encontrados, Descisiones tomadas...**

**Esperenlo...**


	11. Chapter 11 Te Amo

Hola mina aquí el nuevo episodio xD jejeje disfrútenlo :3 espero y les guste nyyyaaa por cierto este capítulo contiene Lemon si no saben como se hacen los bebes salgan inmediatamente de aquí... pero creo que sí están aquí es porque ya lo saben xD...

* * *

**TE AMO.**

**_(Mi mayor miedo es conocerme a mí misma)_**

-Q-Que significa esto- susurro el Dragneel al ver a Lucy en una cafetería y está estaba siendo sujetada por Sting, apretó los dientes y sintió como su furia crecía, entonces empezó a caminar rumbo a la cafetería.

Cuando entró sin prestar atención a ninguna de las personas que se asustaron ante su mirada este se dirigió a la mesa donde estaban esos dos, Sting alzo la vista y sonrió.

\- Creo que hablaremos después-

-Que no quiero saber ahora- respondió la Heartfilia enojada

-Descansa Lucy, espero y no te duermas tarde-

-Que dices apenas son las ocho no me cambies la conversación-

-Je estaremos en contacto- Sting miró sobre el hombro de Lucy y sonrió- Hola Natsu…-

Lucy sintió una descarga y volteo al encontrarse con los ojos color jade del chico, pero se impresiono sus ojos estaban oscurecidos, y estaba enojado.-N-Natsu que haces aquí…-

-Eso me pregunto yo- contesto fríamente el Dragneel, tomando del brazo a Lucy y parándola- QUE CARJOS HACES CON STING…- grito furioso, provocando que Lucy se pusiera nerviosa, Sting solo alzo una ceja.

-CONTESTAME QUE HACIAS CON ÉL- agacho la cabeza y después miró a los ojos a Lucy, Natsu estaba furioso.

-Eso es algo que no te impo…- pero Lucy no continuo pues Natsu la apretó del brazo-Agh-

-Oye Natsu te estás pasando-

-Tú no te metas…- miró con odio a Sting, este solo se exalto por la mirada oscurecida del peli rosa, entonces Natsu empezó a jalar a Lucy cuando salieron de la cafetería, Sting se quedó solo y suspiro- Ah, Meroko observa a ese inútil no le vaya a ser algo malo a Lucy por sus celos…-

Natsu jalaba fuertemente a la rubia, está solo venía gritando.

-Suéltame, imbécil sabes cómo se llama esto secuestro, déjame ya…- entonces llegaron al carro de este, Natsu la jaló más duro asiendo que esta quedara de espaldas al carro, Natsu tenía los ojos llenos de ira.

-Súbete- dijo secamente, Lucy apretó los dientes y lo miró enojada.

-Ni loca suéltame, te dije que no quería hablar contigo- respondió la Heartfilia, cuando Natsu le sujeto el mentón con su otra mano apretándolo- N-Natsu me lastimas idiota…-

-Bien hagámoslo a la manera difícil, ya que si no lo hago me volverás loco- susurro el Dragneel entonces abrió la puerta del carro y metió a Lucy de un empujón, está entró entonces Natsu la amarro con el cinturón de seguridad-Vámonos-

Natsu se subió y arranco, Lucy sentía raro era la primera vez que el la trataba así, pero eso que le importaba ahora sí era momento de matarlo, cuando quiso zafarse no pudo pues Natsu la había sujetado bien, empezó a entrar en pánico, aunque lo ocultaba ante el Dragneel.

-NATSU SUELTAME CON UN CARAJO, QUE TE PASA, ACASO ACOSTUMBRAS SECUESTRAR CHICAS- grito Lucy pero Natsu siguió viendo al frente sin prestarle atención, Lucy se calló cuando sintió un mareo y la vista se le nublo entonces recostó su cabeza en el asiento "Grandioso esto no es bueno, ese tipo…"

Natsu detuvo el auto enfrente de su casa, Lucy empezaba a recuperar la vista cuando este le abrió la puerta y la desamarro y la cargo como costal.

-Bájame imbécil te dije que me bajarás- gritaba Lucy pateándolo y pegándole con las manos- Déjame o yo…-

-Tú que- menciono el Dragneel al abrir la puerta y entrando a la casa cerro y activo las alarmas, "Ok esto no va bien nada bien debo escapar…- pensó la Heartfilia cuando se logró zafar y corrió hasta la puerta e intento abrirla.

-Que carajos ábrete estúpida…-

-Es inútil active todas las alarmas Luce- Respondió serio Natsu, Lucy sintió un escalofrió que bajo de su nuca recorriendo toda su espalda.

-Ábrela te lo ordeno-

-Ja, déjame decirte que aquí el que manda soy yo-

-Natsu déjame salir…- grito la Heartfilia dirigiéndose a este lanzándole una patada en el estómago que Natsu bloqueo con su brazo, Lucy puso sus manos en el piso y lanzo otra patada al costado de este a lo cual Natsu se alejó antes de que lo tocara, Lucy dio una marometa y se puso de pie-Nada mal Dragneel-

Natsu la miró aun con los ojos oscurecidos y se puso en modo de ataque y dio una sonrisa torcida.

-Te lo dije no, yo también se artes marciales…- al decir esto Lucy corrió hacia él, empezando a atacarlo con sus manos golpeándolo en sus brazos pero Natsu solo se cubría, Lucy sintió que la ira la recorría.

-Con un carajo defiéndete- grito cuando logro pegarle en el estómago a Natsu, este se agacho un momento y después la miró, Lucy temblaba de rabia ya que él no se protegía- Porque…porque… no te defiendes no me veas la cara de idiota Dragneel…-

-Si te ataco tengo miedo de que te lastime…- susurro el peli rosa agachando la cabeza, Lucy sintió como su corazón dio un brinco y empezó a acelerarse "Malditos sentimientos…" pensó cerrando los ojos, vio a Natsu y corrió hacia él.

-Pues a mí no me importa- Cuando Lucy dirigía su mano al cuello de Natsu se descuidó, y este se incoó y le pego a las piernas de Lucy para que perdiera el equilibrio.

"No puede ser Makarov en verdad yo estoy" pensaba la Heartfilia cayendo cuando Natsu la sostuvo en brazos, sujetándola de la cintura y la cabeza, Lucy miraba a los ojos jades de este, la primera vez que lo vio en la foto le pareció linda esa sonrisa después esos ojos que expresaban felicidad, Natsu la miró esta vez su mirada era relajada y seria, acaricio la mejilla de esta, Lucy seguía callada el silencio domino en la sala.

"Yo que siento…" Se preguntaba la Heartfilia, cuando Natsu hablo.

-Porque Lucy, te alejas de mí…- su voz sonaba triste, Lucy sintió un golpe en el estómago- Lo que te dije esa noche es verdad Lucy, te amo, te amo, solo sucedió porque entonces no me das una respuesta clara-

Natsu la miraba a los ojos, Lucy apretó los puños, cuando recordó lo que Wendy había comentado, se alejó de Natsu poniéndose de pie y lo miró seria, Natsu apretó los dientes y se paró viendo a la rubia.

-Porque huyes de mí, acaso te desagrado- decía tratando de acercarse a esta. Lucy solo se hacía para atrás- Porque no me das una respuesta, que es lo que sientes por mí…-

-Eso es algo que no te…-

-Si me importa Lucy por dios, te amo, me volveré loco si te vas de mi lado, viaje desde Hawái gastando dinero de más para llegar más rápido a Magnolia, y todo porque no soporto verte con otro chico- Natsu se sonrojo, Lucy igual se sonrojo y agacho la cabeza-Te amo cuantas veces debo decírtelo, si tú no sientes lo mismo solo dilo y ya, te dejare en paz…-

Lucy lo miró sonrojada, ella no sabía qué hacer, Natsu vio que estaba nerviosa y aprovecho.

-A que tienes miedo Lucy dímelo-

-Yo no le tengo miedo…-

-Luce…-Natsu se acercó a ella pero Lucy siguió alejándose de él-Luce porque huyes…- Natsu la miró tiernamente, Lucy sintió como su corazón se agitaba, un calor que nació desde su vientre hasta su pecho la invadió, entonces corrió y se encerró en el cuarto de Natsu poniéndole seguro.

-Luce, Lucy abre, Lucy por favor- decía Natsu tranquilamente, Lucy se puso de espaldas en la puerta y se agarró las piernas hundiendo su cabeza entre estás, estaba temblando sus sentimientos todos estaban revueltos, ese chico era el único que conseguía eso, que ella misma dudara de lo que debía hacer.

-Lucy sabes…- siguió hablando Natsu- Yo tenía a una chica que me gustaba demasiado ella era mi primer amor- Lucy sintió una punzada de enojo, al escuchar que Natsu hablaba de otra chica, se encogió más en sus piernas ocultando su cara- Se llamaba Karen, la conocí en secundaria, estaba completamente rendido a ella de hecho tenía planeado casarme con ella cuando cumpliéramos los 18 años…- calló por un momento, Lucy sacaba suspiros porque le dolía lo que le estaba contando Natsu, el oír el nombre de otra chica la hizo sentirse….sola….triste…

-Yo la amaba y ella igual me amaba-

-Ya cállate no quiero oírte- susurro la Heartfilia para sí misma.

-La razón por la que odio a los asesinos es porque….-Natsu apretó los dientes y pego su frente en la puerta y puso una mano en esta-Un día salimos a pasear entonces nos asaltaron me defendí pero cuando estaba alejándolos, uno de estos saco un cuchillo no me había dado cuenta, este se dirigió a mí entonces ella… se interpuso y le dieron a ella… le dio en el estómago, poco a poco su vida se me iba de las manos cuando sus hermosos ojos azules se cerraron-

Lucy se abrazó a sí misma, sentía tristeza por qué, por él claro.

-Después de ese incidente deje de practicar artes marciales, y jure nunca enamorarme pero entonces…- Natsu sonrió y cerró los ojos poniendo su frente en la puerta- Cierto día una chica de cabello rubio y ojos marrones llego a mi vida, ella oculta su sonrisa y pretende ser lo que no es, esa chica resulto ser Dark Flame una asesina, trate de odiarla pero no pude cuando me entere de una parte de su pasado, y sin darme cuenta ella me robo el corazón, y simplemente me enamore-

Lucy se mordió el brazo sus labios temblaban, estaba sonrojada y su corazón latía como loco.

-Luce tú me sacaste de ese pozo, yo nunca pensé volver a amar pero tú, hiciste que este corazón volviera a latir por alguien, simplemente curaste la herida que dejo Karen, ahora tú eres lo que más me importa, Luce te amo, te amo, te amo déjame decírtelo siempre, déjame estar contigo, déjame curarte también, Luce no tengas miedo Luce…- Termino de decir Natsu aun con los ojos cerrados pegado en la puerta, Lucy se puso enfrente de la puerta y pego su frente en esta, mirando al vacío.

**POV LUCY**

Ahora lo comprendía cuando Wendy dijo eso yo simplemente me moleste, eran lo que le llaman celos, Natsu ese chico que simplemente dije que mataría cuándo terminará mi misión logro lo que nadie antes había logrado, me descubrió, me comprendió, me trato, me poseyó, y ahora me quería amar.

-Pero no puedo- susurro Lucy para sí misma-Tengo miedo Natsu, no quiero yo solo…-

-Tienes miedo de qué- escuche una voz y cerré los ojos- De que tienes miedo Lucy- esa voz era diferente era dulce y melancólica-Solo acéptalo, dile que es lo que sientes…-

-No quiero lastimar a nadie inocente-

-Él te ama no- respondió- Y tú que es lo que sientes…- abrí los ojos, esa voz no era de mi querido demonio era algo más, algo que estaba oculto, me incorpore y mire la puerta, acerque mi mano a la perilla cuando la tome me detuve.

-Si lo haces está vez quedarás débil no te lo dije que esto te haría más débil…- y ahí estaba mi demonio quien es el que siempre me advirtió de este tonto juego en el que me quemaría y así fue, por jugar con fuego me queme- Estas segura de lo que harás, si es así adelante pero recuerda te harás débil jajajaja.

Mire a la puerta entonces sonreí eso era lo que yo quería, si me hacía más débil no importaba lo que siento en este momento es ese impulso de abrir la puerta y enfrentarlo enfrentar la verdad y mi realidad, gire la perilla y abrí poco a poco la puerta cuando esta se abrió completamente, Natsu estaba recargado en la pared agarrándose las rodillas cerrando los ojos.

Mi corazón se aceleró pero esto es lo correcto no, o es lo que pienso ahora, me acerque a él y me hinque enfrente de él.

-Natsu, yo en verdad quería evitar esto…- susurre el levanto la vista y me miró sus ojos mostraban tristeza y desesperación- No quería, que alguien saliera herido nadie inocente, no quería lastimarte-

Natsu me miró entonces apreté los dientes- Solo quería cumplir con mi misión, una asesina aprisiona sus sentimientos estos solo te hacen débil Natsu, quiero derrotar a Midnight, quiero hacerlo pagar por lo que me hizo, todo el odio se acumuló en mí por años y cerré mi corazón a los demás per tú Natsu…-calle por un momento puse mi mano en mis ojos- Simplemente yo…- en eso sus brazos me tomaron en un abrazos, me atrajo hacia él, yo solo suspire, el enterró su cabeza en mi cuello.

-Lucy me harás daño si te alejas de mí, quiero que te quedes conmigo, aunque sea poco a poco, déjame quererte déjame amarte, simplemente sé que si no estoy contigo me siento incompleto… Luce te amo, si quieres te lo repetiré miles de veces, cuantas veces quieras…Lucy dame tú respuesta-

En ese momento lo comprendí todo, el cariño que me da él, el calor que despierta en mi pecho, las malditas mariposas en el estómago, los celos hacia Karen ese estúpido sentimiento de enojo de querer descuartizarla claro a un muerta, su aroma, sus brazos sujetándome, sus labios deliciosos los cuales eh deseado probar desde hace semanas, su cara, sus ojos, su cuerpo ese cuerpo que me hizo suya que decidí que el sería el único en tocarme, ahora todo tenía sentido.

Me separe de su abrazo, puse las manos en el suelo y agache la cabeza, y lo mire y entonces por primera vez después de 10 años me deje llevar por mis sentimientos y entonces mis labios se curvaron sacando una sonrisa el me miró yo estire mi mano tocando su mejilla, me lamí los labios.

-Gran idiota que eres, el pasado siempre duele y te aprisiona no es así Natsu, pero aun así, Natsu sabes yo no sé qué significa amar o dar amor a alguien, cuando cerré mi corazón simplemente me prometí a mí misma jamás experimentar algo así y solo dejarme guiar por mi venganza pero…- calle entonces puse mis dos manos en su rostro-Tú hiciste lo que nunca creí que alguien pudiera lograr, lograste despertar de nuevo mis sentimientos que yo había ocultado, aunque no sé si esto que siento es amor pero…no…quiero…separarme de ti Natsu… te quiero a mi lado-

**FIN DEL POV**

Lucy termino de decir esas palabras que ocultaba desde hace mucho tiempo, aun agarraba el rostro del Dragneel este se quedó embobado por la sonrisa de está era esa sonrisa que a él le cautivo cuando la vio por primera vez.

-Natsu perdona si te lastimo pero no sé cómo amar así que…-pero Lucy calló cuando Natsu la tomó de la cabeza y la beso desesperadamente, Lucy cero los ojos y se dejó llevar por este abrió su boca para que su beso se intensificará, los dos se separaron por la falta de aire, Natsu la observo y acaricio su mejilla, Lucy cerro sus ojos al toque de la piel de Natsu, este la volvió a besar tiernamente y sonrió.

-Luce soy feliz y te juro que yo también tratare de hacerte feliz, no me importa que seas una asesina- diciendo esto agarro sus manos y las beso- No me importa que tus manos estén llenas de sangre de otras personas, yo te amo aun así, Luce te amo-

-Natsu yo también…- respondió Lucy sonrojada entonces Natsu la beso de nuevo, en ese momento sus emociones se volvieron una, Natsu la tomó de la cintura y la cargo Lucy seguía aprisionada en su beso cuando los dos cayeron a la cama, Natsu no dejaba de besarla, Lucy jugaba con el cabello de este cuando Natsu metió su mano en la blusa de está tocando sus pechos, Lucy gimió entonces Natsu se separó y la miró.

-Luce…- la rubia lo miró y sonrió.

-Natsu solo seré tuya…- en ese momento Natsu la volvió a tomar en un apasionado beso, y le quito la blusa su piel estaba caliente cuando este la toco, le quito el sostén dejando ver sus pezones y los lamió Lucy solo lo sujetaba del cabello sacando suspiros todo su cuerpo exigía que él la besará, Natsu la observo y sonrió.

-Luce eres hermosa, tú piel es tan blanca…- susurro cuando la volvió a tomar con sus labios, Lucy le quito la playera sin separar tanto sus labios de este, lo abrazo y empezó a besar su cuello bajando por su pecho al tocarle pareciera que la quemaba Natsu él era de ella solo de ella, Lucy siguió dejando rastros de besos cuando volvió a sus labios, los besos de Natsu eran como una maldita droga la hacían querer más, Natsu se puso arriba de ella y le quito los vaqueros y empezó a besarle el vientre, Lucy se estremecía cuando este pasaba la lengua por su piel, entonces Natsu le quito las bragas y empezó a besar su intimidad, Lucy se sujetó de su cabello soltado gemidos cuando tuvo su orgasmo, puso a Natsu debajo de ella.

-N-Natsu….Natsu- susurro su nombre, el Dragneel se estremeció al oír su nombre en los labios de su amada, Lucy le quito el pantalón y froto su sexo con el de él logrando la erección de este, Natsu gemía la lujuria y la pasión los invadió a los dos, Lucy se acercó y lo beso esta vez Natsu la sujeto y lamió su cuello, Lucy se debilito ese era la parte más sensible para ella, entonces Natsu la puso debajo de él y la miró.

-Luce mi Luce te amo, eres solo mía…- susurro este cuando se quitó el bóxer, Lucy trago y lo miró y toco su mejilla y sonrió.

-Natsu tú eres mi presa recuérdalo… eres mi presa…- al terminar de decir esto Natsu entro en ella, como la primera vez Lucy sintió que tocaba el cielo, pero esta vez no era solo sexo no esta vez había sentimientos, lo hacía por esos sentimientos que ella le quiso dar el nombre de "Amor" Natsu empezó a envestirla lentamente, Lucy agarro las cobijas.

-Natsu aaahh mmm… Natsu yo aahh…- decía Lucy consumida por la lujuria y el deseo, Natsu la miraba le encantaba verla tan sonrojada sacando gemidos, de repente Lucy lo tiró y ella se puso encima de él, entonces tomo el control, se montó en él y empezó a entrar y salir, Natsu solo apretó los dientes y agarro su cintura.

-Luce ah, Lucy…- decía su nombre entre gemidos, Natsu se incorporó mientras Lucy salía y entraba este le mordió el hombro lo cual Lucy soltó un gemido, Natsu no soporto y volvió a colocar a Lucy debajo de él, esta vez la embestía más rápidamente.

-Natsu…aaah… yo me vengo-

-Lucy yo…yo…igual- entonces lo dos llegaron al clímax, Natsu se vino adentro de ella, Lucy sintió caliente entonces abrazo al peli rosa evitando que este saliera rápido de ella, los dos estaban sin aliento, Natsu la sujetaba de la cintura y esta de los hombros, cuando se separaron un poco y se vieron al rostro los dos estaban sonrojados, entonces se volvieron a besar, un beso tierno y lento y así los dos cayeron en la cama.

-Ya veo alguna pista de él- dijo la albina al ver al hombre con lentes.

-Mi amor claro por eso estoy aquí…- dijo el hombre cuando Yukino sonrió y le dio una maleta llena de dinero, por supuesto cortesía de Lucy- Bien es este tipo- le dio una fotografía- Se llama Brain, últimamente hace el trabajo de Midnight pero no sé muy bien los detalles… de porque él tipo ya no se aparece-

-Eh a que te refieres- pregunto Yukino, el hombre saco el humo de su cigarro.

-Sabes por lo que me acuerdo cuando hacia tratos con este, no era Midnight con el que me contactaba, después de que me salí de esa mafia y viví como narcotraficante, ese tipo Midnight apareció como el líder y después Brain-

-Estas diciendo que Midnight no es el líder…- Yukino se puso sería, el hombre hundió los hombros y la miró.

-No lo sé bombón, pero lo que si te recomiendo no te acerques tanto a ellos, tú eres una de las mejores narcotraficantes muchos lo sabemos, pero estos tipos son muy peligrosos-

-No te preocupes no tengo pensado unirme con ellos- respondió con una sonrisa Yukino guardando la foto-Solo quiero saber unas cositas…- el hombre rió y se paró del sillón.

-Bueno nos vemos cariño, me saludas a Blood Master- el hombre salió entonces Yukino borro su sonrisa y se agarró el mentón.

-Si eso es verdad y Midnight no es el líder, entonces eso significa que Lucy y Sting están persiguiendo al sujeto incorrecto-

Natsu abrió los ojos eran las diez de la noche cuando volteo y sonrió al ver a su rubia a lado de él, esta vez ella no había huido como la otra vez, se acercó a ella quitándole unos mechones rubios de la cara, rozo su mejilla y la beso, Lucy abrió los ojos y lo miró.

-No te escaparas esta vez cariño…- susurro sensualmente Natsu, Lucy entrecerró los ojos y extendió su mano tocando la mejilla de Natsu y acercándose a él lo beso.

-Esta vez Natsu me quedaré, de ahora en adelante quiero estar contigo…- susurro cuando Natsu la abrazo sus cuerpos desnudos se estremecieron pero solo se dejaron consumir por el calor que a los dos los consumía.

-Te amo Luce siempre te lo diré- dijo Natsu depositando un beso en la frente de Lucy, la rubia cerro los ojos.

-Tú eres mi presa, algún día te matare…- saco de repente Natsu se rió entonces ella susurro- Pero creo que yo también te amo, mi presa…- Natsu la abrazo más fuerte, esta coloco sus manos el pecho de este, de repente sintió un mareo entonces se quedó dormida.

_"Ahora abrirás de nuevo esa cajita" si la abres entonces estarás perdida._

"De quien es esa voz" pensó la Heartfilia entre sueños.

**_-_**No debo sacarme de dudas- susurro está bajándose del coche entrando al hospital.

-Hola Mirajane que milagro que te pasas por el hospital- saludo Kinana al ver a su amiga albina.

-Si mucho tiempo, perdona la hora pero necesitaba platicar contigo- comento la peli blanca la mujer asintió.

-No te preocupes el hospital se cierra ya muy tarde a parte me toca el turno de noche, dime en que te puedo ayudar tú llamada fue repentina-

Mirajane se mordió los labios, ella quería negar eso pero que otra cosa podría pensar, Lucy estaba comiendo muchas cosas raras aparte, vomitaba pero de ahí en fuera no le sucedía nada más.

-Kinana recuerda que tú le hiciste los estudios a Lucy-

-Eh a Lucy si, fue hace cinco años…- menciono está- A qué viene eso Mirajane-

-Verás soy doctora también sabes lo que paso hace tiempo lo del virus, y lo de Lucy pero está vez creó que no se trata de ese virus bueno, pero no soy Ginecóloga así que hay algunas cosas que desconozco-

-Vamos no digas eso, lo que paso esa vez no fue tú culpa necesitabas encontrara vacunas nuevas así que no te agobies todavía con eso, y si necesitas un favor para eso me tienes amiga pero dime que pasa-

Mirajane respiro hondo y observo a su amiga.

-Lo se pero después de hacerlo las análisis de Lucy independientemente sobre el virus también observaste que ella bueno era...es estéril no es así- Kinana alzo una ceja.

-Claro yo misma le hice los estudios, y salió que era estéril, su matriz no podría soportar a un bebe-

-Ya veo, le haré un estudio de seis elementos, y necesito que me dejes analizarlos aquí y los observes, si es el virus me lo ces, pero si eso lo que temo...-

-Quieres decir que crees que ella...-

-Lucy puede estar embarazada... o puede que sea el virus no lo se Kinana...- agrego la albina con una cara de miedo...

* * *

El paso está persiguiendo a nuestra querida albina, pero ella tiene dos conclusiones una Lucy puede tener un virus, o el otro que es levemente imposible Lucy puede estar embarazada cual será...

Mina espero y les haya gustado el capítulo espero sus hermosos reviews :3 y aquí el otro capítulo...

**_ (Si tardamos 9 meses en nacer puede _****_que también tardemos 9 meses en morir.)_**

**_ Siguiente Capítulo_**

**_ La gota que derramo el vaso._**

**Las cosas quizás pasan para que una persona cambie, pero a tal grado de decidir entre la vida y la muerte ¿?**

**Mina nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :3**


	12. Chapter 12 La gota que derramo el vaso

Hola mina aquí el nuevo episodio xD jejeje disfrútenlo :3 espero y les guste

* * *

**_La Gota que Derramo el Vaso_**

**_(Si tardamos 9 meses en nacer puede _****_que también tardemos 9 meses en morir.)_**

-Que pasa Makarov- pregunto Wakaba al ver al hombre nervioso.

-No nada solo pensaba, crees que esto fuera un plan- respondió el hombre espantado, Wakaba se puso alerta.

-Ah que te refieres-

-No, nada olvídalo debo estar ya alucinando…- diciendo esto el hombre comenzó a buscar entre los papeles.

.

.

-Así que ese hombre no hacia negocios con Midnight si no con otra persona- comento Lucy al ver al monitor.

-Je, vaya que interesante quizás sea el mismo pero con diferente nombre- agrego Sting riendo, Meroko estaba sería.

-Como sea es lo único que investigue…- diciendo esto Yukino saco una foto- Él es Brain con él tendré una pequeña platica, si logro sacarle información entonces amores, creo que sabremos la verdad de todo esto…-

Lucy y Sting se miraron para después ver a Yukino.

-Bien mi ángel cuanto contigo- dijo Sting Yukino asintió.

-Necesitas más dinero-

-No por ahora no, pero estense alertas por lo que puede pasar, bien me voy luego los contactare luego…- y diciendo esto Yukino termino la sesión.

-Se ha ido…- comento Meroko, Lucy soltó un suspiro.

-Cómo puede hacernos eso, no se presenta durante días y de repente nos habla de que él puede ser un impostor…-

-Como sea no dudes de sus habilidades, pero dejando de eso a lado…- menciono Sting señalando a una esquina-Que rayos hace Dragneel aquí…-

Natsu torció la boca, Lucy lo miró y suspiro agarrándose la cara- No me hizo caso, le dije que se quedará pero neció-

-No puedo dejar que mi novia ande por ahí como si nada…- dijo alegre el Dragneel, Sting hizo una mueca mientras Meroko lo veía indiferente, Lucy por otro lado se había sonrojado.

-Bien dejando esa tontería de lado, Lucy que haremos ahora…- pregunto Sting Lucy lo miró.

-A que te refieres…-

-Es decir la policía ahorita está con el asunto de los doce asesinatos, y pues vamos muy lento…-

-Recuerdas que Yukino nos dijo que no metiéramos en su camino, si quieres puedo preguntarle a Laxus si tiene alguan misión y así matamos a otro…- dijo sería la rubia, Sting la miró y sonrió.

-Cre que necesitas relajarte un poco así que…- Sting se acerco a ella y la empujo, Lucy calló en las manos de Natsu-Diviertete con Dragneel unos días…-

-Eh oye que te pasa…- pregunto Lucy al ver al chico, este solo rió- *suspiro* Como quieras me voy. Si sucede algo me marcas… Meroko nos vemos luego- se despidió Lucy, Meroko asintió y Lucy y Natsu salieron de la habitación.

-Ah, que cansado estoy…- susurro Sting tirándose en el sillón, Meroko seguía concentrada en la computadora- Oye Meroko ya deja eso, me preocupas vamos a salir un rato vale…-

-No ahorita no busco sonidos…- susurro esta con los auriculares puestos, Sting se paró y la tomó por hombros- Que pasa, que es lo que te preocupa…-

-Eh oído diferentes tipos de sonidos pero…. El que tiene Lucy no puedo descifrarlo que será…- susurro la peli plateada, Sting se exalto.

-Un sonido, a es cierto quizás solo será un parasito o algo así…-

-Créeme Sting no es un parasito, es algo más…-

-Como sea me voy a dormir suerte espero que encuentres ese sonido- diciendo esto el rubio salió de la habitación, Meroko se quedó mirando al monitor y se agarró el mentón.

-Ese sonido es dulce y tierno pero que es…-

.

.

-Oye Luce estás enojada- pregunto Natsu quien caminaba a lado de está, Lucy estaba sería lo que le había contado Yukino no la dejaba en paz, de repente Natsu se puso enfrente de ella.

-Que…-

-Porque estás así- susurro este Lucy saco un suspiro.

-No me gusta eso, supongo que si Midnight no es en realidad él, entonces a quien estoy persiguiendo, es decir todo este tiempo ha sido una pérdida de tiempo el que casará a esos sujetos-

-Luce, no puedo comprender lo qu estás sintiendo pero- Natsu la agarro por la cintura e hizo que está subiera su cara sonrojada- Te prometí hacerte feliz así que si eso te hace feliz te ayudare-

-Quien fue el que dijo que odiaba que matará-

-Si pero no matas a gente inocentes verdad- susurro este acercándose e a sus labios y la beso apasionadamente, Lucy paso sus manos por la cabeza de este y se dejó consumir por el calor que la aprisiono en ese momento se separaron por la falta de aire, Natsu le lamio el labio inferior- Oye si sigues así con eso terminaremos de nuevo en la cama…-

Lucy se tensó entonces lo golpeo.

-Porque me pegas…-

-pervertido que eres- susurro Lucy empezando a caminar, Natsu sonrió y la alcanzo tomándola de la mano, Lucy se sonrojo al acto de este pero no lo alejo-Bien eso me gusta creo-

-A mí también Lucy- susurro Natsu dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla, Lucy solo volteó la cabeza.

POV LUCY.

Han pasado ya dos y medio meses desde que conocí a Natsu, ese chico tonto y amable que conocí que sin darme cuenta me había enamorado de él y había sacado sentimientos que ni siquiera yo conocía, ese chico al cual me entregue sin pensarlo, el cual logra encender algo muy cálido en mi pecho con sus besos y caricias, él es solo mío y de nadie más.

-Lu-chan que vas a pedir- me sacó de mis pensamientos Levy, estábamos en el Fórum de la ciudad, me había exigido que saliéramos a comer juntas ya que dentro de tres semanas se acababan las vacaciones de verano, yo mire la carpeta.

-Pues creo que un helado de vainilla y fresa con jarabe de zarzamora…- últimamente la zarzamora se me antojo como nunca antes y bueno los vómitos no han parado.

-Bueno yo pediré uno de mora azul…- y así mi amiga fue a pedir los helados, Levy la única chica a la cual le puedo decir amiga, creo que suena bien ella me ha descubierto como lo hizo Natsu así que creo que puedo algún día confiar en ella.

Regreso con los helados y empezamos a comer, se la paso hablando de un chico que le gustaba y quería conquistarlo pero la verdad yo no sabía cómo carajos conquistar chicos así que no le di muchos consejos que digamos, la verdad si ni si quiera se cómo rayos le pude gustar a Natsu, después de que comimos los helados la acompañe a comprar ropa.

-Como se me ve Lu-chan- me pregunto al salir del vestíbulo con un vestido azul.

-La verdad no te queda…-

-En serio me veo mala- dijo apresuradamente yo me reí entonces le dije.

-No es cierto se te ve bien…-

-Mo, como eres mala Lu-chan, no ves que quiero llevar algo bonito para cuando sea la fiesta-

-O eso, no lo recordaba-

-Siempre estas distraída- diciendo esto Levy entró de nuevo al probador, era cierto Laxus había regresado de su viaje a Egipto hace dos días de repente organizo una fiesta invitando a casi todos los empresarios de la ciudad, uno de estos es el padre Levy así que ella lo acompañara, por supuesto también a los Dragneel quienes después de la estupidez de Natsu de regresarse solo, llegaron al siguiente día, lo bueno es que yo ya me había ido si nos encontraban en aquella situación debía de matarlos.

-O dios lo tire…- oí la voz de una señora se le había caído una ropa, estaba embarazada me pare y la ayude- Gracias señorita-

-De nada…- la verdad fui indiscreta y me quede observando su gran estómago, cuando de repente sentí un brinco en el corazón, ella me miró y sonrió yo me avergoncé por mi tontería.

-Quiere sentir señorita…-

-No la verdad es que no…-

-Vamos nos sea penosa- me dijo la mujer y me jalo mi mano poniéndolo en su estómago, la verdad sentí algo raro, cuando lo toque, era como decirlo una calidez muy bonita que me inundo, no pude evitarlo y sonreí.

-Que será…- grandioso se me escapo eso, me separe de la señora un poco sonrojada, esta me sonrió y dijo.

-Una niña, quizás nazca pronto-

-Lu-chan que haces vámonos- me grito Levy por dios a qué hora había pagado, yo asentí y me despedí de la señora, entonces me eche a correr a donde Levy se había ido, cuando salimos del fórum me seguía preguntando porque me había llamado la atención eso.

-Oye Lu-chan que empezaste a salir con Natsu…- me pregunto de repente Levy lo cual me atragante y empecé a toser me sonroje.

-P-P-porque preguntas eso…-

-Bueno ayer los vi agarraditos de la mano muy juntitos…-

-Eso pues, supongo que sí- dije tratando de ocultar mi nerviosismo, Levy me dio una palmada en la espalda, rió.

-Jejeje ahora estás saliendo con uno de los populares de la escuela mis respetos Lucy-sama…-

-Quita el sama, y no seas tan explosiva quieres…- susurre avergonzada, esta seguía hablando.

-Bueno que te parece comer algo…-

-Me parec…. Bi….- De repente todo me dio vueltas entonces no se como pero sentí un golpe en todo mí cuerpo y todo se puso oscuro.

Me encontraba en aquella habitación de nuevo esta vez tenía un vestido blanco de tirantes y estaba sentada en el piano, por alguna razón la habitación estaba más iluminada entonces salió mi pequeño demonio quien tenía su tipo cabello en la cara ocultando su mirada con el ojo en su mano esta vez, estaba serió.

-Lucy, Lucy que mal niña tonta… si te hubieras abstenido de hacer eso quizás ahora no estrías en esta incómoda situación- murmuro yo lo mire y mis dedos rosaron las teclas del piano.

-No sé de qué hablas, te aseguro que mi odio aún vive en mí…-

-Eso no lo dudo pero, yo hablo de otra cosa…- me susurro cuando señalo con su dedo, yo mire a donde señalaba y lo vi, una pequeña caja blanca, me pare del piano y me acerque a esta un pequeño listón se veía.

-Si lo abres puede que encuentres paz…pero te harás débil más de lo que eres ahora…- me dijo ahora enseñando sus afilados dientes, yo lo mire confusa, que es lo que contenía esa caja, me detuve y la observe era simple nada del otro mundo pero entonces porque.

-Lucy, eres débil y tonta…-

-Te equivocas yo aún soy fuerte…-

-No ahora eres débil y vulnerable- cuando dijo estás palabras las luces se apagaron y sentí como chocaba con algo y caía-Recuérdalo eres débil-

Empecé a abrir los ojos lentamente, cuando me quede viendo al techo la verdad ya no había tenido esa clase de sueños.

-Luce estás bien- de repente apareció Natsu, espera Natsu.

-Donde estamos- susurre cuando este me abrazo, y se separó de mí.

-En una clínica te desmayaste a mitad de la calle, por suerte pasaba por ahí con Gajeel y vi cómo te colapsabas Levy estaba nerviosa tuve que convencerla de que la llamaría cuando despertarás, su padre le hablo y se tuvo que ír, Gajeel la acompaño-

-Ya veo- me moví cuando sentí un pequeño dolor en mi nuca.

-No te muevas amor, te pegaste en la cabeza… que te paso, no has descansado bien- me pregunto se veía asustado, suspire la verdad no quiero que se entrometa mucho en mi investigación, pero creo que esto si se lo puedo decir.

-Bueno pues eh estado un poco rara, como mucho, después lo vomito y ahora los desmayos creo que estoy mal…-

-Porque no me dijiste- me grito yo lo mire- Vamos a que te chequen…-

-No Natsu ya estoy bien a parte Mirajane ya me había avisado, creo que me los haré con ella, tranquilo vale- susurre este se tensó y soltó un suspiro, y agarro mis manos y las besos.

-Prométeme que te checarás con Mirajane si no, te obligare a que veas a otro doctor…-

-Claro papá- soné sarcástica y sonreí, él se acercó y me di un cálido beso que yo acepte, sus besos son como una droga lo quiero solo para mí, quiero ser egoísta en ese sentido, cuando nos interrumpió la doctora.

-Lucy Heartfilia verdad- yo asentí Natsu se paró y observo a la doctora- Puedo decirle que la parecer tiene algo de anemia, por su estado y como colapso, le sugiero hacerse un estudio de sangre para estar seguros- me dio una receta- Mientras coma bien y tome estos medicamentos, ahora puede retirarse-

Natsu y yo agradecimos y salimos de la clínica, Natsu me obligo a que me subiera al carro y me llevo hasta mi casa, estaciono el coche entonces se quedó en silencio.

-Que pasa no me gusta este ambiente…-

-Luce porque no me lo habías dicho lo de los vómitos y eso-

-Vamos Natsu no es para tanto-

-Claro que sí y si estas mal, sabes eh oído que son síntomas de Leucemia- grito yo me espante una cosa era tener una leve anemia, pero este ya pensaba cosas mayores.

-No inventes Leucemia deja de crear cosas…- dije enojada entonces abrí la puerta del carro pero Natsu me lo impidió y me jaló, quede de frente a su rostro el cual estaba preocupado-N-Natsu-

-No quiero que te pase nada- me susurro cuando me abrazo- Incluso con tú investigación, no quiero que sigas con eso pero sé que no te rendirás hasta que encuentres a ese tipo, pero…si es por una enfermedad mucho menos quiero perderte te quiero tanto que incluso duele…-

-Natsu, tranquilo…- susurre abrazándolo igual, hundí mi cabeza en su pecho- Me checare vale, pero ya no te pongas así-

Sonrió entonces me empezó a lamer el cuello, saque un gemido y empezó a acariciar mi espalda.

-Espera… idiota no aquí…- susurre tratando de que no me ganará la creciente excitación que nacía de mí, este sonrió

-porque podemos intentarlo- me susurro sensualmente ok este se está pasando, en un rápido movimiento me separé de él, el seguía riendo al verme nerviosa- Tarado estamos enfrente de mi casa….-

-Y mejor así se enteran-

-Como no, me voy- dije saliendo del auto sonrojada por dios en el auto como no.

-Oye me la debes-

-Como digas nos vemos mañana-

-No pudo esperar a ver cómo te vestirás- me grito cuando entre a la mansión, me metí a bañar tratando de olvidar sus besos, por poco y caía ante él, moví la cabeza ese imbécil me las pagaría pero mientras tanto lo aprovecharía.

Salí de bañarme cuando de nuevo esos malditos ascos me volvieron per me controle, salí del baño y me tumbe en mi cama últimamente eh estado rara demasiado, será de nuevo ese virus.

-No lo creo…- susurre olvidando mi estúpido pensamiento cuando entro al cuarto Mirajane lo cual yo me incorpore-Mo cuantas veces te eh dicho que toques-

-Lucy debo hacerte el estudio ahora- me dijo de repente yo la mire, esta vez creo que iba en serió- Quiero sacarme de dudas así que…-

-Espera Mira-san que es lo que te preocupa eh, llevas diciendo eso desde hace semanas que pasa…- pregunte si era eso entonces como no y me hacia el estudio, de repente ella suspiro y me miró.

-Solo quiero comprobar que te encuentras bien, sabes comer y después vomitar no es bueno así que…- saco de su maleta una jeringa yo me quede blanca del susto- Dame tú mano…-

-E-Espera…- pero recordé que se lo había prometido e ese tonto no tenía pensado ir con otro médico si tenía a Mira-san aquí, suspire y estire mi brazo apretando los ojos lo más que pude cuando sentí como Mira me ataba un guante alrededor del brazo y la jeringa como atravesó mi piel, entonces después de unos segundos la removió yo la mire casi me desmayaba.

-Bien ahora me voy, hare los análisis hoy mismo espero tener para mañana o pasado mañana los resultados- susurro tomando sus cosas.

-Mirajane si es por lo del virus no te agobies no fue tú culpa…- susurre cuando ella se detuvo y me miró, yo sentí tristeza era verdad no había sido su culpa, me sonrió de repente.

-Creme sé que eso no es, descansa mañana recibiéremos muchos invitados- diciendo esto salió de mi habitación, me tire de nuevo en la cama viendo el piquete en brazo, odio la jeringas cuando suspire.

-bueno si con esto sé que tengo seré feliz…- susurre cuando me empecé a cambiar.

FIN DEL POV.

-Bien Meroko como vas- susurro Sting al ver a su amiga concentrada.

-Creo que dentro de poco podre escucharlos-

-espero no fue fácil poner los micrófonos ahí sabes-

-Ya lo sé no te preocupes pronto sabré que pasa- murmuro está cuando de repente entro Yukino.

-Hola mis amados-

-Fiu que guapa a dónde vas- dijo Sting al ver a la chica quien traía un vestido blanco escotado y zapatillas.

-Laxus Dreyar me invito a su fiesta a parte quiere hablar conmigo…-

-Laxus y eso porque-

-Vaya a saber pero quizás me convenga- susurro está Sting la miró-Que pasa…-

-Nada solo que se extrañó-

-Quizás pero Laxus puede ser un gran socio, bueno amor me voy solo venía a presumir mi vestido… Meroko-chan me voy- grito la albina.

-Adiós-

-Que seca bueno los veo luego- diciendo esto salió de la vista de los dos chicos.

-Que chica cómo pudiste acostarte con ella- susurro Meroko sin voltear, Sting se rió.

-Jejeje por negocios, y dime cómo vas con el sonido nuevo-

-Bien ahora sé qué tipo de sonido es…-

-Hablas de Lucy oh y que tipo de sonido es…-pregunto curioso Sting, Meroko lo miró y sonrió levemente Sting se quedó impresionado al gesto de está.

-Eso es un secreto hasta que ella lo descubra…- entonces volvió su cabeza al monitor, Sting se quedó pensativo.

.

.

-Bienvenidos a esta reunión espero que los alimentos sean de su agrado- menciono Gildartz ganándose un aplauso del público y empezaron a tocar los músicos, había los meseros repartían las pequeñas botanas.

-Querido- hablo Mirajane quien llevaba un vestido color miel recto y so cabello suelto, al acercarse a él, Laxus le sostuvo la mano- Para que esta fiesta…-

-Debo hacer negocios y que mejor que una fiesta no crees…- susurro besando la mano de la albina.

-Claro una fiesta siempre funciona- dijo sarcásticamente Lucy, Laxus y Mirajane la observaron, ella llevaba un vestido color vino dejando ver su espalda, su pelo caía en caireles sujeto en una coleta y en su cuello se veía el collar de estrella que Laxus le había regalado en su cumpleaños.

-Lucy que bonita te ves- dijo Mirajane, haciendo que esta se sonrojará, Laxus lo miró.

-Veo que te pusiste el collar me alegro, ahora ve hablar con los invitados recuerda debemos hacer negocios-

-Claro Laxus- susurro está entre dientes pasando por los invitados, algunos que eran jóvenes se acercaron a está, Lucy sonreía y saludaba, platicaba con algunos de estos, Laxus y Mirajane la veían.

-Amor quiero preguntarte algo…- susurro Mirajane cuando este la miró serió.

-Luego ahora somos los anfitriones entendido, querida hablaremos después…- en eso se acercó un hombre de cabello rojo Laxus saludo.

-Que tal señor Dragneel…-

-Oh muy bien gracias por la invitación, Dreyar…- susurro este cuando se acercó a él Natsu, este llevaba un traje negro con una blusa blanca sin corbata- A recuerdas a Natsu mi hijo-

-Por supuesto…- Laxus le extendió la mano, Natsu sonrió y le tendió la mano- Es un placer Natsu, sé que vas con Lucy a la escuela…-

-Así ella es muy lista señor…- agrego el Dragneel sin dejarlo de mirar.

-Y su esposa no la veo tampoco a su pequeña hija…- agrego Mirajane al estar junto a estos tres.

-A ellas no pudieron venir, ya saben cosas de mujeres…-

-Oh lo entiendo bien espero que disfruten de la fiesta…- agrego Mirajane, Natsu desvió la mirada posando sus ojos en su rubia, se quedó impresionado ella iba preciosa, solo con verla sintió como los colores le subían a la cara.

-Vaya has criado bien a Lucy…- agrego Igneel al ver a la chica hablar en otro idioma con un hombre- Veo que hasta idiomas le enseñaste-

-Lucy aprendió sola, ella quería ser fuerte, te eh dicho que sabe 11 idiomas es una chica muy lista- agrego Laxus sonriendo, Igneel se rió y empezó a platicar con este, Natsu observo como Lucy se despedía de unos hombres y se dirigió a la mansión.

-Señor Laxus donde está el baño…- pregunto, Laxus le señalo este se disculpó y salió de la vista de estos, se dirigió a la mansión y observo que Lucy platicaba con una de las criadas, cuando se dirigió arriba, Natsu la siguió entonces está entro a una habitación.

-Bingo- susurro sonriendo.

Lucy se miró en el espejo estaba pálida, últimamente no le daba por comer bien, se retoco el maquillaje cuando tocaron a su puerta.

-Quien es…- pregunto pero no oyó respuesta entonces abrió, cuando unas manos la aprisionaron y la consumieron en un beso, Lucy dejo escapar un gemida cuando se dio cuenta que era Natsu en su cuarto, Lucy se separó de él.

-Que haces aquí…- susurro cuando Natsu le dedico una sonrisa, ella se exalto entonces este la tomó de la cintura y la miro de la cadera para arriba, Lucy se sonrojo al acto de este.

-Vengo por lo de la otra vez…- susurro cuando la volvió atra´par en otro beso, Lucy quiso reistirse cuando no pudo y abrió su boca para que Natsu la explorar con su lengua, Los dos entraron al cuarto cerrando la puerta con llave Natsu la recostó en la cama entonces empezó a tocar sus pechos que se habían puesto duros, Lucy sacaba suspiros de placer, Natsu le bajo el vestido hasta la cintura besándola por todo el cuerpo.

-Espera…ah…Natsu aquí no…- susurro está sin fuerza, cuando Natsu la volvió atrapar en un beso, y la miró sonrojado.

-Porque solo será un minutos…- Diciendo esto lamio su cuello mordiendo su oreja, Lucy lo abrazo de la cabeza jugando con su pelo, como ese chico la hacía perder tan rápido la cordura, Natsu empezó a tocar su cintura descubierta y besándole los hombros bajo atrapando uno de sus pezones entre su boca, Lucy se arqueo cuando este empezó a succionar, Cuando hizo que este se incorporara atrapándolo entre su boca, ese delicioso sabor le encantaba, Natsu el era de ella solo de ella, cuando Natsu le iba a quitar el vestido…

-Lucy estás ahí…- tocaron a la puerta los dos se separaron era Mirajane la que tocaba, Lucy se separó de Natsu subiéndose el vestido, temblaba y le falta aire estaba agotada.

-S-SI que pasa- grito cuando Natsu se paró y torció la boca.

-Necesito que bajes serviremos la comida ya Laxus quiere que estés ahí…-

-Ok en un momento bajo- contesto la rubia cuando escucho que se alejaba la albina, suspiro cuando Natsu la atrapo y beso su cuello- E-Espera Natsu ya oíste…-

-Que tramposa eres, a puesto que la invocaste…- susurro este sin despegarse de su cuello, Lucy se mordió el labio separándose de este.

-Ya, luego-luego hablamos ahora no…- susurro acomodándose el cabello, y vio que Natsu se enojaba-Que te pasa, eh eres demasiado pervertido…-

-Cállate tú tienes la culpa por que te pones ese vestido provocativo-

-*Suspiro* Ok te daré esto- susurro Lucy al jalarlo hacia su cara, atrapando sus labios, Natsu la tomo de la nueva y la acerco más a él, su beso fue apasionado, los dos jugaron con sus lenguas explorando la boca del otro, como si fuera un hambre que no se podría cesar, Lucy se separó de él mordiéndole el labio, Natsu soltó un gemido y Lucy sonrió, volvió a tomarlo en otro beso, pero debido a la falta de aire los dos se separaron jadeando, Lucy lo miró sonriendo.

-Ya te conformas con esto…- dijo con la falta de aire, Natsu la vio y sonrio y lamio su labio.

-Por supuesto que sí por ahora…- sonó juguetón, Lucy se rió entonces los dos salieron del cuarto, Natsu salió primero después Lucy, cuando está se acercó a Laxus observo que su amiga Levy había llegado le dedico una sonrisa y está se la devolvió, cuando sintió escalofríos y miró al peli rosa que se la comía con la mirada, suspiro entonces Laxus le hizo una seña, se coloco a lado de él al igual que la albina.

-Bueno serviremos la comida espero que sea de su agrado…- agrego Laxus, en eso los sirvientes empezarón a traer la comida, había mariscos y carne a la parilla, cuando trajeron una bistesisa, el olor era delicioso para todos, las personas empezaron a hablar cuando Laxus empezó hablar, sin embargo Mirajane miró a Lucy quien estaba tapándose la boca.

-Lucy estas bien…-

Lucy se tapaba la nariz ese olor de la carne la estaba asqueando entonces salió corriendo, Laxus la miró irse, Mirajane salió detrás de ella, todos se quedarón viendo cuando Natsu se disculpo diciendo que se sentía mal entonces todos volvieron a conversar, sin embargo Natsu y Levy se quedaron preocupados.

-Lucy, Lucy…- toco la puerta Mira cuando entro y observo a la rubia vomitando, estaba tan pálida, se exalto cuando Lucy acabado se incorporó y le jalo, y se lavó la boca.

-Mira-san porque pasas así…-

-Lucy debemos hablar-

-Que- susurro la rubia al verla, Mirajane cerró la puerta del baño con Llave y se acercó a ella, y la tomó de las manos Lucy la miró asustada-Respóndeme con la verdad, ya no eres una niña vale…-

-Vale que pasa…-

-Lucy has tenido relaciones sexuales-

Lucy sintió como su cara ardía, porque Mirajane le preguntaba eso de repente, pero vio que ella iba en serio entonces asintió avergonzada.

Mirajane trago- Cuantas veces…-

-Unas tres veces…- hablo Lucy agachando la cabeza, Mirajane la tomó de la mejilla haciendo que está la mirará.

-No te avergüences pero dime utilizaste algún anticonceptivo-

Lucy dudo por un instante cuando susurro.

-No-

-Lucy porque no…- agrego impresionada la albina Lucy se mordió el labio y hablo.

-bueno soy estéril, no puedo embarazarme…-

-No estés tan segura- grito Mirajane, Lucy alzo la cabeza espantada.

-Qué quieres decir-

-Lucy contéstame a parte de los vómitos, te has desmayado, o mareado…-

-Si pero no decías que era un parasito…-

-Lucy no, dios- Mirajane se desplomo en el suelo Lucy entró en pánico- Lucy creo…-

-Mirajane que pasa, porque preguntas eso, los síntomas no son de un parasito- Lucy la miraba espantada, Mirajane la miró sería.

-Lucy, tus síntomas y ahora que me di cuenta que sientes asco hacia algún tipo de comida lo pude comprobar, si fuera un parasito no te hubiera dado asco, al contrario te daría hambre, Lucy creo que tú, tú…-

-Yo que Mirajane dilo ya- exigió la Heartfilia, Mirajane suspiro y se paró tomándola de la cara.

-Creo que estas embarazada…-

Lucy sintió como si algo se hubiera roto, como si con unas solas palabras el vaso se hubiera derramado, su cuerpo de quedo congelado sus labios temblaban y se desplomo.

-Lucy estas…-

-Mira-san que dijiste- susurro de nuevo la Heartfilia temblando- NO es cierto Mirajane- susurro de nuevo cuando la miro, su rostro mostraba horror y confusión- Mirajane yo embarazada…- dijo mirando a la albina.

* * *

OoO...? Que pasará ahora

Mina espero y les haya gustado el capítulo espero sus hermosos reviews :3 y aquí el otro capítulo... y ya que no me sientos con animos de escribir algo más pasemos al resumen...

**_ (Una vida tengo en las manos la pregunta ahora es, ¿Lo hago nacer o lo mató? _****_)_**

**_ Siguiente Capítulo_**

**_ La muerte sigue mis pasos (Parte 1)._**

**Lucy: Soy una asesina yo no doy vida yo arrebato la vida de las personas, pero aún ser inocente que haré...**

**Mina nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :3**


	13. Chapter 13 La muerte sigue mis pasos (1)

**Hi Hi mina-san aquí le straigo el otro capítulo ahora sí respuestas salen a la luz **

**y el verdadero asesino igual pero que pasara con lucy que descisión tomará pasen y leanlo...**

**neko empieza la historia...**

* * *

**_La Muerte sigue mis pasos (Parte 1)_**

**_(Una vida tengo en mis manos la pregunta ahora es ¿Lo hago vivir o lo mató? )_**

-Que… has dicho Mira-san…-

-Lucy puede que estés embarazada, ya que-

-No me jodas Mirajane- grito la rubia parándose furiosa- Embarazada tú misma dijiste que jamás me podría embarazar entonces porque ahora vienes a decirme esas tonterías, porque yo…- Lucy estaba por primera vez en su vida espantada, que debía hacer.

-Lucy puede ser una opción quizás y no lo sea pero, bueno Kinana me explico que a veces en este tipo de situación puede que una de cada 10 000 mujeres pueda quedar embarazada…-

-Ja, y yo soy una de ella- Lucy se dirigió a la puerta.

-Lucy que vas hacer- pregunto asustada la albina cuando Lucy se quedó parada y la miró, tenía lo ojos muertos-Lucy…- Y salió del baño, Mirajane se tapó la boca y empezó a sollozar- Dios por favor si es así que no aborte por favor- rezaba en voz baja.

POV LUCY.

No era cierto Mirajane me engañaba pero que ganaba con hacerlo, me toque el vientre y si era cierto y estaba yo… una vida, salí al jardín donde ignore a todos incluso a Laxus, estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos por primera vez en mi vida estaba confundida no sabí que hacer.

-Que hago…- susurre cuando choque con un hombre- Lo siento…- murmure cuando este hablo.

-No te preocupes Lucy…- yo alce la mirada y vi a un hmbre de cabello negro y ojos negros, con traje blanco, me le quede viendo por unos momentos- Bueno nos vemos…- se despidió y entro a donde todos estaban reunidos, no le di importancia y salí de la casa, camine sin rumbo.

-Te lo dije no debilidad…- oí esa voz de nuevo, me detuve y cerré los ojos- Un bebe ahora que harás…-

-Buena pregunta- susurre, y abrí los ojos- Quizás no sea cierto…- entonces sin darme cuenta llegue a la clínica de Kinana, estaba sudando no quería no debía ser, entonces entre pedí una cita con esta la cual me la concedieron de inmediato, caminaba por los pasillos cuando miles de preguntas pasaron por mi cabeza.

¿Qué hare si estoy… embarazada?

¿Debo ocultarlo, engañara a Laxus?

Entonces me detuve y trague-Natsu…- susurre me había olvidado de él, que pasaría si yo en verdad estaba embarazada él lo aceptará, no que estaba diciendo, moví la cabeza.

-Eso indica que aceptaras al bebe…- otra vez esa maldita voz en mi cabeza, reaccione cuando llegue al consultorio de Kinana entonces tome aire y entre, ella me sonrió.

-Lucy cuanto tiempo…-

-No tengo tiempo para saludos Kinana- soné grosera, vamos tenía porque ya que según esta amable doctora había dicho que era estéril y toda su mamada- Lo siento Kinana es que bueno estoy que me lleva el demonio, necesito que me saques de dudas…-

-Hablas de un posible embarazo- respondió seriamente yo alce la vista y sonreí macabramente bueno que otra cosa podía hacer- Mirajane me comento de tus supuestos síntomas, ella creía que podía ser un parasito o aún peor ese virus…- yo agache la cabeza, creo que en este caso prefería el virus a un asqueroso…. Bebe.

_-No digas eso- _Sonó una voz en mi cabeza, esa voz que oí cuando me declare a Natsu una voz amable y dulce.

-Kinana hazme un ultrasonido, ahora…- ordene la verdad para que lo negaba los nervios me consumían por dentro la desesperación la impotencia se estaban apoderando de mí, la doctora me miró y asintió, llamo a una enfermera la cual me dirigió a un cuarto donde me puse una bata quitándome el vestido, me recosté en una camilla, acto seguido entro Kinana con sus instrumentos, delante de mí había una pantalla y entonces lo vi, esa cosa que me diría si yo estaba o no, creando a un niño.

-Lista- me pregunto, yo suspire y asentí, Kinana me levanto una parte de la bata y me puso un gel, el cual me estremecí al sentirlo frió, entonces el aparato paso por mi vientre, inconscientemente estaba asustada, que no fuera real, que lo que Mirajane no fuera cierto y solo fuera un parasito o una enfermedad pero no eso no lo que temía una vida creándose en mí.

-Lucy…- me hablo Kinana, yo la mire estaba aterrada al verla su mirada me decía lo peor no quería por dios, espera esta vez pensaba en él pero que más podía hacer- Estas…embrazada-

Con esas palabras mi mundo se desmorono, todo lo que había logrado se rompió en mil fragmentos, por un momento la habitación me dio vueltas, no podía ser cierto, me mordí el labio tratando de ocultar que temblaba, Kinana me toco el hombro y siguió pasando el ultrasonido por mi vientre, no era cierto ahora yo…

-Tienes siete semanas de embrazado, mira a la pantalla- me ordeno pero no voltee no quería verlo, ella se molestó- Lucy mira a tu hijo…-

Entonces voltee y lo vi, esa pequeña cosita que crecía dentro de mí, sentí mi mundo caer esa cosita era mío y de… Natsu, entonces reaccione.

-Cuantas semanas dijiste-

-Siete semanas, el corazón está formándose, todo parece normal pero debes tener cuidado ya que…- ella siguió hablando yo me quede estática, siete semanas entonces esa bebe se concibió el día en que yo Dark Flame no pude matar a una persona, y entonces me consumí en la ardiente pasión que me brindo Natsu, ese desbordante sentimiento que yo no quería admitir, el día en que Natsu Dragneel me confeso que me amaba.

-Lucy que harás al respecto…- me pregunto cuando imprimió una imagen de esa criatura.

"Buena pregunta" pensé ahora que haría, ese bebe era mío y de Natsu los dos lo habíamos creado, pero acaso quiere tenerlo, o acaso él lo aceptara, no soy una creadora de vida yo quito las vida, las desaparezco del mapa, y este bebe no sería la excepción.

-Quieres abortar…- me pregunto de repente sentí un miedo la mire, está estaba sería cuando se acercó al aparato para recoger la imagen- Estas de siete semanas, ay técnicas para que abortes sin peligro…- se acercó a mí y me dio la imagen, yo la observe, y mire el pequeño bulto que aún no tenía la forma de un bebe- Puedo conseguirte a un buen doctor pero, necesito saber para…-

-Perdona Kinana- interrumpí entonces me pare de la camilla, no podía procesar todo tan rápido entonces la mire- Esto, sabes es muy impactante debo pensarlo bien así que…-

-Solo ten esto en cuenta Lucy, si decides tenerlo tú estado podría ser delicado con el tiempo ya que tú vientre no es o era apto para tener hijos, así que decídete, si quieres tenerlo te pondré un tratamiento así que… decídete- me dijo yo asentí y salí me vestí entonces salí a la calle, estaba oscureciendo ya, por dios no podía pasarme esto o sí, esto era un castigo por mis crímenes o solo una prueba…

-Debo enfriar mi cabeza- susurre cuando me dirigí aquel jardín donde podía encontrar paz, me toque el vientre no sabía que hacer…

FIN DEL POV.

-Donde está Lucy- pregunto molesto el rubio cuando vio a Mirajane, esta le sonrió.

-Dijo que no se sentía bien así que se fue a dormir-

-Tan temprano…- agrego este mirando su reloj, Mirajane agacho la mirada la verdad ni ella sabía dónde estaba esa chica.

-Hola Laxus- saludo una peliblanca a este, Laxus la miró y sonrió- Hace mucho que no nos veíamos no…-

-Tienes razón Yukino que bien que viniste-

-Claro no negaría la invitación de un viejo amigo, Mirajane que tal-

-Hola Yukino-

-Bien Laxus quieres hacer negocios no es así- agrego Yukino al mirar al rubio este asintió.

-Vamos a mi despacho ahí te diré lo que quiero que hagas, Mira discúlpame con los demás no tardare- susurro este dándole un beso a la albina, entonces entro a la casa y guio a Yukino al despacho donde lo cerro con Lave, los dos tomaron asiento.

-Bien saca la sopa que pasa Laxus…-

-El viene por mí Yukino…- agrego serió el rubio, Yukino su cara se deformo ante el miedo que le causaba eso- Me acaba de llegar una carta…-

-No me jodas Laxus, se supone que huiste de ese tipo porque ahora…-

-Por eso necesito tú ayuda- agrego Laxus serió, Yukino se tranquilizó hace diez años que no oí la mención de ese tipo que por poco en sus años de socia de Laxus casi los mata a los dos- Eres la única en que confió y al parecer Lucy se está ganando tú confianza-

-Estas consiente de lo que estás diciendo Laxus eso significa que tú…-

-Lo sé por eso necesito estos favores- extendió una lista a Yukino está la miró entonces miró a Laxus-Te pagare muy bien como siempre pero necesito que hagas eso-

-No es mejor que le digas a Lucy quizás ella…-

-No, ella nunca le ganaría a parte no puede hacer mucho movimiento…-

-A que te refieres…- pregunto Yukino, Laxus cerró los ojos, y suspiro.

-Nada solo necesito eso Yukino por favor, préstame tú ayuda-

-Laxus eso no será problema, pero sabes que Lucy sigue buscando a Midnight el asesino de sus padres así que…-

-Tranquila no falta mucho para cuando él llegue entonces, Lucy y Mirajane estarán a salvo así que Yukino, mantengamos esto en secreto, trato hecho- agrego este estirando su mano, Yukino lo pensó entonces suspiro y agarro la mano de este.

-Bien Laxus aunque creo que no estas tomando en cuenta los sentimientos de las dos, y más por lo que harás con Lucy-

-No te preocupes después de todo yo la lleve por este camino-susurro este.

.

.

-No veo a Lucy- agrego Natsu buscando con la mirada a la rubia.

-Quizás y se haya ido a dormir- agrego Levy mirando al peli rosa, este hundió los hombros-Así que tú y Lucy son novios-

-Así es-

-Vaya no lo negaste, bueno espero que la hagas feliz- susurro la peli azul, Natsu la miró y sonrió.

-Eso es lo que quiero Levy, es lo que quiero…-

.

.

POV LUCY.

Estaba en ese jardín en el cual era el único refugio en el cual podía esconderme cuando era una niña, ahora me sentía como una indefensa, sola, confundida, asqueada, furiosa, indecisa, mire de nuevo la imagen de ese ser que crecía en mi vientre pero que podía hacer, solo podía matarlo, pero entonces porque me duele el pecho de solo pensarlo, cuando entonces sentí como alguien se sentaba a lado mío, yo no alce la cabeza entonces deje que ese hombre que siempre me escuchaba se sentará a mi lado sin decir nada.

Nos quedamos callados por cinco minutos, cuando entonces hable.

-Dime Makarov como escoges o decides algo que depende de la vida de otro…-

-A que te refieres Lucy- me pregunto este, yo apreté la imagen más entre mi mano, cuando lo mire, este estaba serió entonces- Lucy que pasa esta vez te ves asustada…-

-Makarov yo…- susurre agachando mi cabeza- Se supone que soy asesina, no doy vida las robo entonces porque, porque la vida me hace esto, quizás con una enfermedad o algo más estuviera conforme pero porque me hacen esto…-

-Lucy-

-Porque entonces, estoy concibiendo una vida Makarov…- solté de golpe, pero que podía decir, entonces lo mire este me miró serió- Que hago…-

-Lucy escúchame no crees que esto significa que es hora de que dejes tú venganza…- me dijo entonces yo alce la mirada y lo mire confundida- Una vida está en tus manos, es parte de ti, y del chico que creo te entregaste por amor no es así… entonces porque quieres perder esa vida….-

-Yo no… eh dicho eso…-

-Lucy no crees que la misma vida te está dando una oportunidad de ser feliz-

-YO SOLO SERE FELIZ CUANDO MATE A ESE TIPO- grite parándome y tirando la imagen al piso- Durante diez años, óyelo diez años me dedique noche y día a buscar a ese tipo, de sentir como su vida dependía de mi mano, oír su dolor, sus suplicas- me agarre la cara con mi mano sonriendo- Quiero que este rogando por su vida, desangrándose, suplicando pero ahora… pasa esto-

-Lucy acaso quieres matar a un inocente- me dijo de golpe yo me quede sin aliento- Creí que dijiste que no matarías a un inocente, te digo algo, ese bebe- señalo a mi vientre- Que ahora está creciendo dentro de ti, que te está brindando quizás la salvación que buscas, ese pequeño ser es un inocente no tiene la culpa de nada así que… REACCIONA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ, ESE NIÑO QUE CULPA TIENE-

Entonces me quedo impactada, Makarov tenía razón, me toque el vientre donde mi hijo si mi hijo estaba creciendo entonces caí de rodillas al pasto, este bebe no tenía la culpa de nada, yo lo concebí al entregarme a Natsu al corresponder a su amor, entonces porque quiero matarlo, quizás no quiero y si tiene razón Makarov y este bebe puede ser mi salvación una esperanza…

-No, no puedo- susurre cuando agache la mirada- No puedo matar a este bebe, no quiero matarlo no quiero…- aparte los ojos, cuando sentí una mano en mi hombro alce la mirada, Makarov me estaba sonriendo-Makarov…-

-Lucy tenlo, si Laxus se niega yo te recibiré aquí Lucy te ayudare, pero tenlo no lo mates- Ahora él me estaba tendiendo la mano como siempre, me estaba ayudando, yo lo mire sentía tristeza.

-Makarov siento tristeza, me siento sola, pero entonces porque, porque… las lágrimas no fluyen-

-Porque quizás no quieres llorar y sientes una enorme felicidad que se confunde con la tristeza-

-Peor aun así me siento sola…-

-Sabes Lucy sé que él chico el padre de la criatura no te dejará, Lucy para que tú te hayas entregado a un chico por amor, entonces él también te debe amar-

Mire al viejo, quien me sonreía al principio creí que se decepcionaría o algo así, pero en cambio me dijo que este bebe podía ser mi salvación mi esperanza, le sonreí entonces asentí, esa noche no volví a casa me quede con él a quien consideraba como mi abuelo, esa noche mire a la luna buscando una respuesta, entonces caía en los brazos de Morfeo cuando acariciaba el lugar donde mi bebe crecía.

Y otra vez estaba en aquel lugar pero está vez estaba más iluminado, el piano seguía ahí junto con las caras llenas de horro y miedo en las paredes, entonces lo vi mi pequeño demonio quien me miraba seriamente.

-Vaya que milagro que no me hables primero- dije sonriendo este solo alzo la cabeza su ojo estaba cerrado.

-Lucy estás negando la oscuridad de tú corazón, dime ya no necesitas el odio y la venganza- me susurro yo lo mire, entonces observe de nuevo esa pequeña caja de color blanco que estaba a lado de él- Si abres esa caja entonces estrás perdida…- sonrió y sin abrir su ojo- Débil de nuevo, un maldito humano débil que harás te dejarás guiar por el amor-

Me toque el vientre, amor, podría darle amor a este bebe. Entonces sonreí claro que podía darle ese amor, el que Natsu me dio, que me ahoga cuando me lo ofrece, si podía y lo haría pero eso significaría dejar mi venganza y dejar a Midnight libre, entonces volvió a mí ese maldita cólera, la impotencia, el enojo todo lo relacionado con la ira, mi demonio me miró y abrió su ojo y me observo divertido.

-Lucy lo se sabes que no puedes dejar ir al asesino pero ten esto en cuenta… Un bebe lo arruina todo no lo olvides-

Entonces desperté exaltada, me agarre la cabeza mire el reloj eran las once de la mañana, mire al tocador ahí estaba mi desayuno, entonces me incorpore en la cama hacía un horrible calor, entonces entro al cuarto Makarov.

-Buenos días- dije el me devolvió el saludo y me aventó ropa.

-Cámbiate no creo que quieras usar el mismo vestido dos veces…- me susurro, yo me exalte entonces me toque el cuello, suspire el collar seguía ahí- T evo abajo- acto seguido salió de la habitación, me cambie y desayune, necesitaba alimentarme bien ya que él bebe necesitaba vitaminas, después de comer baje a la sala donde Makarov me esperaba.

-Gracias abuelo por aceptarme en su casa- se incline este solo me miró serió.

-Lucy no harás no le quitaras la vida verdad…-

-No lo hare, por ahora necesito saber que hare con respecto a Laxus-

-Lucy solo recuerda esto, quizás Laxus ya no esté ahí así que decide bien…-

-A que te refieres…- susurre este suspiro y me sonrió.

-Nada, mejor vete Mirajane hablo hace rato está preocupada- entonces me abrió la vuelta, me despedí de él y salí a la calle, mire el sol estaba tan brillante entonces por primera vez sentí el miedo de, mirar, llegar a casa y hablar con Laxus debía ser así enfrentarlo y pues después no sé qué haría...

.

.

-Dark Flame, Blood Master- susurro un hombre sentado en un sillón cuando un peli negro llego y se inclinó.

-Señor está todo listo esta noche será el gran espectáculo-

-Excelente, el caerá ante mí, te aseguraste de que le llegará la carta- pregunto el hombre dejando una copa de vino en la mesa.

-Así es la carta que era para King Dark fue entregada- respondió el peli negro, cuando el hombre sonrió.

-Bien, Midnight es hora que actúes quiero a Dark Flame muerta de miedo cuando regrese a su casa y veo lo que paso-

-Señor no es mejor matarla ya…-

-Acaso pedí tú opinión, recuerda que hace diez años alguien no la mató como debía, tortúrala un rato después la traes ante mí, pero antes le das un recorrido en su vieja casa, entendiste-

-Como ordene está noche es el festín de sangre, con su permiso- Midnight salió de la habitación, el hombre tomó una foto donde una pequeña rubia sonreía, entonces la beso.

-Lucy, tú eres toda mía…-

Lucy caminaba por la calle, eran ya las cuatro de la tarde, no quería llegar y enfrentarse a Laxus, no tenía el valor, hablar con Natsu era otra opción pero como le diría.

-Natsu tendremos un bebe…- susurro está- Natsu yo estoy embarazada… no funcionara y si él se niega, vaya que difícil situación- susurro agarrándose el vientre entonces sintió un ligera emoción, ella una chica que quitaba vida ahora estaba concibiendo una que graciosa era la vida, entonces paso por una tienda de ropa para bebe y sin darse cuenta entro en ella.

Miro las pequeñas ropitas, tomo una y la olió, un aroma a bebe llego a sus nariz entonces la brazo, que se sentirá abrazar a su bebe cuando este naciera, y si Makarov tenía razón y ese bebe la sanaría por completo una nueva esperanza una nueva forma de vida entonces lo haría.

-Quiere llevarse ese señorita…- pregunto una delas vendedoras, Lucy la miró entonces dejo la ropita y negó con la cabeza y salió de ahí, cada vez que pasaba veía a mujeres con bebes un extraño sentimiento la recorrió entonces se tocó de nuevo el vientre.

-Natsu, que debo hacer, no sé qué hacer…- susurro cuando llego a la mansión entró entonces se encontró con Mirajane quien la abrazo de inmediato.

-Lucy dime que no hicisteis nada- agrego está ´preocupada, Lucy la miró y negó, Mirajane se desplomo.

-Mirajane escucha…-

-Lucy se que si estas embarazada y déjame decirte que no te abandonare- agrego está mirando a Lucy.

-Mira-san-

-Te ayudare vale pero no abortes acepta a tú bebe por favor Lucy, sabes yo nunca pude tener bebes por eso no le quites esa vida a esa criatura que crece en tú vientre- diciendo esto la peli blanca toco su vientre de Lucy, la rubia se exalto entonces asintió sin mostrar alguna emoción.

-Lucy dime quien es el padre…-

-Es Natsu Dragneel-

-El chico que debías vigilar…- agrego sorprendida la albina, Lucy asintió, Mirajane sonrió- Ya veo, él te cautivo no es así-

Lucy se sonrojo y sintió, por alguna razón le alegraba saber que él bebe era de ella y Natsu, que fue concebido el día en el que los dos se entregaron por amor y no por sexo.

-Cuando le dirás- pregunto Mirajane Lucy la miró.

-No lo se aún no estoy segura-

-Lucy el también aporto para crear a ese bebe, así que debe responder por eso…-

-Mira-san no quiero han sido demasiadas impresiones por dos días seguidos no sé qué hare de ahora en adelante así que no me confundas más vale-

.Lucy…

-Lucy-sama, el señor Laxus le llama- dijo uno de los hombres del rubio, Lucy se estremeció y asintió.

-Lucy voy contigo- agrego Mirajane, Lucy empezó a caminar, recorrió el enorme pasillo hasta llegar al despacho de este entonces respiró hondo, Mirajane la jaló y la abrazo, entonces Lucy entro al despacho encontrándose con Laxus sentado en el escritorio, se acercó a este tratando de no mostrar su miedo.

-Para que me llamaste Laxus…-

-Veo que dormiste bien en la casa de mi padre, veo que te consiente mucho-

-Por supuesto para él soy como su nieta, pero no creo que me hayas llamado para hablar de esto que pasa…- agregó Lucy tratando de que su voz no la delatará sentía miedo, entonces Laxus la miró.

-Tengo un nuevo trabajo para ti…- Lucy se estremeció había pasado mucho tiempo antes de que Laxus la mandará a una misión, se había desacostumbrado.

-Bien a quien debo matar…-

-Vaya estás animada…- en eso Laxus le lanzo un folder- Creo que lo conoces bien después de todo deseaste desde un principio matarlo-

Lucy se quedó en shock cuando abrió el folder y vio la imagen del chico que amaba.

-Natsu…- susurro, Laxus se levantó del asiento.

-Así es ya no me sirve quiero que lo elimines entendiste esta noche- agregó este secamente.

"No, no, no, puede ser no él, no Natsu no puedo, no dios el no" pensaba la Heartfilia apretando los ojos.

-Lucy mejor prepárate, pronto oscurecerá así que…-

-No…no- susurro Laxus la miró, Lucy se mordió el labio y lo miró desafiante Laxus alzo una ceja- No lo hare no lo matare…- grito, sabía que debía callarse pero la cólera que sentía en es momento era más fuerte que su razonamiento.

-Que dijiste…- hablo enojado Laxus, Lucy puso el folder en el escritorio, y apretó sus manos.

-No lo matare no a él…-

-Lucy, es por tú maldita humanidad no me jodas- agrego etse pegando en el escritorio Lucy no se movio- Dime una muy buena razón para no matarlo entonces yo mismo-

-Porque lo amo, lo amo, Laxus amo a Natsu Dragneel por eso no lo matare ni hoy ni nunca…- grito esto a los cuatro vientos, ahora todo ya no le importaba debía proteger a Natsu a la persona que amaba, que era el padre de su hijo, Laxus oscureció su mirada.

-Te enamoraste, jajajaja no me hagas reír-

-No estoy bromeando, Laxus no lo matare de hecho lo protegeré si intentas ponerle una mano encima- respondió la rubia, Laxus se calló entonces la miró.

-Bien entonces dime matarías a alguien más por protegerlo…-

-Así es me vale quien sea, pero no lo matare no a él- contesto decidida esta, Laxus sonrió y se acercó a ella.

-Bien entonces, matarás al engendro que llevas en el vientre-

Lucy sintió terror, un miedo indescriptible Laxus lo sabía todo, su bebe.

-Como lo sabes…-

-Lucy no soy idiota. Al igual que sabía de tus aventuras con él Dragneel, así que dices matas al bebe y yo dejo vivir a Natsu a tú amorcito…-

-Laxus…-

-Lucy no me digas que quieres tenerlo, no me diviertas, eres una asesina no das vida, de hehco las quitas las desechas, como viles animales los matas a todos así que matarás a ese bebe o yo mató a Natsu…- agrgeo Laxus poniendo una psitola en la mesa, Lucy estaba palida que podía hacer.

Entonces sintió como la adrenalina la recorría por todo el cuepro exigiéndole protger a Natsu como al bebe, entonces miró a Laxus.

-No matare a ninguno, no lo hare de ahora en adelante no hare ya…-

-Escuchame Lucy, yo te crie te di un techo te di de mi comida, te enseñe un oficio, te di educación dime que clase de mal agradecida era eh- hablo este con desprecio, Lucy sintió un golpe en el estomago, era cierto le debía todo eso a Laxus estonces porque estaba defendiendo a esos dos con uñas y dientes, así era porque los amana demasiado-Así que si no te decides los matare a los dos…-

-No puedes obligarme a abortar-

-Puede que no, pero en una casa pueden existir muchos accidentes-

Lucy sintió miedo, Laxus sería capaz de aventarla por las escaleras para deshacerse del bebe, como acto reflejo abrazo el lugar donde crecía su hijo y retrocedió.

-Laxus no lo hare no me obligarás- grito y salió corriendo del despacho, Laxus la miró y sonrió, Mirajane entro y lo miró.

-Que ha pasado…-

-Mirajane saca una cita con el doctor Lucy abortara…-

-Que espera como lo sabes…-

-Yo lo sé todo, así que has lo que te digo-

-Laxus ella no quiere…-

-No me importa lo que quiera o no, ella está bajo mi tutela, así que yo decido en su vida, y ella abortara a ese engendro-

-Como dices eso, es una criatura inocente-

-Si una criatura que me quitara a mi asesina para mis trabajos, deja de contradecirme y has lo que te digo-

Mirajane miró a Laxus con odio, por primera vez veía con asco a Laxus el hombre de que ella se había enamorado, por el que abandono a su familia y se enteró a la suerte sabiendo que él era un asesino.

-No lo puedo creer, Laxus en serio tú eres así…-

-Claro amor así que hazme caso y llama al doctor…-

-No lo hare-

-Me contradices-

-Si es por proteger a Lucy y a su bebe te contradigo, con que clase de hombre me fui a casar-

-Con el que vez enfrente amor…-

-Me das asco- diciendo esto Mirajane salió del despacho, agarro sus llaves y se fue en el carro, Laxus miró al jardín entonces llamó por teléfono.

-Yukino está todo listo…-

_*Si pero llamaré más al rato estoy en un trabajo*_

-Bien gracias por la ayuda- susurro este entonces colgó, y suspiro- Lucy Mira hice esto por protegerlas…-

-No lo puedo creer que lo hayas echo- se oyó la voz de un hombre, Laxus volteo y lo miró seriamente.

-No las dejaría a tú alcance-

-Bien entonces acabemos con lo que empezamos hace diez años…- susurro este entrando al despacho.

.

.

Lucy corría a toda prosa sintiendo como Laxus la alcanzaría en cualquier momento cuando se detuvo en un parque y tomó aire, se agarró el vientre.

-Bebe te protegeré al igual que a Natsu…. Natsu- alzo la cabeza- debo ir con él…- pero entonces no siguió pues sintió como alguien salió detrás de un juego, y se puso seria-Quien eres…-

-Vaya Dark Flame me entristece que no lo sepas después de todo tú me estabas casando- agrego el peli negro, Lucy sintió como la adrenalina la invadía de nuevo.

-Maldito tú eres- pero no siguió pues sintió un piquete en la pierna, se miro era un dardo se lo saco- Mierda no es cierto…- grito cuando todo le empezó a dar vueltas.

-Te parece familia Lucy…- agregó el hombre acercándose a esta, cuando la rubia calló al suelo.

-Demonios, maldito eres…- susurro cuando sus ojos se cerraron.

.

.

-Sí en que la puedo ayudar- agrego la peli rosa mirando ala albina.

-Necesito hablar con Natsu Dragneel- agrego desesperada esta, cuando el Dragneel se asomó.

-Eh usted es-

-Natsu debo hablar contigo, es sobre Lucy- grito está Natsu se puso en guardo y su mirada se puso sería.

-Que le pasa a Lucy- dijo acercándose a la albina, esta lo miró.

-Te lo diré vamos a otro lugar a platicar, si no tomas una decisión pronto no sé qué pasará- agrego desesperada está, Natsu sintió miedo.

-Qué pasa con mi Luce…-

.

.

-Bienvenida pase por aquí- dijo la mesara guiando a Yukino a una de las habitaciones, cuando está llego a una elegante habitación y al abrirla, vio a un hombre alto de cabello gris y ojos negro que le sonrió.

-Vaya te has atrasado Yukino, veo que sigues igual de sabrosa que siempre- agrego este cuando Yukino entro y se sentó enfrente de él.

-Me alegro que aceptaras mi invitación Brain- sonrió la albina cuando el hombre se rió y la miró.

-Como le negaría algo así a mi querida Yukino, vamos antes éramos socios…-

.

.

-Lucy, serás mía cueste lo que cueste, esta vez tú me buscaras lo sé, y nuestra pelea habrá empezado- dijo el peli negro mirando por la ventana y sonrió- Por eso muéstrame las habilidades de Dark Flame estoy impaciente jajajaja…-

_**CONTINUARA...**_

* * *

Y que les parecio ahora sí empieza lo bueno esta vez al parecer más de una persona esta involucrada a la muerte de los padres de lucy y quizas Laxus oculte un terrible pasado pero era en serio que obligaría a Lucy a abortar...

Como reaccionara Natsu al saber que será papá, ya que Mirajane al parecer le soltará la sopa, Lucy porque ha sido secuestrada ?

Entonces que pasará waaaa suspenso...

Espero sus amados Reviews... esto está que arde...

**Siguiente Capítulo:****  
**

_**La muerte sigue mis pasos (Parte 2)**_

_**(Una persona sacrifica todo por proteger a sus seres amados, aunque esto signifique morir en lugar de ellos)**_

**Lucy deseo encontrar a Midnight pero está vez ella en vez de ser la cazadora termino siendo la presa que pasará.**

**Mina nos vemos en el otro capítulo...**


	14. Chapter 14 la muerte sigue mis pasos (2)

**Hi Hi mina-san aquí les traigo el otro capítulo, espero que les guste y pues esto está que arde destinos unidos y personas que se perderán en el olvido :3**

**Hola mina aquí el episidio solo dejenme decirles que esto esta que arde y mas por lo que esta a punto de pasar quizás el amor no fue lo suficiente fuerte para que Lucy acabrá con el odio de su corazón...**

**Neko empieza la historia**

* * *

**_La muerte sigue mis pasos parte (2)_**

**_(Una persona sacrifica todo para proteger a sus seres amados, aunque eso signifique morir en lugar de ellos)_**

(_Imaginen la tonada de freddy krueger) _-Uno dos tres atrapadas estás- se oyó un sonido Lucy empezó a despejarse y abrir los ojos- cuatro, cinco, seis no puedes escapar- cuando los abrió de golpe estaba amarrada de las muñecas con una cadena flotando en el aire, solo tenía su ropa interior mostrando la cicatriz en su lado derecho del abdomen, estaba en lo que parecería un almacén, fijo su vista en el hombre que horas antes la había drogado, quien estaba tarareando.

\- Siete, ocho nueve la asesina que le ira a pasar…- cuando salió de la oscuridad traía una gran sonrisa en el rostro, con una guadaña cruzada en sus hombros, Lucy lo observo y trago sin mostrar debilidad.

\- Nueve, diez once aquí morirás…- detuvo su tararea el peli negro la miró, Lucy observo esos ojos rojos que mostraban locura y odio- Hola mi querida Dark Flame, que coincidencia encontrarnos aquí…-

Sin embargo Lucy no dijo nada aun no procesaba todo eso, entonces- Quien eres porque coño me has traído aquí…-

El hombre alzo una ceja y entonces se inclinó- Hola amada Lucy mi nombre es Midnight mucho gusto…-

Lucy apretó los dientes y abrió enorme los ojos, sintió como la adrenalina corría por su cuerpo, la cólera la rabia se apoderara-ron de ella, apretó los dientes el chico solo la miró con una sínica sonrisa.

-Midnight maldito tú eres…-

-Vaya, vaya sabía que te pondrías así por eso me tome la libertad de atarte y jugare un poco contigo-

-Maldito bastardo- en eso el peli negro acerco la guadaña a la pierna de Lucy y con un rápido movimiento la hirió, Lucy sintió una punzada de dolor pero no grito ni nada solo se mordió el labio aguantando el dolor, Midnight la miró.

-Esto te parece familiar, se que jugabas con tus victimas con mis adorables conejillos de india, que mala eres Lucy…-

-No pronuncies mi nombre con tú asquerosa boca…- grito la Heartfilia cuando este la hirió ahora en el brazo, Lucy se arqueo ya que esta vez le había clavado más profundo la guadaña, cerró los ojos per no grito y miró al tipo que reía como loco.

-Señorita que modales son esos veo que te educaron mal, pero nos divertiremos un poco Jejeje tú solo espera…- y así el peli negro se dirigió a una meso llena de cuchillos de diferentes formas, Lucy trago eso no estaba bien había caído en la trampa de Midnight- Uno, dos, tres atrapada estás, Cuatro, cinco, seis no puede escapar-

"Demonios debo zafarme pero como, tranquila Lucy no te desesperes puede que este sea el momento que esperaba…" pensó la Heartfilia cuando una gota de sudor bajo por su frente.

-Oye ya veo que me matarás déjame preguntante algo antes de que mi cuerpo sea despedazado- rió Lucy, Midnight volteó y sonrió.

-Que quieres princesa-

-Saber porque mataste a mis padres, ya que sabes mi nombre y tú mataste a los Heartfilia…- agrego esta con los nervios a punto de delatarla, el peli negro agacho la cabeza y empezó a reír como loco

.

.

-Vaya gracias…- agrego Brain al tomar la copa servida por Yukino, está le dedico una sonrisa-Bien de que querias hablar hermosa.-

-Pues verás eh tenido problemillas por ahí así que me preguntaba si alguien me podría ayudar-

-Eh que tipos de problemillas- susurro este dejando la copa en la mesa, Yukino lo miro.

-Pues Dark Flame sabes últimamente me ha estado dando vueltas por la cabeza, el saber quién podría ser- en eso Brain empezó a reír Yukino rió "Bien la droga a empezado hacer efecto- No me digas que sabes algo de él-

-De él, o Yukino no sabes nada- agrego este al parecer no tan concentrado en la plática- Dirás ella…-

-Eh ella no me digas que es mujer- susurro está según impresionada, Brain le roso el rostro.

-Así esa Dark Flame es una chica, Lucy Heartfilia…-

-Eh como sabes eso- pregunto con una gotita de sudor la albina, no se pudo haber imaginado que esos tipos sabrían ya hasta su nombre.

-Pues porque…- este se acercó a su oído- Nuestro jefe lo sabe todo jajajaja- se separó de golpe de ella.

Yukino trago-Te refieres a Midnight ese chico es el líder no es así-

-No…no…. Mi linda Yukino no es él, de hecho él nunca fue nuestro jefe…-

-Espera entonces porque él mató a los Heartfilia es decir si no era el jefe…-

-En eso también te equivocas, él no mató a los Heartfilia- susurro Brain al caerse del sillón, Yukino lo miró estaba en shock todo lo que le había dicho a Lucy no era verdad- Ék que mató a sus padres es nuestro jefe Yukino…-

.

.

-Que has dicho- susurro Lucy con los ojos como platos, el chico la miraba con una sonrisa.

-Pues yo no mate a tus padres querida…-

-NO MIENTAS TU LOS MATASTE, LO SUPE LA POLICIA SOSPE…-

-La policía jajajaja, Lucy o Dark Flame eso es falso, nosotros introdujimos ese nombre para divertirnos un rato, a parte fue ordenes de nuestro jefe…-

-Jefe tú no eres el jefe- pregunto Lucy confusa.

-Así es, solo fue un engaño estos años solo hacíamos lo que el jefe decía, lo de tus padres no fue cosa mía solo con decirte de que no sé por qué razón él los mató….-

-No, no puede ser, estos años buscaba al equivocada… espera como se que dices la verdad…- grito está Midnight la miró.

-Porque debería mentirte cuando estoy apunto de matarte es decir, esa fue tú última petición, es solo para que tú alma no deje preocupaciones en este mundo, tómalo como un regalo…-

-Porque ustedes…- susurro está, Midnight alzo los hombros.

.

.

-Ni yo lo sé solo sé que nuestro jefe está un poco obsesionado contigo, cuando descubrimos que la última de los Heartfilia era Dark Flame fue que empezamos con el juego de dejarte pistas falsas, no se todo fue un engaño, el solo quería jugar con Lucy Heartfilia, pero algo te digo- este se sentó de nuevo en el sillón tambaleándose por la droga- Nuestro jefe tiene los ojos puestos en ella y Blood Master-

-Espera que Blood Master- Yukino se sorprendió- Está detrás de él también…-

-Sí, si desde que se supo de un nuevo asesino investigamos y descubrimos a ese chico rubio y la chica de cabello plateado…. Como eran Sting y Meroko-

-Que piensa ese tipo hacer con ellos responde…- grito desesperada la albina Brain la miró y sonrió.

-Un juego de quien vive y quien muere, después de todo el plan ya está casi terminado-

-Plan…. Terminado- su quedo en shock- De que plan hablas…-

-Nuestro objetivo era secuestrar a Dark Flame y entrar en la mansión Dreyar para un objetivo, y creo que sea cumplido…. Entonces Dark Flame iría a por él…-

-De quien hablas quien es tú jefe de qué plan hablas, Laxus él que tiene que ver…-

-Laxus… Laxus…. A ese tipo Jejeje si supiera Dark Heartfilia lo que es, lo odiaría por ser un cómplice del asesinato de sus padres…- termino de decir, Yukino dejó caer su copa.

-Laxus él… como se llama tú jefe…- susurro Yukino a punto de estallar rodo eso era debía ser mentira, ellos habían manipulado a su antojo a Lucy y Sting, pero que querían de ellos.

-Él se llama…- susurro Brain acercándose al oído de esta- Te lo diré y lo que tiene planeado para esos dos…-

.

.

-Como se llama él, tú jefe…- grito Lucy furiosa, Midnight la miró y lanzo un cuchillo el cual se enterró el brazo izquierdo de Lucy, este esta gimió de dolor pero no dejo salir ningún grito, la sangre empezó a bajar por su brazo, su abdomen estaba empapado de sangre al igual que su pierna derecha.

-Jajajaja una pregunta por un poco de dolor, Heartfilia pero que crees el tiempo de preguntas termino- sonrió este agarrando el machete de la mesa- Ahora empieza tú sufrimiento- Lucy pudo ver su reflejo en el machete, nunca había visto su cara así, por primera vez después de diez años experimentaba ese miedo y desesperación, apretó los dientes cuando el machete toco su vientre donde estaba su bebe.

-Sabes lo mejor de esto- susurro este pasando el arma por las piernas de esta- Que serán dos pájaros de un tiró je, nueve, diez, once aquí morirás- Lucy cerró fuertemente los ojos.

"Natsu" pensó Lucy cuando oyó un disparo y entonces un grito domino el silencio del almacén, abrió los ojos encontrándose con el pelinegro en el piso su mano derecha estaba cubierta de sangre, se quedó estática y después hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Bueno dejemos los juegos quieren…- se oyó la voz cuando delante de Lucy apareció un chico de cabello rubio, esta lo observo- Lucy deberías de dejar de salir así por las tardes-

-Vaya nunca pensé que serías un acosador, me sorprendes- sonó sarcástica la Heartfilia cuando el dolor se volvió apoderar de ella, Sting se acercó a ella y la miró.

-Eso se ve doloroso, te ayudo…-

-Creo que está vez aceptare tú ayuda novato…- lo miró, Sting agarro el cuchillo y lo saco muy rápido, Lucy apretó los dientes y jadeaba- Vaya me das miedo porque no gritaste…-

-Que se han olvidado de algo no creen- agrego Midnight, ganándose la mirada de los dos chicos, Sting lo vio y sus ojos mostraban odio- Vaya de nuevo esa mirada…-

-Veo que te encontré Midnight yo tengo asuntos que arreglar contigo, Lucy este tipo ya no es tú presa es mía entendiste-

-Como quieras…- susurro está agachando la cabeza, Sting sonrió y saco una espada- Midnight por fin eres mío…-

-Lamento decirte que no es así…- agrego este agarrándose la mano cuando saco una esfera- Nos veremos despues asesinos- en eso la tiró al piso haciendo que el almacén se iluminara.

-Una bomba cegadora…- agrego Sting cubriéndose los ojos, Lucy los cerró, cuando la luz se desvaneció el pelinegro ya no estaba- Demonios, maldito sea…- susurro Sting cuando recordó a Lucy, se volteó y vio a la chica cubierta de sangre.

-Vaya hasta que me pones atención…-

-Digamos que tienes bonito cuerpo…- susurro este viéndola de arriba abajo, Lucy lo miró enojada, entonces este levanto las manos- Ok me calló, te bajare- diciendo esto Sting se acercó a la chica y con su espada corto las cadenas, Lucy calló siendo sostenida por los brazos de este.

-Gracias…- susurro esta Sting la miró y sonrió.

-Vaya que es eso me das las gracias-

-Sabes que devuélveme mis gracias queda anulada- susurro está con los ojos cerrados, Sting la levanto en modo princesa.

-No eso ya no se puede, mejor vámonos debemos curarte esas heridas- agrego este comenzando a caminar, Lucy vio que ya se iba hacer de noche y cerró los ojos "Él no es el asesino entonces quien es"…

.

.

-Que has dicho… no es cierto- susurro Yukino espantada y horrorizada por las palabras del hombre que ya havia dormido en el piso- Sting… y Lucy demonios…- saco u comunicador- Vengan aquí tenemos un cuerpo que llevar a parte preparen el carro deberemos partir de inmediato- grito cuando dio un golpe en la mesa.

-Así que seguías vivo eh, Laxus no mentía pero… Lucy ella- entonces entraron a la habitación cinco hombres de traje negro que alzaron a Brain y lo metieron al coche Yukino se sentó en la parte delantera- Cuanto tiempo llegaremos a Magnolia-

-Unas tres horas…-

-Grandioso, arranca ya y ve lo más rápido que puedas- ordeno el hombre asintió y entonces arranco, Yukino miraba por la ventana "Ese tipo debe estar enfermo, solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde…

.

.

-Que, que Mira-san, que luce que…- agrego el Dragneel con los ojos abiertos como platos y pálido, no lo podía creer.

-Natsu, Lucy está embarazada, por lo que me entere lleva siete semanas de gestación y ella bueno…-

-Espera siete semanas…- Natsu hizo memoria, entonces recordó- Fue entonces el día que le dije que la amaba… ella quedo embarazada… dijo que ere estéril…-

-Al parecer los exámenes no salieron correctos…-

-No lo puedo creer en serio…-

-Natsu escúchame, ese bebe es de los dos no puedes abandonarla, Laxus la obligo a abortar- a la mención de esto, la cara del Dragneel se mostró furiosa y se paró de golpe de la mesa.

-Lo hizo, Lucy aborto al bebe- grito ganándose la atención de los demás clientes, Mirajane lo jaló del brazo haciendo que se sentará de nuevo.

-No, Natsu él se lo dijo apenas unas horas pero Lucy se negó, ella al parecer esta confundida, yo le dije que no lo haga pero, ella no podrá sola, Natsu dime que harás respecto a eso-

Natsu apoyo su cabeza en sus manos, la verdad era que nunca se hubiera esperado eso.

POV NATSU

Un bebe a esta edad, dios somos jóvenes pero yo lo hice porque la quería yo le hice el amor porque la quiero, entonces este bebe es el fruto de nuestro amor, entonces puede ser posible, pude imaginarme a Lucy sola, temblando mostrando esa mirada de confusión que me mostró el día que no mató a ese hombre, sola a punto de la desesperación tocándose el vientre, ese bebe es de los dos y yo con eso yo…

-Mirajane, yo cuidare de Lucy y el bebe…- respondí decidido, ella me miró con los ojos con lagrimas y asintiendo- Yo los cuidare a los dos, pero quiero que comprendas lo que hare-

-Que vas hacer…- susurro esta confusa, yo le sonreí.

-No te preocupes ya lo sabrás, debo irme, buscare a Lucy y hablare con ella no te preocupes no dejare que haga ninguna tontería- y así salí echo un rayo, Lucy no estaría en la mansión entonces el único lugar en el que podía estar sería con ellos.

-Lucy los tres seremos felices esta vez no me puedes decir que no…- grite sonriendo triunfante dirigiéndome a donde mi futura familia me esperaba.

.

.

-Ky-

-Ibas a decir Kya, eso es lindo Lucy-chan- susurro Meroko muy tranquila observando como la rubia se sonrojaba.

-Cállate…- Meroko termino de ponerle la venda en el brazo derecho, ya estaba curada las demás heridas.

-Vaya no lo puedo creer, ese tipo era el incorrecto eh Lucy- susurro Sting mirando a la rubia quien tenía una blusa de manga corta con un short, está bajo la mirada-Que harás ahora…-

-Que buena pregunta, no tengo ninguna pista ese tipo yo no lo encontré el me cazó, que hago ahora…- susurro, Meroko la miraba ladeando la cabeza, Sting suspiro.

-Bueno, gracias a ti conseguí ver quién es Midnight aunque te dejo algo mal, te ayudare a buscar al jefe…-

Pero Lucy no dijo nada, su cabeza estaba demasiado caliente, el hombre que creyó que era el culpable no lo era, su embrazo, Laxus con esa mirada, estaba apunto de gritar mandar todo al carajo como su vida se había convertido en algo tan complicado, como todo su mundo se había venido abajo en un par de meses.

-Esto, Lucy…- susurro de repente Meroko, Lucy salió de sus pensamientos y la miró- Puede acostarse… y me dejaría oír el sonido…-

Lucy no entendió pero hizo caso se recostó cuando Meroko puso su oído en su vientre, entonces cerro los ojos.

-M-Meroko…- susurro Lucy cuando esta sonrió.

-Es un sonido bonito, Lucy tú bebe está bien, será muy lindo… este sonido lo eh guardado en mi memoria-Lucy abrió grandes los ojos a la respuesta de la chica y miró a Sting.

-Creíste que no se daría cuenta, Meroko tiene un gran oído y visión, felicidades por tú embarazo…-

-A eso, como supiste que estaba en ese almacén- pregunto Lucy, Sting sonrió.

-Eso dale las gracias a Meroko ella fue la que observo todo, recuerda uqe tenemos cámaras por toda la ciudad así que ella escucho y vio lo que sucedía- termino de decir el rubio, Lucy bajo su mirada a la chica de cabello plateado y sonrió acariciando su cabeza- Gracias Meroko…-

POV LUCY.

Cierto no podía echarme para atrás, mi bebe me necesitaba y gracias a estos dos seguía con vida, vi a la chica que estaba escuchando supongo los latidos de mi bebe, una chica de catorce años teniendo semejante habilidad, Sting observaba todo con una sonrisa, al final creó que fue bueno hacer equipo con ellos, lo que faltaba era enfrentarme al papá de mi bebe, a la persona que amo y que amare siempre si a Natsu Dragneel.

-Lucy tus latidos han cambiado a los de una chica que está preocupada...- contesto la chica yo la mire, cierto ella puede oír los latidos del corazón.

-Déjame adivinar no le has dicho nada a Dragneel…- comento Sting yo lo mire- Que pues es el padre no-

Yo asentí Meroko se separó de mi vientre y me miró y sonrió- Sabes Lucy a veces el ser humano comete errores pero esto solo es cosa del destino así que no temas…-

Por primera vez escuchaba a Meroko habla más tiempo y con algo que se puede decir sensato, yo asentí.

-Y que dijo Laxus- pregunto el rubio yo lo mire y suspire.

-No lo tomó muy bien que digamos él quería bueno que no tuviera al niño…-

-Que cruel bueno era de esperarse, creo aunque pensé que en verdad te quería mucho- agrego este, sentí un nudo en la garganta, Laxus nunca mostro cierto cariño a mí como padre, pero había cosas en las que se preocupada, cuando me enfermaba, o cuando me caía, me lastimaba en mis entrenamientos cuando no dormía lo suficiente, sabía perfectamente que Laxus no era mi padre mucho menos alguien que podría verme como su hija, pero aun así sentía que le debía todo, me dio un hogar, comida, a Mirajane, estudios, lujos, dinero, me dio muchas cosas que una niña huérfana como yo, no hubiera disfrutado de ser llevada al orfanato.

-Creo que tenemos vista…- susurro Meroko cuando empezaron a golpear la puerta, Sting se dirigió a está yo me incorporo en el sillón, entonces sentí como el miedo se apodero de mí, aun no estaba lista, pero él estaba ahí.

-Donde está Luce…- grito el peli rosa entrando en la habitación, cuando sus ojos se posaron en mí, entonces pude notar como su mirada era de enojo- Estas herida…-

-No me veas…- susurre tratando de ocultar mis heridas, solo fue un leve rasguño pero el brazo estaba vendado y mi pierna tenía la gaza que cubría la profunda herida al igual que mí brazo izquierdo, entonces el se acercó a mí, Meroko se alejó dándole espacio a Natsu, este me toco la mejilla tiernamente sentí una descarga eléctrica como su única caricia provocaba esto en mi cuerpo.

-Creo que los dejaremos hablar a solas…- dijo Sting cargando a Meroko como un costal de papas y salió de la habitación, estaba tan nerviosa Natsu había bajado la mirada no decía nada.

-Natsu…yo…-

-Porque no me lo dijiste Lucy…- respondió yo me quede atónita cuando alzo su cabeza y me miró furioso- PORQUE NO ME DIJISTE LO DE TU EMBARAZO…-

Sentí como un balde de agua fría me hubiera caído encima, lo mire entonces agache la cabeza que le podía decir como se lo decía- Como te enteraste…-

-Mirajane me lo dijo apenas unos minutos antes, Luce porque no me lo dijiste yo…-

-Natsu, apenas me enteré ayer mi cabeza da vueltas muchas cosas han pasado, no tenía tiempo, a parte como decírtelo…- sentí como la voz se me temblaba- A parte eres muy joven no puedo atarte a este bebe- susurre agarrando mi vientre.

-Luce…- susurro dulcemente.

-Yo quise abortarlo lo pensé, pero no puedo él es un inocente no tiene la culpa de nada, Natsu no importa si no te haces cargo veré como salir adelante entonces…- pero no termine pues su labios me tomarón de sorpresa, me estaba besando tiernamente yo lo mire y cerre los ojos,y abrí la boca para profundizar el beso sujete esa cabellera rosa y jugue con ella, lo necesitaba lo necesito ahora y siempre, me sujeto por la cintura mientras su otra mano me sujeto de la nuca, sus besos los necesitabas sabía por primera vez, que si no lo tenía a mi lado me derrumbaría, él era mi droga incluso lo que ´podría hacerme caer ante mi misma, nos separamos por la falta de aire el me estaba sonriendo.

-Fuguémonos…-

-Eh- lo mire a los ojos que acababa de decir- Que has dicho…-

-Fuguémonos Luce, vámonos de Magnolia empecemos una nueva vida…. Yo quiero a ese bebe, te amo tanto que estoy dispuesto a dejar todo por ti y por nuestro hijo- respondió sin cambiar su sonrisa, lo mire tratando de buscar rastro de alguna mentira en sus ojos, pero nada me estaba hablando con sinceridad.

-Natsu…-

-Yo dejare a los Dragneel, Luce podemos hacerlo quizás sea difícil pero podemos lograrlo, puedo trabajar de algo creo que hay trabajo para los que no tiene dieciocho años pero cuando nazca él bebe, yo ya los tendré, los cuidare a los dos, te amo Luce cada día te lo diré por eso vámonos dejemos está vida atrás… olvida tú venganza ahora tienes una pequeña vida que criar- termino de decir agarrando mis manos y besándolas.

Por primera vez un sentimiento me abarco algo que antes no sentía, felicidad, amor, alegría, Natsu estaba dejando todo por mí y nuestro bebe, fugarnos empezar de cero, olvidarnos de todo, olvidarme de mi venganza, olvidar todo.

Me mordí el labio todo este tiempo mi único objetivo era encontrar a Midnight vengar la muerte de mis padres, no tenía nada por lo cual seguir viviendo pero entonces, conocí a este chico que hizo que emociones nuevas nacieran en mí, quien me tomó y me convirtió en su mujer, quien me ama sabiendo los horribles asesinatos que eh hecho, y ahora que está aceptando a este niño que está creciendo en mi vientre, Quizás y esto sea lo que debo hacer no puedo seguir con esto sin perjudicar al niño, Natsu él puede ser mi salvación mi nueva esperanza, mi nuevo futuro, mi nueva presa, mi nueva misión, los dos podríamos vivir felices.

-Tengo miedo, Natsu, que tal y si no resulta…- esas no eran las palabras que quería decir, nunca era buena diciendo lo que en verdad siento, el me miró y sonrió.

-Porque no debe resultar, haremos que resulte entre los dos, formaremos una familia Luce- esas ultimas palabras hicieron que algo explotara dentro de mí "Familia, un hogar" él y yo y nuestro bebe, si porque no, olvidaría mi venganza olvidaría mi odio, y el único que puede ayudarme en eso es Natsu, sonreí y lo abrace.

-Si Natsu, acepto vámonos, dejare todo por ti y él bebe, enséñame una nueva vida lejos del odio que me consumió por años, enséñame…- susurre cuando sentí como sus poderosos brazos me atrapaban y hundia su cara en mi cuello oliéndome.

-Luce te amo, tendremos una nueva vida te lo prometo…- susurro y yo asentí.

-Natsu yo tembien te amo…- y así nuestros labios se consumieron en un embriagador beso, nuestras bocas decían los sentimientos que guardábamos en nuestro corazón, quiero a este hombre y vida, y nunca lo dejaría, porque yo estaba completamente enamorada de Natsu Dragneel...

FIN DEL POV.

Lucy y Natsu acordaron verse en la base, después de ir por sus cosas, Lucy iba camino hacia la mansión, enfrentaría a Laxus por su bebe y por su amado, cuando llego vio la puerta abierta se sorprendió pero no le dio importancia, las luces del patio no estaban prendidas entonces sin tipo un escalofrió al ver eso.

-Que paso…- se tapó la boca la ver a unos de los guardias de Laxus tirado en el piso decapitado, corrió dentro de la mansión encontrándose con todos los guardaespaldas del rubio muertos, sintió como su corazón se aceleraba y corrió, por primera vez se le hacía eterno ese enorme pasillo.

-No, no, no…- se repetía una y otra vez cuando llego a esa enorme puerto que siempre cruzaba y encontraba al hombre con la cicatriz esperándola para una misión, miró al hombre descuartizado al lado de esta, solo aparto la mira, cuando su mano toco la manija estaba temblando, entonces abrió la puerta, y se quedó en shock, y observo al hombre rubio en el piso, cubierto de sangre corrió hacia él y se hinco a su lado ignorando que se estaba manchando con l sangre de este.

-LAXUS, JODER ABRE LOS OJOS, OYE VAMOS ABRELOS- gritaba desesperaba, no podía pasar eso Laxus el mejor asesino, llevando el nombre de King Dark estaba muriendo, sentí pánico, desesperación, y miedo porque el quería matar a mi bebe, entonces porque esos sentimientos me invadían-Laxus-

-L-Lucy…- se oyó una voz Lucy miró al hombre que habría con dificultad los ojos- Que bien que estés bien…-

-No hables por favor, llamare a una ambulancia, Mirajane no está por eso…- pero el hombre negó con la cabeza Lucy lo miró temblando.

-No Lucy ya no… lo lograre…-

-No seas imbécil lo lograrás, y después me empezaras a regañar como siempre y entonces y entonces…- pero su voz se cortó, sentía miedo e impotencia Laxus se estaba muriendo enfrente de sus ojos.

-Lucy escucha, esto ya sabía que pasaría…. El hombre que me quería matar hace mucho tiempo lo hizo porque… no pude matarte…-

Lucy lo miró espantada- Que…-

-Lucy yo debía matarte…pero no lo hice no pude…eres…eras una niña inocente así que por eso no lo hice y te defendí solo que llegue tarde para cuando esos tipos mataron a tus padres… lo siento…-

-Cállate…- susurro Lucy.

-Pensé que la venganza curaría tus heridas, que te daría una razón para vivir… pero me equivoque… el entrenarte para asesina…. El que tus ojos no mostrarán ningún brillo… fueron gracias a mí…-

-Ya no hables…-

-Entonces cuando quise… remediar las cosas ya era tarde…. Te divertias matando gente… sentias felicidad… por eso planee tu encuntro con natsu… sabía que si te enamorabas- calló cuando escupio sangre mancahndo la cara de Lucy la cual estaba oculta por su cabello- Cambiarias y así fue… despues lo de tú embarazo Lucy… con eso tú entrarías en razón… sabes yo… Mirajane… ella me cambio y contigo lo hizo Natsu…-

-CALLATE YA… DEJA DE HABLAR, CONCENTRATE EN QUE VIVIRAS CON UN CARAJO NO PUEDES DARTE POR VENCIDO NO AÚN- grtio lucy sin alzar la cara, Laxus negó entonces tomo la cara de la rubia haciendo que esta volteara.

-No era cierto Lucy lo del aborto, solo quería que salieras de la casa para que no te atraprán…. Perdóname por guiarte por mal camino… vete con natsu sean felices contruyan una familia…-

-Laxus…-

-No sigas al ti…- entonces Laxus empezó a cerarr los ojos, Lucy se desespero moviéndolo.

-No espera solo dime quien te hizo esto… por favor..- susurro Lucy Laxus la miró.

-Z-Zeref no puedes con él por eso vete de esta ciudad Lucy y llévate a Mirajane…- entonces Laxus empezó a cerrar los ojos.

-Laxus, Laxus noo. Gritaba desesperaba la rubia tratando de detener la hemorragia.

-Dile a mi esposa que la amo y que me perdone… Lucy sabes cuando te conocí una pequeña niña... te amo siempre te amé como a una hija solo que no sabía cómo decírtelo…. Cuídate much…- entonces la mano del rubio cayó y cerró los ojos, la habitación se quedó en silencio, Lucy se quedó estática, Laxus había muerto.

"Te amé como a una hija" esa palabras resonaron en su mente.

-No de nuevo, este sentimiento…- susurro cuando sintió como algo bajaba por su mejilla y se tocó con el brazo- L-al-agrimas…- entonces soltó en llanto, y puso su cabeza en el cuerpo frió de Laxus.

-Laxus noooo, me dejes vamos abre los ojos, aaaaahhhhh ábrelos no te vayas, Laxus yo también, te quiero como mi padre no te mueras…-

Gritaba soltando lagrimas a todo lo que daba.

"De nuevo, volvió a ocurrir eh perdido a mi padre de nuevo, este dolor me vuleve a inudar, esta tristeza de no poder haber hecho nada, de nuevo se repite todo, el mismo tipo me había quitado ya dos veces a mi padre, el me quito a mi padre de nuevo…"

Entonces dejo de gritar pero las lágrimas salían de sus ojos aun, cuando susurro sin despegarse del cuerpo.

-Oye maldito demonio me escuchas…- entonces cerro los ojos.

.

.

-Eh que cosa más rara, Lucy creí que me habías ocultado ya de nuevo en el fondo de tú corazón jeje- le sonrió con ese ojo que la observaba estaba de nuevo en esa habitación pero esta vez una parte estaba iluminada mientras la otras estaba completamente oscura, el demonio estaba en medio de ellas- Te dije que esto es lo que pasaría dime como es experimentar de nuevo ese dolor…-

-No eh venido a eso,-

-Oh a que has venido a lo profundo de tu corazón- susurro este viéndola confuso entonces Lucy lo miró sería.

-Préstame de nuevo ese odio, esa ganas de matar, préstame de nuevo la fuerza la para matar y asesinar a quien sea, préstame no devuélveme mi ira contra el mundo…- dijo esta, el demonio sonrió y rió, acercándose lentamente a ella.

-Sabía que vendrías por eso, después de todo- acerco su mano con el ojo a Lucy- Yo soy la oscuridad en tú corazón, lo despiadado de tú ser- y diciendo esto Lucy junto su mano con la de él y todo se volvió oscuro.

.

.

Lucy se separó del cuerpo de Laxus y lo miró estaba cubierta de sangre entonces se levantó.

-Laxus vengare tú muerte porque…- entonces Lucy puso una sonrisa de un demente alzando sus manos y rió- Jajajaja Dark Flame ha regresado esta vez nada me detendrá nada, Zeref prepárate- grito y sus ojos mostraban de nuevo ese odio esa ira, esas ganas de matar, otra vez volvía a nacer Dark Flame y esta vez no sería en vano.

* * *

Waaaa ToT murió Laxus y todo lo hizo por el bien de lucy, ok llore como una vil nenita waaaa

Y ahora Lucy quiere venganza sabe quien es el tipo, con quien lo puede hayar y de nuevo nació de ella Dark Flame la chica fría y calculadora que mata sin piedad pero esta vez va con todo.

Que pasará con el destino de los demás de Natsu, Sting, Meroko, Mirajane y sobre todo habrá un mañana siguiente...

Lucy consumida por la tristeza se refugio en la oscuridad de su corazón ...

Mina espero sus amados Reviews ...

**(_No fue la guerra que iniciaron ni la plaga que crearon. Fue el Juicio. Nadie escapa del pasado. Nadie escapa del Juicio.)_**

**_Siguiente capítulo:_**

**_Venganza._**

**_Lucy Dark Flame vuelve con todo..._**

**_Mina nos vemos en la siguiente actualización buenas noches o dias depende a que hora lo leyeron... :3_**


	15. Noticia

_**Hola mina-san como han estado?**_

**_Bien como verán los tres últimos capítulos de la "La Vida de una Asesina" han sido eliminados ¿Qué por qué?_**

**_Bien ahí les va, empece hacer la historia con personajes míos y mi retorcida imaginación hizo un mundo genial, por ello es que decidí borrar algunos capítulos, ya que el final de la versión original será diferente a la que hice en la versión Nalu, espero que no se enojen mucho por esto esperando que quieran leer la parte original que podrán ver en el link de abajo._**

**_~La Vida de una Asesina~_**

_"Debajo se aquel antifaz lleno de sangre, se encuentra un corazón frágil, dolido y destrozado por el destino"_

_"Su significado es A quien dios a ayudado, en mi caso sería, ha quien dios ha olvidado y asesinado"_  
_~Elizabeth SteelBlair Romanov~_

Link de la versión original aquí ^^ y para los que no tienen Wattpad pueden verlo en mi blog :D

Espero que se animen a leerlo y gracias por su apoyo ^^

El link del blog y Wattpad están en mi pagina de facebok aquí solo quiten los (~)

Blog: http~:~/~/~lavidadeunaasesinakaedey.~blogspot.~mx/

Wattpad: https~:~/~/~www~.~wattpad~.com~/~myworks~/~65921557~-la-vida-de-una-asesina


	16. Chapter 16 Venganza

**_Venganza_**.

**(**_**No fue la guerra que inició ni la plaga que crearon. Fue el Juicio. Nadie escapa del pasado. Nadie escapa del Juicio.)**_

_POV MIRAJANE._

_Llegue a la mansión segura de que quizás Lucy hubiera regresado, cuando vi el infierno, tuve que taparme la boca para no gritar, los guardaespaldas de Laxus estaban muertos, cuando me vino una sensación horrible, corrí por ese inmenso pasillo de la mansión cuando llegue al despacho entonces lo vi, mi vida se rompió poco a poco, Lucy estaba ahí llena de sangre con Laxus mi esposo muerto…_

_-Laxus…-susurre cuando las lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas mi amor estaba muerto, cuando Lucy se paró y rió como una sicópata, me espanto esa actitud no era, no era Lucy…_

-Laxus vengare tú muerte porque… Jajajaja Dark Flame ha regresado esta vez nada me detendrá nada, Zeref prepárate- -grito como una loca, cuando volteo su cabeza y me miró, por dios sus ojos eran, como hace diez años vacíos, sin humanidad, odio muerte, rencor de nuevo nacían esos ojos, pero lo ignore entonces corrí ante el cuerpo de Laxus y me hundí en su pecho, frió sin vida no pude más y solté en llanto, de nuevo está sensación de estar sola me consumía.

FIN DEL POV.

Lucy observo como Mira se deja llevar por sus emociones, ella miraba como ese pelo blanco se llenaba con la sangre de su ahora fallecido padre, entonces salió del despacho subió a su cuarto cuando saco de él lo necesario, se puso esa larga capa negra con sus shorts su sombrero negro que ocultaba su nuca dejando ver su cabello rubio suelto, después coloco sus largas katanas en su espalda, y las pistolas en sus muslos, entonces saco de esa cajita el collar que Laxus le regalo el día de su cumpleaños y se lo puso, cuando se miró al espejo, su cara tenía sangre al igual que las puntas de su cabello, al ver su reflejo sus ojos carecían de ese brillo que habían tomado cuando Makarov la había visto, sacó su pistola y rompió el espejo y sonrió diabólicamente.

-Z-E-R-E-F Eres mío infeliz- entonces salió caminaba lentamente, cada paso que daba, cada paso que seguía, cada segundo pensaba como lo haría sufrir, como arrancaría esos pedazos de extremidades que muy pronto estarían desparramados por el suelo, el solo pensar sus gritos, su sangre derramada, su cabeza al fin cortada con su larga katana, le dio una sensación de gozo, una sensación que esa noche conseguiría.

-LUCY ESPERA- Entonces la rubia se detuvo en la puerta, volteó y observo a la albina quien estaba manchada de sangre, sus mejillas mojadas por el llanto, Lucy se mordió los labios, como ella debería estar sufriendo por su estupidez, porque ella no estuvo ahí para proteger a Laxus, porque ella fue débil.

-A dónde vas Lucy…-

-No es obvio Mirajane, matare a ese maldito que mató a Laxus- susurro está con una sonrisa diabólica, Mirajane negó con la cabeza y se puso enfrente de ella.

-No lo hagas Lucy, vámonos, vámonos de aquí enterremos a Laxus entonces…-

-NO HUIRE MIRAJANE- Grito la rubia con coraje, la albina la miró, esa chica estaba decidida sus ojos lo decían todo ella quería ver la sangre derramada y sabía que Dark Flame jamás se detendría.

-Por favor Lucy, a mí…. A mí también me duele pero…- entonces las lágrimas cayeron de nuevo por la cara pálida de Mirajane- Que ganarás con eso por favor Lucy…si no te detienes yo te detendré- agrego está mirando a la rubia, Lucy alzo una ceja su cara era neutra entonces saco su katana y se dirigió a Mirajane-L-Lucy…-

Entonces Lucy puso la espada en el cuello de la albina, Mirajane se quedó muda los ojos de Lucy no tenían ni una pisca de humanidad.

-Mirajane soy capaz de matarte ahora mismo, si me detienes pero…- susurro esta cuando quito la katana del cuello de la albina, entonces agacho la mirada cuando las lágrimas cayeron, una sonrisa fría se puso en sus labios- Te quiero mucho como para hacerte eso…-

-Lucy-

-Mirajane escucha, si no regreso antes de las seis de la mañana, vete de aquí…-agrego está guardando su katana, Mirajane la miró confundida- No sé qué sucederá esta noche pero…. Si llego a morir no quiero que ese tipo te agarre…. Sal cuando pase de esa hora entendiste…- grito está cuando se dirigió a la salida, las lágrimas empapaban su rostro de nuevo, pero ahora no eran de tristeza si no de coraje, impotencia, de debilidad.

-LUCY PIENSA EN TU BEBE- Grito de repente la albina, Lucy se paró en la puerta- Si te esfuerzas ese bebe ese bebe…-

-De que hablas Mirajane…-susurro la rubia cuando volteó lentamente la cabeza, la albina se puso blanca del susto al ver esa mirada psicópata de una película de terror, con una sonrisa en su rostro Lucy susurro-Soy una asesina yo no concibo vida yo la quito…-

.

.

-Luce se tarda- grito Natsu cuando se empezó a enojar- Oye… Deja de picarme-

-El sonido que provocas al contacto con otro objeto, es realmente extraño seguro que eres humano-agrego la peli plateada quien estaba sentada al lado del peli rosa, Sting solo se reía de esos dos, Natsu había quedado con Lucy de verse ahí, para así irse de magnolia, el peli rosa había llegado a su casa tomo algo de ropa y se fue, dejando solo una carta ya que nadie de su familia se encontraba ahí, lo que le entristecía es que no se pudo despedir de su hermanita Wendy.

-Cierto sea tardado la linda Lucy…-

-Deja de decirle así pervertido- agrego Natsu molesto.

-Celoso-

-Algún problema-

-Ninguno-

-Los dos parecen celosos de la misma persona- agrego Meroko con su típica expresión fría, lo cual los dos chicos se molestaron, cuando entonces entró por la puerta una albina, muy agitada, los tres chicos la voltearon a ver.

-YUKINO- grito Sting, cuando la chica cayó de rodillas, Meroko se acercó a ella al igual que los dos chicos-Que te pasó porque vienes…-

-Lucy…-agrego a penas en un susurro- Dark Flame, Lucy, deben detenerla ahora- grito mirando a los chicos, Natsu se tensó, Sting cargo a Yukino y la puso en el sillón.

-Yukino estás espantada- agrego Meroko alejándose de ella.

-De que hablas porque Luce, debemos detenerla- agrego Natsu mirando a Yukino, la albina desvió la mirada apretando los dientes.

-Todo fue una trampa, Midnight no es el asesino de los padres de ella-

-Que has dicho- agrego Sting con una gota de sudor-Oe espera que, entonces Lucy…-

-Lucy en este momento debe haber visto esa horrible escena, entonces debe estar buscando al verdadero culpable-

Natsu trago, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, algo estaba mal, Lucy y su bebe estaban en peligro.

.

.

-Uno, dos tres, te matare- cantaba la rubia cuando corto una extremidad del hombre, este soltó un grito ahogado, Lucy ladeo su cabeza sus ojos estaban vacíos, sin ninguna expresión-Sabes esa canción es de Freddy la has oído…-

-YA BASTA DEJAME…- grito el hombre desangrándose, Lucy rió y corto su pierna, el hombre casi sin extremidades la miraba.

-No, no debes decirme dónde está Zeref así no se juega- susurro está con una sonrisa, su katana estaba bañada en sangre, por lo que sus manos escurría la sangre de las tres personas que había matado en menos de 15 minutos, el hombre a punto de desmayarse la miró.

-Porque…. Haces esto…-

-Venganza matare a todo aquel que tengan algún contacto con ese hombre, ahora dime quien es…- susurro está apuntando ahora con su pistola, el hombre trago entonces la miró, su fin estaba cercas.

-No lo sé…-entonces Lucy jaló el gatillo, la sangre salpico por todo el callejón manchándola más, Lucy se miró las manos entonces suspiro, cuando recordó algo y sonrió.

-Bueno sé quién me puede decir algo….-

.

.

-No puede ser- agrego Natsu agarrándose la frente, Sting estaba en shock, mientras Meroko buscaba por todas las calles de Magnolia-Porque…. ´porque no la llamaste-

-No podía, algo estaba cortando la comunicación, me parece que era Zeref, pero Lucy ella debió haber visto a Laxus muerto entonces debió enloquecer como lo planeo ese sujeto…-

-Grandioso iré a la mansión…-

-Y que harás Dragneel- agrego Sting acercándose al chico- Lucy debe estar consumida en la ira, si vas la cambiarias-

-Trataría-

-No lo conseguirías, ponte en su lugar, sus padres asesinados por un sujeto, ahora diez años después ese sujeto vuelve y mata a Laxus, destruye su mundo lo que había sido para ella su supuesto hogar, la chica está guiada por su venganza, ahora sabe quién es el asesino, en serio crees que la traerías de vuelta-

-Por supuesto aparte, ella está embarazada no creo que pusiera en peligro al bebe- grito Natsu, Yukino escupió su agua y los miro.

-Espera Dark Flame embarazada- en eso sonó el celular de Yukino, esta se quedó en shock al ver el número.

-Que pasa-pregunto Sting cuando la albina lo miró.

-Es Lucy…- entonces Natsu se acercó a ella, pero fue detenido por Sting, este hizo una seña y la albina contesto.

-Lucy…-

-Hola Yukino…- agrego la rubia con una voz penetrante y tenebrosa, lo que provoco un escalofrió en la albina- Solo te llamaba para saber dónde está Zeref, porque tú ya lo sabes…-

-Lucy que vas hacer-

-No es obvio lo matare- agrego está riendo, Yukino se quedó congelada.

-Lucy escucha, nunca podrás llegar hasta él, su casa está bien asegurada entonces-

-No pedí tu opinión solo dime donde está…-

-Lucy- grito Yukino cuando Sting le quito el teléfono.

-Oe Flame, no podrás con él ese sujeto es peligroso…-

-O Sting justo con el que quería hablar- agrego Lucy recargándose en la pared- Escucha si no regreso en las próximas 11 horas ve a la mansión, sacas a Mirajane y te la llevas lejos, es una orden…-

-Oe Lucy no hables como si no fueras a volver- grito Sting cuando Natsu le arrebato el teléfono.

-Luce detente…-

-Natsu- susurro está poniendo una cara melancólica.

-Si soy yo, escucha amor no lo hagas, piensa en nuestro futuro, por favor si te pasa algo yo…-

-Natsu matare a ese sujeto, entonces podremos empezar a vivir…-

-No Luce, ese no es el camino la venganza, eso no es…-

-Natsu te amo…- agrego de repente, Natsu sintió un brinco en su corazón, Lucy miró al cielo y con una voz dulce- Te amo, sabes antes de conocerte mi vida era oscuridad, pero tú me diste algo que nunca había sentido, amor, pasión, locura, excitación, me diste mucho te lo agradezco…-

-Lucy yo también te amo, así que no lo hagas regresa, nos iremos lejos, ya no habrá nada que nos haga daño-

-No lo hare….- susurro está cuando sus ojos se oscurecieron y su voz se hizo grave- Matare a ese sujeto, y lo destripara, lo atare y daré sus brazos a los tiburones, ya verás amor, entonces mi venganza estará completa-

-Lucy por favor, piensa en nuestro bebe- agregó este de repente, Lucy alzo una ceja- Ese bebe, puede resultar herido entonces…-

-Bebe de que hablas Natsu- susurro está, Natsu se quedó pasmado- NO hay ningún bebe aquí… soy una asesina no doy vida yo la arrebato-

-Lucy- grito Natsu cuando Sting le arrebato el teléfono.

-Como veo que no cambiaras de opinión, él se encuentra en el barranco de la ciudad…- Lucy sonrió atravesó del teléfono y rió, Sting trago.

-Gracias socio, dejaré a Midnight para ti, Zeref es mío- entonces la rubia colgó, Sting sonrió cuando Natsu le dio un puñetazo, Yukino se tapó la boca.

-INFELIZ PORQUE LE DIJISTE- grito furioso el Dragneel, Sting se agarró el mentón sobándose cuando lo miró con una sonrisa triunfante-Porque ríes te parece divertido-

-Si por eso- señalo al monitor, Natsu volteo y vio a Lucy quien caminaba entre los callejones-Mi linda Meroko la localiza-

-Lucy ella está…-

-Fiu le dio duro, Yukino ve a la mansión de Laxus y trae a Mirajane, la pobre debe estar hecha añicos- agrego este, Yukino separó del sillón.

-Y tú que harás…-

Sting saco su espada y la miró-Iré por mi socia, no podrá sola con ese sujeto- entonces miró a Natsu y le arrojo una pistola- Creo que iras también-

-Si no dejare a mi mujer y a mi hijo solos- agrego Natsu apretando la pistola.

.

.

Levy se encontraba en el jardín, sus padres habían ido a la oficina, estaba pensando en una buena historia cuando su celular sonó.

-Hola-

-Levy-chan- agrego una voz suave, Levy sonrió.

-Lu-chan que pasa, no te eh visto últimamente…-

-Levy prométeme que no gritaras ni nada…- agrego la rubia, Levy se sorprendió.

-Bien Lu-chan pero porque lo dices…-

-Mira atrás lentamente- ordeno la Heartfilia, cuando Levy volteó y vio a la chica de negro, llena de sangre en todo su cuerpo, soltó el teléfono y antes de que se fuera para atrás Lucy corrió y la atrapo.

-Lu-chan que te paso…- agrego está aterrada al ver a su amiga, Lucy tenía la cara neutra, entonces la miró y sonrió cálidamente.

-Levy-chan debo contarte algo…-

POV LEVY

-Que…-fue lo único que pude decir al oír las locuras de Lucy Heartfilia-Oye no es gracioso dime que es mentira…- agregue nerviosa, pero Lucy me miraba neutral, por dios era cierto, me hice para atrás dejando un buen espacio entre ella y yo, temblaba, Lucy era la asesina de la ciudad, la que mató a toda esa gente, ella era Dark Flame, y estaba en mi casa.

-Me matarás…- grandioso que estúpida pregunta, por supuesto que sí, en eso mis ojos empezaron a acumularse de lágrimas, la chica que creí mi amiga me iba a matar, entonces Lucy soltó una pequeña risita, entonces la mire cuando ella me dedico una sonrisa, sus ojos mostraban vacío y soledad, me dio un brinco en el corazón cuando ella se paró y acaricio mi cabeza.

-Que dices Levy-chan, somos amigas y las amigas nunca se ocultan anda, solo quería contarte esto…- me dijo la rubia, yo la mire cuando me sonrió de nuevo-Porque está noche jamás me volverás a ver…-

-Que…-susurre sorprendida, entonces ella me miró y me entrego una carta.

-Se quién mató a mis padres ahora iré a por él, necesito que entregues esa carta, como un último favor Levy- entonces ella se incoó y me abrazo- Gracias por ser mi primer y mejor amiga, me hiciste muy feliz-

Entonces las lágrimas salieron, le devolví el abrazo, como pude pensar en eso, ella me había contado todo eso para saber más de ella, porque ella sabía todo de mí, incluso inconscientemente quería saber más de ella, y ahora me había contado todo, su pasado, su presente su pecado, su odio contra ese tipo, en eso ella se separó de mí y me miró.

-Gracias por todo Levy-chan…-

-Lu-chan- susurre con la lágrimas en la cara- Yo también te agradezco que fueras mi mejor amiga- susurre, ella me miró y asintió, entonces se paró y lo que no quise oír la palabra que más me dolió esa noche fueron pronunciadas por mi mejor amiga.

-Adiós Levy MacGarden-

.

.

Macao se encontraba en la oficina aun investiga el asunto de los doce asesinatos, pero no tenía aún pruebas, cuando un oficial entró a su despacho.

-Que pasa…-

-Le lego una carta- agrego el uniformado, Macao alzo una ceja y agarro la carta, la examino era común y corriente, al parecer la habían envuelto con prisa, entonces miró al hombre- Quien la envió….-

-No lo sabemos, el cartero dijo que se lo entregaron de emergencia-

-Bien retírese- ordeno Macao, cuando abrió la carta entonces se puso pálido- No puede ser…-

-Oye Macao vamos a…- entró Wakaba cuando Macao Salió del despacho y miró a todos los oficiales-

-Dejen eso, debemos rodear la ciudad de inmediato- grito desesperado el hombre, todo el departamento de policías se mirarón preocupados cuando el sargente lo miró.

-Que pasa Macao…-

-Esta noche Dark Flame atacará- susurro este entregándole la carta al sargento, este la leyó entonces, miró a todos.

-Quiero una patrulla en cada esquina de la ciudad entendieron- entonces todos empezaron a moverse, Macao vio la carta-Quien le envió esto…-

-No lo sé pero será esta nuestra última oportunidad para atrapar a ese asesino- susurro el hombre cuando leyó de nuevo la carta.

**_"Esta noche Dark Flame matará a su ultima victima"._**

**_._**

**_._**

Mirajane estaba limpiando el cuerpo de Laxus, lloraba aun, recordando su triste pasado y como Laxus fue su rayo de esperanza cuando ella cometió ese terrible error, entonces entró una chica.

-Mirajane, debemos irnos- agrego Yukino al ver a la mujer hincada observando el cadáver de su difunto esposo.

-Sabes Yukino a veces las personas cometemos errores- susurro la albina, mirando el cuerpo frió de su esposo- Pero esto…-

En eso sonó el teléfono de Yukino- Que pasa Meroko…. Que vamos para allá- colgó la chica cuando agarro la mano de Mirajane.

-Debemos irnos, si no seremos atrapadas por la policía-

-Que dices…-

-Al parecer la policía está acorralando toda la ciudad, saben que Dark Flame matará a su ultima presa está noche- agrego Yukino, Mirajane abrió los ojos como platos entonces susurro.

-Cuídate Lucy…-

.

.

-Ah- grito el hombre cuando Lucy atravesó su cabeza con la katana, miró a todos los hombres muertos y sonrió, entonces un hombre salió con una palo, Lucy esquivo los ataques cuando dio una maro-meta, apuñando sus manos en el piso, y con su pie pateo la cara del hombre haciendo que este cayera de espaldas, entonces giró en el aire y en un rápido movimiento saco su pistola y la bala cruzo el cráneo del hombre, haciendo que la sangre salpicara en el suelo.

-Vaya que difícil pero pronto estaré ahí…-susurro cuando oyó las patrullas y sonrió- Llegaron muy rápido- susurro cuando la oscura calle fue alumbrada por las patrullas.

-Alto- grito un hombre- Lucy sonrió y empezó a correr.

.

.

Macao bajo del carro y empezó a perseguir a Dark, sabía que era él al pasar por los cadáveres, sintió asco y furia cuando Dark dio una vuelta en un callejón, Macao dio la vuelta entonces observo como Dark se subió a unas cajas, en un rápido y elegante movimiento, impulsado por sus pies subió el muro de tablas de dos metros más o menos, cuando calló del otro lado, Macao reacciono y se acercó a las tablas que no dejaban pasar.

-Demonios…- grito cuando oyó la risa, entonces por un hueco lo vio, el cabello rubio, la ropa negra manchada de sangre, las katanas en sus manos, y el antifaz que ocultaba su cara-Dark Flame…-

-Adiós mi detective favorito- hablo la chica, Macao se quedó mudo entonces, Dark empezó a correr siendo tragada por la oscuridad de la noche, Macao se separó del muro de madera, pálido del susto.

-No puede ser debe ser una broma…- agrego-Una mujer es la asesina….- entonces corrió hacia la patrulla y pidió refuerzos, ignoró los cuerpos entonces arranco, Dark Flame no se le escaparía esta vez no.

-Una mujer como puede ser eso posible- susurro para sí mismo.

.

.

-Wa que asco, Lucy deberás está que se la lleva el diablo- agrego Sting pateando los cuerpos decapitados y destrozados, Natsu solo apretó los dientes, esta era Lucy, no era Dark Flame la asesina.

-Seguro que es por aquí…-

-Por supuesto, al final de ese callejón hay una alcantarilla si la seguimos, llegaremos al barranco entonces la casa de ese sujeto está ahí…-

-Como no se dieron cuenta de esa casa…- pregunto Natsu cuando Sting lo miró.

-Pues hay gente del gobierno que tapa a esos malditos Dragneel deberías saberlo- entonces se escuchó el sonido de una alarma que se escuchó en toda la ciudad, era como si una bomba nuclear fuera a caer.

_Atención en media hora se dará un toque de queda, ningún ciudadano debe estar afiera de su casa, repito nadie debe estar afuera de su casa, se recomiendo cerrar todas las puerta y ventanas del hogar, esto no es un simulacro, atención…._

Sting sonrió- Vaya al parecer la policía está en movimiento-

-Están buscando a Luce- pregunto Natsu aterrado, Sting cargo su arma.

-Posiblemente, apuremos-no Dragneel, tú princesa debe estar más que loca…- entonces los dos chicos empezaron a correr.

-"Luce por favor no lo hagas"- se repetía una y otra vez Natsu, pensando que quizás y su rubia lo oyera, pero era imposible ya que en esos instantes Lucy estaba consumida por el odio y la tristeza.

.

.

-Lu-chan- Levy oculta su cara en la almohada al oír la alarma.

_"Cuídate Levy-chan"_

Levy recordó las palabras de su amiga, entonces las lágrimas cayeron de nuevo.

-Ella sufría y nunca me di cuenta- sollozo cuando agarro su cruz- Dios por favor protégela, quizás no sea el mejor ser humano del mundo pero…. Por favor que no muera- rezaba Levy con todo su corazón.

.

.

Lucy llego a la enorme mansión entonces cruzo la puerta, cuando unos diez hombres la esperaban con pistolas, Lucy sonrió entonces lanzo una granada cegadora, lo cual provoco que los hombres cerraran los ojos, y como una tigre Lucy se lanzó a ellos, sus katanas destrozaban los cuellos de los hombres, haciendo que las cabezas rodaran por el piso, algunos empezaron a disparar, pero Lucy era más rápido entonces les corto las manos, ocasionando el grito de estos, Lucy disfruto eso, cuando brinco por encima de ellos, y como si fuera una bailarina, saco sus pistolas y con elegancia los mato en un tiro directo en la cabeza, los 20 hombres cayeron muertos cuando la granada se disolvió, Lucy sonrió.

-Nada me detendrá estaban en mi camino, cerdos…-agrego con frialdad, cuando corto los brazos y piernas de algunos de estos, entonces miró hacia la puerta ´principal y entro en ella.

Subió las escaleras, observando retratos de personas, cada una de ellas con una cara de miedo, o aterradas, pero eso no le causo la mínima impresión a Lucy, cuando llego a una puerta, entonces agarro la perilla y abrió lentamente, y observo un cuarto muy elegante, cuando entró completamente al cuarto observo dos sillones con un florero de rosas rojas, un mueble que servía de apoyo, y en el fondo un escritorio con un asiento y en él se encontraba ese hombre.

-Zeref…- susurro Lucy con las pupilas dilatadas, la adrenalina al 100 por ciento, y la excitación de poder descuartizar ese cuerpo.

El hombre se volteó y quedo enfrente de ella, Lucy se impresiono al ver al peli negro, con ojos oscuros como la noche, quien sonreía, Lucy se puso en guardia, sus ojos mostraban odio y muerte, quería matarlo ya y salir de ese lugar.

-Dark Flame, que alegría encontrarnos por fin… eh visto que mataste a mis conejillos de indias- susurro este con indicación, Lucy empezó a reír.

-Pensé que serías más inteligente, por que dejar ratas inútiles como aquellas cuidando tú casa, estúpido-

Zeref la miró y sin dejar de sonreír la observo.

-O eso solo fue para probar tú determinación, matarás a quien sea para llegar a mí no es así-

-Así es, Zeref está noche serás asesinado por Dark Flame- grito Lucy apuntándole con sus largas Katanas- Vengare, lo que me quitaste hace diez años y ahora los, vengare a los tres- grito con toda la ira acumulada en su cuerpo, la ira acumulada por diez años por fin explotaba, Zeref cerró los ojos entonces apretó un botón, en eso se escuchó una explosión, Lucy miró por las enormes ventanas, el fuego empezó a quemar la parte del aquel lindo jardín, en eso la puerta se cerró con candado, cuando apareció atrás del escritorio una cruz de madera, Lucy observo en el escritorio clavos y un martillo, volteo y observo a Zeref con una espada como la suya

-Lucy Heartfilia está noche uno de los dos morirá, exactamente tenemos 15 minutos antes de que la casa se queme, así que en 15 minutos sabremos el ganador- grito Zeref cuando corrió hacia Lucy, esta detuvo el ataque bloqueando la espada del peli negro, entonces brinco hacia atrás cuando una sonrisa diabólica se posesiono de sus labios.

-Bien, Zeref prometo que tú muerte será lenta y dolorosa- grito Esta cuando corrió hacia el hombre, que mató a sus padres, destruyo su vida hace diez años, y que ahora mataba de nuevo a su padre y destruía su mundo en un segundo, la ira la consumía en su mente solo un objetivo cruzaba y era.

-Matar a Zeref- susurro cuando las espadas empezaron a chocar…


	17. Chapter 17 protegela

**Protégela…**

-Vaya llegamos- agrego Sting, en ese momento se oyó una fuerte explosión, Natsu se apresuró y entró a la gran mansión que era protegida por una muralla de piedra, al entrar se dio cuenta que Lucy debía ya de estar adentro, entonces lo observo la casa se estaba quemando.

-LUCE- grito desesperado cuando iba a entrar a la casa, se oyó un disparo, el cual le dio en el brazo, retrocedió, apretando el brazo que sangraba, lo observo, un chico peli negro de ojos rojos, salía de entre las sombras con una sonrisa diabólica en sus ojos.

-Creo que no debes molestarlos ya que están teniendo una agradable platica- dijo el hombre soltando una carcajada, Natsu se apretaba el brazo, como no lo pudo oír, entonces lo supo ese tipo, en un rápido movimiento se dejó de agarrar el brazo, entonces saco la pistola y le disparo, el hombre lo esquivo y saco una guadaña, cuando se dirigió a Natsu para darle el golpe final una espada detuvo el ataque.

-Que carajos haces Dragneel- era Sting quien su mirada era de odio y desprecio, Midnight retrocedió al ver al chico rubio- Ese tipo es mío, apresúrate y ve por tú damisela en peligro-

-Lamento decirlo pero- el pelinegro saco un control y apretó uno de los botones, después lo lanzo y rió- Nadie saldrá de la casa después de 15 minutos-

-Que dices…-agrego Natsu con una mueca de dolor, la sangre no paraba.

-Es decir esos dos, tienen 15 minutos para ganar uno de los dos morirá mientras el otro tratará de escapar, despídanse de Dark Flame-

En eso Sting corrió hacia Midnight haciendo que el ruido de las espadas se oyeran, Midnight lo miraba y sonreía, Sting por otro lado tenía una mirada fría, los dos se separaron y empezaron a pelear, Sting atacaba, mientras Midnight solo esquivaba los ataque o se protegía, en un momento Sting detuvo sus ataques.

-O vaya que pasa chico, no me digas te has cansado…-

-No de hecho estoy- calló por un momento y después sonrió, y saco una pistola lanzándola al piso, Midnight alzo una ceja- Pensando como quedarás cuando tú cabeza ruede por el piso- entonces Sting se lanzó a él con toda la furia acumulada en su corazón, el recordar como su aldea fue destruida por ese hombre, como perdió todo a sus padres, hermanos, primos, tíos, amigos y las personas que apreciaba, como ese día todo le fue arrebatado.

Natsu observaba como los dos chicos chocaban espadas a una gran velocidad, que era imposible adivinar quién atacaba primero, o quien retrocedía, se quitó la bufanda del cuello y la enredo alrededor de su brazo para detener la hemorragia, aprovechando la distracción de esos dos, corrió hacia la puerta pero está no se abrió.

-Demonios, ábrete, Luce- grito desesperado, pegando a la puerta, Midnight logró esquivar a Sting y observo a Natsu.

-No se abrirá chico, te lo dije hasta que uno de esos dos gane…-

-CALLATE NO TE DESCONCENTRES- grito Sting logrando una pequeña herida en el rostro del pelinegro.

-MALDITO NIÑATO- grito este comenzando a agredir más fuerte que antes a Sting, Natsu seguía golpeando la puerta tratando de que se abriera, pero esta no accedía.

-Luce…-susurro cuando observo la pelea de esos dos.

.

.

-MALDITO- grito Lucy cuando su espada se balanceaba por la cara del chico, quien lo evadía con una sonrisa, de repente este saltó rodeando a Lucy, está se giró tratando de que la espada le diera estando en el aire, cuando Zeref toco el piso de nuevo, su espada roso el brazo de Lucy, el cual por las aberturas de los brazos, se veía una venda.

Lucy saco la otra espada entonces se abalanzo contra este, Zeref corrió hacia ella, entonces las espadas chocaron, Zeref perdió su sonrisa, entonces miró a la rubia quien sus ojos mostraban odio y muerte, Zeref se apartó de ella, los dos estaban agitados.

-Te matare- grito Lucy, agarrando más fuerte las katanas, entonces empezó a correr, se apoyó con su manos y sus pies volaron golpeando tratando de golpear la cara de Zeref, pero este se cubrió con sus manos, evadiendo el golpe, en un rápido movimiento, Zeref la tome del pie y la lanzo lejos, Lucy choco contra el escritorio, haciendo que el aire saliera de su cuerpo y un gemido, esta se paró con dificultad.

-Esto es todo Dark Flame creí que eras más fuerte ja-

-Eso no es todo- grito está tirando sus espadas, Zeref lanzo la suya lejos de él, la rubia corrió y empezó a dar golpes, a él cuerpo del peli negro, pero este solo lo esquivaba, en eso Zeref se incoó y con su pies logro que Lucy se separara del piso, está reacciono y se apoyó con sus manos, haciendo que su pie por fin le diera al estómago de este, el peli negro soltó un quejido de dolor, cuando Lucy se impulsó con sus manos, dando una voltereta en el aire, entonces quedo de nuevo de pie, su cara estaba un poco sucia, Zeref por otro lado no presentaba ninguna emoción.

-Bien ya tuve suficiente- agrego este, cuando corrió hacia Lucy a una velocidad increíblemente veloz, Lucy apenas lo pudo ver cuando este se puso enfrente se su cuerpo, empezó dándole golpees a los lados, los cuales Lucy solo se pudo proteger para que no le diera en la cara, pero uno que otro atravesó su absurda defensa, entonces Zeref le dio una patada en el estómago, haciendo que Lucy sacara un quejido, entonces esta calló fuertemente en el piso, estaba exhausta, como era posible que ese tipo no estuviera cansado, entonces abrió como platos sus ojos.

-Así que te diste cuenta- agrego este acercándose poco a poco, a la chica que estaba tratando de pararse-Distes tus golpees a lo loco, je te dejaste llevar por tú odio, que ni siquiera ideaste un plan de ataque, esa es la diferencia entre tú y yo…-

Él tenía razón, pensó esta, ya que solo se dejó llevar por el enojo, y jamás se puso a ver, el solo evadía sus golpees no atacaba, y era para que ella se cansará y así poder atacarla, y cuando lo hizo, este le dio con todo lo que tenía.

-Ma…maldición- soltó la rubia con enojo, cuando Zeref la tomó de los cabellos, haciendo que está apretara los dientes de dolor, dolor, enojo, cólera, ira, todos esos sentimientos la invadieron al darse cuenta que había sido demasiado estúpida, dejándose guiar solo por su coraje no se puso a ver, que lo único que estaba haciendo él era cansarla para ahora tenerla así.

-Eres idéntica a ella- susurro Zeref cuando la tomó del cuello, Lucy le sujeto el brazo con las dos manos, mirándolo sin dejarse ver débil- Pero nunca serás como ella- diciendo este la pateo de nuevo, haciendo que callera en el piso, Lucy se paró con dificultad, cuando observo oye tenía sangre en la boca.

Agacho la mirada tratando de saber él porque estaba así.

"Se supone que lo mataría yo, pero ahora él está jugando conmigo" pensó está apretando los ojos, Zeref la observo y tomó su espada, cuando llego a lado de está le apunto, Lucy lo observo entonces este rió.

-Porque, porque, porque- empezó a decir Lucy sumergida en sus pensamientos, recordando la muerte de sus padres, la muerte de Laxus, todo se lo habían arrebatado, acaso este era ahora su castigo, acaso no había sufrido suficiente, la muerte nunca la dejaría en paz.

-Sabes porque mate a tus padres- agrego el pelinegro, Lucy sintió como todo su cuerpo se erizaba, y lo miró "asustada" era la palabra que encontró al verse temblando enfrente de ese hombre, está vez el enojo se había ido, dando lugar al miedo de saber por qué sus padres murieron, Zeref sonrió inclinándose enfrente de ella dejando la espada aun lado, entonces le sujeto el mentón, las fuerzas se la habían ido, su cuerpo solo palpitaba por el dolor, por la impotencia, Lucy solo observaba aquel hombre que la mataría, al igual que lo hizo con sus seres queridos.

-Antes de que nacieras, Jude y yo teníamos un negocio sabes- empezó a decir este- Yo era empresario de una de las más grandes empresas de Nueva York, mientras Jude empezaba con su pequeña empresa- se detuvo y sonrió mirando a la ventana, donde se observaba como el fuego empezaba a quemar la parte de debajo de la casa- Nos unimos haciendo un trato de llevar nuestras empresas a la cima, pero entonces el me robo algo…-

-Mi padre no era un ladrón- susurro Lucy quien seguía sujeta por la mano del pelinegro, este la miró entonces le golpeo la cara, Lucy calló al piso, la mejilla se le estaba empezando a inflamar.

-Si lo es me robo a Layla- agrego este con asco, son ira, con tristeza, Lucy abrió enorme los ojos, visualizando la cara del hombre, la cuál era deformada por la ira que al parecer sentía, este sonrió diabólicamente y se vio las manos temblando.

-Me la robo ella era mía, pero tú padre debió meterse entre los dos, Layla y yo éramos amigos, obviamente yo quería más de ella pero ella…-empezó a temblar, sus ojos se oscurecieron entonces empezó a reír como un demente, Lucy solo lo miraba tratando de parase del piso.

-Se fue con él, con mi amigo más pobre que yo, eso fue una gran ofensa entonces decidí que si yo la tenía nadie lo haría- agrego este mirando al techo entonces empezó a reír-Así que los mate a los dos-

Lucy sintió un asco, y apretó los dientes, ese tipo había matado a sus padres por algo tan estúpido, por su envidia, si eso era, la ira la consumió de nuevo, entonces se dio cuenta, que no podía morir ante ese tipo no, y no lo haría, trato ponerse de pie pero cayó, se maldijo por ser débil.

-Mataste a mis padres por esa estupidez, eres un desgraciado maldito…-susurro cerrando fuertemente sus ojos, sintiendo como las lágrimas salían de sus mejillas, al recordar la sonrisa de sus padres, de como ellos Vivian felices, y entonces en un segundo todo se había derrumbado.

Zeref se acercó a ella y tomó la espada, la volteo quedando Lucy bca arriba, y le apunto la espada al cuello.

-Y ahora te hare lo mismo, no dejare que nadie quede vivo, ni siquiera la descendiente de Jude y Layla, hubieras sido una gran amante pero….- en eso alzo su espada y sonrió- Ya fuiste de otro-

Lucy abrió ampliamente los ojos, entonces recordó la sonrisa de Natsu, sintió como su cuerpo se llenaba de nuevo con esa adrenalina, el solo pensar en él, entonces como si todo pasará en cámara lenta, Zeref empezó a bajar la espada, los sentidos de ella se agudizaron, entonces se llevó las manos a los muslos, cuando un disparo se oyó, Zeref cayó de espaldas soltando la espada, que cayó a lado de Lucy, entonces este empezó a gritar.

-Maldita perra…-

Lucy se levantó con las pistolas en sus brazos, entonces sonrió, metió una en su funda, temblando se acercó a Zeref y le disparó en la pierna, el anterior tiró le había dado en la mano, este grito, cuando Lucy le disparo en los brazos y en las piernas inmovilizándolo.

-Como… es…. Posible… ya no tenías fueras- agrego este viéndola, Lucy se acercó a él con una cara vacía, y sería, entonces lo tomó de los cabellos y lo arrastro hasta a lado del escritorio, observo esa enorme cruz en la pared, y los calvos entonces sonrió.

-Bien empecemos….-

.

.

-Cuidado- grito Natsu al ver a Sting cayendo al piso, él y Midnight estaban agotados pero ninguno se rendía, Midnight aprovecho y corrió hacia Sting quien estaba en el piso, sin fuerzas sonrió.

-ES TÚ FIN- grito el peli negro, cuando iba a clavar su espada, entonces Sting cerró los ojos y recordó a cierta peli plateada que le sonrió.

-Ah- grito el peli negro cuando se oyó un disparo, Sting abrió los ojos, observando al hombre en el piso, Natsu le había disparado dándole en el estómago, Sting se levantó y observo como el peli rosa estaba en trance, entonces se acercó al peli negro y lo observo.

-Mírate ahora derrotado y sin esperanza- susurro Sting cuando tomó su espada y lo apunto al cuello de este- esto es por haber matado a miles de personas, muere, nos veremos en el infierno- en eso Midnight sonrió entonces la espada corto su cuello, la cabeza rodo unos centímetros mientras el cuerpo emanaba sangre sin detenerse, Sting suspiro y se dirigió a donde se encontraba el peli rosa, quien aún no salía del trance.

-Oye estás bien-

-No lo creo…. Maldición le dispare a ese tipo- grito Natsu desesperado, Sting sonrió, toda su cara estaba golpeada, y sin mencionar las horribles cortadas que tenía alrededor del cuerpo, entonces le extendió la mano a Natsu.

-Gracias, me salvaste estoy en deuda contigo- agrego el rubio, Natsu se calmó y sonrió tomándole de la mano.

-Que bien que lo reconoces, pero ahora- agregó este mirando a la puerta quien seguía cerrada- Hay que salvar a Luce….-

Sting observo a la mansión cuando se evento contra Natsu, el cual calló de espaldas, en eso la entrada principal exploto, haciendo que esta se consumiera en el fuego, Natsu hizo una mueca de dolor, pues el brazo lastimado le palpito de dolor, pero se desesperó al ver la puerta en llamas.

-Demonios- agrego Sting poniéndose de pie, Natsu observo la casa que estaba completamente en llamas, entonces se echó a correr a esta, cuando Sting lo detuvo.

-SUELTAME-

-No espera Dragneel, encontremos otra entrada, si vas ahí quedaras hecho carbón- agrego Sting tomando del brazo al chico, quien lo miró y con el brazo bueno le tomó por la rota camiseta, su mirada se tornó oscura, y furiosa.

-Luce está haya dentro, iré por ella-

-Pero si vas por ahí morirás, eres estúpido vamos a buscar otras forma-

Natsu lo soltó y miró la casa que estaba quemándose, se exalto al pensar que Luce y su bebe estaban ahí adentro, entonces apretó los dientes.

-LUCY- su grito fue como la de un dragón, quien estaba al borde de la desesperación.

.

.

-Ah, aaaaahhhhh- gritos desgarradores se posesionaron de la habitación, junto a estos, sonidos de martillazos sé unieron a esos gritos de dolor, en su boca estaban los clavos los cuales eran clavados uno por uno, en las palmas y pies del peli negro, Lucy sonreía diabólicamente, ignorando las punzadas de dolor que su cuerpo le hacía saber, termino de hacer su bello trabajo.

-Ahora si estás listo… jajajaja- dio un risa aterradora, al observar a Zeref, sangrando y crucificado, ella lo había crucificado pero de cabeza, los cabellos negros del hombre despajaban su frente, sus manos hinchadas por los clavos al igual que sus pies, quienes sostenían una parte de sus peso.

-Bien… echo…Dark….- susurro este con una sonrisa, Lucy sintió una holeada de coraje, como sonreía cuando estaba a punto de morir- Eso te convierte en una asesina más…-

-Y eso que no me importa…. Al final te tengo en mis manos, estúpido- diciendo esto está saco su pistola, una bala le quedaba, Zeref sonrió y la miró a los ojos, los cuales estaban oscurecidos sin ninguna pisca de bondad u humanidad.

-Nos vemos, Layla muy pronto te veré- agrego este mirando al techo, cerro los ojos, cuando Lucy jaló el gatillo, la bala dio en la cabeza del pelinegro, haciendo que la sangre cayera al piso, Lucy tiró su pistola al piso y cayó, agitada, temblando, y sonriendo.

-Ja, ja, jajajaja lo hice… viste mamá, papá Laxus lo hice lo mate… a ese tipo que les robo la vida que…-pero no continuo cuando las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas- Lo hice entonces porque no me siento satisfecha- susurro cuando se puso de pie y miró el cuerpo sin vida, del hombre que por diez años había perseguido, lo había conseguido lo había eliminado, pero porque no se sentía complacida, satisfecha.

"Luce" escucho la voz de él, "Luce vamos…" la Heartfilia alzo la cabeza, entonces sus ojos recobraron ese brillo, ya no mostraban ira ni coraje, nada de muerte, las lágrimas seguían fluyendo.

-Natsu…-susurro cuando observo sus katanas, las recogió y tomó sus pistolas, recordando que su presa la esperaba, observo una vez más el cadáver de su enemigo, entonces comenzó a caminar, debía salir rápido de ese lugar pues ya se sentía el calor del fuego, en pocos minutos esa casa sería consumida por las llamas.

-Espérenme en seguida yo…-pero no continuo y cayó de rodillas, se agarró el estómago, un fuerte dolor le empezó a dar, trato de ponerse de pie pero el dolor la invadió de nuevo, se tiró en el piso agarrándose el vientre, el cual se empezó a contraer.

-Que pasa…- susurro cuando lo recordó, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, entonces apretó los ojos- No es cierto…. Se me olvido…. Mi…. Bebe- susurro cuando los dolores llegaron más fuertes, está grito de dolor, entonces recordó todo, la ira la había cegado, recolectando toda la oscuridad que guardaba para pelear con Zeref se olvidó de lo que le preocupaba, se había olvidado de su bebe, Lucy empezó a sudar cuando se dio cuenta que el humo empezó a pasar por debajo de la puerta, las llamas no tardarían en llegar, pero no se pudo mover pues el dolor era insoportable.

-Perdón…-susurro se hizo bolita en el piso, agarrándose su vientre sacando lagrimas-Lo siento bebe… yo no quería que te pasará nada pero…. Por mi venganza ahora morirás…. Al igual que yo…- empezó a toser cuando el humo invadió el cuarto, todo le dio vueltas, tosiendo, el aire cada vez más denso, entonces empezó a cerrar los ojos, porque le ardían.

_"Lucy te lo dije" _Una voz escucho una voz cuando la obscuridad se apodero de ella al cerrar los ojos.

POV LUCY.

Me encontraba en la obscuridad, no podía ver nada, ya no sentía dolor, ni desesperación, cuando una luz apareció y lo vi el demonio me miraba, entonces este me extendió una pequeña caja, yo la tome.

-Es hora…- agrego en eso un fuerte viento me azoto cerré mis ojos, cuando los abri me encontraba en un hermoso prado.

-Que es este lugar- susurre si estaba muerte dudaba que esto fuera el infierno, entonces apareció una chica, pequeña, cabello rubio con una mascará, mi mascará- Quien eres…-

-Estas conforme- agrego su voz era dulce- Lucy lograste tú cometido ahora que…- me pregunto yo ladee mi cabeza, que seguía no lo sabía, es decir estaba muerta no, pero porque me preguntaba eso, la chica se acercó a mí y tomó mi mano.

-No crees que tu odio debe desaparecer, los humanos, es cierto somos débiles no es así- dijo riendo, entonces la mire ella quien era, más bien que hacia aquí.

-Que-

-Cambiaste no es así, tú corazón volvió hacer el mismo-

-Te equivocas yo jamás cambiaría, los humanos, la gente es una bola de hipócritas, solo piensan en ellos y en su benefició- susurre viendo mi mano pálida al igual que la de ella- No merece la pena pelear por ellos-

La chica rió, yo la mire entonces sostuvo mis dos manos.

-Eso ya no lo piensas no es así- yo abrí fuertemente los ojos, ella señalo mi pecho entonces una cálida sensación me inundo, y recordé que ya no pensaba igual, no después de que lo conocí a él, en eso vi como la máscara empezaba a romperse, yo la observe impresionada cuando la niña siguió hablando.

-Así que puede cambiar no es así- poco a poco se pudo observar parte de su mentón- Porque somos débiles, porque vamos a morir algún día, pero eres fuerte, por eso intenta recordar más- sonrió esta cuando pude observar sus labios.

-La vida es algo maravilloso, ellos al igual que nosotros podemos vivir, eso es lo que emociona, de que queremos vivir más allá de nuestros sueños, más allá de nuestras metas, más allá de nuestras venganzas- agrego cuando la mascará casi desaparecía por completo- Por eso cambiaras, por él, por eso vive-

Entonces la lagrimas cayeron de mis mejillas, esa chica que ocultaba detrás de la mascará, la mascará que yo misma cree como Dark Flame, era la chica que no quería dejar escapar de nuevo, pero no pude mantener en secreto más, pues esa persona me había quitado la macará, me había hecho darme cuenta de mis sentimientos, de mis errores pero no quise oírlas, y ahora ya no había vuelta atrás solo esperaba que él me perdonará.

Sonreí entonces la mire- Supongo que tienes razón, Lucy- susurre al ver a la pequeña Lucy enfrente de mí, a la Lucy que hace diez años había ocultado en el fondo de mi corazón.

.

.

-Natsu…-susurro Lucy quien no podía respirar bien y tosia por el humo que inundo la habitación, ahora está estaba siendo consumida por las llamas, Lucy no se movía, entonces las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas- Perdona Natsu… por no estar nunca... más a tú lado… por matar a nuestro bebe...- y diciendo esto Lucy no supo más de sí.

.

.

-LUCE- grito Natsu al no encontrar a la chica, la casa se estaba quemando y en poco tiempo colapsaría.


	18. Chapter 18 ¿Esto es la paz?

**_¿Esto es la Paz?_**

_**(En toda historia de amor siempre hay algo que nos acerca a la eternidad y a la esencia de la vida, porque las historias de amor encierran en sí todos los secretos del mundo.)**_

_POV MACAO._

_Han pasado cinco meses desde aquel día, ese día toda la ciudad se había puesto en toque de queda, nuestro único objetivo atrapar a Dark Flame, no podía haber fallos, o quizás esa noche si podía a verlos, después de casi atraparlo, era como si la suerte se hubiera desvanecido así como nuestros objetivos de atrapar a ese asesino serial que al parecer después de tantas dudas…._

_-Macao ya vamos Romeo debe estar esperándote- me dijo Wakaba que al parecer aún estaba desvelado, yo por otro lado aun veía el expediente de Dark Flame, ese tipo que jamás pude atrapar- Vamos ya deja eso, no vez que ya no volverá..-_

_Cerré los ojos y asentí, durante estos cinco meses Dark Flame jamás volvió aparecer, esa noche se reportó un terrible incendio a lado del barranco, Erick y yo tuvimos que dejar la búsqueda de Dark para investigar el inicio del incendio, al llegar a la escena el fuego ya casi era apagado, al parecer había iniciado alrededor de las 3:00 am._

_Lo que más me impresiono era que nadie incluso el comandante, sabía de la existencia de esa casa, como había una casa así en lo más peligroso de la ciudad, cuando las llamas cesaron, pudimos entrar aunque la estructura estaba que se caía en pedazos, entonces lo vimos._

_Unos hombres sacaron un cadáver completamente rostizado, el olor a carne quemada seguía en el ambiente, después no podía creer lo que habían encontrado, en una de los cuartos del primer piso estaba, un hombre que había sido consumido por las llamas, pero eso no era lo más terrorífico, el hombre al parecer había sido crucificado, al revés, su cabeza estaba en la parte de abajo, se podían ver los huesos aún no habían sido consumidos totalmente por la llamas._

_Y exactamente a las 6:00 am de la mañana llego otro reporte, siempre pensé que esa noche la muerte gozo de un gran banquete, ya que Laxus Dreyar, uno de los hombres más poderosos de la ciudad había muerto, la mansión ya hacían muertos más de veinte hombres, y en el despacho el hombre que una vez fue imponente, estaba frió al parecer alguien había limpiado el cadáver, ya que cuando lo encontramos él estaba sin signos de ese color carmesí sobre él._

_Mirajane Stratuss, al igual que Lucy Heartfilia, estaban y hasta el día de hoy desaparecidas, al igual que Natsu Dragneel, otro caso que nos llegó ese mismo día alrededor de las 10:00, mientras buscábamos a las dos mujeres, que habían vivido con Laxus Dreyar, los señores Dragneel llegaron, la mujer lloraba al igual que la pequeña niña, al parecer su hijo se había ido de la casa, se buscó por casi un mes al joven Natsu, al igual que a la señora Mirajane, y a una de las chicas más inteligentes que había conocido Lucy Heartfilia._

_Después de ese mes se dio por terminada la búsqueda de las dos mujeres, poco después los padres del joven peli rosa, terminaron por cancelar la búsqueda, uno de los cuerpos fue reconocido como Zeref un narcotraficante buscado por más de cinco países, el otro cuerpo jamás se pudo identificar, el ADN estaba destruido al igual que algún indicio de su rostro._

_Después de esos terribles sucesos Dark Flame jamás volvió aparecer, pero yo ya me había dado cuenta._

_-Oye Wakaba sabes porque Dark mataba a esos tipos- pregunte con una sonrisa, mi amigo me miró algo confundido._

_-Pues jamás lo supimos es por eso que te digo que ya no lo busques, pienso que jamás volverá aparecer- me contesto, entonces sonreí, era cierto nadie supo nada de quien podía ser Dark Flame, aquel enigmático asesino serial que mataba y descuartizaba a sus víctimas, casi todos delincuentes, pero alguien si había descubierto quien era en realidad Dark Flame solo que era un poco tarde para decirlo._

_Cierto día todo la información recolectada tenía por fin sentido, el cabello rubio que vi esa noche, una mujer, entonces lo comprendí._

_Solo una chica sabía de mis movimientos contra Dark Flame, solo una chica sabía de mis planes hacia él o ella, solo una chica pedía información al respecto de cierta persona, uno de los más buscados por la policía, si era ella, Lucy Heartfilia, era Dark Flame, esa chica había armado perfectamente todo, hacerse pasar por una chica lindo buena, que solo deseaba que el asesino de sus padres fuera atrapado, pero lo que ella quería era matarlo por sus propias manos, toda ahora tenía sentido, ella indagaba en la vida de la policía, en la mía para buscar personas sospechosas de ser cómplices de Midnight el hombre que ella más odiaba, entonces cuando tenía la información atacaba, sin lugar a dudas todos más yo, habíamos caído en la trapa de una chica de 17 años, que se había convertido en una asesina, con más de 30 personas muertas por sus propias manos, la asesina más buscada durante los últimos dos años, esa chica era Dark Flame._

_Pero jamás dije nada, cuando lo descubrí pude haberlo dicho, y buscarla por todo el mundo como una fugitiva del país, pero no lo hice ¿Por qué?, pues creo que la entendí, lo sé cómo yo alguien que defiende la justicia podía estar de acuerdo con esa asesina pues, creo que cualquiera que viera la muerte de sus padres en vivo, y que la policía fuera unos completos estúpidos, que jamás dieron con los asesinos, creo que tomaría cartas en el asunto._

_Quiero creer que eso fue lo que me detuvo a reporta a Lucy como la asesina que azoto un día esta ciudad, me pare de la mesa, y recogí el expediente de Dark Flame, salí de mi oficina y mire a todos, Wakaba solo me observaba, creo que era hora de dejar esto para siempre._

_-El caso de Dark Flame queda cerrado, nota final, jamás agarramos al asesino…- anuncie muchos de mis compañeros, empezaron a murmurar, yo dolo me dirigí a la boveda, abrí aquella puerta, entonces abrí uno de los cajones y puse el expediente de Dark Flame en el lugar de casos fallidos, el folder ya había a lado de tres casos que jamás podemos resolver, ahora el de Dark Flame estaba ahí sin resolver, pero eso no era cierto, quizás todos piensen que falle en este caso, o que me di por vencido, pero no era así._

_Yo Macao Colbant, había descubierto a Dark Flame solo que no lo entregue, cerré el cajón con llave, y salí del cuarto poniendo la alarma y cerrándola con llave, empecé a caminar, quizás nunca pude atrapar a Lucy Heartfilia, ni hacer que pagará por sus crímenes pero, creo que esta vez estaba de acuerdo con un asesino, sonreí ya que esperaba que esa chica jamás volviera a rebatar una vida sin ningún motivo, esa vez Dark Flame había acabado con muchos criminales, aunque ella era uno de ellos._

_-Bien hecho Lucy…-susurre cuando cerré la bóveda._

_FIN DEL POV._

_._

_._

_-Creo que este le gustará- agrego la mujer que enseñaba un vestido, la chica ladeo la cabeza, al parecer el aprender inglés le había servido de mucho._

_-Creo que tiene razón, espero y no le quede muy chico- agrego esta con una sonrisa, la mujer asintió y le dio el vestido, la mujer salió de la tienda, y se puso el gorro, traía un vestido de color claro, que le cubría los brazos, evitando que el sol la quemara, aunque el calor de Egipto era un infierno y más que era verano, se dirigió al carro que estaba a lado de una sombrilla gigante._

_-Oye amor no creo que eso te quede- agrego el chico quien salía del convertible, con una camisa sin mangas, y mostrando una sonrisa, la mujer lo miró y sonrió._

_-Creo que te quedaría perfecta Sting- _

_-O vaya me has dado en el corazón Mira-sama- agrego el rubio haciendo una escena dramática, Mirajane rodo los ojos, entonces observo como una botella golpeaba al rubio, este se fue de espaladas, cayendo del convertible ya que el muy gracioso estaba sentado en la puerta de este._

_-Eso no tiene chiste Sting- Agrego Meroko, quien vestía unos shorts, con una blusa de mangas cortas, y traía unos lentes, en sus manos estaban cuatro bolsas con comida y agua- Tus latidos dicen que tienes envidia del vestido, acoso tú eres….-_

_-Cállate Meroko- agrego Sting sonrojado entonces observo como atrás de ella apareció un chico- Vaya has comprado muchas cosas-_

_-Pues nos llevaremos como cuatro días, llegar al centro del país, saben creo que Laxus se pasó esta vez- agrego Natsu dejando las bolsas, este llevaba unas bermudas blancas, con una camiseta, unos lentes en la cabeza, con comida en la parte trasera del carro, Mirajane puso una sonrisa triste, entonces este movió sus manos dramáticamente- Lo siento Mira-san no quería…-_

_-No te preocupes, ya pasaron cinco meses después de eso- agregó la albina, suspirando, todos agacharon la cabeza, hacía meses que no tocaban el tema._

_-Demonios se me olvido- grito Natsu echándose a correr, Sting empezó a reírse al pasar una de sus manos sobre la peli plateada._

_-Que bien espero que esta vez le de una buena golpiza-_

_-Bueno puede que reciba eso y más- agrego Mirajane con una sonrisa._

_-Tus palpitaciones dicen que estás celoso- agrego Meroko abriendo y tomando un jugo._

Observaba la enorme pirámide, en un tiempo le hubiera encantado explorarla, pero ahora solo huía de los espacios estrechos, y sobre todo oscuros, tomo de su agua entonces sintió como unos brazos la estrechaban a ese cuerpo, que le provocaba calor y deseo.

-Que haces amor- susurro Natsu al besar el cuello de ella, esta se estremeció- Ja es hora de irnos nuestra estancia en Guiza termino-

-Bueno creo que es mejor irnos antes de que sea medio día-

-Creo que tienes razón Luce- agrego este cuando la rubia volteo la cabeza, para encontrare con esos ojos color jade que tanto le gustaban, entrelazo su mano con la del peli rosa, en el cual dos anillos se hicieron ver, Lucy lo beso, este agarro la cara de ella y la beso con pasión cuando e tuvieron que separar.

-Me pregunto si algún día podre olvidar todo lo que paso- susurro está volviendo a mirar la enorme pirámide, Natsu la abrazo más fuerte, entonces tomó la mano entrelazada, y la beso, Lucy se sonrojo al acto de su ahora esposo, cuando observo esa hermosa sonrisa que la hacía perder la cabeza.

-Te dije que yo trataría de limpiar esa sangre que macho tus manos, aunque tarde, jamás dejare de marte Luce- susurro Natsu, Lucy apretó su mano y asintió-Vamos los demás esperan-

Lucy y Natsu se dirigieron al carro entonces observaron como todos estaban discutiendo, Mirajane se acercó a los chicos, y suspiro.

-Que pasa Mira-san- pregunto Lucy ladeando su cabeza, esta traía un vestido, con una gorro su cabello en dos coletas y una gorra la protegía del sol.

-Te dije que no te pusieras tanto en el sol- agrego la albina tomando su mano y sintiendo su presión.

-Vamos no tiene nada de malo- respondió enojada Lucy inflando sus mejillas, Natsu rió y la beso en la mejilla.

-Vamos amor, sabes que no es bueno para él bebe y tú-

Lucy suspiro y asintió agarrando su ya visible panza de cinco meses, Sting les grito a todos que subieran, entonces, Lucy se fue en la parte de enfrente junto a Natsu quien conduciría, mientras Mirajane, Meroko y Sting iban en la parte de atrás.

POV LUCY.

Cinco meses habían pasado, desde que yo Lucy Heartfilia había dejado de ser Dark Flame al conseguir mi venganza, esa noche estaba asustada cuando las llamas consumían la habitación, entonces yo había dado todo por perdido, y a mi bebe quien creí que perdería , entonces perdí la consciencia.

Desperté en una clínica, Mirajane fue la primera en abalanzarse contra mí, después fue Meroko quien estaba llorando, esa chica seria mostraba ahora sus emociones, Sting solo se acercó a mí y me toco el hombro, entonces lo vi, a la persona que me hizo volver en mí, cuando estaba cegada por la venganza y el odio, Natsu se acercó y me abrazo con delicadeza depositando un dulce y tierno beso.

Según después de que la mansión empezó a arder, ellos dos entraron pero no me encontraban, antes de que se cumplieran los 15 minutos me encontraron inconsciente en el piso, me sacaron con cuidado de ahí, entonces me trajeron con Mirajane, la cual me llevo a una clínica donde me atendieron, al parecer pase tres días inconsciente, tratando de que yo y él bebe no muriéramos, y al parecer lo habían logrado.

Después de eso no pudimos traer el cuerpo de Laxus pues la policía se quedó con él, lo único que pude hacer con Mirajane fue llorar por su muerte, las lágrimas se hicieron presente una vez más pero debíamos seguir adelante, entonces los cinco nos fuimos del país a las dos semanas, al parecer mi estado aún era delicado pero no me importo, quería alejarme de una vez por todas de esa ciudad que al parecer solo quería mi muerte, y de los que amaba.

-MALDICIÓN COMO ES PODIBLE- grito el chico rubio al cambiar la llanta, Mirajane solo suspiraba y reía, Meroko como siempre con su mirada relajada seria, tratando de capturar los sonidos que se le hacían presente, yo por otra parte observaba el caluroso desierto, tome el collar de diamante en forma de estrella, el único recuerdo de Laxus, una sonrisa atravesó mis labios, ese maldito al parecer tenía todo planeado, Yukino me contó que sabía Laxus que lo matarían esa noche, que hizo que saliera de la mansión al igual que Mirajane, pero no fue todo, lo hizo para protegernos, y a parte hizo unos pasaportes falsos, para poder salir de la ciudad, con nuestros pasaportes que nos servirían en los demás ciudades.

Pero eso no fue todo, en Egipto a parecer teníamos una cuenta, cuando la pudimos tramitar nos enteramos que éramos, asquerosamente millonarias, Laxus había movido la herencia de mis padres, y parte de su dinero al nombre mío y de Mirajane, ese día las lágrimas resbalaron de nuevo por mis ojos, Laxus había dejado todo ya arreglado para que Mira-san y yo no pasáramos pobreza ni hambre, ese tonto había asegurado nuestro futuro y nuestra nueva vida.

Me toque la panza, mi bebe estaba ahora creciendo dentro de mí, es extraño saber que yo una asesina está ahora procreando una vida, la cual espero con mucha emoción, pero siempre recuerdo que quite demasiadas vidas.

-Que pasa Luce- me dijo mi esposo, quien se acercó a mí, yo lo mire un poco sería aún acariciaba mi panza.

-Solo pensaba si seré una buena madre- susurre Natsu alzo una ceja- Soy o era una asesina, lo único que moraba en mi corazón era odio y venganza, como alguien como yo puede dar amor a un bebe, quizás no pueda…-

Pero no pude seguir ya que Natsu me beso, yo correspondí, sus besos hacían un nudo en mi estómago, me encantaban, ahora él era mío, nos separamos por la falta de aire entonces se incoó y puso su cabeza en mi panza, después de que saliéramos de Magnolia, él y yo nos casamos, Natsu me había pedido que nos casáramos, dándome un anillo con una pequeña piedrita el cual había comprado cuando se incito a fugarme con él, yo acepte ya que no puedo vivir sin él.

Pero al parecer Sting y Meroko se fueron con nosotros, aunque odie admitirlo es divertido en cierto modo, mire a mi amado peli rosa, quien tenía cerrado los ojos, acaricie su cabello cuando susurro.

-Yo sé que lo serás Lucy, le darás a nuestro bebe todo el amor que mora ahora en tú corazón- y diciendo esto beso a nuestro bebe, yo sonreí, por fin sonreí naturalmente, ya que amo a Natsu y ahora amaría a otra personita que crecía adentro de mí.

-Pero espero y no le des todo tú amor, que yo también quiero- hizo sus pucheros, yo solo rodé los ojos, después de unos minutos continuamos con el viaje.

-Por cierto cuando piensan largarse eh- grito Natsu Sting quien lo miró enojado.

-Vamos Natsu es más divertido si todos estamos juntos- agrego la albina con esa típica sonrisa, yo sonreí, la verdad era más divertido estar todos juntos, pero a Natsu no le gustaba la idea, aún era celoso.

-Natsu-san tus latidos dicen que tú también disfrutas de estar con nosotros, solo que no soportas que Sting se acerque a Lucy….. Eso se le llama celos-

Agrego la pequeña Meroko Natsu torció la boca, yo lo mire y note un leve sonrojo.

-Por cierto Lucy, como le llamarás a la bebe- pregunto Mira-san yo la mire, era cierto no había pensado en el nombre, por alguna extraña razón todos empezaron a pelear, al parecer decidiendo como se llamaría mi bebe, incluso Natsu quien conducía se unió a la plática.

Yo solo mire por la ventana, el viento alboroto mi cabello, entonces sonreí y mire al cielo.

"Oigan Mamá, Papá. Laxus ustedes serán los primeros en saber el nombre de su nieta…ella se llamará….."

Respire hondo, entonces volví a pensar solo para ellos "Yuki Nozomi (Nieve de Esperanza) Dragneel "

Así era Yuki Nozomi ya que me dio esperanzas cuando creí todo perdido, y Yuki por la nieve que un día observe cuando había perdido a mis padres y conocí a Laxus, ese día era invierno, y una esperanza me dio el conocer a Natsu y ahora esperara a mi bebe, quizás para algunos no tenga sentido, pero para mí lo tiene, no importa si lo demás no lo entienda, se que ustedes lo entienden no es así mis amados padres.

-Entonces como lo llamaras Lucy- me pregunto de nuevo Mirajane, yo sonreí.

-Es un secreto- agregue sin mirarlos pero creo que Natsu debe estarse riendo, Sting igual, Meroko debe estar ladeando su cabeza, y Mirajane debe estar riendo.

Yo soy Lucy Heartfilia quien guiada por su venganza, me convertí en Dark Flame una asesina, la mejor de todas, llena de sed de sangre y odio contra la humanidad no me importaba la vida de los demás, solo quería alcanzar mi objetico y venganza, pero entonces conocí a Natsu Dragneel quien puso mi mundo patas arriba, y me dio una nueva oportunidad de vivir.

-Oye Natsu- susurre este me volteó a ver entonces sonreí- Te amo-

-Yo igual te amo- me dijo sonriendo, entonces supe que esta vez la vida quizás valdría la pena…-

.

.

.

-Lu-chan nos volveremos a ver no es así- susurro Levy al observar al cielo y sosteniendo, una foto donde ella y una chica rubia aparecían.

.

.

.

Siguiente... Epílogo ^^ gracias por leer mis historia :D


End file.
